The Angry Little Dark Boy
by Xox-Koneko-xoX
Summary: The Sequel is up! Diana, a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for Dark Jak and his blood lustness. Angst because of Jak.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Dark Jak is so misunderstood, no? Everyone forgets about him! So I started this story because he's awesome. So is Light Jak and Jak himself of course.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP.

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC maybe JakXOC Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Normal Day... For The Underground

* * *

"Dude, they're in!"

"Don't call me '_dude_' and who are you talking about?"

"Link and Kaiten! They got in!"

"...Really?"

"Yep! Today's their first day!"

Yes, I was a little excited because we final have what we always wanted, snitches in the building; the building being the Palace and the snitches being Link and Kaiten. They were brothers; Kaiten being the older one though he acts like he's two. Link was more mature.

"Good; now all we need to do is get the ammo dump in the Palace..." Torn muttered, gazing at the map on the table as I leaned on the table, my arms crossed. He had auburn hair and cobalt blue eyes. He was the second leader of a group the rebelled Baron Praxis, a man that ruled Haven City horribly, called the Underground.

I scrunched my nose. "Do ya want me to do it?" He glanced up at me.

"I originally was going to send the rookies but since you volunteered; you can go with them." A scowl appeared on my face as Torn smirked. "But I have another job for you; I want you to get Tess to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon and get her the wanted bartender job."

An elf with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked inside the room from the back. "Heya, Diana!" She grinned at me as I grinned back cheekily.

"So, get cha a job, ne? Easy enough." I shrugged, wondering why Torn would give me such an easy mission to do. I suppose I shouldn't complain after all the death missions he gave me most of the time. "Let's go before the alcohol wears off." I told her as two cobalt eyes glared at me.

Tess giggled and I lead her outside towards a two seating hover car. She suggested I should drive, since I was less reckless than her. I shifted into gear two and flew towards the south; watching out for the Krimzon Guards. They were the police under the Barons control. They were rude, obnoxious, and cocky. Almost everything I hated in a person.

"Son of a..." I hit the pedal as the traffic started to build. "So Tess, why does Torn want cha to have this job?" I asked her as she glanced at me.

A sly smile appeared on her face. "I'm supposed to get some of Krew's undercover work information." My eyes widen slightly, impressed that she would take the job. "I'd rather fight but there I could pick up so nice guys~" She winked and I laughed.

"If ya like alcoholics; go right ahead." I grinned at her as she giggled. "I'm more the 'badass', 'no one can tell me what to do', and 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' kinda guy."

"Wow," She praised as I shifted to first gear quickly to get past the hover cars and back to second before a Krimzon Guard saw me. "I never figured you for that type. I always thought you like romance."

I burst out laughing at her statement and almost crashed into a smaller vehicle. "Are you crazy? I'm a kinky bitch inside; forget romance! Take off your clothes and let's get busy!" Everyone below us stared and we laughed together. "I'm kidding; I don't like romance though. I think it'll never come in this city anyway."

"What about Zack?" She asked.

Ah, Zackary Mousy. Handsome one he was; also a player. Sure he was romantic but only for sex and that was it. I've know him for the longest time and he's generally kind and sincere. He's one of the two people that I know in this town that are like that. I'm surprised; by they way they were raised they could still be like that.

The other one was Zidane Mousy; Zack's twin brother, Zack was older though. The one of the differences between them was that Zack had more of a 'forward' approach that Zidane had. The younger twin would always do something romantic then get his one night stand on, also know as an ONS, while Zack would romantically seduce her in the bed.

The other difference was that Zack had sexy messy dark purple hair while Zidane had soft blonde hair; they both had sapphire eyes.

I smiled. "Ah, well. He is different because he is still a player." Tess nodded in agreement as I went into first gear and parked in front of the Hip Hog Haven Saloon; also know as Triple H and S. I helped Tess out of the car and we walked into the bar.

The first thing we noticed was that it was empty. Only a male elf with dark skin and covered in armor was in. He glanced at us with his emerald eye, the other covered by his goggle. Tess walked up to him, me behind her.

The male studied us, mostly me, as a very, and I do mean **very** large elf came in flying on a little machine. I surprised it could hold his weight. I heard Krew as fat anyway.

"Hi, I'm Tess and this is Diana." The blonde explained to the two. "I'm here for the bartending job." The men looked at each other than at me.

"What's she doing here?" Krew asked as I crossed my arms with a bored expression.

"I'm here because I drove her." I told him, as he seemed to be thinking... and looking over my body at the same time. I was cringing in disgust inside at this old, fat man's look but held it so Tess would get the job.

He made a gesture I wasn't to sure of. "Have you ever thought of dancing--"

"Ah," I cut him off, holding one hand in the air. "First, I do not, I repeat **do not** pole dance and never will. Secondly, if I do dance, it'll be if I sing. Thirdly, does Tess have the job or what?" Krew chuckled.

"Only if you agree to work for me."

"Only if **_you_** agree to my terms." I snapped back.

"Done." Tess and I high-fived each other grinning. "You can start now." He told Tess. "You can come back at seven and I will tell you what to do from there." I nodded, as the blonde hugged me.

"Bye, Diana." She said, almost whimpering as I gave her an 'I'm a badass' look.

I turned a around and gave a wave. "I'll see you, babe." As soon as I got in the vehicle I started to laugh to myself. Suddenly, my communicator came on and I heard Torn gruff voice.

"_Why are you taking so long?! Get your ass over here!_" He yelled softly so no one would hear him.

I rolled my eyes and started to engine. "Sorry, mother. I'm on my way." I laughed and drove off towards the Undergrounds secret Headquarters.

* * *

I opened the door and noticed Torn wasn't the only one their. Another male elf with long blonde hair, green rooted, and dark ocean blue eyes turned around. An orange, white ottsel was beside him him. Why? I don't think I'll find out soon. As soon as his eyes met my confused gaze I knew something already;

He's a Badass Motherfucker.

Otherwise known as_ BAMF. _

But not even a badass!

A **_Badass Motherfucker_**!

C'mon people!

"You finally decided to get here." Torn said sarcastically, making my silent praise to the blonde end.

I stuck out my tongue. "Well, you're lucky 'cause if I didn't go, Tess wouldn't have gotten the job." He glared slightly at my comment as the blonde smirked slightly. Fuck, almost melted into Fan-girl mode. Not a pretty sight; trust me. "So whaddya want now?"

"Since she finally got here," I rolled my eyes as Torn pointed to an area on the map, making the blonde, the ottsel and myself to walk over to him. "I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've I.D'd in the Fortress." The blonde leaned on the table to get a better look.

Shall I say he has a nice ass?

"Lots of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols." Torn continued on as Daxter gets on the table. "We know it's vulnerable, and the Underground needs you to blow up all the ammo you find inside." As he spoke, he ended up knocking Daxter across the table. I stifled a laugh. "Get **all** of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron." A smirk started to form on the blonde's face.

"You're sending us in, tough guy!" The ottsel jumped up. "So what's with this "we'll deal a body blow" stuff?" It glared at Torn. I think it was a guy.

"That's fine." We all looked at the blonde. Opps almost melted there too. "I want the Baron to know that it's **me**," He slammed his fist on the table. "Who's hurting him." Well, there was a little evil to that comment but hell I agree with ya!

"Good, she will show you where it is and you'll both take it from there." Torn looked back at his maps as both the ottsel and the blonde glanced at me. I turned around abruptly, cursing Torn in my head, and walked towards the exit.

The ottsel suddenly appeared beside me as we stepped outside. "I'm Daxter but you can call me, Orange Lighting!" He said very dramatically. "Oh, and this is my side kick Jak." I glanced at Jak who rolled his eyes with the tiniest smile. "What's your name, sugarplum?"

This ottsel is too much of a try-hard. **WAY** too much.

"Nice to meet cha, name's Diana." I told them, stopping in front of the vehicle. "You're the new 'rookies', as Torn calls ya, right?" I asked, as Jak took the wheel and I jumped into the shotgun.

"Yeah." The BAMF said, shifting into second gear and speeding off. Maybe he had a need for speed...

...Unfortunately, I had a need for him...

Daxter jumped on my lap and his boldness reminded me of Zack. "So ah, when did you join the Underground?" I wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"I kinda started when it was first formed." I tapped my finger on my chin. "Technically, it started before I was born but I mean I got in when everyone started to join up." I explained the best I could, since I knew the Shadow was way older than I was.

"So how old are you?" The ottsel asked. Ah, did you not know a woman's age was a secret?

I grinned. "Playing 21 questions, ne?" He shrugged. "I'm nineteen. Enjoy." I swear I saw Jak's eyes flickered over to me but I could be imagining things again. He made a sharp turn and almost crashed into a car.

"You don't look your age." The blonde suddenly said, as I glanced at him.

"The entrance is right there." I pointed to a steal door and he shifted into first gear. "I **am** vertically challenged here." I said, pointing out my very unimportant issue. Jak smirked slightly at me little joke and I was forced to looked away from him before I had to rape him in the car.

....Trust me I did the same to Zack and Zidane. But I knew them better than this guy. Of course I don't mean actually raping him, just tackling him and stuff.

What?

It's what I do.

We snuck in, without being seen by the guards and the doors shut behind us. I glanced around the room to see a couple of computer devices and a large truck with a spike roller and a gun on the top. I sighed, and started to stretch and do squats as the boys stared at me.

"What?" I asked, swinging my arms and touching my toes.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Daxter asked me. "Not that I don't like it but..."

I stopped and walked over to the machine, slapping it. "This, my friend, is what you call a death roller." I pointed over to the gates. "Once we pass those; get your asses running, ne?" They still looked confused, though Jak's was more 'I'm too badass to know this'. I laughed motioned them to follow me.

_Unauthorized use of Fortress door; activating security tank._

"What was that?" Daxter asked as suddenly the tank behind us started to move and a laser hit on the three of us.

I pulled Jak and grabbed Daxter as I started to run. "I told ya; get your asses in gear!" I let go and Jak reach my left side as Daxter jumped on his shoulder. He was a lazy ottsel, wasn't he?

We started to run and get around the steel doors. The only other way was with a pole and some platforms. I jumped for the pole, swung and leaped to the platform. A bullet flew past me as Jak and Daxter landed. I leaped over the other platforms, them following. Daxter stood near the gates as I caught my breath with Jak.

"Well now that that's over..." Daxter trailed off as I grabbed him and started to run down the hall with Jak.

The tank broke down the door and we were forced to go through the laser sensors in the next area. We leaped and duck while evading the tank's guns. I was grinning with excitement as I jumped up on the crates and grabbed the pole, swing to the top level. Jak and Daxter followed after me and Daxter dropped on the ledge.

"If that thing comes back--" Suddenly, the metal door below us broke and the tank rolled through, the red lasers running over us.

I laughed. "You'll do what?" He glared at me as Jak smirked.

I looked around the room to see an electric field and some crystals. I'm glad I brought my pistol. I spun in out of its holster and shot at the crystal, making the electric field dim. I shot the other one and it was completely down. Jak noticed this and jumped for the exit on the platforms while I followed after. Daxter was behind me. At the last jump, Dax slipped, making Jak's eyes widen. I grabbed him by the tail, grinning at him cheekily. Quickly, I pulled him up before the tank shot at him.

"You okay, Dax?" I asked, as he was breathing heavily. "It get's harder from here on. That was just the easy part." The ottsel's eyes widen.

He jumped up. "**That** was easy? What does Tattoo-Wonder make you do!?" I tapped my finger on my chin.

"Well, actually..." I paused. "Nope, too much of a story. Maybe I'll tell ya after if you survive." I turned around and started to walk down the hall. "I won't let cha die, don't worry." I grinned at the scared ottsel. We continued to walk down. I could hear the Krimzon Guards, not to far.

I placed a finger on my lips as they stared in wonder. In a flash, I was over on the other side, where the Krimzon Guards were. They stared in shock as I hung from the bar above.

One of the guards sighed. "If something interesting doesn't happen soon imma start shooting you." I grinned and dropped down behind them.

"Am I interesting?" I giggled as they turned around and I quick moved in front of them. "Can you see me?" With that, I kicked them both in the head and they were knocked out. Jak and Daxter jumped over and Dax was the first to run up to me.

"How'd you do that?!" He exclaimed. "You were all... zip!" The ottsel slid to the side. "Then like zip!" He slid to the other side and I giggled.

"I ish ninja." I winked at them as they stared at each other than me. "I'm kidding; I'm just quick on my feet." I appeared behind them, making them startled. "Shall we proceed?"

We walked down the hall to fight more Krimzon Guards. Only two at a time, which wasn't too difficult. Daxter stayed on Jak's shoulder. Getting to the ammo dump wasn't as hard as it was to destroy it. I could get messy if we don't get out in time. We finally reached the door, leading to the ammo dump and it opened. Daxter noticed something on come barrels, along with Jak. Jak walked over and grabbed it.

"Cool! That's a security pass." The ottsel told his friend. "We need those to get through city check points." I rolled my eyes at the 'new' information given. I heard some clanking noise and footsteps.

"What the..." I walked over to the source and looked below through a grate. A pair of Krimzon guards were standing in front of two Metal Heads with barrels to their right.

"These barrels are the latest shipment of eco." One of the Krimzon Guards grunted. "The Baron says take them and get out!" He snapped as the creatures growled at them. The guards lifted their guns and aimed at them.

"Metal Heads in the city?" Jak muttered, "Why are the guards giving them eco?"

I scoffed and stood up. "For some reason...I'm not surprised." The sound of a whirr was heard. The security tank came through the door and towards us, the red light over us once more.

"Oh, no not again!" Daxter hid behind some ammo while the laser ran over him. My eyes widen and I ran over to him, grabbed him, and fled before the ammo was shot and exploded. "Thanks toots."

I rolled my eyes. "This give me an idea..." I jumped in front of the tank and the light hit me in the face.

"Are you crazy?!" Jak snapped at me as I gave him a thumbs up and ran over to the ammo.

"Maybe just a little." The tank shot at me and I moved out of the way as a couple more ammo explode. Jak had caught on and we kept making the tank shoot the ammo. The room started to glow red and I knew we were in trouble. "We're leaving!" I yelled at them, running for the exit. I jumped, them following and Daxter landed first. Jak fell on him and I landed on my feet.

Almost immediately, Jak sat up from his position, and Daxter popped his head out from underneath him.

"This place has too much excitement. " He breathed out. "We need to move back to the country!" Jak gave him a an amused smirk as I looked confused. Brushing it off, I suggested we should go see Torn and tell him about the Metal Heads and the Krimzon Guards.

* * *

I think I started off good! Thanks for reading! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**inuyashee**: _Wooh! phsycoti crazy girl with a gun its like this story as written for me. Sorry would have reviewed sooner but my computer is evil._

**YuuYuu-chan**: _Haha! This is funny! Hope you continue~_

**Author's Note:** Thank you both for reviewing. Now we get to look a little deeper into Diana's lifestyle with some Jak, er BAMF attached.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP.

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC maybe JakXOC Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Normal Day... For Diana

* * *

I hopped off the zoomer and started to walk to the Underground secret hideout, making sure no one saw me. Jak was following close behind, the ottsel on his left shoulder. I knocked on the wall three times, paused, and knocked again. The wall went up and we walked inside. Torn had his back turn to us, looking at his dagger. I walked over to the side of the table and sat on the ledge, my legs swinging.

Daxter jumped on the table as he and Jak moved clover to Torn.. "The _demolition duo_, and the lovely Diana, has returned!" I grinned, happy to know I wasn't forgotten. "One barbecued ammo dump served up hot!" The auburn haired man rolled his eyes.

"We saw something odd while torching that ammo." Jak started, crossing his arms.. "The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with **eco** to a group of Metal Heads!" Torn turned around, in shock.

"Really?" The older male turned to me and I nodded. "The Shadow will be interested to hear that." I haven't seen the shadow in a long time, actually. He's really short and grumpy, but he's awesome.

"You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow." The ottsel complained as Jak should his head and I laughed. Wasn't he the one complaining the whole time?

Torn chuckled. "You and the rodent want to start proving yourselves? One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered - a bag of Eco ore."He leaned forward on the table. "Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew - he'll be there." I shuttered at the fat man's name. "And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you." The older male turned around. "By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to."

"Ne, what do I do?" I asked, knowing he was only talking to the 'rookies'. He glanced at me, as if he was remembering something.

"Tess called," He suddenly said. "She wanted to remind you about something at seven." I blinked and gazed at the clock.

Five minutes to seven.

Ah, shit son...

I jumped off the table and started to sprint towards the door. "Where are you going?" Torn asked as I stopped, jogging on the spot.

"Sorry, I gotta flash or Tess'll lose her job!" With that, I dashed out the Underground's secret hideout.

Personally, I would have hitched a ride with Jak but I know Krimzon Guards will be on his ass and I only had five minutes. I hardly ever use my speed unless it's on a mission or it's something very important. It's not that people can see me because I'm too fast for their eyes, not being egotistical here, and I've did some stupid stuff to Krimzon Guards in my speed. They almost had me too. I've learn never to do that again.

I stopped in front of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, catching my breath. People stared at me, since I came out of no where but I ignored them. It happened all the time. I walked in to see the dark skinned elf from before with Tess behind the bar. She noticed me and her eyes lit up.

"Diana!" The blonde grinned. "You made it!"

I walked over to her and sat on the stool. "That was too close."

"Don't worry, cherry. As long as you're on time, Krew doesn't care." My head snapped towards the male elf who was smirking. "Sig." He held out a hand and I shook it.

"Heya." A grin was plastered on my face. "So do you know how these things work or what?" I asked him, and he should his head. Apparently, I'm the only one who's ever gotten this job or at least agreed to it. I shrugged nonchalantly. "So where is everyone?"

"Well, it's closed for a little while because Krew wants to see how you can do at singing and dancing." Tess explained as I raised brow. "I only stayed so you won't feel alone."

"Hn." I scowled her. "Tess, I would never feel alone if your not here, for you are also here." I placed at hand on my heart and lean in on her face.

She gasped slightly. "D-Diana! Really?" I smirked slyly.

"Or course." I placed a hand on the table, pushed myself up and flipped behind the counter. "I could never lie to anyone so beautiful." I replied, putting an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Oh, Diana!" We stopped at stared at the gapping Sig and burst out laughing. I was rolling on the floor clutching my stomach. Tears were forming at the corner of my eyes as Tess was trying to cover her laugh up with her hand. "You talk to Zack way to much Di." I stopped laughing and got up with a grin.

"I haven't talk to him today though." I glanced at Sig, who looked confused. "Yeah, we do that a lot; you'll get used to it." I hopped over the counter and landed on my feet just as Krew came flying in.

"You made it, ey?" The fat elf asked at I nodded. "I'm sure Sig and Tess filled you in on what to do but I will pick a song for you and you'll have to either dance to it or sing." My eyes widen and turned into a harsh glare.

I jumped a top the stool. "Not happening, **Krew**. It's impossible for me to even do that." His gaze hardened as I crossed my arms. "How about **I** pick a song and see how I do, huh?" He didn't say anything for a while.

"No, I have to pick a song for you." We glared heatedly at each other, I swear I could see sparks.

I jumped down. "How about you give me some songs and I will pick?" He seemed to consider this.

"Fine." He threw me a folder from... some where hopefully on his flying seat. I opened it to see a list of songs and artist. All of them were either up beat or it had a hip-swaying rhythm. Not music resides here in Haven since the Baron only likes classical music or something like that.

My dance style was more grinding and popping. I'm not to sure that most people here know what it is. Most woman here only know pole. Sure, I could but I would never do that. I may talk like I'm a whore sometimes but I'm not.

I tossed the folder at him. "Me and You." I said, stepping on stage as Krew glanced at Tess and she nodded, walking over to the middle of the floor.

* * *

No One's Point Of View

With Jak

* * *

"I wonder what happened with Diana..." Daxter started as he and Jak left the Underground's hideout. "She left pretty fast."

"It's not our problem." Jak told his best friend as he spotted the zoomer with the eco ore. All he wanted to do was get back and the Baron and he didn't need anyone to weight him down.

Daxter jumped in the zoomer with Jak. The blonde shifted into second gear and sped off towards the location on the map Torn had given them. Jak looked out for Krimzon Guard's Hellcats and zoomers, making sure that he didn't hit them on.

There was a green security wall that was held up only for people without a pass. The security pass they found with Diana allowed them to go through it without any harm. After making a few turns, a bullet flew past his head. He almost crashed. Looking up, Jak saw a group of Krimson Guards with Hellcats and zoomers making a blockade for him.

Shit...

_"Jak! It's a Guard road block; get outta there!"_

Jak almost rolled his blue eyes at the comment. As if he didn't know that from the start. He did his best to dodge the bullets coming at him while Daxter held tightly onto the package. A smirk appeared on the blonde's face as he lost the Krimzon Guards. He narrowed his eyes and his smirk dropped.

_"They've made another road block! They're onto you!"_

More Krimzon Guards shot at him and he scowled as he tried to evade them. A bullet barely missed Daxter and the eco ore as they chased the demolition duo down to South Town. Jak knew he had to get them off or they would know it was to Krew.

"Dax, untie the package."

The ottsel looked at her friend, confused. "Whaaat? If we lose it---"

"Just untie it!"

Daxter let the package loose and held it to him as Jak sped up. With the zoomer at full speed and the Krimzon Guards behind him, Jak grabbed Daxter and jumped off, letting the car explode as it hit the wall. They hid behind a wall, hearing intently to the Krimzon guards.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did he kill himself?"

"Poor Bastard..."

Their voices started to fade and Jak let a satisfying smirk appear on his face until Daxter smack him upside his head. He glared at his shorter friend, who had his arms crossed.

"Next time, **warn** me when you do crazy stuff like that!!" Daxter told him as Jak smirk at his friend. They began to walk to the sign that said; Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

* * *

Diana's Point Of View

With Diana

* * *

The music abruptly stopped and I ended up stopping suddenly. Breathing heavily, I dropped on the stool and placed my head on the table. Tess placed her small hand on my head as Krew flew near me.

"Good show!" He said, almost close to patting me on the back. "I want you to come back here at seven every Saturday and Friday." I sighed. There went my weekends. Somebody walked through the door and I lifted my head to see who it was.

Jak and Daxter.

The hadn't spotted me yet but I still jumped behind the counter and hid behind Tess. The blonde blinked but realized it was the new 'rookies' and her blue eyes widen. I grabbed her hand and ran to the back, ignoring Sig's stares.

"What are they doing here?" Tess asked me as I sighed.

Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes. "Torn." I told her and she nodded understanding. If I said more, Sig could have heard and said something to Krew. Tess would have been kicked out or even killed. I was listening to the conversation in the front.

"Listen, ah, tons of fun," I knew Daxter was talking. "Anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg." Tess and I covered out mouth so we wouldn't laugh out loud. "We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" I heard Jak let out an irritable sigh.

"We did you a favor, now it's our turn." The sexy BAMF snapped. "Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?" He sure has a lot of boldness for a BAMF.

...And I like it.

"Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey!" Krew yelled. "Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus." I quirked a brow and looked through the door. Sig handed Jak a Scatter Gun and a mischievous grin sprouted on the blonde's face.

I swear if Krew wasn't there, I would have tackled him right them and there...then rape him.

...Well, not really.

"If you want to see what that baby can do, try the Gun Course outside." My eyes widen as Krew said this. My body started to tremble. "Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey." I stumbled out of the back, courteously of Tess, as Jak and Daxter left.

"I wanna shoot stuff too!" I jumped over the counter and grinned like I had just got candy. I love shooting things. Well, mostly at Metal Heads but still.

Krew rolled his eyes. "What do you know about shooting, ey?" My eyes flickered with anger but I quickly subsided since I wanted Tess to keep her job. Damn sexist...

I scowled at the fat man. "Stupid fat man...." I muttered and Tess walked out. "I gotta go. I'm gonna meet the twins soon and you know what happens if I don't show up, ne?" The blonde giggled and nodded as I started to walk out the door. "Oh, yeah... Krew?" The floating elf turned to me.

And I flipped him off.

* * *

"Hey there!" A male with messy purple hair and sapphire eyes. "How would you like to go on a date with Zack Mousy?" His voice had gotten deeper and seductive, making the brunette blush and stutter. "Or, something like

"Hello miss," Another man with shoulder length blonde hair, held by a small ribbon, and bright sapphire eyes smile warmly. "How was your evening? I hope everything was to your taste." As he held the red head's hand tightly, she was blushing immensely while giggling.

I opened the door upon hearing their voices. "Well, don't I feel ignored!" Two sapphire eyes flickered to me and lit up as a grin plastered on my face. They both stood up and grabbed me into a hug.

"Di~!"

"Anna!"

As you can tell, the one that called me Di was Zackary and the other was Zidane. The woman who they were flirting with had fainted and fallen to the floor as the twins continued to glop me. They let go, a smirk on the older brother's face and grin on the other one's as we sat down in the booth.

"Mousies*! How's biz?" I glanced at the women. "Clearly, on the floor." Their heads snapped over to the women, who were still in Fan-girl mode as they shrugged in unison.

The blonde glanced to his right. "Why don't you tell her, Zack?" Zidane asked his twin who nodded.

"...We wanna have an orgy." I blinked as the younger brother gaped at the smirking man. Suddenly, a hand smacked him across the head and I started to laugh. "Ow! Zane, the hell?!" Zackary snapped at his sibling who rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we want to know what's happening in 'You-Know-What.'" He leaned closer to me so that no one could hear her. "I heard you were a crazy bitch with a gun."

I nodded vigorously. "Damn crooked." They both chuckled. "I went on this 'trip' with some 'rookies' but they were actually pretty good. They may not have had a gun but they sure were athletic." Zidane and Zackary stared intently at me.

"...What?" The blonde said slowly as the older boy dropped to the floor laughing. "_They_? _Pretty good_? What have you been doing, Diana?" He said in disbelief as a smirk started to appear on my face.

"Oh, don't worry." I said, making my back face them. "It was only one. The other was an ottsel." Zack's laughter started to slowly lower in volume. "He was an _animal_. Pure dominance right there." The darker haired twin stopped, shot up, and stared. I glanced at them to see that they were gawking at me.

"...Why wasn't I invited?" Zack whined. My grin started to turn into a crooked smile as I closed my eyes, trying not to laugh. I opened my eyes and I couldn't hold it in.

I was laughing my ass off.

"Ah... I love you guys..." I said after my laugh and slung my arms around their shoulders, which was very hard to do since they were much taller than me even when sitting. "You know I was kidding, right?"

Zidane shook his head. "I thought you were serious, Anna." Suddenly, Zack's hand grasp my chin and made me turn to him.

"Because you know you're the only one for us..." His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my cheek. Zidane smiled slightly.

"And no one... can have you." The younger twin whispered in my ear and I scowled , making the Mousies back away from me.

I jumped over to the other side of the booth and glared at them. "Are you **trying** to make me go Fan-Girl mode?" They glanced at each other. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh, yeah...." They said simultaneously.

"Anyway, I gotta go. It's getting late." I glanced at the clock in the bar. "You-Know-Who is always calling at five AM in the morning." I got out the booth and we said our goodbyes.

As I walked out I was met with the dark sky. Some Zoomers were floating above but very few since people were afraid to drive around at night because of the Krimzon Guards. I honestly didn't care what the KG thought. I walked down the street, towards North Town, avoiding the looks of Krimzon Guards. I always felt like they knew who I was or what I was. But that was impossible.

"Diana?" I whipped around to see the lovable duo behind me.

A grin plastered on my face. "Daxter! Jak!" The ottsel jumped into my arms as I hugged him tightly. "Making you run midnight errands?" I asked, holding Daxter in my arms.

"No, actually we're lookin' for some where to sleep since tattooed-wonder 'doesn't have room'." Daxter scowled slightly as I giggled. Torn always hated new comers; like he didn't trust them.

I tapped my chin with my free hand. "Well, I do have a spare room in my apartment..." I smiled at them. "You're welcomed to stay if you'd like." I told them as Jak glared at me. I wasn't surprised. BAMF's do not like hospitality. They think their something behind it.

"Why are you so nice to us?" He asked, his eyes slightly hardening. "Do you trust people so easily?"

I was tempted to say 'Yes, to all you BAMF like people' but I refrained myself from doing so. "Well, depending. Usually I do but I even know you can't trust everyone in this town." I said glancing at some citizens along with Krimzon Guards.

"Don't we know it, sister." Daxter muttered, almost asleep in my arms.

_That and you looked like you went through Hell and back._ I thought to myself, glancing at Jak. Not in physical appearance, but emotional. His ocean blue eyes held hurt, pain, anger and depression behind revengeful eyes.

"Is that a 'Hell Ya? Or a 'Hells Naw?'" I grinned at he rolled his eyes but nodded. We walked towards my apartment, I was holding Daxter the whole time, and I opened the door.

The apartment was okay; considering we were in the slums. I had to repaint it, since the walls were peeling and there was moss. Zack and Zidane helped me with that while Link and Kaiten helped me clean. Now the walls were a dark violet with shades of light blue. My black furniture went well with my carpet floors and coffee table.

"Well, welcome to my home!" I grinned at Jak, who looked mildly surprised. "What's up? What I do?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just.... you seem like more of a..." He seemed to be thinking of the word but couldn't come to mind.

"A preppy-pink person?" I finished for him and he nodded. "Actually, quiet opposite. I hate bright colors, well certain ones at least. My best friend is like that though." I explained, while taking off my boots and walking to the spare room with Jak following.

Of course, I made sure he wasn't wearing his boots. It's a bitch to get if off of carpet.

"This shall be your room. The bathroom's down the hall, I'll get you some towels, and I think I have some of Kaiten's and Link's clothes here... they seem your size..." I trailed off, while analyzing the BAMF's body in front of me. He wasn't aware of the fact and I thanked Mar for that. "Well, anyway... enjoy your say!" I placed the sleeping Daxter on the bed and walked out.

He'll be lucky if I don't rape him tonight.

I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a new towel. Scurrying to the clean laundry bin, I looked around to see some of Kaiten's black clothes. I took some black sweat pants and a black wife-beater and opened the door. Jak was sitting on the bed and he glanced up at me; looked to be deep in thought.

"Uh, here." I gave him the towel and clothes and he took them. "If you're hungry I could make some food..." I blinked as he glared at me.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice was rather low, maybe making sure not to wake up Daxter. "There's nothing in it for you." He stated.

...Besides seeing you in a towel, no.

I sighed. "I know but I do what I can, since that usually isn't much." He wasn't amused. "Look, I'm not striving for anything; just helping someone out. I may work for Torn but I'm not like Torn." I explained in a soft tone and walked out.

Now he's gone and made me depressed.

...

...

...

Aw... and I wanted to be hyper when I saw he half naked~!

* * *

Well chapter 2 is about the same I suppose.

*Mousies. It's originaly supposed to be _Mousys_ but I spelt it **Mousies** because it looked better to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**inuyashee**: _Weird how she kinda reminds me of me anyway~ this story is f*ing funny keep it up or ill send sora from kingdom hearts to rape you._

Response:I wouldn't mind XP

**Mandya1313**- _very nice_

Response: Thank you!

**The Purple Eco Sage** - _I like it. I like it. Jak is one hot 'n sexy mo'fo. I prefer Erol, though. Diana is AWESOME. I sense a steamy relationship! Keep it coming!_

Response: Trust me, I know Erol hot to XD

**Red-hEadNightlOver**: _XD this was hilarious. i really did enjoy it. =3 please continue when you can =D_

Response:Oh, I will with all loving reviewers like you and thank you

**XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX** - _YAY! OMG I LOVE it! L.O.V.E! XD PLEASE update!?! ._

Response: I just did XP but thanks for your compliements!

**Author's Note:** W-o-W. I never knew some many people liked my story. Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with school and all... This chapter is more about the skills Diana and the things Diana needs to work on. So basically, more character development/ I promise it'll be all Jak in the next chapter! DJ will be come... soon maybe? XP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC maybe JakXOC Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Normal Day... For Rescues

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Seriously?!"

"...Yes."

"That sucks."

I had woken up early, waiting Torn's call so I had gotten dress. Now it was about eight o'clock in the morning, surprisingly still Torn didn't call me, and I was having a little chat with Jak. Well, as much as I could seeing that he was a little on the quiet side. Each BAMF to his own I suppose. I was up before him. He didn't wear his shirt to bed and I had to use all my muscles NOT to jump him.

...I still am.

I tried some small talk and he hesitantly answered. I suppose he's not used to talking but I wanted to get to know him....

And see some **other **things...

However, we did chat and I ended up asking him if he wanted breakfast and he looked at me as if I was crazy. I asked he what was wrong and he said why would I make him breakfast. I told him I was going to make some anyway, and he needed to eat. He shrugged, nonchalantly and I asked if he ever had a home cooked meal before and he said no.

That's how this all started.

He rolled his eyes at me. "So what do you want?" I asked him and he glanced at me with a blank look. I laughed nervously, remembering that he would know. "Right! I'll just make something..."

That I did.

As I was cooking, he was sitting there watching me with furrowed eyebrows. As if to say 'Is this chick for real???' I ignored it but subconsciously kept in eye on him. Until the bread popped up and made me jump and him to laugh at me. I set three places at the table and placed orange juice and syrup in the middle. Eat plate had a piece of toast, eggs, bacon and pancakes on the side.

"What the...?" Jak suddenly asked as I turned to him in confusion. "My beef sausage?" I blinked uncontrollably, trying not to look downward. "You said you were making some..."

"OH!" I laughed at myself and grabbed the plate with the sausages and placed it on the table. "I thought you meant something else..." I trailed off as he raised a brow.

"Like what?" Damn, I was hoping he wasn't going to ask them. I laughed nervously about to answer.

"Hm... something smells good." A masculine voice cut me off and I silently thanked Daxter for his intrusion as I watched him sit down on my left. "Sweet-cheeks! You made breakfast!" He exclaimed and started to eat. "This stuff is good!" He voice was muffled by food but I think that's what he said.

Jak said nothing and continued eat. Clearly not used to complimenting.

Such is the life of a BAMF.

As they finished, I began to clear the table as Jak and Daxter got up to get out of the way and walked to my living room. When they left, I turned on my CD player but not a loud as I usually do. All my neighbors complain.

Ask me if I care.

I was humming the tunes while I soaped and washed the dishes. I'll admit; I'm a music freak. I wish I could take my music everywhere with me. Then again, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my surrounding. I heard soft footsteps and looked over my shoulder; Daxter.

"Hey, Diana..." Daxter paused as I wiped the soap from my hands and dried them. "Do you have any blankets and pillows?

"May I ask _why_?"

"Jak's sleepin'" He pointed behind him and I blinked, peering into the living room. There he was, sleeping soundlessly. His face seemed but calmer but he was shivering. "He hardly slept last night." The ottsel continued as I walked over to the room Jak stayed in, and noticed the bed, unruffled.

I stared blankly the covers. "No kidding."

"Somethin' about not trusting you." Daxter explained as I grabbed the blanket and he snatched a pillow. "I told him that you weren't gonna do anythin' but he didn't listen." I placed the blanket on the shivering boy and he instantly stopped.

I lifted his head and took the pillow from Daxter, placing it under his head. "Well... I guess we'll leave 'em." I smiled slightly at Jak. "Wait..." My memory started to jog as I remembered something. "I was supposed to go shopping with the boys...!"

As soon as I finished my sentence, the doorbell rang. I sighed, knowing I was going to get it from Kaiten. Daxter stood confused as I opened the door. Zack, Zidane, Link and Kaiten were at the door. Zack was leaning the door frame with a smirk, Zidane was grinning, and Link was smiling while Kaiten had a playful angry face on.

"_I'll be there at nine_." Kaiten mocked and we both laughed. "So what happened, Di?" He asked, looking over her making he rest of them look over.

"Oh," They said mischievously, as Daxter blinked at the new comers.

I shook my head with a smile. "No, it's not like that. Now shoo." They laughed as I almost shoved them out the door. "You can stay as long as you like Dax. If you need anything just call, okay?" I waved to him, just before I was pulled away by Zack.

"Alright; start talking." Link stated as they nodded.

I moved out of Zack grasp, grinning. "I think you guy have been hanging around me to much." The boys stared at me, confused. "Alright; start talking!" I said with one of those 'preppy' girl ways and Link blushed slightly.

"Don't change the subject, Diana." Kaiten scowled as I laughed.

"Fine." I stuck out my tongue as we all jumped into a zoomer. I was small enough for two people to sit with me in the back. Zidane was driving because he was the only sane driver we had. "Well, I met them through Torn as the 'rookies' and he made me go on the mission with them."

Zack furrowed his brows. "Why would he do that?" He knew Torn wouldn't send any new comers since the last time that happen two of his best men where killed because of a clumsy mistake.

"I'm not really sure actually." I shrugged, "Well anyway, we got the job done and I have to... pick up Tess at her work." They all stared at me strangely and Zidane looked forward again, almost slamming into someone.

The crimson eyed boy blinked. "Our Tess has a job? Doing what?" A smirk started to form on the older Mousy twin's face and I scowled at him.

"Tess is working undercover at Triple H and S as a bartender to get some secrets from our flying fat man, Krew." I explained as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Well," Zidane started. "It is a little surprising that Tess could and would take the job." He said testily as he turned into the markets.

Link nodded. "He's right; Krew always has something backstage to agreements." I flinched slightly, hoping no one would notice but to my _luck_ the blonde beside me looked concerned. "Are you alright, Diana?"

"Y-Yeah! Just peachy!" I grinned as the long haired blonde parked. After Zack came out the zoomer, he helped me out. "Oh, thank you." I said in the best fan-girl voice I could muster at the moment.

He winked at me, kissing my hand. "Anytime, Ms. Diana." I laughed as Zidane smiled lightly but pulled me away from the dark haired male's grasp.

"Alright, we don't need her in fan-girl mode." He chuckled as I pouted at him.

The five of us wandered around the market, getting groceries while Zack and Zidane tried not to get caught as they stole. Link and Kaiten were carrying all the groceries but they didn't seem to mind. I was looked around, since I hadn't been here in a while. The Mousies flirted with every girl they could or that seem pretty while Krimzon Guard 'nudged' Kaiten and Link slightly harder than they interpreted.

I haven't hung out with them in a while, all together like this. It was nice for a change but of course...

"_Diana?! Where are you!? You have a mission to do!_" Torn irritable voice had ruined our moment as I sighed.

Zidane smile weakly. "I suppose you should go, Di." The other three nodded, smiling as well.

"We'll take your over there and drop the groceries at your house." Link placed a hand on my shoulder as I nodded, grinning and we walked back to the zoomer.

After they dropped me off, I walked to the Underground entrance, making sure no one was watching. The four of them each had a key to my house. Mostly because of the thieving twins, Zack and Zidane. I knocked on the wall three times, paused, and knocked again. The wall went up and I walked down the stairs. As always, Torn was staring at his maps.

"Finally." He said, glancing up at me as I grinned cheekily. "I sent two of my men to Dead Town but they haven't reported back yet." Concern grew on my face as I walked over to him.

"How long since?"

He looked back at the map. I swear I saw a forlorn expression. "Not since seven this morning..."

"B-But..." I glanced up at the clock, in stunned. "That was over five hours ago!"

Torn looked up, glaring. "I tried to call your house but no one answered."

Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over me. Daxter must have not answered the phone, and I highly doubt that Jak would answer it. If I never went shopping with the two pairs of twins I could have found them by now...

"I couldn't send the rookies and everyone else is out on missions," His eyes harden but looked back at the map. "The only person could be you." He threw me a gun, and I caught it. It was a three barreled gun with an amazing design on it. "Metal Head have been spotted around their, be careful."

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowed. "I understand." I dashed out the door.

Not wanting to waste time, I ran all the way to the exit to Dead Town trying not to hit anyone on the way. The doorway began to open and I walked into the marshland.

I held onto my gun tightly, looking out or any type of creature. Jumping to the other side, I began to climb up the stair case to see some Metal Heads. I shot them in their foreheads and they dropped their skull gems. These were very good to sell since most people that see Metal Heads are usually killed. I placed the gems in the pouch and continued on.

Jumping down, I almost landed on a Metal Head but shot it before it could see me. I leaped over the large piles of buildings and landed on the firm ground, shooting the screeching Metal Head. I was surprised there was so many since there were usually close to nothing around her. I walked over to the other side and a Metal Head almost hit me, but I shot it down.

Walking further, I saw a large group of Metal Heads and hit behind the wall, peering around the corner. They seemed to be looking for something and smelling the air. I notice some one's bright blonde hair and so did a metal head. I quickly jumped out of my hiding spot and shot at it, making them all look at me.

"Damnit..." I muttered, reloading my gun and began to shot at the Metal Heads. There was a scream and I saw on of the creatures holding a girl with bright blue eyes by her shoulder length blonde hair. "You sick...!"

"Rosette!" A male with extremely long hair, I mean it almost touch the floor, in a braid and maroon eyes yelled, moving out of his hiding place, angry at the creature's action.

I quickly ran over and kick the Metal Head's arm, making it release the girl and I punched it, making it fall to the floor. The purple haired boy caught the girl in his arms, making sure she was okay.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, looking at the Metal Head surrounding us. The boy helped the girl stand and the blonde nodded. "Good." I grinned at them and shot at the creatures surrounding us. The blonde stood straight as the boy started to melee attack them, and she started to help them.

After the fight, I dropped to the floor, sighing. I turned to the pair with a grin. The blue eye girl glanced at me in wonder. "Who are you?"

"I'm Diana." I stated, holding out my hand. "Wish we met on better circumstances." A smile appeared on her face as she shook my hand.

"I'm Rosette." She looked at the boy standing behind her. "This is Chrno." The marooned boy smiled slightly at me. I had to admit, he was kind of cute for a little boy.

I got up, dusting myself off. "Can I ask why you're out here?"

"We were sent on a mission but some unwanted guests appeared." Chrno explained, glancing at the Metal Head bodies. "Rosette forgot to bring extra ammo...!" He trailed off since his pair glaring harshly at him.

"Are...you trying... to blame this one me!?" The blonde practically roared at him as his eyes widen in fear.

I laughed. "Does this mission happen to come from a man named Torn?" They turned to me surprised. "I'm from the Underground too. Torn sent me to get you guy since you haven't be able to contact him in five hours."

"He sends you now!?" Rosette yelled, annoyed as Chrno tried to calm her down. I looked down sadly. "Huh? Are you okay Diana?" Her anger disappeared.

"Actually..." I started. "I was out and he tried to contact me but I wasn't home to answer the phone. My bad." I grinned weakly as she looked downward, her fist twitching.

Chrno walked cautiously to his friend. "R-Rosette... you should calm..."He trailed off, his eyes widening as he stared at me.

"What's--"

"Get down!" He yelled, tackling me to the floor but I saw a splatter of crimson liquid. My eyes widen as we landed on the floor, him on top of me.

"Chrno!" The blonde girl yelled, frighten as I glanced up to see a Metal Head.

I cursed to my self, "Why didn't I see you before?!" I raised my gun and shot it multiple times in the head. It walked backwards before falling down, dead. "Chrno!" I sat up while helping Chrno to see the purple haired boy's bleeding leg.

He was groaning, holding his leg. "I-I'm alright..." I scowled slightly, and glanced at Rosette, who ran over to us looking at his leg. Sighing, I ripped a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around the wound, making sure pressure was applied. "Ow!"

"I have to do this so the bleeding will stop." I stated, standing up while helping him stand as well. Rosette placed his arm around her shoulders. "We'll have to move slowly but I'll be watching out for Metal Head so Rosette you take care of him." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Right!"

* * *

"Well sorry I forget my ammo!"

"How could you forget that?!"

"You're the one who always yelling at me, making me hurry!"

"I told you to do this mission since six o'clock so don't blame me!"

I laughed, watching Torn and Rosette fight. We had reach HQ, trying to hide Chrno's injury from people or they would wonder. The purple haired boy was resting, his head on my lap since I wanted to sit down the couch. Of course, he didn't know. I turned back to the argument.

I wish I had popcorn.

"Why are you so damn stubborn, Rosette!?"

"Why are you so damn well uncaring, Torn!?"

"Hey, shut up will ya!?" I said in a loud whisper as they turned to me with heated glares, making me shiver a little. "Some one is trying to recover." I pointed to the sleeping Chrno, who hadn't even moved an inch. Their faces soften, more Rosette, as they remembered.

"Right..." She said softly as I moved his head off my lap so I could get up. "Oh, thank you Diana for..."

Dusting myself off, I smiled at her. "You're welcome. Anything to help." I glanced at the young boy sleeping soundly. "Hope he gets better." I said quietly and started to head for the door, "Bye my fellow comrades and jerk-butt!"

I heard Rosette laughing as I left. "Diana!" Torn scowled at me but I ran out the door and got out of there.

I hardly knew any Underground members and was glad that I could meet some anyway I could. So I was kind of happy to me those two but I didn't mean to hurt the poor boy. They seem kind of young to be in the Underground anyway. I suppose they must be good 'soldiers'.

As I walked through the town, I could feel the stares of some Krimzon Guards around, as if they knew something I didn't. I was slowly growing sub-conscious as decided to walk home instead. After being in Dead Town I need a shower.

When I got home, that was the first thing I did. I started to get dressed in my shorts and tank stop after I finished the refreshing shower. Drying my hair with my towel, I heard the door bell.

"Who could that be...?" I muttered to myself as I walked from my room, down the hall, hearing the bell constantly ring. "Hold yer Kanga Rats, I'm comin'!" I scowled, annoyed by the ringing and opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Jak and Daxter. Daxter had his finger about to press the doorbell again and Jak looked at him annoyed. They glanced at me as I blinked at them, the scrunched my nose.

What the _hell_ is that smell...?

"Heya toots." The ottsel grinned cheekily at me and jumped off of Jak shoulder. "We kinda need to use your shower."

* * *

This is the end of chapter 3! I'll try to get four here quicker and they'll be Jak galore!...Oh and Daxter to. XP  
Sorry about the Chrno Crusade people... I just started watching it and became a fan-girl of Chrno!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Purple Eco Sage** - _Chee-yah, man. Me like it. You do well on the action scenes. I'm impressed. Nice job on the Chrno Crusade referance. Hah! Beef-Sausage. That's great. Keep writing. Your Obediant Friend, Purple_

Response:Thanks, I never knew I could write action scenes. I was obessed with Chrno when I first saw it. I love him! He's so cuuute X3 Well, I just have a freakish perverted mind for the Sausage. XP

**Mandya1313** - love the ending, clasic, lol

Response: I know, eh? Daxter's always there to amuse us :P

**Aurayalis Sun** - I seriously love this story. Hella funny...Uh, why do I get the feeling that Diana would soon lose control and rape Jak?... Ah, nevermind. Keep up this funny story!

Response: Thanks. Don't worry, I won't let her lose control...yet. XD

**Author's Note:** Not much people reviewed this time over... I wonder if I should even write sometimes...?? Anyway, as I promise; more Jak... and Daxter... I hope Jak's not OOC. (**O**ut **O**f **C**haracter.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC maybe JakXOC Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Normal Day... For Bonding

* * *

"The _sewers_? Why were you _there_ of all places?"

"Just a job we had to do..."

I was sitting on my couch with a clean Daxter beside me. He was explaining why they had to use the shower and why they didn't smell very pleasant when they walked in. Apparently some job they had to do, but unfortunately; no details. The ottsel kept looking at the bathroom door, as if Jak was going to pop out of there. I think he _wanted_ to tell me but didn't want to make his friend angry.

I turned my head around to look at the door. "Is he making funny faces or something?" Daxter's eyes averted from the door to me.

"..No." He scrunched his nose, as if he imagined Jak doing that. "Just wondering why he's takin' so long in there." My face went blank as my mind ventured to the elf in the shower.

_'Hot steamy...sexy...blonde...'_

"...Di?"

_'Naked...drenched in water... hair dripping wet...'_

"Diana?"

_'Muscles glistening....'_

"Diana!" I snapped out of my daydream and looked down at Daxter who seemed to be giving me an amused expression. He tapped the corner of his mouth. "Ah... got a bit of drool there sweet-cheeks." Sure enough, I touch my mouth and I could feel my saliva.

I quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped it as Daxter laughed at me. "M-My bad, Lighting... just thinking." I actually started to call him Orange Lighting but it was too long so I stuck with Lighting.

"About what?" He asked as I froze slightly.

Why must people insist on being persistent!?

The door behind me opened. Someone yet again saved me from an awkward question that related to my sexual desires. I turned around and almost jumped out of my seat. Jak was standing just in a white towel, looking down the hall until he spotted us. He kind of stared at us for a minute, before walking to the guest room.

After the door shut, I fell back breathing out. Closing my eyes I, a whine escaped my lips. "...To much effort..." I muttered to myself, though I'm sure Daxter heard me.

"For what?"

"What are we playing; twenty-one questions _again_?"

"Do you want to play?"

"Do _you_?" I sat back up to see Daxter nod. I was surprised at the least. Daxter was more out going than Jak was which I bet many people ever wonder how their friends. I grinned cheekily at him. "I'll start."

Daxter started to frail his arms in the air. "I just asked you a question though!"

"What?" I stared at him blankly as he grinned back at me.

"To much effort for what?" He repeated as I groaned. I can't believe I really fell for this one...

Sighing, I glanced down at my hands. "To much effort for self-restrain."

"Why?"

I smirked at him. "One question per turn." The little ottsel scowled but fell back against the couch's pillows and crossed his arms. "Alright..." I tapped my chin with my finger. "How old are you two?"

"Jak's seventeen... and I'm sixteen." He announced rather proudly. I could see Daxter being sixteen and all but Jak looked older than myself though he's a little on the short side in a male's perspective. "So _why_ did you use so much effort for self-restrain?"

_'He's never gonna let this go, is he?'_

"Well, if I don't some one's gonna get mauled." I told him as he looked utterly confused, making me grin in satisfaction. "So are you from Haven City? You said something about the country..." I trailed off as his eyes widened a bit, glancing once more at the door. "Personal question? You don't have to answer then."

Daxter glanced up at me. "No, we _are_ from the country." I guess he figured it was only _one_ question to be answered. "What does 'maul' mean?" I laughed at the way he had said it.

"Maul in my friends and my dictionary is when you tackle some one but it's like raping them but with clothes on." He stared at me blankly and I burst out laughing, holding my stomach. He was _shocked_.

We heard the door open and Jak came out with Kaiten's dark clothes on. I knew it would fit him. Wiping my tears away, I grinned at him and stopped my laughing. His blue eyes were still as angry as ever but I saw a little confusion in them.

"...Seriously?" Daxter finally said, and I turned to him with a nod. "_You_ actually do _that_?" He said, flabbergasted and l laughed at him, but not as much.

After I calmed down, I nodded. "Yeah, but it has to be _really_ out there." I explained as Jak walked past us and sat down in the single chair. "Now _I_ get to ask you two question!" His eyes widen slightly but nodded in defeat as the blond looked between us. "Hm...How'd you join the Underground?" They both looked at each other.

"About three days ago." This time Jak had answered me, which I was kind of surprised. He seemed suspicious of me but I chose to ignore it.

Then it hit me. "So where did you sleep for the first two days?" I asked as Daxter grinned sheepishly.

"We had to sneak in some inns." The ottsel told me as Jak scowled at him. I suppose it was hit to a BAMF's ego. I nodded in understanding. I wasn't going to make fun of them. We all had that time here in Haven. "So do you have a boyfriend?" I stared at him in disbelief as he gave me a sly flirtatious smile.

"No, why would you think that?" I was completely shocked and I didn't even know why.

Daxter shrugged. "I thought, as a beautiful girl as yourself would have a boyfriend." I almost scowled at the beautiful part. I _knew_ I wasn't beautiful. "So who where those guys then?"

"Guys?" Jak muttered to himself but I heard him and grinned.

"Oh, you were sleeping." I told him as his head snapped in my direction. Though his annoyed expression was on, I could tell he was embarrassed. "You mean thought pairs of twins? No!" I let out a small laugh. "I don't think I could live very long going out with one of them." Jak froze slightly, while Daxter raised a brow.

"Why?" The ottsel asked, little concerned.

I shrugged. "All four of them have suicidal fan-girls." As I explained, Jak grew less tense. "One time, I think it was Zack's fan-girl, you know the one with purple-- er _violet_ hair?" Daxter nodded. I don't know why, but Zack always like me to say violet instead of purple. "Yeah, she came at me with a knife."

"A **knife**?" Jak said, clearing not believing me.

"Yeah." I nodded, shivering slightly. "Thought I was kind of crept out , Zack was _horrified_." A grin plastered on my face. "Only because I told him if she did that to me just because I spoke with him, imagine what she's gonna do when he has to tell her he doesn't like her?"

Daxter shuttered at the thought. "Ah... I don't think I wanna know." I laughed.

"Well, I guess our game is done." I announced, getting up from the couch. I personally knew Daxter wouldn't talk that much with Jak in the room; I guess some personal things between them can't be shared. "...It's getting late..." I muttered glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.

Daxter jumped off the couch. "Thanks for lettin' us use your shower." I stared at him as they started to walk towards door.

"Are you serious?" I asked rather bluntly, making them turn around and face me. "Do you_ really_ think I would let out sneak in some inns instead of being comfortable here?" A grin crept on my face as Daxter smiled wildly at me.

The ottsel jumped into my arms. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm!" I laughed slightly, and glanced at the BAMF who was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"You can have the same room." I told Jak, who snapped out of his stare. "I got home just when you guys knocked on the door so I'm sure all the stuff you used is left in the same place." Suddenly, I remembered something. "Oh, were you guys here when the two pairs of twins came?" They shook the heads and I walked into the kitchen.

Jak followed me. "What were you doing before?" He asked me as I looked though the cupboards to make sure the boys didn't forget to drop off the groceries like last time.

"I was doing a mission for 'Tattooed-Wonder', that is." I grinned, recalling Daxter's nickname for Torn. "It was a rescue mission. One of them forgot to take some extra ammo." Turning around, I leaned back on the counter with Daxter still in my arm. A smirk formed on his lips, as if to say 'Idiots...'

..... Well, I hope he knows he might not be safe tonight.

"Anyway." I said, shaking my thoughts away. "Like I said before, stay as long as you like. Don't ask for anything just use, take, and do whatever you want." I felt Daxter snuggle against my stomach. "Someone looks comfortable. " I smiled at the animal in my arms.

Jak stared at his friend with tiniest smile. "Yeah..." There was a long silence, though it wasn't an awkward one. "You really trust us, don't you?" He suddenly asked, as I stared up at him. "You wouldn't do this for _anyone_ would you?"

"Well, no." I admitted sheepishly. "I don't really how to explain it..." I paused, seeing his eyes staring in my eyes. "Are you hungry or something...?"

"No." He said, looking away from me.

I nodded, though I knew he couldn't see me. "Alright then, I'm gonna put him on your bed, alright?" As I started walking past I him, I could feel his gaze lingering after me. I placed the ottsel on the bed and turned around to see Jak. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" I scowled.

He gave me an amused smirk while leaning against the door frame. "Maybe."

Total BAMF attitude just now.

"Right..." I let out a shaky breath as I walked towards the door. However, as I passed him I swear I felt a jolt of energy hit me even though we made no physical contact. His blue eyes widened slightly and I stopped. "Something wrong?" I asked, turning to him as I ignored the shock. It happened sometimes.

He shook his head. "No."

"Good night, then." I told him as I walked out of their room and towards the kitchen. I forgot to call Tess to make sure she got home safely. After I picked up the phone and dialed her number, I said down on my chair.

"_Hello_?"

A grinned appeared on my face. "Hey there, how would you like to go on date with the famous Diana?" I asked her, trying to make my voice sound like Zack. She started to laugh.

"_That'll be sixty bucks_." I chuckled at her response. "_I'm kidding, for you it's free._"

"It better." I scowled at her before laughing again. "I see you got home safely."

She giggled. "_Yeah. But no cute guys would talk to me when I was there._" My best friend whined. "_All they did was stare_."

"Honey," I started, leaning back my chair. "I would stare too if I was them." Tess giggled at my comment and I grinned. "Well, you could try my approach."

She scoffed at me. "_Right. 'Hey you're a sexy BAMF can I rape you?'_" I almost fell back in the chair laughing but stopped leaning and covered my mouth. They were trying to sleep after all. "_So what did you do?_"

"Well, I went shopping with the guys; the usual." My voice was deadpanned, making her giggle. "Then I went to rescue a pair of Under." We always used codes when we referred to the Underground because we always thought the phones were tapped. "It was this girl Rosette and this guy Chrno--"

Tess suddenly squealed through the phone loudly making me move it from my ear. "_Isn't Chrno soo cute?!_"

"Dude, I was tempted to molest him." I laughed, thinking of the long haired boy. "But I would be pedophile wouldn't I?" Getting up from my chair, I walked to the living room. "What is he like twelve?"

Tess giggled. "_No. He's actually twenty._" My eyes widen as I plopped on the couch.

"The hell he is!" I scowled at her, and she laughed again. "...Are you serious?"

"_Definitely."_

I leaned into the couch, my back facing the hallway. "Damn... he's short" I muttered, lowly. "Wonder if he get's picked on."

"_Actually,_" Tess started, "_He's a really good fighter. I've seen him a couple times in action_."

I grinned cheekily. "Not that action I'm thinking about." Her laugh was echoing though the walls in the Underground so it seemed louder than usual. "Are Rosette and him...?"

"_No, they're not._" I stared at the phone in surprise. As if she could see me. "_Trust me, I was surprised too. Actually she likes--_" Her voice was cut off as I heard Torn yelling at her in the background. "_Shoot. I was laughing to loud! Gotta go!_"

"Yeah, bye!" I laughed before pressing 'end' on my house phone. Getting up from the couch, I turned to put the phone on the receiver and noticed Jak standing there. He had the most confused, shocked face I've ever seen him have. I blinked at him. "...Did you hear us talking...?" I asked as he nodded slowly.

Well, this is awkward.

"Um..." I scratched the back of my head nervously, and then let out a weak laugh. "Sorry, if I interrupted your sleep. Tess is kind of...like me but more hyper." I stopped and noticed him staring with an unreadable expression. "Right you haven't been around me that much..." A grin plastered on my face. "But you will now!"

His blonde eyebrow rose. "I will?"

"Uh-huh!" I nodded, as he still looked a bit confused. "Well, you're staying here aren't you?"

Jak crossed her arms, giving me an amused smirk. "Who said that?"

"W-Well..." I just realized I made an assumption. He chuckle ever so slightly but his deep voice made it seem so sexy for some reason. "Mar Damnit..." I scowled lowly, resisting the urge to jump him. "I guess you can stay as long as **you** like, Jak."

I think he shivered when I said him name but I could be imagining things again. "Right..." He turned around, to walk back to his room as I smiled at him.

"Hey, are you starting to trust me now?"

I saw the _tiniest_ of smiles appear on his face as he turned to me. "Maybe." With that, he walked into his room and shut the door.

'_Oh, Mar....'_

**_THUD_**

"Must...not... go...fan...girl..."

* * *

The end of Chapter 4! I had trouble typing this because I kept going Fan-girl mode on Jak... sorry about the Chrno and Rosette parts... I had to let this story have SOME fillers :P

OH! I might make a Chrno Crusade Story too, tell me what you think?

Anyway, please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**The Purple Eco Sage** -_ Jesus Cristo! I can feel the sexual tension coming off in HUGE waves! When's Di gonna jump 'em? I like how you had her and Dax bond with conversations. Almost no one does that anymore. Unless they're paired up with him. Love the chaptah, hun. Your Obediant Friend, Purple_

Response: When shall she? Well... I dunno you tell me XD Well, Dax needs some love too! Plus, he's Jak's best friend! If you like Jak you **have** to like him too! He's so funny :P

**random hyper person ** -** RHP**: Argh! i'm addicted! TO THIS! UPDATE! NEED 2 READ MORE! and they so need to get it on! DARK JAK! WHERE'S DARK?!** Willow:** idk, he was here he left when he saw the 'DarkjakXOC' thingamijig, muttering something about fan-girls?** Rhp:** huh?, oh, no not that dark jak!, The one in this story!** Willow:** oh... YEAH! WHERE'S DARK JAK?!

Response: Where is Dark Jak indeed..? XP I'm not entirely sure who Willow is...

**Author's Note:** Thank you to the two that review. So for you... Dark Jak is announced. Yep. Diana meets Dark Jak. How will it go?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC maybe JakXOC Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Normal Day... For Revealing

* * *

"I... just can't control myself..." Jak whispered in my ear huskily, pulling me close to his body as I practically melted at the thought of him touching me. I buried my head into the board chest, inhaling his dazzling cologne.

I sighed happily. "Jak..."

"When ever I'm around you... I just..." His hot breath tickled my ear lobe making me shiver from pleasure. His has slowly traced my curves as I glanced up, to see his eyes filled with lust and desire. His hand went behind my head and pulled my lips forcefully on mine. As I opened my mouth slightly, his tongue thrashed wildly with mine as his other hand pulled my body closer to him. We parted as I placed my head on his chest.

"Diana..." I froze slightly.

It wasn't Jak's voice...

I looked up and my eyes widen in horror.

It was Torn.

_"Get your ass up!" _I shot up from my bed as I scanned my room quickly.

It was all a dream...

Sighing, I sat up tiredly from my bed, a little disappointed; only about the beginning of the dream. But why would I dream of Torn like that? There was_ no_ way I saw Torn like that!

_"Diana!!"_ I jumped up and my head whipped around the room. Oh, dear Mar he _was_ here! "_You have a mission! And get the rookie while you're at it!"_ He scowled loudly and I turned to my communicator on my dresser, laughing nervously.

Right....

I walked over to my dresser to get my clothes out, a little annoyed with Torn. At least I didn't have to go far to get Jak and Lighting. Grabbing my towel, I walked out my room and heard someone in the kitchen. I figured it was the little ottsel or something so I just went into the bathroom to wash up.

Steam erupted from the bathroom as I opened the door. I stepped out, towel around my body, and strolled over to my room but I felt someone watching me. Turning my head, I saw the BAMF gawking at me. Well, his mouth wasn't open **that** much but for a BAMF it was opened fairly wide. I gave him a seductive look, a wink, and walked into my room.

After I got dressed, I opened my door the same time Jak's door was open. I thought it was Jak but I looked down to see the small ottsel looking at me tired. Looking forward, he walked over to the kitchen as I raised a brow after him.

Does that mean Jak was in the kitchen the whole time?

Shrugging, I walked into the kitchen to see Jak eating food from the fridge, not daring to look up at me as I suppressed a laugh. "Morning, guys." I said which almost calm out in a laugh but I held it in.

"Morning sugar-plum." Daxter said, his cheery attitude coming back with ease. "Doing anything today we should know about?" He asked, eating some waffles that were in front of him; pre-frozen ones no doubt.

"Well, actually..." I trailed off, thinking about this morning while my eyes flickered over to Jak for a second then back at Daxter. "Torn has a mission for _us_."

The little animal looked up at me, a little surprised. "Us?

"Yeah, he's the one that woke me up today actually..." I said, shuttering slightly at the end of my dream. That was just _weird_. Not that Torn **wasn't **hot; but he's just...Torn! "Never told me what it was about but he wanted to us to get to the Under."

Daxter stopped mid bite. "The Under?" I blinked at him and then laughed slightly. I tend to forget they haven't been around me too long.

"The Underground." I elaborated for him as his mouth formed the shape of an 'O' and continued to eat. "Just in case the phones are tapped or anything else for that matter I say that instead. " I explained a little more before pouring some orange juice in a cup.

My eyes shifted onto Jak who still hadn't looked up at me. I stopped myself from grinning like a maniac. I guess he was shy BAMF. That or he's not used to being around girls. Either way it's fine.

I'd still molest him.

Daxter was the only one that had to get ready to leave. So, Jak and I were sitting on the couch waiting for him. I was still trying not to laugh while he made sure we had no eye contact what so ever. I turned to look at him, just to see his head turn away from me and I laughed.

"What so funny?" He said lowly, still not facing me. I could tell his was a little annoyed.

I grinned. "Nothing~" Even though he wasn't looking at me, I could tell he scowled at me. "Why can't you look at me?" I said, leaning towards him as he shifted away from me a little. He turned his head to me with a glare.

"I said I **might** trust you, not completely."

It didn't faze me.

I sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Fine, but you'll have to if you're living with me~!" I grinned back at him as he rolled his eyes at me, but a smirk formed on his lips. "Ha! See! You **do** trust me!" My triumphant shout out had made his jump a little.

"Whatever you say, Diana." He crossed his arms, looking completely annoyed. Of course, me being me, I could see right through it. Daxter just walked through the door of their room, his fur kind of glistening, making us both look at him, eyebrows raised.

Daxter stopped, upon seeing our gazes. "I look good don't I?" He smirked before jumping into my arm. "Miss me baby?" I laughed at him, grinning slightly before hugging him to my chest.

"Of course, Orange Lighting." I cooed while Jak rolled his dark blue eyes. "Shall we?" I asked, standing up with the ottsel in my arms. Jak stood up in response, walking towards the door with me following.

* * *

After the Underground's secret door opened, we walked down the stairs to see Torn glance up at us. It seemed to me like he pulled another all-nighter. I really think he needed a vacation. As we neared him, the frustrated male walked around the table.

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads." Torn spoke up as I tilted my head in confusion. Why would he bring up something to do with the Baron?

Jak instantly scowled. "That's not **our** problem." He sneered at the second-class leader as Torn glared at him.

"It **is** our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants!" The Underground's second leader snapped at him, as Jak crossed his arms, annoyed. "His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save." His tone calmed down a bit. "Find the warp gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide." Torn smirked slightly at his little joke.

"Hey, Tattooed Wonder!" Daxter jumped on the table, almost as irritable as Jak. But no one can be as annoyed as a BAMF...

...Well, unless it was another BAMF.

Then we'd have a BAMF contest!

But alas...they're very rare to find.

My attention went back to Daxter. "How come we get all the crappy missions?!" Torn scowled at him.

"Because I..." Torn's face kind of got close to Daxter's, making him flinch a little. "**Don't**..." His face got close, making the ottsel back away. "**Like**..." He pointed his finger at him. "**You**." Torn pushed Daxter off the table with his finger.

The ottsel let out a nervous laugh while giving him a thumbs up. "Fair enough..."

"Hey..." I pouted, making the male turn to me. "Does that mean you don't like me either?!"

Torn smirked at me while Jak rolled his eyes. "Just incase the rookies screw up." The blonde threw him a harsh glare.

Never. **Ever**. Say that to a BAMF. **EVER**.

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's eco is almost gone, and his time is running out." The auburn haired male said, ignoring the death glare he was given. "If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend." He concluded as I sighed. "Now, get you're asses out of here." He scowled, turning back to his maps.

As we walked out, Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder. "What crawl up his butt?" He muttered, making his best friend smirk slightly as I shivered.

"...I really wouldn't **want** to know." I responded as the dream I had last night came back to me. I was scared Torn was going to that when I walked in.

...Hopeful Jak would have been all 'WTF? She's mine!'

My hopes are too high, aren't they?

"...in." I blinked myself into reality and turned to Daxter, who was talking to me.

The ottsel glanced at me and we kind of stared at each other. "...What?"

"Get in the zoomer, Diana." Jak suppressed a smirk as I stuck out my tongue at him and jumped in the back seat.

The blonde instantly started the zoomer, and we were off to the Power Station. The map to it was already out, seeing that they weren't from here. It kind of made me wonder what kind of BAMF comes from the country. I mean, wouldn't they come from some where like Haven? Did they change him that fast? Or was it something else?

Before I knew it, we had reached the Power Station. We cautiously walked into the station, being aware of any Krimzon Guards that could see us. I could just jet in there but I couldn't leave my comrades, right? Daxter was the one to notice the warp gate before us and we hopped inside.

On the other side looked like a dry wasteland, but Haven's Wasteland was **much** worst than this. Or so I've heard. There were a few hills, that seemed impossible to up and pools of dark eco. Jak seemed sort of distant as soon as he glanced at the pool of black ooze. As did Daxter. I didn't want to pry so I went on.

As soon I too a few steps forward, little metal head popped out of the ground. I instantly took out my gun and began to shoot them off. I noticed a red light on one of them and a bullet whizzed past me. Glancing back, I saw Jak was a Blaster gun in his hands. He smirked at me, causing me to turn back to the metal heads.

Stupid cocky, BAMF.

...He's lucky he's sexy.

After they were gone, I reloaded my gun. This place was filled with Metal heads. I could tell back the fluent small ones. The bigger ones were up I head I bet. Jetting around the hill, I could see the bigger Metal heads around. I could hear the boys behind me. Raising my gun, I pointed it at the flying Metal Head but the Blaster shot it down before me. Then I realized.

He was making it a contest.

I glanced back him with a sly smile as a smirk still played on his lips. Speed was my forte. Jetting towards the large Metal Heads, I began to shoot them down; making sure the red light was in my slight so I could keep count of how many he had killed. The little ones were returning as I flipped away from an on coming attack. While in the air, I shot it in its Skull Jem and it fell to the floor, dead.

I felt a presence behind me, and I turned an pointed my gun. "That's one way to get you're self shot, Jak." A grin played my lips as he scowled at me. Standing up, I put away my gun and dusted myself off. "How many?"

"Twenty." The blonde said, tauntingly as I grinned.

"Twenty as well." We stared at each other of a minute without any emotion and I almost mauled him to the ground. "Best one out of two?" He nodded, smirking once more as I grinned.

Daxter shook his head at us. "You two are **crazy**." He muttered as I laughed.

I took off once more towards the Strip Mine's lifts. It was no surprise that there were Metal Heads. I flipped backwards, evading a blow and pulled out my gun, shooting it down. One appeared behind me, and I kicked it in the stomach before shooting it in its Skull Jem.

Jak's aim was perfect; almost like he arm used guns when he was just a baby. There was only one person I knew that had good aim like that, but he was sent out to the Wasteland for his inhuman characteristics. But this BAMF knew it all; like he lived on it. Instinct, perhaps?

It wasn't long until we reached the top the top of the lifts by the escalators. Metal Heads were waiting for our arrival but Jak and I took them out as soon as possible. Daxter was scared of both the Metal Heads and us, so he mostly stayed behind us.

I stopped in front of the lifts. "Twenty-nine." I told Jak as he stopped beside me.

"Thirty." He snickered as I groaned with my head low. "So where is this 'Vin'?" The blonde asked me as I pointed across the lifts. I noticed that Jak started to talk to me more. I was grateful.

...It won't be as hard to rape him now.

Daxter narrowed his eyes at the small door on the platform that was on the other side. "So how do we get there?" A grin broke out on my face as I stepped back a little. Jak noticed and turned to me just as I ran past him, jumping onto a lift.

"Whoa~" I landed on my feet, but fell on my butt in a few seconds. I turned back to them to see Daxter's shocked face and Jak's amused one.

"...You're now completely **crazier** than him!!" Daxter yelled at me as I laughed, motioning them to follow. I heard buzzing behind me and whipped out my gun to shoot it down. Two flying Metal Heads were a bit a head of me, shooting dark bombs.

I scowled. "Oh, applesauce..." I muttered, before pointing my gun at them. As soon as I pulled the trigger, a bullet whizzed past my head and hit the one closest to me while my bullet hit the farther one. I glanced back to see Jak on the lift behind me with a smirk.

He just loved to do that, ne?

"Thanks!" I grinned, giving him a thumbs up as he rolled his eyes at me, though his smug look never changed. As the lift came closer to the platform, I jumped and rolled, seeing the ledge was lower. The Metal Heads saw me and started to run towards me.

Before I could even pull out my gun, Jak had killed them. He picked up the Jems, though I haven't the slightly clue why. I didn't ask.

You never pry a BAMF. **Ever**.

After the Metal Heads were cleared, we walked over to the door. Jak noticed a red button and pressed it. The door opened and it was cleared. We started to walk in but a bullet flew past Jak's head, and we instantly , hid from the aim-way. Jak was hiding on the opposite side of me and Daxter.

"Stay back!" He cried, shooting frantically at us. It almost smoked me in the face.

Daxter peered into the room, and turned back so he wouldn't get hurt. "Do something! This guy's crazy!

"Hey, are you Vin?" I called over his gunfire but he made no response back. "Stop shooting! Torn sent us to help you!" Clearly that didn't help, because the bullet kept coming faster.

"Stay back!" He shouted again, making me groan.

Jak scowled. "Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" He snapped finally, as I glanced at him. His sapphire eyes seemed to flash black for a second, but it could have been just me.

Vin stopped shooting, and looked at us. "Oh, friendlies?" Is that even a word? "Oh thank goodness! We... so... whe-where's the army?" He asked, we stepped into view and I crossed my arm. Why would he need an army to save him?

"Ah... we're it." Daxter grinned, proud of himself as Vin's eyes widen.

"What? Just you three?!" He said, clearly disturbed. "What do they think I'm worth...?" He whined as Jak's attitude went back to irritation.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself..." The blonde muttered lowly, " If you want, you can stay here and be

Metal meat, but we're leaving before those monsters get back." Jak said, looking around to make sure the Metal Heads were gone.

Vin seemed a bit jumpy. "It's alright; we'll get you there safely." I smiled reassuringly as he smile slightly back as he walked out the lab. We walked to the warp gate. Jak jumped in first, then Daxter, then I and then Vin tripped in.

I laughed silently while I helped him up. Vin thanked us as we walked out the Power Station. "Well, that was eventful." I said cheekily.

Jak gazed at one of the Jems in his hand. "Yeah..." He muttered, as he eye flashed black once more. His fingers wrapped around it tightly.

"Are you...?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and his head snapped in my direction. Anger filled his eyes and my hand instantly went back to my side. "Sorry." I mumbled softly. He seemed to have calmed down a little.

He glanced away from me and towards Upper Haven. "It's alright." He told me as Daxter jumped on his shoulder. "Look... I have to go--"

"Okay." I cut him off, making them glance at me. "I understand." I smiled slightly as he stared at me for a couple seconds, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"See you later then." He told me, walking over to the zoomer he parked as I stared after him.

"Yeah..."

I don't why, but I knew it had to do something with that Skull Jem. My mind was racing; telling me to follow them but I didn't want to invade on his privacy. I could tell by his eyes he's already had some kind of hardship in his past life. I wanted to be there for him--

Yes, and rape him too.

So sue me.

....Oh, shit...can he?!

As his zoomer left, I was still standing and staring. My eyes flickered to my surroundings as I tried not to run after the two.

**_Please give generously to the Baron Eco Fund_**. My head snapped in the direction of Baron's voice. He was speaking to his 'people' again. **_Your munificent donation, will be used for a variety of humanitarian needs._** **_Bombs, guns, armor, genetic alteration research, all in the name of preserving this wonderful city of ours._** A scowl appeared on my face. **_Give often, give freely, or it will be taken from you._**

At least if I leave, I won't have to hear this.

In a flash, I was dashing towards Upper Haven, looking out for Daxter and Jak. As soon as I saw a flash of yellow and orange blur, I skidded around the corner to make sure the Krimzon Guards couldn't see me. I kept flashing behind buildings to keep them from seeing me.

They landed near a giant tent in the Water Slums. I never remember that being there though. I had to run a lot because of all the Krimzon Guards and the small walk way they were on. Jak jumped out the zoomer with Daxter on his shoulder and a large bag of something.

After they walked in, I peered in after them. A oracle was at the other end of the room, lit candles surrounding it. I could have never thought an Oracle could reside in Haven. Seeing the Baron didn't really believe in that.

Jak opened the bag to reveal a lot of Skull Jems. My eyes widen as one by one they flew to the Oracle and disappeared. Once all of them were gone, Daxter jumped off Jak shoulder, backing away from his friend. Once the ottsel was far enough, Jak was struck with purple lighting from the Oracle. My heat was beating so hard I could feel it in my throat.

However, something startled me. As the light had struck him, his body began to change. His blonde hair turned a lavender silver. His skin turned into a light grey while black horns grew out of his head. The nails on his fingers turned to long black claws. My whole body froze watching this.

What had he become?

"**You do well to rid the world of this Metal scourge**." The Oracle boomed as Jak landed with his feet on the floor softly. "**As a reward, I grant you, Dark Bomb, a dark power**." He told the elf before it.

'_If he can use dark powers...does that mean Jak's a dark elf?!'_ I thought to myself as my heat started to beat faster, if possible. '_But he was..._' I froze as I saw Jak's head turn around.

My violet eyes met to jet black ones. Even the his cornea was black.

But that's not why my heart had just stopped.

It was his...

It was **that** sadistic grin that went on his face after he saw me.

It couldn't have been Jak. Jak would never... would he?

The dark elf advance towards me, slowly while he mover his fingers around in a menacing way. Daxter had took note and turned around with wide eyes.

They both knew I was here.

Subconsciously, I started taking steps back as he grew closer. He raised his claws in the air.

Those razor sharp claws...

My hands made their way to my heart as I continued to move backwards.

Suddenly, I lost balance and fell. My head hit something and I couldn't breathe. The last thing I heard was;

"**_DIANA_**!!"

* * *

The end of Chapter 5! W-O-W EPIC! Well, not really. I made this chapter a little longer contrasting to the previous one that was shorter. Anyway, she'll meet Dark Jak again...but I won't tell you when XD


	6. Chapter 6

**The Purple Eco Sage **- _Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't Daxter who screamed? And I bet Dark Jak didn't smile with blood lust. Well, yes, it was a kind of lust. But not blood lust! Your Obediant Friend, Purple_

Response: Was I that obvious? And well, who knows? It could be both XP

**XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX** -_ E! XDD LOL I LOVES IT!! X3~ Yaya for updates! YAY UPDATES!_

Response: I aim to please :D

**Mandya1313** - _loved it_

Response: Thank you! I glad you did!

**KRES8** -_ omg this is really good at first i was skeptical but now...wow gotta keep going_

Response: I won't lie; I do too when it's in first person. Usually people make them Mary-Sue's. I try not to.

**Gunz Ablaze **- _I'm reviewing, good story, YAY DAXTER! GO JAK! GO...er...DARK JAK!_

Response: I can see that XD and thanks.

**kitten-ears11** - _...SO EPIC D: whats going to happen to diana? *looks around* i'm happy ^^!_

Response: You can read that in this chapter! I'm glad you're happy!

**liveblondeordietryin** - _Wow, I love this! You absolutely nail Torn in this one lol! :) and of course the "BAMF"._

Response: Thank you! I didn't think I did Torn right lool. Oh, I so do not own BAMF that's alll Dane Cook.

**Author's Note:** Yayz! Neeew chapter! I think the title gave it away what will happen but still read please! Oh, If you wanted to be in this story... I dunno I was thinking. There a fill out on the bottom. Just send it to me in a personally message please and thank you. I'll only put in two or three people so send, send, send! And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC maybe JakXOC Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Normal Day... For Regaining Trust

* * *

Ugh...

My head was spinning while my body slowly came out of its slumber. It was dark as night in the room but I could see my clock blinking '1:46' in bright red colors. I was clearly in my own bed room, since my eyes had already adapted to the darkness and I could see my things. My whole body seemed stiff for some reason and something was wrapped around my head tightly.

The hell did I do last night...?

_"**DIANA**!!"_

My eyes widen as I recalled what happened. Jak had turned into some Dark elf and looked like he was gonna shed my blood. I walked backwards and hit my head. I thought it was all just a dream but I guess not.

Did Jak even have control of that side of him? Did it have it's own mind or was it Jak's?

So many questions ran through my head, making it hurt more and I groaned slightly. Shifting my body to the side, I saw a small ottsel at beside me. For a second, I had no clue who it was. Then he turned to face me still sleeping and I knew it was Daxter. I guess he stayed with me.

Something dropped from my forehead. I raised my arm to grab it. It was cold and wet. I think it was a washcloth and I put it back on my head. Clearly, some one was helping me, though I couldn't imagine who it would be. Maybe the twins found out and came to help me? Or perhaps I'm still dreaming?

...Ow!

Nope, felt that pinch.

Suddenly, the door creaked opened and I instantly turned to face up, my eyes closed. I usually do that when someone doesn't know I 'm awake. The person closed the door quietly before walking over to my bed and placing something on the floor. They sat down in the chair and grabbed the cloth on my head. There were sounds of water hitting water. Something fairly warm went on my forehead. I guess the just warmed up the cloth for me.

The person let out a sigh before getting back up and grabbing the bowl, I presume, off the floor as he walked out the door. My eyes slowly opened to see the cloth a little off my forehead. How thoughtful of them. I started to get up, with a little pain in my body and placed my feet gently on the ground.

Pushing myself from the floor, I almost fell from lack of balance I had. I gripped my dresser for support and the cloth fell. It sound loud so I froze, looking at the door. They didn't hear and I grabbed it from the floor as I made my way to the door. Slowly opening it, I glance around to see the light on in the living room.

I could hear the murmurs of a conversation and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the light, I shut the door silently and stared at myself in the mirror. The bandage around my head was done pretty good but I looked like a fucking mess. Sighing, I brushed my hair down, minding my stiff body, and grabbed my toothbrush.

After I was done, I washed out my mouth and looked up to see Jak staring at me through the mirror, causing me to jump. "JEEZ-- Ow...ow...ow..." I closed my eyes, holding my head slightly while Jak continued to stare at me. I opened one eye and grinned weakly. "H-Hey..."

"We need to talk." He didn't look amused and I could tell he wanted to kick my ass. Sighing, I followed him as he walked into the living room. I sat down, looking a shamed as he sat down on the couch across from mine. I felt that I had to say sorry... After all I did invade his privacy. I glanced up at him and flinched slightly at his darken eyes.

"...I-I'm sorry." I said softly as he looked bewildered. "I mean I did follow you when you told me not to... I was invading your privacy when I shouldn't have." Glancing down, I rubbed my head a little. "And I wouldn't have got hurt!" I smiled weakly at him but faulted when I saw his frown.

His head was lowed. "Why...." He muttered to himself as I tilted my head slightly. "**You** shouldn't have followed me." His blue eyes stared sternly at me. "Why the hell would you do something stupid like that?!" He snapped at me, causing me to wince.

"I was just worried 'cause you seem to look a little lost when ever you looked at those Skull Jems..." I trailed off silently ashamed of myself.

Jak stood up, glaring down at me. "Are you an idiot!?" He snapped at me while I just stared at him. "If I didn't damn well take control like that of _him_--" He cut himself off, his eyes widening. "Oh, fuck..." He muttered, falling back to the couch as I stared in wonder.

Did.... he just say... that dark elf had it's own mind?

"It...It has its own mind?" I said carefully, not wanting to upset him further. There was a deadly silence between us as I awaited his answer. His face was in his hands and I could tell he was frustrated it.

Jak let out a sigh as he dragged his hands down his face. "_He's_ inside my head but... I can't control _him_ sometimes." He gazed up at me, seeming to recall what happened when I saw _him_.

"So..." I began, "Is he... a dark elf?"

Jak chuckled rather darkly as I said that. "I guess you could say that." His face turned serious as his blue orbs harden. It seemed something was disturbing him.

Maybe _he_ was talking to him now.

I, personally, was too scared to say anything.

No, I wasn't scared of Jak.

I was scared of upsetting him royally. Right now, there was no fun and games. I knew I would say something stupid to make him yell at me again. I can handle getting glared at, swore at and scowled at. I could **not** handle yelling of any sort.

I have no clue why.

If the yell's loud enough, I could even cry. It's happened before with Kaiten when he had gotten very angry with me one day and I just broke down. He was instantly worried along with the others that were with him. Now, they try their hardest not to yell at all. That's why the Mousies have such a soft tone in their voice.

Jak shook his head suddenly, as if to shake off all of his previous thoughts. "Diana..." He said lowly causing me to shift my eyes on him. "Just don't do it again..." I could tell he was royally pissed off at what I did but didn't want to lash out on me.

"I promise I will never do it again." I said in a soft tone as I heard him mutter something inaudible. "But..." His blue eyes glanced towards my violet ones. "Do you still trust me...?" His face lost all emotion and went blank.

Sighing, he leaned his head back on my couch and closed my eyes. "I... don't know anymore..." My heart throbbed as guilt rushed over me. Trust me; me and guilt are **not** friends. It practically eats me alive.

"Wait..." I whispered out loud. '_Does that mean he trusted me before.._?' Suddenly, I could feel my face light up from my thought. The only thing was that I had to earn my trust back and believe me; I really wanted to.

The younger elf suddenly stood from his seat and started to walk down the hall. With a quickly glance at me, he opened his door and disappeared behind it, the door shutting after him. I dropped on my side, staring forlornly at the wall opposing me.

What should I do?

What would I do to get his trust back?

What could I do for him to even forgive me?

* * *

Torn had called us on a mission in the morning though our communicators. It was a silent ride the entire drive there. I actually had to stop myself mentally from talking or looking at either Daxter or Jak. I could tell Daxter was worried because he kept looking at us. After Jak landed the zoomer, I walked over to the wall knocked three times, paused, and knocked again. Torn let us in and I was the first to see him. His hands were on the map of the Pumping Station with a concerned expression.

His blue eyes looked up at us, before gazing back at the map. "One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station."

Just like Torn to skip formalities.

While he spoke, Daxter was pulling funny faces behind his back, alternating with the swinging light above them as I stifled a laugh. Is ottsel was crazy in my opinion. Then again, I'm not to far from it, am I?

"There's been no word from her patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help." Torn still had his eyes to the map but Jak seemed to understand what he was talking about, seeing I was a little confused.

Jak raised a brow at Torn. "Did you say she?"

"Don't even think about it!" Torn snapped while his eyes averted from the map to Jak. He caught Daxter in his mischievous acts, leaving him to lean towards him angrily and stop the light from swinging. "Stop that!" He hissed at the ottsel. "This is serious, you moron!"

Jak raised his hand, about to smack Daxter. "Whaa!" The ottsel jumped back. "That's right! Don't mess with the sugar!" He grinned while the blonde elf shook his head.

"This friend of mine has helped the Underground many times before." He continued, ignoring Daxter's comment.

"You say she's **just** a friend?" A sly smirk appeared on my face as he sent me a spine chilling glare. "Kidding!"

"Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around." His voice was full of annoyance as Daxter gave him a mocking salute. "Render assistance if needed." He glanced over at the ottsel. "Now get your squirrelly ass outta here!" He snapped as Daxter pulled one final raspberry at him, before Jak took a hold of him by the neck and started for the door.

I followed suit and he had already got into the vehicle. Shyly, I got in and he took off without any comment. My guess was that he could hold grudges but then again he could have a background story to why he's a BAMF anyway. Daxter was oddly quiet like our first car ride.

Making our way to the Water Slums, Jak parked close to the exit and had gotten out. Daxter lingered behind as I had climbed out. He instantly crawled on my shoulder, to my surprise, as I walked towards the now open gate. As the second gate opened, I could tell Daxter wanted some answers.

"What did you do to piss him off?" The ottsel said lowly on my shoulder as I sighed. Just grand. I never want to piss him off in the first place.

Jak walked in front of us so I couldn't tell if he could hear us or not. "You remember yesterday, don't you?" I asked him as he nodded. "Well, we had a chat with morning around one-thirty when I woke up. It most likely because I followed you guys."

"Well, I could tell ya... curiosity got me like this." Daxter glanced down at himself as I raised a brow.

A small smile appeared on my lips. "You were an elf before?" I asked his as he scowled slightly, clearly not wanted to recall what happened. "So do you have any ideas on how I'm going to not like him be pissed off anymore?"

"Hm..." Daxter stared at Jak, then at me and did a double take. An impish smile appearing on his face.

I laughed. "On second thought, never mind."

My laughter died down as I notice a giant Metal Head in front of us. The only thing keeping us out of it's view was the giant metal piece sticking out of the ground. I drew my pistol and aimed it at the beast before shooting. The target was the Skull Jem but it went off and hit when its heat was supposed to be.

It jumped and started to shoot some kind of dark energy at us, making us duck in front of the metal piece. Jak had leaned to the side to see how close it was. He was almost hit by a blast and pulled himself back. I was kneeling on one knee as I peered around the edge, almost hit in the face. I told Daxter to hold on to me as he gave me a weird look.

I grinned before I rolled into the clearing, making it jump again. I aimed with one eye closed and shot it in the forehead. It let out a large shriek before falling to the floor and disappearing into dark eco clods. Smirking, I stood up and dusted myself off, before checking if Daxter was okay.

"Why don't you two ever warn me when you do something crazy!?" The ottsel scowled as I laughed. At the corner of my eyes I think I saw Jak smirk but that could be my sub-conscious telling me everything's okay.

It lies a lot. I know.

I followed Jak as he jumped on the pumping pipe. There were little green creatures but he took them out with the Blaster gun. Walking towards the left path, there were two Metal Heads with a red glowing rod in their hands. I closed one eye and aimed at the Skull Gem. Both Jak's and my bullet flew at the same time, kill both Metal Heads.

We paced forward, towards the other sandy side of the Pumping Station. There was a group of Metal Head walking around mindlessly, almost begging us to come to them. Shooting at one, I missed and caused them to notice us. I cursed myself in my head and began t o shoot them down to the best of my ability.

There was a wider blast shot from beside me, and I glanced over at Jak. He had taken out the Scatter gun so he could have better attack range. Even though he was from the country, he was good at gun strategies. I jumped, seeing a red electric attack almost hit me and instantly shot the Metal Head down.

I get distracted so easily.

Soon all the Metal Head's were gone, mostly because of Jak, and we went forward towards the metal bridge. There were two of the same Metal Heads again and I shot both of them down. I highly doubted that the Baron cared if the water was clear and not fill with some Metal Heads... or anything else for that matter.

We jumped down a few platforms and Jak suddenly stopped, glancing upwards. He abruptly leaped onto a spinning gear, making my eyes widen a bit as he landed it. Daxter and I looked at each other before I stepped back a little, and jumped. I could feel Daxter's little paws cling to me tightly so he wouldn't fall in water.

Jak was waiting for us at the top and that I finally reached. Noticing us near, he walked over to the pumps and jumped on the short one, to the middle one and finally to the largest one that let him reach the top of the higher ledge. I mimicked his movements, and followed him forward, seeing a golden glow.

Maybe this is what he was looking at?

Daxter jumped off my shoulder, looking a little annoyed. "What the heck are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?!" He scowled as I laughed slightly at him. "She's probably got more facial hair than me!" He said, scratching behind his ear with his foot like a dog.

Aw, so cute!

"You never know Daxter she could be..." I trailed off, hearing something above us. Just out of nowhere, a girl wearing red, blue and black clothes, ginger hair and similar markings to Torn came down. "Whoa!" I jumped slightly as she put Jak in a head lock from behind.

...Well **that** sounded awkward...

The red head glared at us. "Who the hell are you three?" Her voice sounded so familiar to me.

"I do love a woman in uniform!" Daxter cooed to the woman as I shook my head with a smile. "Wanna bark some orders at me...woof... woof." I bit my lip to stop from laughing as he jumped on her. "I'm your soldier on the front lines of _love_!" He cooed as she gave him a disgusted look while Jak looked slightly annoyed and he jumped off. "Waiter, foxhole for two!"

The woman let go of Jak, pointing her gun at Daxter. "Keep talking and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves."

Ooh, vocal threats.

"Easy..." Jak said, trying to calm her down. "Torn asked us to help you."

"I don't need help... but you might." The red head gestured to the ledge above us with Metal Heads. "We've got company."

That attitude...I know it from so where!

I sighed.

My mind was slowly loosing it.

I raised my gun as the large Metal Heads and the smaller one's with rods jumped down and I began to shoot them, preferably aiming for their Skull Jems. Jak and the mysterious woman started to help me. While Daxter, of course, took cover from the battle.

I hadn't the slightly clue where they were all coming from. It was like they knew we were going meet hear and decided an ambush. Though I highly doubted the Metal Heads were smart... at least these ones anyway.

The bigger ones were using up all of my bullets and I might have to use my daggers that I'd rather not use. They were a birthday gift from the Mousy twins. I would only use them if I had to and I promised them that.

The woman was good, but not at evading attacks. Usually, she would make them be inches away from her and she would always almost get hit. I was scared for her. Her aim was good but not as good as Jak's. I'm not saying my aim was any better but I think I took out more than she did.

After the last one was out, I began to search for some ammo. I remembered bringing some with me. Personally, I didn't want to turn out like Rosette did and have Jak be hurt. The woman made her way back to a shuttle near her.

Daxter slyly made his way over to her as she jumped in her shuttle. "Watching me take care of those Metal Heads was... pretty... exciting... wasn't it sugar?" He smirked before she started up her ship, and the gust sent Daxter back a couple of feet.

Daxter to much of a try hard, isn't he?

"Hey, sweet stripes, gimme them digits so I can look you up sometime!" He said over the loud noise from the ship. "We'll party hard, big city style!"

The red head rolled her eyes and glanced at Jak and I. "Tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol." She points at a stump with a circular symbol with two eyes and a pair of curves above and below them.

The Seal of Mar? Why would Baron be looking for that?

Jak, since he wasn't from here, had no clue what it was. "What is it?" His voice was audible, since the shutter was rather loud.

"It's the Seal of the House of Mar. The founder of Haven City." She explained, settling in the zoomer seat. "We're being sent out on _suicide missions_ to locate artifacts from the time of his rule. If curiosity's worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this. Here's my bazaar access security pass." She took out a pass from her chest and tossed it at us.

Jak caught it first and opened it. "Your name's Ashelin, huh?"

"We're even now." She then flew away back to the city.

Daxter had a goofy grin on his face. "Wow! What a woman!"

I clicked my bullets in my gun before I began to ponder on the name. I knew that name and her last name started with a B...Bartow? Brassy? Billy?

...Bob...?

"We're leaving." Jak suddenly made my thought disappear and I glanced at him. His blue eyes met my violet one's for a second then he turned to leave.

I sighed in defeat. I thought he forgave me since he started to talk to me. Ah, well. I guess I'll have to wait a bit longer. Daxter still had that grin on his face and I had no idea why. He crawled on Jak shoulder, clearly talking to him since his lips were moving.

Suddenly, my communicator went off and I could hear giggling from the other side. Laughing slightly, I took it out and grinned. "Hello, Tess." I said in a pleasant voice as my blonde girlfriend giggled again.

"_Hi, Dana._" She said, using an old nickname. "_What are you up to?_"

I sighed slightly, following Jak and Daxter. "Just Under stuff." There was a pause and she started to laugh.

"_Under who exactly?_"

....

"...Bitch movement." I muttered, before laughing with her again. "So what's up? You need something?"

Tess calmed down on her laughing. "_You know today is Thursday...right?_" My mind went blank for a moment and I scowled myself.

"Damn! I forgot!" I said loudly, causing the boys to look back at me. "My bad Tess, I'll pick you up soon okay?"

Tess laughed. "_Alright, see you sweetie._"

"Bye, babe." The connection shut off and noticed we were near the entry gates. The boys seemed curios about my little chat with Tess but I paid no mind to them.

Kaiten was gonna kill me.

* * *

The end of Chapter 6! Yes, Jak is angry with Diana... but when will he forgive her? And why is Kaiten going to kill her? Find out in the next chapter!!! R&R!

Form~

**Name:**

**Nickname(s): **

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height:**

**Attitude:**

**Theme:** _(If you want)_

**Relation to Characters**:_ (If any like sister, best friend etc.)  
_

**Extra**: _(If they have any)_

**Love**: _(It can be made up person or you don't have to have any.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Paradise Eco **- _aww aren't u sweet :) lmfao omg, omg, ** myself and lmfao good fanfiction... wish to keep on reading :) xoxo paradise eco_

Response: Thank-you. And yes, I did combined you comments lool

**The Purple Eco Sage **- _Why's Kaiten gonna be **? I NEEDS TO KNOW! Like the chapter. Fricken' despise angst. Damn you, angst! DAMN YOU!! Jak and Diana need to make up AND make out! WHOO _Your Obediant Friend,Purple P.S. What's the form for? Curiosity always gets the better of me. XD

Response: Kaiten happens to always be mad at her, ne? And don't worry... it may change...MAY...and for the form... that is for people that want to be in this story but I'm only allowing two people or three so...

**KRES8** - _YAY NEW CHAPPY was really good 2 plz update soon_

Response: Thank you!

**Gunz Ablaze** - _Uh...don't you mean 'do' it again? ...Weird...anyways Great chapter!_

Response: Well, I'm sorry for my mistakes :P

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I made a filler! Sue me! And don't be fooled by the chapter title.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC maybe JakXOC Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Normal Day... For Fooling Around

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry you guys!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kaiten! I said I was sorry! It's all Torn's fault anyway!"

"No it was **your** fault you forgot."

Kaiten was glaring at me while I stared downwards ashamed. Zidane had a nervous smile on while his older brother looked like he was going to laugh any second. Tess was already giggling and Link was shaking his head. I even knew Kaiten wanted to pull out a knife and stab me.

...I guess you're kind confused, huh?

Well, a couple years ago the six of us made a promised that every Thursday we would hang out together if not the whole day, at least at night. I even had to cancel some of my previous missions for this and you know that Torn freaked on me.

I forgot what day it was since I was still a little hazy from the hit on the head the other day. Even though I should, I told myself that I won't tell my friends what happened. The Mousies especially would get pissed off. I wanted to be Jak's friend and it doesn't matter if he had a darker side.

"Alright," Zidane placed a hand on my shoulder and on Kaiten's, who was still glaring. "At least she remembered, Kaiten." He said softly as I grinned sheepishly at Tess who giggled at me. "Now, let's not ruin our night, hm?"

Kaiten shrugged off his shoulder and pouted. "Fooine." He muttered while the younger Mousy smiled at me. The boy was quiet the sweet talker, not to mention a negotiator. His voice may not have the 'I-gots-the-power-and-you-don't!' but his calm voice was how he would handle most situations.

"Where are we going?" Link asked, trying to change the subject. Everyone's eyes flickered over to me in half of a second and I stared back.

Smiling nervously, I rubbed my arm. "Seriously? I thought we were actually going _out_ this time." I stated as they shrugged rather nonchalantly. "Okay so what are we gonna play then?" Zack crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, we don't have enough people for the ***Circle Game**." He muttered, glancing at both Tess and I. "And it's too late to have enough time to play it!" Zackary loved that game, unbeknownst to me. That game was for more than six people.

Kaiten narrowed his eyes at the floor before grinning widely. "We could always play...truth or dare." We all looked at him, before nodding in agreement. Truth be told, that was about the only game we could play. I personally prefer Spin the bottle but the only girls were Tess and I

"Then it's settle!" Tess clapped her hands together before she smiled at me. "Shall we go, Diana?"

A sly smile appeared on my face and I held out a hand to Tess. "We shall, my love." I said in the best Zackary voice I could make before Zidane started to stifle his laughs. Kaiten didn't hold back and let out a full bloom laugh while Link shook his head and Zack glared at us.

"You really must stop hanging out with Zackary." Link told me as I grinned cheekily at him.

We started to walk towards my house, seeing no one had brought their vehicle and the Mousies didn't feel like stealing one. Being us, we cracked jokes while Kaiten and Zack would make fun of anyone walking past us. Zidane would constantly nudge his brother and his friend to stop them. They did but were still laughing.

It didn't take to long to get to my house. I pulled out my keys and opened the door the see black. Taking off my shoes, I flipped on the switch while Tess shut the door behind her. Walking into my room, I began to strip myself of any weaponry on me and dumped it in my basket.

When I walked out, Kaiten had grabbed a bottle of vodka already. "Want some?" He raised the bottle to the air, swishing it around with a sloppy grin. I couldn't tell if he was already drunk or not.

"Sure!" Before I could even get to him, Zack stole the bottle from him and chugged. "Zackary!" I scowled at him with a smile as his sapphire eyes glanced at me before he stopped drinking and shrugged. He continued to drink.

Zidane grabbed the bottle from his older brother's clutches. "You of all people should **not** drink, tonight Zack." He told his older brother who glared and pouted at him.

I sometimes thought Zidane was the older one.

"Here you go." My head turned to the blonde girl who was holding a glass for me.

I grinned at her, taking it. "Thanks babe." This was practically Tess' home so I didn't feel anyway that she raided my house for glass. They all did it anyway. "Now, let's drink from our _own_ glasses so we won't get any **ESD." They all stared at me before Kaiten and Tess burst into a fit of laugher. The Mousies were staring at me agape.

"Diana..." Link warned, stifling his laughter by coughing. "Don't be so harsh." The corner of his mouth kept twitch. I started to laugh before I sat right between the blue eyed twins.

They're eyes followed my every movement, still shocked. "Aw, I'm kidding. I lurve you two." I cooed before placing my glass on the table and putting my arms around her shoulders which was pretty hard since they were taller than me.

"That was..." Zidane paused, "Very offensive, Diana."

Zack had pulled me closer to him, so our bodies were touch. "Now I'll have to punish you." He said huskily as I stared at him with wide eyes before he started to laugh. "Kidding." He pushed me away, causing me to hit Zidane.

"Careful now." The young Mousy told me, before setting me straight. "But really, that was uncalled for." He scowled me slightly.

I gave him an innocent look while pouting. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again..." I said in a quite voice making the blonde beside me tense. "Are you gonna punish me too?" He stared at me, before his brother burst into sudden laugher.

"Serious, Diana." Link suddenly spoke up, shaking his head. "You need to stop being around Zack."

Tess giggled, placing the cups in front of the boys. "Good luck with that." She took a seat between Link and Kaiten, pouring all of us some vodka.

"Tess," Zack started, grabbing his glass. "I sometimes thing your too nice for your own good." He told her before drinking the intoxicating drink quickly.

I scoffed loudly, sipping my drink. "We're talkin' about Tess here people." I muttered, moving the glass from my lips. "Remember her pink teddy bear that Kaiten ripped by an accident?" Kaiten visibly shuttered while Tess narrowed her eyes at him as we all laughed

It was about a year ago. I got her a giant stuffed animal for her birthday and she was practically in love with it. Well, Kaiten had gotten a _little_ drunk and he hated the color pink. He had _happened_ to find a pair of scissors and un_intentionally_ cut up her bear. Now, Tess may seem like a sweetheart but if you royally piss her off, she'll kick your ass.

And that she did.

Kaiten was muttered inaudible words to himself while Tess gave him a sickly sweet smile. My gaze turned to the bottle, which was already done since Zackary had chugged it in the beginning. I placed the cap on and slid to the floor. Everyone copied my movements.

The purple haired twin waved his hand in the air. "I'm first!" Zack grinned slyly, which looked awkward because I could tell he was half way drunk. His sapphire eyes instantly met my violet ones. "Okay, Di! Truth or Dare?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

I knew the pervert would want me to choose Dare so he could make me do something stupid. However, he could ask me **anything** with truth. This is why I always hated going first for the choosing part.

"Uh...Dare...?

Well, no going back now.

His eyes lit up. "I dare you to..." He was staring at me with a drunken glaze, which looked quiet amusing. "To strip!" Everyone's eyes fell on me as I raised a brow at Zack. "Kidding! Kidding! Just kiss me." I guess he wanted to start with basics.

Though, we usually don't get too far in the game because he would usually get too drunk.

"Fine." I reached up to his level and gave him a peck on the cheek while he whined. Tess started to giggle at him and I grinned. "Kaiten, truth or dare?"

Kaiten stared at me for a while. "...D-Dare..." He murmured as I grinned.

"I dare you to streak." In two seconds, Zackary burst out laughing with his brother, Tess and Link while Kaiten stared at me appalled. "I'm joking!" I giggled while he glared at me. "I dare you to..." I glanced around the room. "Run outside and flirt the first person you see."

The dark haired male raised his eyebrow. "And if it's a KG?"

"Then don't come back here." I shrugged, making the others laugh. Kaiten scowled at me but got up to the door.

Putting on his shoes, he walked out and we ran over to the window. He was staring at an older woman and he lazily walked over to her with a sly smile. The woman face grew for bored to a bright red. We were snickering while she narrowed her eyes. She lifted her purse in the air and began to beat Kaiten with it.

The red eyed twin walked through the door, his eyes closed and he took off his shoes. Sitting down, he opened his eyes and glared at me as we all instantly laughed at him. You could already see him bruising slight on his arm and his cheeks.

He crossed his arms. "It's not funny! She had a shit load of stuff in there!" This just made us laugh even more. By the time we calmed down, Kaiten was twitching in anger. "Link, truth or dare?" He grumbled irritably as the blonde smiled at him.

"Dare."

An evil smile appeared on his face. "I dare you to go on the balcony and sing 'I'm A Barbie Girl', right now." Tess and I looked at each other while the Mousies mimicked us before we all started to laugh again. Link was staring, agape.

"U-Uh..." A small blush of embarrassment appeared on his face before he got up and walked up the stairs towards my balcony. We, of course, followed him.

He cleared his throat, shivering slightly from the night air before he started to sing the _lovely_ song out loud. Suddenly, rocks flew up, trying to hit him. He dodged them, still singing before some threw a ball at him and it hit his face, making him fall back.

Zack and Kaiten were rolling on the floor laughing at him while Zidane was trying to cover his laugh with coughs. Tess and I were clutching on my wall, laughing so we wouldn't fall like Zack and Kaiten. Link threw the ball back down, annoyed and walked in. He was glaring at all of us.

We walked back down to the living room to hear the door knock. They looked at me and I shrugged. I hadn't the slightest clue who it was. Walking over to door, I opened it to see the lady that was beating Kaiten and the boy who was holding the same ball that hit Link in the face.

Suddenly, she burst into a yelling fit. She started to cuss at me about there _inappropriate_ behavior and that she would call the Krimzon Guards about us and our _recklessness_. I looked back at my friends who were staring at me and I gazed back at the lady, slamming the door in her face.

"She was asking for it." I merely told them before they started to laugh at them. I noticed Zackary was missing. I walked into my kitchen to see him with another bottle of vodka. "You should listen to your younger brother, ya know."

He placed the bottle on the counter and his intoxicated sapphire eyes turned to me. "You know..." He hiccuped and I stifled a laugh. Wow, already drunk. "You look..._haaawt_, tonight." Zack walked over to me before tripping on his own feet. "Oops!" He giggled making me stare at me.

"...Zidane!" I yelled for his little brother before he started to shush me. "Zidane--"

A finger press my lips together. His alcoholic breath filled my nose and his lips were near mine. "Aw, I don't wanna," He hiccuped. "H-Have a threesome... w-with my brother no less!" He laughed, a weird high pitched one before he pulled off of me.

"I told you not to drink, Zackary." Zidane scowled at his brother before giving my apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Diana." He told me before I shook my head laughing slightly. "He could never hold his alcohol..." He muttered, putting his brother's arm around his shoulder.

I grinned. "I could see that." I helped his take the intoxicated older twin to the living room where he dropped on the couch with a lazy expression, glancing at us. His loud girly laugh made me jump from beside him as he leaned back in the couch, quietly.

"Well..." Kaiten started, before laughing with Tess and Link.

I giggled slightly before turning to Link. "I think it's you're turn _Barbie girl_." I cooed to him and he instantly stopped laughing and glared. Zidane sipped his untouched alcohol.

"Okay..." His bright blue eyes landed on Tess who had stopped laughing, noticing his look. "Truth or Dare, Tess?"

The girl across from be laughed nervously, before looking down. "...Truth."

"A-Aw!" Zackary cried, sitting back up. "You ain't fun!" He pointed accusingly at her while Link pouted slightly and looked at me. An impish smile appeared on his face, making me shiver slightly.

**Link **+ _Evil_= **_Chaos_**

Link cleared his throat and turned back to Tess. "Is it true that you and Diana lip locked?" Three things happened when he said this;

**One:** Tess and I looked at him wide eyed.

**Two:** Zidane spit out his drink and stared at me, shocked.

**Three:** Kaiten and Zackary broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

Link was smirking just as the oldest Mousy twin would. Tess and I glanced at each other as a light blush appeared on her face. I was embarrassed, I'll tell you that much but not to make me blush. I didn't blush as easily as some girls did.

"...Yes." We both sighed in defeat, before they all looked at us surprised.

I looked up at them with a pout. "What happened was that me and Tess were out at this bar. " My eye flickered over to her who clearly didn't want to talk. "So we were across from there two guys flirt with these girls who were back to back to each other." I paused. "But the guys kept looking at us from time to time. Then _I Kissed a Girl_ chorus started to play...they were both sipping their drinks..." I trailed off as they came to realize. "It was perfect, I tell you!"

"I could see that..." Kaiten laughed along with the rest of them.

Zackary was pouting though. "I-I wish I was there..." He hiccupped.

"Anyway," Tess coughed, trying to change the subject. "Zidane; Truth or Dare?" She looked over at the blonde beside me.

He was smiling ever so slightly. "Truth," Tess looked disappointed but I couldn't really tell since her sickly sweet smile covered it up.

"Is it true that you're a masochist?"

His eyes widened. "...What?"

"What?!" Kaiten and Link jumped up in shock.

I was staring at him, very surprised. "Whaaat?!"

Tess gave him an innocent smile and tilted her head. "Oh, I've just hear from a couple girls--"

"W-Well, they're wrong!" He snapped harshly, making us all turn to him. His face slowly released all the anger and his calm demeanor came back. "I am **not** and never **will**be a masochist." He crossed his arms, looking off into a different direction.

I back away a little. "No need to get defensive, Zane." I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a masochist, alright?" He was really pissed off, seeing he wouldn't even respond. I sighed. "You hit him where it hurts, babe."

"His heart?" She murmured.

I shook my head with a grin. "No, his sex ego!" We all laughed until the blonde glared at us. "I'm kidding Zidane, I lurve you." I hugged him about his stomach while I motioned everyone else over. Zackary hugged us from behind me and everyone else just went with the flow. The door bell rung.

"Aw, way to ruin a moment!" Kaiten scowled at the door while I wiggled out of the pile of fluffy-ness and towards the door. I was hoping it wasn't the lady and her kid. I opened the door to meet chest.

Wait... I know that chest!

Looking up, I could see Jak's ocean blue eyes staring down at me. He didn't seem to be upset anymore and Daxter was grinning from his shoulder. Clearly, the ottsel told him something. Suddenly, I could hear Zack's drunken singing off _We're a Family_. Jak looked completely confused, looking over me with ease. He finally got to see my friends.

...Well, while one of them isn't sane.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully, making him glance back at me. "Welcome back!" Moving out of the way, he walked in and took off his shoes after I glared at him. "These are my best friends." I motioned over to the pile of people. "The blonde girl is Tess," I pointed to her. "The short haired blonde is Link. The one that looked almost exactly like him, but with black hair and red eyes is Kaiten." I gestured to the twins. "The violet haired one is Zackary and the last one is Zidane."

Jak glanced at me. "So these are the... _friends _you were talking about." He said, recalling our game of questions.

"Yep, we were just having our night together." I explained to him. "That's why I left so suddenly."

The blonde kept staring at the pile of people in my living room, before abruptly leaving to his room. I just remembered him being a shy, antisocial BAMF. My friends got untangled and stood up. Well, Zidane helped his brother stand. Zack appeared to be half asleep.

"I think we should get going, Diana." Link stated, reluctantly. Everyone, minus our drunken friend, seemed saddened about leaving. I didn't want them to leave either but we all had things to do tomorrow. No doubt that Torn had some missions for me and I had to go to that fat ass Krew tomorrow night.

I nodded, as they walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I grinned at them before we all said our goodbyes. Sighing, I closed the door and glanced at the living room.

Messy couches.

Alcohol puddle.

Tipped over bottles and glasses.

Great.

Just great.

* * *

The end of Chapter 7! Filler! YAY! Don't worry! The Next one will be better XD Dont' forget to give me your character discriptions!

* Circle Game: It's basically like Seven minutes in heaven (But way more than seven minutes), but you get to choose who you want to go in with or tell some one what turns you on about them. Simple, really but long.

** ESD : Eco Sex Disease XDDD


	8. Chapter 8

**random hyper person** -_ RHP: Sorry I've grounded and hadn't got the chance to R&R! But I'm here now! I just realized something, i really want there to be a DJxDiana scene! Can you do that?! I GIVE YOU COOKIE! XD And i love the fact that you do have Dark Jak as a seperate persona than Jak! This is the best Jak and Daxter story with a OC ever! Sorry I'm really hyper, and Willow is my muse, I'm considering making her a character in one of my stories_

Response: To be honest, I really wanted a scene like that too but don't worry. They'll have..._other_ scenes together :D. Thank you. I actually based it off of Bleach and your story. Ichigo and Hichigo if you know them. ***Blushes*** I'm really glad you think so.

**Paradise Eco** -_ argh i banish you filler chapter *funny chapter* to firey pit of my basement. ESD lol. i love that, it's funny well not "haha you have AIDS' funny but... "haha you fell down the stairs" funny. good chapter. Paradise Eco_

Response: Ha. You admit it was funny XD. Yes, I had no idea where ESD came from but I was laughing so hard my mom thought I was on drugs :P.

**Mandya1313 **- _nice_

Response:Simple yet Kind. Thank you.

**KRES8** -_ hmm not bad 4 a filler normally they wanna make me cry but this 1 wasnt that bad btw when the hell is jak n diana gunna make up!_

Response:Thanks. I try not to make it a filler-y as Naruto XD. And they did make up... Daxter helped!

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who review. Now you get a treat! That's right. The moment you've all been waiting for...! Dark Jak :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Normal Day...For Blood

* * *

Jak was gone when I woke up, which had surprised me. I don't think he was still angry with me, since he wasn't too hesitant to talk to me last night as he was in the morning. Zackary's phone call was what woke me up. Zidane made him apologize for what he did last night, though I hardly cared. It was Zackary; not much you can do about him.

I left the house to go see my girlfriend at work since Torn hadn't called me in for anything yet. I'm sure that Kaiten and Link were at 'work' while the Mousies did their 'jobs' hosting. Really, they were out of my reach until night time so I decided that Tess wouldn't mind my company.

After reaching the building, I walked in to see it empty once more. It was more alive when it was night time. Mostly Krimzon Guards were here at night, that's why I rather not work late but a deal's a deal. My eyes landed on Tess, who was lazily wiping the table. Her bright blue eyes looked up at me and I grinned at her.

"Diana!" Tess said, standing straight with a excited look. She tried to reach for me and I laughed walking over her and grabbed her hands. "It's so boring in the day!" She whined while I sat down on one of the seats, listening.

I sighed, shook her hands. "Don't worry, babe. I have to work at seven today, so you won't be alone." A smirk broke out on my face and I winked at her. "I'll even walk you home if you want." She giggled at me before I placed my forehead to her hands. "Zackary called; saying sorry. But too early in the morning."

"Well, it sounds like something Zidane would do." Tess said, pulling her hands out of my grasp and smiled warmly. "They really care about you, Diana."

I put my forehead on the table. "Hm." Suddenly something jumped onto the table but I was being lazy and chose not to look.

"Hey sugarplum. You new here?" My head turned to see the orange ottsel standing beside my head. I guess he couldn't tell who I was. "Well, whatcha got that's, uh, hot and..." He paused, crossing his arms. "Wait, I've seen you before. You're with the Underground." My head shot up and Tess' eyes widen.

She placed a finger on his mouth and shushed him. "I'm Tess. Torn sent me to spy on Krew. Play along, and I may be able to get my hands on a few of Krew's secrets." The entire time she was talking the ottsel was looking down her shirt with a perverted smile.

Oh Mar he's not wearing pants...

"... I love 'undercover' work, baby!" Daxter placed his hands on his hip and just noticed Jak beside me and jumped. "But ah, two can work better than one. Let me help you out." Tess giggled while the ottsel jumped behind the bar, and hid himself from view.

I stared after Daxter before turning to Jak. "He better not be an alcoholic." I stated making him shrug with an awkward smile. It was rather weird seeing him smile but I guess embarrassment covered it. Bottles were flying from below while Jak glanced at Tess.

"Wait, _you_ were at her house last night?" Jak suddenly recalled seeing the blonde and she nodded.

I grinned. "Well, I guess you couldn't really see her since it was really just a pile of people..." I paused for a second at Jak confused face. "It was supposed to be a giant _family_ hug. Well, from what Zack was singing." Tess giggled again until Krew came flying beside us.

"Jak," The fat man started. "I need you and the talking rat to go around and make a few collections for me." I guess since I technically work for him, I'm gonna hear this kind of stuff anyway. Tess had a bored expression on but she was actually listening.

Daxter showed himself back into view, looking drunk. "Hey there, five chins... how's crimes?" He words were slurred but clear. I bit my lip to stop from laughing while Jak let out a silent chuckle.

"What's his problem, 'ey?" Krew looked rather pissed.

The ottsel glared at him, though it seemed more of a drunken look. "Nothin'... I'm just fine... " He hiccupped. "Mind your own business..." He fell onto his back upon the surface of the bar. "I sometimes feel so very..." He started to sing.

What was with drunken people and singing?

"Listen," Krew continued while Jak turned to him with a amused smirk on. "I have six 'clients' around town who are about to make money drops for me. I need you to collect each moneybag as fast as you can and 'take care' of any guards who get curious." Might as well say kill 'em, since I think Jak would want to anyway. "Get to a moneybag too late and some townie might pick it up."

Daxter suddenly sat up. "...DRRYY!" He sang loudly, making everyone turn to him. The ottsel looked drowned but glanced up at the fat man. "You know what's da trouble with you Krew? You got no vision..." He hiccupped. "This place could be a real swingin' joint... Hop Heg Hiven with more dancin', more mac'n, more **women**!" He gestured to Tess and I. "Jak knows what I'm talkin' about!"

"Just collect all 14 moneybags before they disappear and bring them back here." Krew chose to ignore the ottsel this time while Daxter suddenly jumped on Jak and tried to kiss Jak who was pushing him away with his hand. Daxter kept saying 'I love you man!' "If you lose even one bag, then don't come back, 'ey!" The fat man warned while the ottsel hugged him.

After he walked out the door, I burst out laughing and clutched onto my stomach. Jak had left his drunken friend here with us he was now on the table talking to Tess. I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears before sitting back at the stool.

"Well, Daxter..." I started, coughing a little. "You have your way with words." I snickered again while Tess giggled. The ottsel turned to me and stared. I don't know but it was kind creeping me out. "Lighting...?"

Daxter suddenly jumped on me. He mouth was flapping about something but it was too slurred for me to know what he was saying. I glanced at Tess who shrugged, shaking her head. "Looooves yoooou...!" He abruptly hugged me and I patted his back.

"Um...thanks?" I said, though it sounded like more of a question.

The ottsel laid there for a while before I realized he was sleeping. Tess was scratching the back of his ears and I picked him up, placing his on the table. A loud snore erupted from the little animal, making my girl friend giggle and she continued to scratching the ottsel.

"I got get some air, babe." I told her, and scooped up Daxter. She looked disappointed. "Can't leave a BAMF's best friend; rule number one." Tess nodded, but still looked a little sad. "I'll be back, hon. Don't worry." I winked at her and she smiled.

Walking over to the door, I went head first into chest. "Maybe you should _watch_ were you're going, Diana." I rubbed my forehead with one hand and looked up. Jak was smirking down at me and I grinned sheepishly.

"Psh." I scowled at him, still grinning. "Young people these days." He rolled his dark blue eyes at me but moved from the door way. I walked out and he followed after me. "So what are you gonna do now?" I glanced up at him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "We were going to see Onin." I stared at him before recalling Ashelin's comment to him before she left in her cruiser.

"Mind if I stalk you there?" I asked him while he raised his eyebrow at my choice of words but said nothing. "I'll take that as I yes." A grin broke out on my face as the BAMF shook his head at me.

Most of the walk there was silent but we had a few chats in between. He was actually shy I think...or awkward with girls. Ah, it's a little boy thing I guess. I didn't comment on it, rather choose to ignore it. I was happy enough to say he wasn't angry with me anymore. I guess the ottsel did say something to him then.

Speaking of the animal, he was still fast asleep in my arms. He sometimes squirmed or snored loudly but it only caused me to laugh while Jak would shake his head smiling.

I didn't pry for personal questions; didn't want him to get angry with me again. I just really wanted to about _him_ but I guess it was a touchy subject for Jak. Even if he did look a little sadistic when he grinned at me, his pearly fangs practically was shouting 'I'm gons kills you', I really wondered. If he had his own mind; would it only be about blood or is it more than--

"It's supposed to be around here." Jak cut off my thoughts and I shook my head. It was a giant tent right at the corner. We looked at each other before standing at the door way. I poked my head in and glanced around while Jak just made his way in.

The first thing that caught my eye was a monkey-parrot hanging on a rope. "What in the..." I went to touch it but he squawked making me jump. "Gah!" Jak kept me from falling and stopped himself from laughing. I stood up straight as the monkey-parrot flew over to a woman at the other side of the tent, and sat on top of her large hat.

...It looked more like a bowl.

"I am Pecker!" The animal said while Jak tried to cover his laugh with a few coughs. "Yes, yes, I know, my mother, she was... very vindictive." Pecker shook his head. "I am Onin's interpreter." The woman, being Onin, gave out various hand gestures and magical blue auras around her.

I had no clue what she was saying.

Was she blind _and_ couldn't talk?

Not trying to be rude, but whatever.

"Onin welcomes you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... the usual boring salutations." Clearly, Pecker is rather annoyed with repeating things. "She says it is good to see you again, Jak."

Jak crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "But we've never met before." He stated as Pecker shrugged.

"Before... after... it is all the same." The bird-monkey said while just stared at the woman. Just who was she to know Jak's name let alone _know_ him? "Onin says you seek answers..." He squawked. "About the Tomb of Mar."

Okay, that's it. She was so physic.

The blonde nodded. "So what do we need to know?"

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid **_ooooooo_** crap." As he said this, Onin looked really into her visual speech. "Forget all that! I'm gonna sum this up quickly, because now you're cutting into my siesta time."

I stifled my laugh while Jak suppressed his amused smirk. "Siesta...?"

"Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple." Pecker chose to ignore me. "Not two!" Onin held up to fingers shaking her head. "Not four!" She held up four, shaking her head again. "**_Three_**!" The old woman held up three nodding. "Use the Warp Gate at the northwest side of the city, and bring back the three items you find!" He shooed us away.

As soon as I walked out the tent, I started to laugh trying not to drop Daxter. "Well that was...interesting." Jak seemed to agree with me, though he never said it. "I need to get my stuff at home if I'm going with you." I told him.

**BAMF langue**: He turned to stare at me with a raised eyebrow.

**Translation:** Then go, stupid.

He followed me home, and I unlocked my door. Going into my room, I placed the ottsel on my bed before I went to my closet and moved my clothes to the side. Some one whistled from behind me and I jumped. Jak was leaning against the door frame and I stared at him.

"I didn't think you were much of a gun collector."

Oh...whistled at the guns.

....Damn.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, turning back to my collection before pulling out my two daggers and two pistols. I'm not entirely sure how many Metal Heads were in the mountains since I've never been in that area. Only for a few seconds before I went into Haven Forest. After I put on my guns and daggers in their holsters I turned to him. "Ready?"

Before he could say anything, there was a loud groan from my bed. Daxter sat up, holding his head tightly. "Ow..." He whined as I snickered at him. He was just like Zackary; they could not hold his liquor. I walked over to my bathroom and grabbed a small box. Going back to the room, I sat beside the ottsel.

"Lean your head back." I told him in a soft tone as he just dropped back on the bed. I snickered before opening the box and grabbing some of the green powder from the box and sprinkled it on his head. He sneezed as I put the lid back on. "The Shadow gave this to me. It was when Zack had a very important mission but couldn't even get up because of his hangover."

I picked Daxter up and faced Jak. "So you do know the Shadow..." He murmured and I grinned at him.

"You will soon." I told him while he blinked at me. "C'mon lets go get those artifacts!"

* * *

The city gate opened while we approached it, letting us through. Daxter felt better by the time we had got here. Usually it takes longer but I guess it was because I used it on such a small person. The warp gate on the other side was active. Jak was the first to go through with Daxter. I followed after. It took us to the ledge much higher than us.

An old precursor platform was upside down so Jak shot it. I thought it was gonna break but apparently he knew what he was doing since it flipped up right. He jumped onto it and jumped over to the other side. The platform turned under again. I mimicked his tactics and reached the other side. Another precursor platform was there but much larger. After we stood on it , it started to move downwards. I walked over to the ledge to see some Metal Heads prowling around.

As soon as the lift stopped at the bottom, I aimed my gun at the Melt Head and shot it directly where its heart was supposed to be. It cried out and fell to the floor, dying. The two other ones got alerted as their comrade fell. They started to move closer to us in a slow jog. Or that was how fast they actually were. Jak pulled out his blaster gun and shot at the first on running towards us. It flipped and landed on it's back, turning into dark eco. The last one Jak and I shot at the same time, by accident of course.

Unexpectedly, dark eco bullets shot at us from our right and caused us to duck. My eyes trailed over to the Metal Head who was laughing. He was hiding behind a large blue shield. I scowled but moved away from the other attack while Jak did the same. We were on opposite sides of the wall. I held my pistol up and turned a little at the corner, almost getting hit. The only way to shoot him would be after or right before he attacks. I rolled out into the opening as the Metal Head raised his dun to fire. I shot it in the chest but it still shot at me. I bolted out the way and shot it from it side. With a cry it fell to the ground and I let out a sigh.

"I forgot you were fast, toots." Daxter commented while Jak walked over me.

I grinned at him. "I do too sometimes-- watch out!"

I shot down a frog looking Metal Head with my gun before it could jump at us. Jak noticed more coming down and he shot at them as well. After we were sure there wasn't anymore, we walked forwarded and jumped towards the upper ledge. There was a lower one with an old precursor button. If we jumped down there was no way of getting back up. I jumped down and noticed there was nothing else here.

"Well that's odd..." I muttered to myself until I heard a loud **thud** and I jumped. Daxter suddenly yelled and I looked up at him. "What's up?" I called and he shakily pointed behind me. A loud Metal Head roared behind me and I turned around. "Oh...shit..."

It was _giant_. Horns about on every part of its body. Its blazing yellow eyes glared darkly at me. It kicked the dirt under its hind legs and charged at me. My eyes widen but barely got out the way. I wasn't expecting it. It turned right around and charged again. I dashed around it and it skidded to a stop. It growled at me and let out a roar, pushing itself in the air, exposing it' stomach.

That's it!

It charged at me again but this time I ran towards it. Daxter started yell about me being crazy. Maybe just a little. Before we could collide, I went down and slid underneath it, shooting its stomach in the process. It let out a groan while I jumped up from behind it and kept a distance. It skidded to a stop and turned to roar at me, pushing itself in the air again. I shot it again and it fell to the side, dissolving into dark eco. I guessed Jak would pick up its Skull Jem like the others.

I walked over to the button and stepped on it. A platform pushed through the other ledge, letting us gain access to jump up there. Jak had jumped down and followed at me. Daxter kept commenting on what I just did. I didn't mind though; desperate measures call for desperate situations.

We were reacquainted with another Metal Head with a shield. This time, Jak took it out in mere seconds. Showing off his BAMF-ness, perhaps. Either way, we proceeded down the path. I noticed that there were some platforms stuck in the path but ignored it. We reached a dead end.

"Well, this is just great." Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and onto on of the plat forms. "Where are we supposed to go now?" He whined, clearly annoyed since he pounded his foot on the floor. Suddenly the path crumbled to the forest below us and the platforms started moving around with Daxter on one of them. "AH!"

I started to laugh at him while Jak smirked. "Well, there's one way." I hopped on the first platform, picking up the ottsel and jumping towards the other two before I was solid ground. Jak was right behind me.

...Psh. I wish.

Moving on, we came across another upside down platform and did the same tactics. However the next one was rather odd. It was a narrow bridge, moving from side to side with these large suspenders blocking us from walking forward. We had to jump over them, making sure not to fall. Jak went first and got threw it with ease. Daxter climbed on my shoulder and I followed after Jak. As soon as I landed, Metal Head frogs jumped out from the water near the water fall. Jak and I shot them down.

Metal Heads hear us from the other side and called out to their 'homies'. I jumped onto the platforms in the water, since I really didn't want to get wet, and began to shoot them down as they ran closer to us. While Jak picked up the Skull Jems, I peered around the corner to see another one of the shield Metal Heads. I came into the clearing and it instantly shot at me. I moved out of the way and shot it in the head, twice. It dropped to the floor, and I noticed a button that was behind it.

I stepped onto the button and two platforms busted out of the walls that cornered us. To my surprise, Jak was already jumping up on the platforms before me. I followed him and we landed on the top. As soon as Jak landed, frog Metal Heads jumped out and he whipped out his Scatter gun. He killed them all before I could even take out my pistol. He headed over to the platforms suspended on the water and into the old precursor building.

I just then noticed a lens of some sort and a light shinning down on it. "That's some peeper, huh?" Daxter stated as he and Jak walked closer to the light. I really didn't want to go close to that thing. Upon stopping, Daxter started sniffing. "Something's cooking?"

My eyes widened. "Uh...Daxter..." He didn't even hear me.

"Hmm, kinda smells like..." He looked behind him and saw his tail on fire. "**Burnt Ottsel**!?" He started running across the room with pain. As that happened, the platform that Jak stood on started to turn, leaving the lens to fall gently. Finally, Jak took a hold of the lens and placed it in his grasp. At the same time, the fire was put out from Daxter's tail.

I walked over to him. "You okay, Lighting?" My eyes glanced over to his tail wasn't even burnt at the end.

"Never better." Daxter replied sarcastically before getting up from the floor. I snickered at his annoyed attitude and noticed a precursor platform at the side.

I wonder..."I think that can..." I trailed off seeing Jak already on it while Daxter walked towards him. "I get the feeling you know this stuff already. "A smirk appeared on his face as he shrugged.

"I guess you could say that."

The platform started to move downwards as soon as I put both feet on it. It took us to a larger precursor building, except there were little Metal heads in it. They didn't see us as we crept quietly inside before shooting them all down. There was just too many Metal Heads in this area. I noticed there were two separate pathways.

"Hey, Jak..." His ocean blue eyes flicked over to me. "I think we should split up." I stated as he stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Daxter should stay here; where it's safe from all the Metal Heads and hold onto the lens while we get the other two. This way would be quicker."

Daxter had paled about the Metal Head part. "I-I think she right, Jak." He immediately agreed with me while I fought the urge to grin. "That way we could go to the Tower quicker." Well, I had no idea what he was talking about but clearly Jak did.

"...Fine."Jak placed the lens in Daxter's paws. He was hesitant, but he agreed. He started to walk towards the right pathway but not before looking back at us.

Daxter let out a sigh of relief. "You saved me toots."

"Just make sure you're move in that area since we killed all the Metal Heads there." I told him, pointing over to the original path we took to get here. He lazily waved his hand at me before trotting over to the large precursor lift. "And don't leave us!" I yelled after him with a grin.

My path had some old lifts. I jumped to each one without falling. Once I landed on the solid ground, there was that loud **_thud_** again and a giant Metal Head broke out of the mountain. It let out a roar before charging me. I dashed around it as it skidded to a stop and turned around. Roaring, it stood on its hind legs. I shot it with both of my pistols and his fell back on all four, glaring. It didn't charge me though, it just glared. I tilted my head in confusion before it abruptly broke into a run. My eyes widened as I rolled out the way, barely dodging it. It turned around and charged again. This time I jumped in the air, causing it to look up at me. Some of it stomach was exposed so I shot it with both my pistols. It let out its final cry before dropping to the side and fading into dark eco. Its Skull Gem fell to the floor and I walked over to it.

'_Might as well keep it for him_.' I reached over to grab it and my body froze as my eyes widened in fear. There were screams of agony from the gem but it wasn't from a Metal Head... it almost sounded human. I shook my head and grabbed the gem, placing it in my bag. '_Well, that was weird... who the heck was screaming like that? Could it have been the people it had killed...or even itself?_'

Scowling to myself, I pressed the button in the middle of the field and some platforms popped out the wall beside me. I couldn't believe I would think that they would have thoughts. Then again, _he_ apparently had _his_ own mind all together. Maybe it was the same concept but just one single...stupid mind. After I jumped up, a few more Metal Heads jumped me and I shot them all down, collecting their Skull Gems. I suddenly found myself standing on a ledge with boulders falling from across me, hitting the ledge's wall. A smirk formed on my face.

'_Too easy_.'

Speed was my forte after all. I jumped down, dashing out the way of boulders and started to follow the path the boulders fell opposite of. There were a few leaps that were tricky because of the timing but I could handle it. I even found a green eco box in some bushes. A small boulder hit my shoulder slightly. Nothing to harsh. I landed at the top, rather proud of my un-human speed. I found a couple more upside down platforms and used the same tactic Jak used the first time. I jumped on them and landed on lower grounds. I turned around a path and noticed a large old precursor machine.

I walked towards it, examining it for a while. The gear I needed was right in front of me, but I wonder what would happen if I took it? "Oh well!" I said aloud before pulling the gear out and the machine stopped. I shrugged and began to walk over to the precursor lift until I heard everything drop behind me. "I didn't do it!" I shouted before jumping on the lift and moved away from the 'accident'. It landed in the old precursor building again but I didn't see Jak or Daxter.

Oh, they did **not** ditch me.

I started to look around for them. My eyes landed on what I thought to be lightening from the path Jak had took. I walked over to the path to see nothing. It was completely empty. Suddenly, I heard something behind me and I reached to pull out my gun but it was smacked out of my hand. My violet eyes met gold until I was roughly shoved to the ground. I tasted dirt but I got up anyway. Subconsciously, I was rubbing my hand from the painful hit it took before I looked up at the Metal Head only to see it on the floor covered in...Metal Head blood? When the hell did they have blood!? The blood should instantly turn to dark eco unless some one absorbed the dark eco before it died....

My eyes gazed higher up to see...._him_.

_He_ didn't even notice me as I stood up. I didn't want _him_ too. _He_ was too occupied with the blood dripping from _his _black claw like nails. A whelp escaped my lips as I saw _him_ lick off the red ooze from _his _claws. _His _pure black eyes flickered over to me mid-lick. _He_ just stared at me before putting _his_ hand down slowly. I instantly moved back a step, carefully watching _him_. _His_ eyes were filled with pure sadistic amusement. _He_ started to step towards me with a grin; a grin I knew too well from our pervious encounter. I kept walking backwards until I felt my back hit the solid wall behind me. _His_ grin grew wider then I thought it could go. _He_ lifted his right hand towards me and my violet eyes widened in pure fear. My entire body froze under _his_ gaze and I could feel all the color drain from my face.

I couldn't scream.

I couldn't run.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't do anything as _he_ raised _his_ claws to my cheek, _his_ eyes never leaving mine and mine never leaving _his_. Slowly, _he_ began to stroke my cheek gentle with _his_ claws. After every stroke, _he_ would press harder. Until finally, _he_ pierced my skin. _He_ stopped and pulled _his_ hand away from cheek.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to run.

I wanted to move.

But I watched _him_.

I watched _him_ bring _his_ tongue to _his_ fingers.

I watched _him_ lick away my blood from _his_ fingers.

My blood leaked from the wound and down to my chin, until it hit the floor. _His_ black eyes turned back to before moving both _his _hands to my forearms. _He_ held them gently before digging _his_ sharp 'nails' into them. A little cry escaped my lips as _he_ dragged _his_ claws down my arms and then pulled _his _hands away. My head was feeling faint and I slid down to my knees. The blood wouldn't stop following out of me. I was suddenly found in a puddle of my own blood that was growing slowly.

There was a chuckle.

The chuckle turned into a laugh.

The laugh had gotten louder.

My vision started to get hazy as the laugh continued to echo in my head.

Then... I fell in darkness.

* * *

The end of Chapter 8! W-o-W! JD had to go a little sadistic, ne? Anyway, I wonder how Diana will survive this one!  
By the way, since no one has yet to name Dark Jak... everytime they are talking about him the 'he', 'him', 'his' will be in italic.  
Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mandya1313** -_ very nice_

Response: One again, I thank you for your encouragement.

**cat-demon Kitten** -_ i fricken LOVE this story. i haven't read one this good in a long time. when are Jak and Diana going to get together? oh you should put the story in Jak's prov once in a wile, show us what Jak is thinking, and his talks with his dark half. i can't wait until you update. ~Thorn_

Response: Why, thank you. And they will be...eventually.

**Paradise Eco -**_ hmm... how can i go at this reveiw in a clam matter, in which i'm not killing my computer? i know i can type in CAP LOCKS! WHY WOULD YOU CUT OFF THERE? NO IT'S NOT FAIR! I bleive that got my point across!! :)_

Response: Aw, I love my cliffies!

**random hyper person** - _RHP: YES! YES! UPDATE! I THRIVE ON UPDATES! YES! Dark Jak: YES! BLOOD! I THRIVE ON BLOOD! Willow: o.O RHP: but darn it! you and your frickin cliff hangers! XP_

Response: Well, I thrive on reviews XD and I do love my cliff hangers! You were just dying for this chapter, were you not?

**KRES8** - _that ws a really good chappy lyk the italic thing n seperate personalities gotta luv dj...or edleast pretendXD_

Response: To be honest, I always thought they were separate; in when I first played the game.

**Author's Note:** I'm actually happy because this is the first story I've had truly succeeded on. Well that's in first person anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Normal Day...For Mystification

* * *

I have to really stop getting hurt.

My violet eyes opened slowly. There was a little light peeking though the curtains. My head was spinning and I could barely open my eyes. I could tell my body had either lost a lot of blood or wasted a lot of energy. Though I'm not entirely sure why I could have wasted energy since I really don't recall have to use any. Maybe it was from trying to stay alive? I did remember that I lost blood. I did remember that I was sitting in a pool of my own blood before I blacked out. Which weird because _he_ didn't cut me much... did _he_?

Suddenly the door creaked open and my eyes met with two sapphire eyes. Tess stared at me for a while, before running back out the door. I was confused as to why she did that. Was there something on my face? I raised a hand to my cheek to see it patched. She must have done it I guess. The door opened wider and I turned my head to it. Tess and the Shadow were walking towards my bed. The Shadow was the boss of this whole operation. He was actually nicer then the co-leader. The man was a little on the short side but it matched his tempter sometimes.

"How are you, Diana?" The shadow asked, stopping right beside me with Tess.

I laughed slightly but it turned into a cough. "It's been worst." I knew that the Shadow had some kind of green eco healing powers. He couldn't use too much of it or he would be like me but without the patching on my cheeks and I think they did my arms too.

"Diana..." Tess placed a hand on mine, as if I was dying. Psh. If she was trying to scare me; she failed. Her eyes were filled with worry and I think I even saw anger.

The Shadow even had the same look as her. "One of the Underground soldiers brought you here." He started to explain as Jak's face flashed though my mind before replacing it with _his_ face. "I haven't the slightly clue as to what happened but whatever attacked you hade Dark Eco in their claws." My breath hitched a bit. "It was at the base of all of your wounds; no one but I could go near it or they would have been hurt severely." He eyes glanced up to my wounds. "That was raw Dark Eco. I tried to get as much out my I'm not entire sure all of it is out." Tess was still holding my hand. "But you were already born with less Eco than you should really have and there are traces of Blue Eco. I hope you do know you're an Ecophiliac."

"Wait...what?" My eyes widened as he nodded. "I was never told I was a..."

The Shadow glanced away. "We didn't want you to feel threaten." He explained. I wasn't though. I could have avoided so many wounds if I knew this. "We're sorry...._I'm_ sorry we never told you." He turned back to me, looking me dead in the eye. "Do you know who or what did this too you, Diana?" I closed my eyes.

"No, I don't remember anything." I told him, my eyes still closed at Tess squeezed my hand.

I couldn't tell them.

Sure, it was _him_ but it's not in my place to tell people that Jak has another, darker side. They would presume they're one person anyway. They're two people with two separate minds in one body. I didn't think they would understand that. I wasn't going to tell them. I couldn't. There was no way I would tell anyone. However, there's one thing;

I have to confront Jak.

The Shadow let out a sigh. "I'm sure you'll remember in due time." He said, turning away from me. "I'm sorry but I must go. Tess said she would stay here with you." I could hear the clop of his sandals as he walked towards the door. "Take care, Diana." The Shadow shut the door softly behind him and I opened my eyes. Tess looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked Tess as she shook her head looking downwards to the floor. "Don't cry, babe." I hadn't the slightest clue as to why the girl was crying.

She looked up at me, smiling weakly with tears brimming from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Diana." Her voice was below a whisper. "I-I just thought I lost you when I saw all the blood on Jak... a-and you... I just..." Tess lowered her forehead to my hand she was holding and started to cry silently. Ignoring the pain for now, I patted the older woman on the head, trying to calm her.

"I'm still here right?" I paused for a second. "Was I really bleeding that much...?" Tess looked up at me with a confused look. "...Wait... who the hell changed me--?! OW!" I instantly went back down, hissing at the pain my arms while I heard Tess giggle softly. All I wanted was for her to be happy. "See," I said softly, making her look at me. "I'm okay; a little injured but okay."

She smiled, drying her tears. "I know."

"Did you tell the boys?" I asked as her face went blank for a second before her bright blue eyes widened. "You did, didn't you?" She laughed nervous and I buried my hands in my face. "This is going to be very---"

"DIANA!"

Shit.

As I've said before, the boys, mostly the older twins, were very protective of us. Not that it's not wanted but it's doesn't have to be to an extreme protectiveness. I rather not have them worry about me since we all have our own problems and I had to deal with mine. I really hope they don't find out it was _him_ or Jak might get his ass mauled by four hot sexy beasts.

...Jak still takes the cake in that category though.

Wait... did that first part make them sound homosexual?

Not that I don't like homosexuals.

Have you ever _seen_ their work?! It's fucking fantastic!!

....

Anyway,

Kaiten and Zackary slammed the door open, trying to get though. I could see Zidane and Link shaking their heads at their older twins as I stopped myself from laughing. Finally they got though, but tumbled to the floor. I started to laugh out loud until I held my arms in pain. Link was the first to walk in, Zidane following after. There eyes widened, looking at me and I suddenly grew self-conscious. Kaiten and Zackary got off the floor and ran over to my bed, asking millions of questions. The only one question I could actually hear was 'Who the hell did this?!'.

Now, I wasn't going to tell them either. Why would I? I really should but I feel that I'm stabbing Jak in the back if I did tell. It's hard to lie to your best friends. Not to mention, they are kind of bombarding me with a series of questions that can all be answered by saying 'Jak this' or 'Jak that' but I just sat there and let them throw the question at me. Their questions flew out the window. My mind completely drifted back to the whole scenario.

Why didn't I run?

I **knew** I was fast, **much** faster that _him_. I **knew** I could have gotten out of there. I **knew** that I could have avoided my injuries. So why didn't I run?

Why didn't I fight _him_ off?

C'mon! I **knew** _he_ and Jak share the same body so I might not have used my pistol on _him _but I could have at least kicked _him_ away from me or even pushed _him_! So why the hell didn't I fight _him_ off?!

Why did I let _him_ touch me?

I remembered _him_ caressing my cheek and _his_ face kind of twisted up though I wasn't sure why. Then _he_ got the same blood thirsty look in _his_ eyes and _he_ began to press harder to break skin. I could tell_ he_ was having an inner conflict. With Jak perhaps? I wasn't entirely sure. I know I could have back away from _his_ touch but I let _him_ touch me. Why?!

Was it because I didn't want to run from _him_?

Because I didn't want to fight _him_ off?

...Because I **wanted** _him_ to touch me?

...

Was I secretly a masochist?!

"Diana!!" My thought broke and I was staring into two sapphire eyes. Zidane was holding my hand and his face was close to mine. He seemed to be trying to read my eyes. He sighed softly before moving away. "Are you okay? Do you need some rest?" He asked me, still holding my hand.

I shook my head, grinning. "Just day dreaming!" He didn't look so reassured. "Don't worry! It's not like the hit on my head I had a couple days ago is tinkering with my mind." Everyone stared at me.

Wait...they don't know about...

...Aw shit...

"**Before?!**" The elder twins almost growled while I cringed at the volume level. The three blondes were looking at me, worried as Zackary and Kaiten were ranting about my comment behind them.

I rubbed my arm nervously while Link narrowed his eyes at me. "You've been getting hurt a lot since you've been with _the guy_." I froze.

"Yeah." Zidane nodded, agree with his fellow blonde. "What was his name though?" He muttered more to himself. Why the hell were these people so damn smart for?

The dark haired males stopped ranting and actually began to think too. I was nervous; for both Jak and myself. Mostly Jak because if they actually knew it was him or his other half... either way Jak would get screwed over.

....I really have to stop with things sounding so homo.

In a good way!

"A-Anyway," I said, trying to change the subject. "I think I'm about ready to-- OW!" I glared over at Zidane as he narrowed his lovely blue eyes at me. "What the hell was that for, monkey?!" Monkey was the nickname I had given him a while ago. It was only because when we were all little, he was always swing on the monkey bars and almost as hyper as one. Plus, he had a weird obsession with eating bananas.

...He still did.

Zidane, ignoring his nickname and patted me on the head. "You need to rest, Diana. We've heard how fatal your wounds are and we want you to be safe." He started to pet me and I twitched slightly. Every time I would call him monkey, he would treat me like a cat as retaliation. It was really annoy but soothing...still annoying. "Okay?"

"M'kay..." I pouted as he smiled softly at me before getting hit on the head by his older brother. I was surprised. Zack rarely hit Zidane.

The blonde looked up at his brother who was giving him a -.-''' look. "Stop flirting with her. We both tried and we still ain't getting any." Zidane stared wide eye at him before glancing at me then back at his brother, stuttering. I burst out in a fit of laughter, before the pain in my arms came back. I was laughing from Zack's comment and crying from the pain. Link was chuckling while Tess giggled and Kaiten was in the same position as me but he was crying from laughing too hard.

"I always knew you were up to something, Mr. Polite." Kaiten teased his friend who was still stuttering out random sounds. The smartest one in the group left speechless from his older stupid brother. "C'mon, let's give Di her rest." Zack grinned at his brother and help him to the door while Tess kissed my forehead before leaving with Link and Kaiten. "We can go searching for that dude she hangs out with!"

"What was his name...?" Their voice faded off and I let out a sigh of relief. They wouldn't find Jak since half of them were a little drunk from the day Jak saw them. No vivid memories of him. My eyes turned to the window and my previous thoughts came to my mind.

There was no way I could have...**liked**...what _he_ did to me.

Maybe it was beyond that?

I knew I was scared though;

Of Jak?

Defiantly not.

Of _him_?

No. I wasn't.

Of pain?

Maybe.

Of suffering?

No-- Wait where did that come from?

To be honest, I could see some twisted things going on in _his_ eyes. I could also see Jak's emotions burning in them too; but there was something else. Something I couldn't see. Maybe that was why I didn't run or fight back or why I let _him_ touch me.

Maybe I wanted to know what the emotion was.

Maybe I wanted to know more about _him_.

Maybe just maybe---

There was a loud knock on the door and I turned my head to see a familiar blonde and her purple haired friend. I smiled brightly as they walked in. Rosette was ushering a shy Chrno forward. He was blushing. Aw! I just wanted to hug him. The boy is just too cute.

Wait...wasn't he like twenty?!

"Hey, Rosette!" I grinned at the blonde who beamed back. "Hi, Chrno." The purple haired boy glanced up at with a small blush and smiled shyly.

Rosette sat in the chair next to my bed. "I glad to see you remember us!" She told me. Like who could forget that adorable...man? "We wanted to say thank you before but we could never get a hold of you." Her vivid blue eyes trailed over to my badges. "I heard you got some nasty wounds... I hope you feel better." Rosette said in a soft sincere tone.

"Thanks and you're welcome; like I couldn't help out a fellow Underground-er and their adorable boyfriend." I cooed, pinching a blushing Chrno's cheek.

Rosette was blushing but not as darkly as Chrno was. "He's not my boyfriend!" She scowled at me and I laughed before flinching in pain.

"Ow...I was kidding, Rosette." I stuck my tongue out at her and she mimicked me before we both laughed. "Chrno!"

His blinked at me. "Huh?" Aw, he's just too cute.

"Are you really twenty?" I asked with a straight face while Rosette laughed at her partner who was blushing from embarrassment

Chrno nodded shyly. "Yes, I am." I instantly opened my arms towards him and he looked bewildered. "U-Um...?"

"I can hug you now without people saying I'm a pedophile." I stated, making Rosette fall out her chair laughing while Chrno's blush darkened. "Now, hug me since I'm injured and cold." I demanded and he awkwardly walked closer to me and I hugged him. "Aw, you are so my Plusie." He pulled away but I stopped him so our faces were close.

Of course, the shy shorter male was blushing still. "W-What's a-a P-Plusie?" He stuttered as I grinned, letting go of him.

"A Plusie, my friend, is a cute, adorable, cuddly person I claim as my own and you, Chrno are my second Plusie." I state as Rosette got off the floor, hold the chair for balance as she grinned over at her partner who was giving me a cute confused expression. "You belong to me now; in short." I explained.

His face went blank before his eyes widened. "Whaaat?" He whined and turned to the blonde. "But Diana..." He glanced back at me and I pinched his cheeks.

"Sh, Plusie. You is mine." I suddenly burst into laughing, crying once again while Rosette laughed with me. Chrno was now completely confused as I stopped laughing. "Ow...I'm serious though. You're my Plusie but I'll let you go with Rosette." I nodded towards her and she nodded back as Chrno was looking a little nervous.

The purple haired male walked over to Rosette. "I think you need to rest, Diana or you'll open your wounds from laughing too much." He told me in the same tone as Zidane had but he was blushing still. "Let's go Rosette." He told the blonde who stood up, wiping a tear.

"We've gotta hang out more!" Rosette grinned at me as I gave her a thumb's up. "I hope you feel better!" She called to me as Chrno took her out the room and closed the door gently. I stared at the door for a while. I think I was beginning to wonder if Jak would come though. I mean almost everyone else has---minus Torn because he does more work than the shadow, no offense to the old man.

Why was I so antsy to see Jak?

Was it because I wanted to talk about what happened?

Actually, not really. I know Jak's very touchy on that subject about his other self.

Was it because I need some reassurance?

Of what? That it wasn't him? I know it wasn't Jak, it was _him_.

Was it because I wanted to talk to both of them?

...That doesn't sound like a bad idea but I don't think Jak would be all over that. Besides, who's to say _he_ won't attack again....

I wonder it that's even possible to talk to each other. I actually think it would best if we could do that. Jak could confront _him_ face to face and I could actually ask _him_ why _he_ was doing all this. Why _he_ was hesitant to shed my blood. Why _he_ was shedding blood. Why _he_ was even trying to create a conflict. I really wanted to know---

God Damnit I was thinking!

...Oh, shit...

"Jak?" My violet eyes stared at the blonde male before me, his eyes down cast. Daxter was by the door but he didn't walk inside but he did kick Jak a bit, causing the blonde to glare at him and walk towards me, while shutting the doo. I watched him as he practically crawled towards me at the pace he was going.

Finally, he stood above me and his dark blue orbs stared down at me. "Diana-" He stopped mid-sentence, as he some one was talking to him. Probably, _him_. "No..." He murmured and I raised a brow.

"...Oh man..." I scowled myself as he shook his thoughts away. "I should have never..." I noted the guilt on the blonde's face. "Even went your way. I knew you could handle things but I always have to be the one to worry."Jak looked a bit surprised, clearly expecting the opposite. "And I wouldn't have got hurt...again!" I laughed slightly until I saw him giving me a blank stare before his face twisted a little.

His shook his head. "This...This is wrong." He muttered to himself as I tilted my head slightly. "**You** shouldn't be saying sorry." His blue eyes stared sternly at me. "It was **my** fault you ended up like that." I shook my head.

"No, no, no." I told him softly. "If I didn't let worry get the better of me, I wouldn't have been hurt!"

Jak glared down at me. "Are you an idiot, Diana!?" He snapped at me while I just stared at him. "If I didn't control _him_ when I had the chance you could have been dead---" He stopped, as he face went blank before going back into a scowl. I really wanted to know what _he_ was staying to him. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "_He_ wants your blood, Diana." I blinked at him uncontrollably.

"My... what?"

He glared at me. "Your blood. _He_ keeps tell me in my head _he'll_ get it one day." Jak paused for another internal fight. "Look;" He sighed out of irritation and rubbed his temples. "I'm leaving with Daxter as soon as you get better. I don't want to put you in danger."

"L-Leaving?!" I jerked up. "Ow! Son of a-- Why would you do that? You don't even _have_ a place to stay!" I scowled at him, slightly angered. "And you won't put me in danger! _He_ will. You're not him, Jak. You're your own person." I calmed down by the end of my sentence and sat back slowly. Jak just stared at me, in disbelief. Did he really think I would let him leave for my own safely? I mean, where was he going to sleep, eat and have some comfort?

Wait... did that even make sense?

I looked away from him. "D...Do I really come off like that?" I asked him quietly. "A self-loving person?"

I heard Jak shuffle a bit and there was a pause. "No... But..." I glanced at him. He seemed lost for words. I guess he was an antisocial **and** shy BAMF. "Forget it." He shook his head. "If you get hurt don't blame me." He told me as I grinned at him.

"I never did." He stopped, and stood there for a while. Another internal conflict, maybe.

Jak's eyes flickered over to me, anger burned in them and he slammed his hand against the dresser, causing me to jump, which hurt by the way. "Why the hell do you** always** think everything's a joke?!" He snapped at me. "You could have died, Diana! You're a damn Ecophiliac! You could have fucking **died**!" I couldn't say anything but my mind made me.

"Do care that much for me, Jak?"

I really shouldn't have said that.

Jak's anger was whisked away and replaced with a blank look. Then it seemed like he was trying to fight something off and I saw a flash of purple. The blonde clenched his fists before abruptly turning around and opening the door. With a loud slam, he shut the door and I could hear him stomping away with Daxter asking questions. I stared after where he left from and I couldn't help but wonder.

Did _he_ actually want to talk to me?

* * *

The end of Chapter 9! I just love the conflict in this story! I bet your dying to know what DJ and Jak were talking about in this one XD

*Ecophiliac - Like a hemophiliac who has low red blood cells which means they'll bleed forever unless it's taken care off. So they can easily die of blood loss. Just Ecophiliacs have low Eco cells which make up most of the body in Jak and Daxter. Well, at least I think so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Paradise Eco** - _hemophiliac, very smart idea very short reveiw... sorreh?_

Response: Thanks. I figured that they would have eco cells instead of blood cells. Well, they would have MORE eco cells since they bleed...in my story anyway. And as long as you review, I am grateful.

**LoveDance **-_ i really love this story and what you've done with it. please update soon._

Response: Thank you. I try to update but school's a bitch.

**Mandya1313** - _nice_

Response:Thank you.

**KRES8 **- _YAYAYAYAYAYAYA NEW CHAPTER *jumps around* i was so bored not having a chappy 2 read. oh no's jaks leaving *gasp* good chappy gotta make a new 1 real quick...yes i am HYPO!_

Response: Well, I can see you are. Jak did say he was going to stay but not to blame him if he got hurt again.

**cat-demon Kitten** - _good chapter. i really want to know what was going on in Jak's head when he was talking to Diana. ~Thorn_

Response: You will... eventually. :D

**random hyper person** - _Sorry for the frickin HUGE review! And I WAS DYING! I has half-way to Hell when i checked for updates! Don't DO THAT!_

Response: I couldn't paste you're whole review XD but I try to update but school and all...

**The Purple Eco Sage **- _Hey! Sorry I'm late! Had my head up me a** for a couple of days. Damn you! Why must you keep us in suspense?! Ah, well. At least there was a wierd version of fluff for Jakie and Diana. A very wierd version of fluff. But that's why I love this. Oh God, please, PLEASE, make the next chapter in Jak's POV. I so wanna hear the blood-lustyness that is Dark Jak! Please? (puppy eyes) Your Disturbed Friend,  
Purple_

Response: Oh, there fluff in this one. More with DJ though XD

**Author's Note:** I have a proposition; if I can get only nine more reviews for this chapter I will update faster AND make a special! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Normal Day...For Acquaintance

* * *

I am _extremely _bored right now.

The Shadow wouldn't let me leave until I was fully recovered.

He told me that about four days ago.

I was still sitting in one of the infirmary rooms in Haven Hospital. The nurse came to check on me once and while to bring me food. There was no way in hell I was eating that shit. Tess promised to bring some _actual_ food everyday. Sometimes the four twins would come with her or only two did or even just the twins themselves. Apparently, they were still trying to figure out Jak's name. I don't think they would anyway. In our hug, they were facing opposite from him so even if they did know his name they don't know what he looks like.

Most of the time I was alone in god damned hospital. I would always have the nurse shut my door because some one out there was bitching, breaking glasses or just being loud. One of the nurses even said I was the best patient they ever had. Even after Tess brought my music to me, it wasn't even that loud. It was probably because I was usually playing soft music instead of dancing type one. I felt really lazy the whole time here, since the only time I got up usually was to go to the bathroom or to take a shower. The only thing I hated here was the food.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called to them, not even looking at door as it opened.

"What the fuck is this, you bitch?! Why the fuck does everyone else get better shit than I fucking do?! You stupid---" The door shut, muffling the bitching of a certain patient.

I heard the nurse sigh and walk over to me. "Here you are Diana." Turning my head, I could see a plate filled with food. But it was different this time. It had a piece of oven roasted chicken with rice and a few vegetables. A glass of ginger ale was on the corner of the tray. My eyes widened and I looked up at her as I sat up. She was smiling. "All the staff decided you were the nicest one here and made this for you."

"Well, clearly Alex's bitching about it." We both laughed. Alex was the man that always loved to complain about everything. He even came in my room one time, telling me off. I would have told him off too but the pill they gave me relaxed my muscle so I just chose to ignore him until the nurses came. He didn't even look like he was sick; almost as lively as ever. I took the tray from her hands. "Thank you Amy-- to all of you I mean." I knew her name because she was usually my regular nurse.

Amy waved her hand at me. "It was no problem Diana. We all wanted to do it, though only the chef knew how to cook..." She started to murmur causing me to laugh. I placed the glass on the counter and lifted my fork up, starting to eat. Amy was staring at me while I stopped mid-bit and looked at her. "Well...?" I continued to chew and swallowed it.

"It's shit." I said blandly as her emerald eyes widened in shock before I burst into laugher. "I'm kidding Amy!" She looked relieved but glared at me with a pout. My shoulders didn't hurt as much anymore so I could laugh and move around freely. "Usually people know me after a week." I told her, continuing to eat.

Amy huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, I do have other patients you know. It's hard to cope from a complete jerk to a complete angel." She smiled at me as I laughed again. Clearly, she didn't know me well. After I finished my food, she took the tray from me and walked out the room. Once again it was silent. I turned my head to see my glass empty. She must have forgotten it.

I turned my body to the side and got up. They would make me do walking practices since I hadn't walked in a while. Grabbing the glass, I opened the door. It was oddly quiet. I shrugged walked towards the kitchen, walking past Alex's room. Suddenly, I stopped and moved back a couple steps to his door. Alex was handsome; I'd give him that but he was an ass. He had short silver hair and light blue eyes. The tattoos on his face gave away that he used to be in the Krimzon Guard.

However, that's not the reason I came back.

He had the most depressing look on his face that I've ever seen. He was looking down at his hand that was on his lap. It was actually pissing me off. He was usually lively and bitchy but now he depressed and quiet. Inhaling, I cautiously walked into the room without alerting him. The wind from the window shut the door behind me, causing his head to jerk up at me. His eyes widened in an innocent shock before they instantly turned cold.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spat harshly at me, causing me to flinch a little. "Well!?"

I was lost for words actually. "U-Uh..." Okay, maybe I should tell the truth. "I was going to give my glass to the nurse when I saw you--"

"Oh yes, that gour-fucking-met food they gave you and the shit they game me!" He snapped, hitting his tray making it drop to the floor. I winced as the glass shattered on the floor and put mine down. "Have you come to brag?" He scowled at me. "Tough shit 'cause I don't give a fuck." Holy shit and I thought Kaiten was mean. "So what happened to your fuck buddies?"

Okay, _that_ threw me off. "What?"

"Those fucking twins." He said, "The ones you're fucking, you whore!"

Oh no he fucking didn't.

I stomped over to him and looked him right in the eye. We were both glaring daggers at each other. I wanted to knock him out then and there but something stopped me. Behind all that anger was sadness, loneness, and suffering. But was hit me the most was the large amount of betray that filled his eyes. He was still glaring at me intently then looked confused. My glare was gone and left with a softer tone. We stared at each other for a while before he scowled again.

"Did you _need_ something?" He asked harshly. "'Cause I don't give away my body that easily."

Oh, fuck his betray!

I tackled him off his bed, making him yelp in surprise. Reaching for his arm, I yanked it behind his back and I swear he growled. Suddenly, I was flipped over and I was holding his left wrist above me head while he forced them down. We were rolling all over the place, knocking things down and pushing the wheel bed away from us. I was happy that my arms didn't hurt that much but it was still a pain in the ass to move them around that much. He looked so determined to kick my ass but there was no way in hell that would happen. We bumped into a table and water fell on both of us. We stopped, looking up. A jug was lying down, water dripping out of it. We looked back at each other before we started to laugh. I let go of his wrist and held my stomach from laughing too much. He was doing the same thing I was.

He had a cute laugh.

I got up from the floor, holding myself. I was getting cold. Alex stood after me, still chuckling while I shut the window and stared at mess we made. "We are so fucked." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"You started it so clean it." He abruptly said.

My head jerked in his direction, my eyes glaring at him. "What?! You were the one being an ass!"

"An ass?!" He snapped at me, glaring. There was an intense wave of hate coming off both of us.

The door opened and there were a couple of gasps, making us turned to the door in confusion. "Oh my..." Amy and few other nurses were in the room, staring around it. "What...what happened here?" Amy asked me before glancing at Alex.

"Uh..." I scratched the side of my leg, grinning sheepishly. "There was some..."

Nero saw my nervousness and scoffed. "...Misunderstanding." He finished while I silently thanked him. The nurses seemed to by it and left to get some cleaning supplies. Amy was hesitant and stared at me for a while before leaving with the other nurses. Sighing, I started to pick up the fallen objects while Alex watched me with a raised brow. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping clean." I simply told him before he pulled me up by my arm easily. Just how strong was this guy? "What?"

He scowled at me again. "It's the nurses' job to clean, idiot." I glared at him before I noticed his right arm in a sling. What the hell? I was evenly matched with him when he only had one arm in use?! He noticed me staring at his arm and shuffled away shyly from me. "Stop staring." His voice was quiet, as if he was timid about his cast.

"Dude, if you could almost kick my ass with just one arm that means I can even fight you if I had one!" I told him, causing a smirk to appear on his face before he laughed at me and I crossed my arms with a pout. "Seriously, you must have kicked some ass before you were here." He froze slightly and stopped laughing. I think I hit a soft spot. "Er... Never mind about that Ali."

Alex head snapped in my direction. "The hell did you just call me?"

"Well, your name Is Alex so I called you Ali." He stared at me with a risen brow and I giggled at him. "The nurses hate you that much."

He rolled his light blue eyes at me. "Like I didn't know that." He pushed the wheel bed back in it's old position and locked it into place. "I have my reasons." The silver haired Ass told me as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a towel. "Here." The Ass tossed it at me and it fell directly on my head.

"Uh...thanks." I told him as I dried my hair with the towel. He had followed my moves and now the towel was around his neck.

My violet eyes blinked at him while he raised a brow at me. "What?"

"Your hair." I pointed to his now messy silver hair. "Sex head." I said bluntly as his eyes widened for a second before he started to laugh again. Staring at him, I noticed that his depressing aura from when I first walked in was easing away. Maybe he was lonely?

...Actually, I've never seen anyone come to visit him. I'm sure he would knowat least _someone_ in this city. I wonder if it has to do with him being in the Krimzon Guard. Now, I'm starting to feel bad now. He looks happy laughing like that though so maybe my theory is correct.

The nurses came in after Alex stopped laughing and shooed us out the door. I started to walk back to my room but I stopped watching the silver haired male actually staring at me awkwardly before turning his head away. So, I invited him to my room. Just to talk though.

I'm saving that for my BAMF.

* * *

For the next couple of days, I've been going to see Alex whenever Tess or the four twins didn't visit. Sure, Alex was an ass but he's actually pretty funny too. He was also smug, arrogant, and short-tempered. I didn't mind though; most of the time it was amusing to see him like that. The man even stopped bitching about everything and only about certain things which I still thought was irrelevant. Alex had his kind days, pissed off days and sad days. I was starting to think he was bipolar but the nurse said he was always like that.

However, recently I've been thinking about his arm. The nurse told me he's had it in for about two months now and wouldn't let anyone touch it. Now, I didn't want to pry but I wanted to know why he doesn't want it off. He even told me that he had to force himself to be left handed and he was still working on it. That was the reason I heard so many glasses drop from his room before.

The doctors said they wanted me to stay a few more days. The raw dark eco in my shoulders and on my cheek were started to surface for some reason. Every time I look in the mirror there are five purple lines on my right cheek. My shoulders had a darker purple down my arms but the hospital uniform was hiding them. The doctors were scared to get close to it, incase they would die. However, I was wondering why _I_ wasn't dying. I was forced to do some exercises every day to make sure it wasn't slowly kill my body or something. Nothing ever happened but it did get me my speed back. I still was pretty quick but I didn't want to crash into anything.

"Jeeve?" Zack asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

"Jones..?" Link said out loud.

I stifled a laugh. "No..."

"James?" Tess inquired.

"Nope."

"Jackal!?" We all stared at Kaiten before I started to laugh out loud.

Since recently, they've been calling out names that start with a J and asking me. Even if they did say Jak, I wasn't even going to tell them it was. They've come up with the weirdest names I couldn't even begin to think of who would name their child that. But I was happy to see them more vivid. They've been quiet since my 'attack' and came in with awkward faces on. I actually thought it was pretty funny.

I stopped laughing, and grinned at them. "You're never going to find him; not like he did anything anyway." Link crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"So why can't you tell us who It is?" The short haired blonde asked me as I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. Usually, Zidane would come in and say something smart but since Zack's comment about a week ago the monkey kept his mouth practically welded shut. I fell kind of bad for him but he walked right into that one.

I sighed. "Because Link; all five of you would attack him anyway."

"Damn straight!" The two eldest twins said in unison and I laughed at them. I always loved their over-protective attitude thought most of the time it made situation awkward.

There was a knock on the door and everyone told them to come in. Amy opened the door, holding a clip board with a doctor behind her. His name was Tyler I think. "Alright Ms. Diana; it's time for your examination." His eyes flickered to my friends who were staring at me.

"Guys." I stated, as the four boys blinked at me. "Examination?"

"So?" Zack and Kaiten said, making their younger brother smack them upside their head while Tess and Amy giggled at them.

Zidane glanced at me shyly before pulling his brother from the room. "We should go." He told me while Link pulled Kaiten out the door.

"Yeah, we have _work_ so we'll see you probably tomorrow!" The short haired blonde grinned with a wink while Tess waved to me and I was left alone with Amy and the doctor.

Tyler raised a brow after they shut the door behind them. "Well, aren't they eventful?" He said as I grinned sheepishly at him. Smiling, he walked over to the bed and I pushed my self into a sitting position. He rolled up my sleeve and narrowed his eyes at the wound. "Hm..." Tyler held out his hand to Amy and she put a wooden Popsicle. He touched the dark line on my arm with it and it instantly disintegrated. "This explains the lines on your sleeve." He rolled it back down and pointed at the long burned out part of the sleeve that was supposed to hide my wound.

"What does it mean, Dr. Tyler?" Amy asked, looking at my arm.

He threw the Popsicle stick in the garbage and moved away from my arm. "There still is Dark Eco in her blood but...it's doing nothing to her." He glanced up at me, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just used to my patients being asleep." I shook my head, telling him it was okay. "I'm sure you know you also have some Blue Eco in your system but I think that is what is fighting off the Dark Eco." Amy looked surprised. "Now I know you want to leave because even I don't like staying here," I grinned at him while he smiled slightly. "But I want you to stay for a few more days to see if the Dark eco on your wounds will disappear."

"Okay," I told him. "It's not like I have anything important to do." Tyler nodded as Amy started to write a few things on her clip board. I thought the doctor usually wrote stuff down about the patient...? "Oh, Doc." I started causing him to avert his eyes from Amy back to me. "I know I'm not supposed to know about other patients but...what's the deal with Alex?"

Tyler tapped his chin with is finger while Amy stopped writing and gave me a funny look. "Well, he came here cover his right arm and even put the sling himself. No one's ever since his right arm before but he did have a lot of wounds. I suppose from being in the Krimzon Guard does that." He raised a brow at me. "I noticed you've become quiet friendly with him and he's been more quiet then usually."

Just _what_ was he implying?

"Yeah well," I huffed crossing my arms and closed my eyes. "He just looked lonely, okay? Excuse my Precursian but he's still a fucking ass." The doctor and his nurse laughed at me while I opened my left eye.

Tyler was grinning. "You're excused." Amy was giggling still while he looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go check on Sarah...I'll see you in a few days, Ms. Diana." He started to walk to the door as Amy followed, waving my bye. I really have to watch those two but not _too_ close because they might be doing some things I wouldn't want to see.

Time to check on Alex and get some answers.

I swung my feet to the side of the bed and pushed myself onto the floor. Walking over to the door, I opened it and peered outside. His door was creaked opened and looked thought the window. There were two figures in the room. The girl had shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail with hazel eyes while the male beside her had short brown hair with a beard and blue eyes. Brother and sister perhaps?

"Are you honestly asking me that?!" Alex jumped up and glared at them. The girl recoiled and the male pushed her back slightly. "Well I don't give a flying fuck so get the hell out of here!"

The brunette started to cry a little. "A-Alexander..."

"Alexander..." The silver haired boy mocked before glaring harshly at her. "What? Now you care?! You fucking worthless whore!"

The male's eyes hardened. "Alex, you will **not** talk to Crystal like that."

"I can talk however the fuck I want!" Alex retaliated. "If that's the only reason you're here well you can forget about it!" His fist was clenching so tight I could see his blood falling on the floor. "I'm not going back and I'm defiantly not going with you assholes!"

The girl was clutching to her tightly, crying her eyes out onto his sleeve while he held her securely. "They'll find out eventually." The male stated while Alex scoffed. "...We'll give you time to think about it, Alexander." He turned towards the door and I instantly ran back to my room, but kept my door open.

"Didn't you hear me!? I'm not going back!!" He yelled, coming outside the room while I poked my head out my door. His blue eyes were hardening at their retreating backs. I could feel the hate coming off of him. "Fucking bastard doesn't get..." He turned his head to me and his face went blank. "What the hell are you doing?"

I blinked at him, suddenly frighten that he knew I was watching. "Uh...I just heard yelling..." Nice, Diana. Nice.

"...Idiot." He said, and walked back to his room, slamming his door as I flinched. Standing straight, I noticed everyone going towards the crying girl and her brother but no one went to Alex. I frowned a bit before walking over to his door and knocked. "Piss off!" His voice was muffled but I could still hear him. I opened the door to see him glaring from his bed before his eyes soften a bit. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

I shut the door behind me and walked over to him. "You're upset so...I just want to see if you needed some cheering up!" I grinned at him as his eyes widened for a second before he looked away from me. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you want happened just know. It's your privacy." Maybe I should lay off on any information on him. That was an intense scene right now. "So I'm supposed to leave in a few days." I saw him tense.

"So?"

I blinked at him. "Aren't you going to miss me?"

"Hell no." He scowled, turning to me with a smirk.

My eyes widened. "You ass!"

"What?!" He jumped up, glaring at me. "You damn whore!"

I stomped over to him. "Say that to my face!"

"Fine I will!" He pressed his forehead against mine, smirking. "You _damn_ whore." I tackled him to the floor and started to wrestle him, making sure he didn't touch my wounds.

Our conversations usually ended up like this. I didn't mind really; I know we didn't mean anything we would say to each other. I just wanted him to be happy; after that little scene I would want to rip some one's head off like he does. The nurses would always come in and break us up, dragging me to my room or him to his. But don't get me wrong; I don't like him or anything. He was handsome but I wasn't attracted to him. Strangely enough, I've been thinking about Jak and _him_.

I haven't seen them recently and I was still wondering why Jak left so quickly. It made me think that _he_ wanted to talk to me but Jak won't allow it since the wounds he gave me. I think Jak was ashamed of himself too. He practically let _him_ attack me...well that's probably what he was thinking anyway. I really didn't blame him though; for anything. Hell, I don't even blame _him_. I won't lie; the blood lust in his eyes was kind of creepy but that's the way he was...born I guess I could say.

Everyday, I would wish Jak would come to see me. I mean, I wanted to talk to both of them but mostly at the moment _him_. If Jak won't answer any question, maybe he will. I kind of feel like I'm going behind his back even if I'm only thinking this. But I have to know, even if it's not Jak telling me. I don't think _he'll_ hurt me again. He got the blood out of system... right? Jak did say _he _wanted my blood. More of it? Or just to...own it?

...Is that even possible?!

Well, at any rate. I needed to talk to _him_. One way or another.

* * *

After our little wrestle, I had a shower. I really hated the hospital uniform but I apparently _had_ to wear the stupid thing. I walked out the door and heard someone out my door. It was really quiet and muffled but I chose to ignore it. They were talking to Amy though; I could hear her voice. Her high pitched girly voice was not hard to miss. Sighing, I could feel sleep almost fall onto my body as I lazily walked over to my bed. I heard the door open.

"Thanks." A male voice said rather quietly as Amy giggled but shut the door after her. I knew that voice though. I couldn't place my finger on who though.

Then it hit me. "Jak---" I turned around.

My breath hitched.

Two pure black eyes were staring into my violet ones. _He _was standing before me, watching me with amused filled eyes. A smirk was playing on _his_ lips. I stood there, not daring to move. There was purple electricity coming off of him. _He_ stepped closer to me and I didn't move. The bed was technically in the way and I didn't really want to know what would happen if I was on my back.

Bad thoughts Diana! Bad!

"**Diana, right?**" His voice was deeper compared to Jak's; it was creepily attractive. "**I'm sure you remember me.**" _He_ snickered at me while I almost scowled at him. Now he was started to sound like Alex. There were all kinds of emotion flowing in his eyes but I think it was a mixture of Jak's too.

I clenched my fist, and trying to calm myself. I had to confront of him. I promised myself I would since Jak would always leave before I could even ask. It was now or never. "Who..." I could feel my voice cracking while _he_ raised a brow at me, still amused. "Who are you?"

"**Who...am I?**" _He_ gave me an impassive look before shrugging nonchalantly. I was confused with his non-caring gesture. "**I'm Jak's dark side I guess.**" _He_ responded. "**You can call me...Dark Jak**." A sadistic grin appeared on _his _face as I shuttered a bit. But what did he mean by 'dark side'? Jak did say he was a so-called dark elf. But the name was original.

Not.

I unclenched my fists. "W-What...do you mean by dark side?" His black eyes bore into my violet ones. We stayed like that for a while until _he_ burst into a sadistic laugh which startled me.

"**You're a brave one aren't you?**" _He_ asked me as I gave him a confused look. "**Are you not scared, Diana**?" Dark Jak bared his pearl white fang at me while I continued to stare. Was he trying to scare me? Because for some reason... he was failing. Miserably. His smirk faded and he crossed his arms, clearly not amused with my lack of fear. "**I knew it**." HE said after a long silence. "**No wonder he---**" His face went blank before he scrunched his nose. "**Like you don't want to...**" He snickered out loud before cringing. "**Alright, alright**." He scowled.

I was staring at him as if he was insane. Was he talking to Jak? That made me wonder what the BAMF said to make him wince like that. Actually, I found it funny to see hm arguing out loud with Jak. It sounded like he was whining. I wanted to laugh at him.

So I did.

Dark Jak stopped and stared at me with a raised eyebrow. Slowly, I calmed down, grinning slightly as I held my stomach. I tried to stop myself from smiling but I was failing. He stepped towards me and I tried to move away but he held onto my elbows. His eyes were staring at me cheek, where he cut me. Leaning towards me, I felt his tongue run over to wound and I jumped back onto my bed.

What the _hell_?!

My hand was on my cheek as he let out another one of his laughs. "Wh...wha...?"

"**Easy there kitten**." He teased as he leaned back over to me. **"Just getting some of my eco off of you.**" I hadn't the slightest clue as to what he was talking about. He grinned at me and moved back to my cheek, licking my wound. I tried not to shutter every time he licked me but it was creepily sexy. He suddenly stopped and looked but at me, smirking. "**You're enjoying this aren't you**?"

Oh, son of a bitch.

My reaction; push him off of me. "No!" Yes, lying to myself was bad but it protects you too.

"**Heh**," He got up, dusting himself off. "**I don't know about all that**." Dark Jak told me, crossing his arms as I sat up. "**I can tell what you want Diana, since we're almost tied now.**" Okay, _what?_ He grinned. "**Besides me want to taste your blood, which was very**---"

I cut him off. "Okay, back to the original idea please." I didn't want to hear how good my blood tasted right now.

"**Right...**" Dark Jak raised a brow at me. "**There was dark eco at the base of your wounds, correct?**" I nodded. "**That eco is from me; in way we are mated.**"

My eyes widened. "What?!" He flinched.

"**We aren't fully mated until I mark you and**---" He trailed off after the look I gave him. "**Okay, okay.**" He sighed. **"Now I know what you're thinking, kitten."** Great. A nickname and a mind reader. Yay. He chuckled at me. "**Now you can't lie to me.**" He moved closer to me, and made our foreheads touch. "**So I know all about your desires**, **your secrets...everything**." His voice kept getting lower and more seductive.

Stupid seducing, hot, dark....

...Oh, you're hearing all this aren't you?

"**Pretty much, yeah.**" He grinned at me while I tried to move away from him. "**You're not going anywhere just yet.**" His face was inches away from mine and it was tempting to just get this over with. He was just lucky he was hot. "**Why, thank you kitten**." Oh, son of a bitch.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened. "Hey, are you alright I heard some twisted laugh..." Alex trailed off, his blue eyes widening at us. I could hear Dark Jak growling loudly, looking at him and took himself off of me. I sat up, slightly scared with Alex's shock.

This...was going to be a bitch to explain.

* * *

The end of Chapter 10! Diana and DJ talked! YAY! But Alex came in and ruined like the ass he is XD Ignore my mistakes I'm lazy at the moment :P

Remember:

_I have a proposition; if I can get only nine more reviews for this chapter I will update faster AND make a special! :P_

Read&Review!

...Well, you just read it so just review XD


	11. Chapter 11

**random hyper person** - _RHP: You have 15 individual readers who reviewed! I will keep track. . . . . . . .UPDATE! RHP: GARGH! UPDATE! I'M GOING INSANE- - - -ER! DO NOT MAKE ME RESORT TO DRASTIC MEASURES! LIKE HUNTING YOU DOWN! I'VE BEEN OBSESSIVELY WATCHING THIS STORY! CHECKING FOR UPDATES SEVERAL TIMES A DAY! EVERY DAY! *wails then cries* UPDATE PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!~ I BEG YOU! Dark JAK: *awkwardly* Uh, it's okay! RHP: *screams* IT'S NOT OKAY! ' Dark: *runs and hides* SORRY! RHP: *cries some more* DX RHP: (dancing & singing..~horribly) YOU GOT NINE REVIEWS! YOU GOT NINE REVIEWS! YOU GOT NINE RREEVVIIEEWWS! YOU GOOTTA KEP WRITING! MY LAST REVIEW MADE NINE! WRITE, WRITE, WWRRIITTEE! (stops singing) OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! (continues) HAHAHAHA! YOU GOTTA WRITE SOME MORE! DO DO DO DO DO! AND A BASE BALL BAT!RHP: HOLY **! HOLY **!! WHY DID YOU STOP! I HATE YOU!, WAIT I CAN'T ! YOU PUT DARK JAK IN THERE! THEY TALKED! I LOVE YOU! OH GOD! IT'S A GOOD THING I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE I WOULD HUG YOU TO DEATH! LOVE THIS CHAPPY! OH! I HAS AN IDEAS! CAN YOU GET DARK TO ALMOST ATTACK ALEX, BUT HAVE DIANA STOP HIM??! WE NEED A LEMON! LEMONY GOODNESS! LEMONS! AHH! AHHG! (continues screaming) Dark Jak:(huddled in corner watching RHP wide-eyed) Willow, Willow, I'm scared! Willow: (to reader) Help us!_

Response: O.O I tried okay! My school failed me and gave me a history project that was worth half of my mark okay! Then my computer's all like 'You're ----- is corrupted.' And I'm like 'Oh, fuck you with a brick!' But yes, I did update. So you won't stalk me.

**LoveDance** - _Awe it just started to get good. lol Great Chapter, i really liked it_.

Response: Thanks! I try!

**jackinafrickinbox **- _Lmao, I love this chapter, especially Alex. This is my first time reviewing this, because_ I'm a lazy a**. Anyways, can't wait to see more. I give you a muffin! *gives muffin and glomps* Mwahaha, I won't let go until you update!

Response: Thank for the muffin! And I love Alex. He's an ass! :P

**Shibo26 **- _of my friken god dude you gotta write more! please please it is getting good *whine* why'd the good part have to end...oh dear god I'm turning into Kakashi...no worse...Lee!...sorry...sugar high_

Response: lool, let's hope not.

**liveblondeordietryin** - :_] Hehe, wow, I really like your Dark Jak. It's incredibly in character; even though we've never seen him seduce anyone really..I'm pretty sure this is how it's done. Ugh! Screw Alex...he interrupted the best part! :(_

Response: To be honest, when I write about Dark I think of... well... Dark Mousy from D.N Angel (or Kaitou Dark I lurves his japanese voice better) :D I don't know why though. I think everyone hates Alex at this point XD Dark hates him the most though!

**DestinyIntertwined** - _holy Crap!! XD this story is totally awesome ( as well as this chapter) I love how you portrayed DJ as dark, sadistic, seductive and well...just plain HOT! (which is basically all of what he is!!) I totally cant wait for the next chapter, hopefully you will update soon, cant wait ^_^ ~DI_

Response: I know I just love my Dark :P And thank you

**cat-demon Kitten** -_ i forgot to put this in my last review.(warning:i had apple juice a few minutes ago, apple juice makes me hyper) i love the nickname Dark has for Diana. it's so cute! oh is the mind reading thing going to work both ways? by the way, i agree with random hyper person, WE NEED LEMONY GOODNESS! MUHAHAHAHA! *runs around in circles* LEMONS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *runs into wall* . ~Thorn NO! EVIL! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT THERE! *pouts* i wanted to read more. awesome chapter though. update soon please._

Response: Er... I tried soon. And don't worry. There will be a lemon... MAYBE. :P

**phoenix** - _awesome! i love dark Jak's nickname for Diana. update soon please._

Response: Thank you! Once again, Dark's attitude was based off of Dark Mousy (Kaitou Dark) when he sings this song called Groovy Blue :P

**Kai Vamp **- _i love this story! update soon please._

Response: Thanks! I tried!

**kitten-ears11** - _cool, damn it alex you ruined the best part DX_

Response: Alex~ You're getting a lot of hate mail! XD

**Kres8** - _YAY this is very interesting indeed you know have 2 thumbs up_

Response: Thank you!

**The Purple Eco Sage** - _I like Alex! He reminds me of almost half of the people I hang out with. And oh, sh*t. DJ can read minds. Not good. Diana's gonna be on a pickle later on! Update soon! I demand more DJ hotness! Your Disturbed Friend, Purple_

Response: I like Alex myself. and yes, definately Diana is screwed over. Maybe literally XD

**Paradise Eco** - _can i count as nine people then? please? LMFAO!_

Response: I laughed out loud at the when I was typing it too! :P

**dumass44** - _this... is... AWESOME! definitely on of the best fics i have ever read. please update soon._

Response: Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:** O.O Okay, I only asked for nine but everyone went crazy (Especially RHP) because Dark was in the last chapter. Was that really why?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Normal Day...For Comprehension

* * *

No matter how many times I would explain it, Alex would always get pissed off.

Alex and Dark were just glaring at each other. Occasionally, Alex would glance at me which would make the dark elf growl.

So, I told Alex the story.

Dark would cut me off at times with a growl which meant I wasn't supposed to say that to him. Alex was surprised most of the time but I never told him it was Jak. I called Dark Jak, Dark in short. The silver haired male didn't look happy about Dark interruptions, or it could have just been that he didn't like the dark elf at all. Dark didn't say a word, only growls were heard from him while Alex would scowl him and they would have a glaring contest. I didn't want to wake anyone in the dead of night so I would try to calm the silver haired ass down before he got into his 'telling-you-off' frenzy.

"That's basically it." I finished telling him. Alex was on the opposite side of me, sitting in a chair. Dark was sitting beside me, not letting the hospital patient even near me. I don't think Alex wanted to be near him anyway. The only worst part about the explanation was what just happened with Dark licking my cheek and all. How was I suppose to cover that up? However, Alex didn't see him lick me. He only saw him on top of me.

Okay, this was starting to sound weird.

Dark snickered and I almost slapped myself.

Stupid mind reading dark elf.

Alex crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in the chair. "But why is _he_ here now?" He starting to remind me of when I never knew Dark's name and I would always call him...well..._him_. Dark snarled, clearing not liking the way he was ignored but Alex took no mind to him.

"To visit." Well, at least that wasn't a lie. Dark did come to visit me which reminds me I still have to talk to him.

The silver haired male raised a brow. "So what was with his laugh?" I turned to Dark who rolled his eyes with a shrug. Yeah, thanks. He snickered again and I ignored him, turning to Alex.

"He just has a very... distinctive laugh." How else was I supposed to say? He was a sadistic masochist that likes my blood and my thoughts in my head? The dark elf scowled at me but I knew he couldn't lie to me anyway. He knew that he was a sadistic masochist since he proved it at our last meet.

Alex gave me a look that practically read 'Right, I believe you. Not!' "And he was just checking your wounds?" He was referring to when he walked in the room. I nodded. "On top of you?" I nodded again. "Very close to your face to check your cheek?" I nodded, but this time it was slower. "Right."

"**She doesn't have to explain herself to you.**" Dark growled, almost causing me to jump off the bed. It was first time he spoke though the whole explanation.

Alex narrowed his blue eyes at him. "I never asked you, dumbass." I slapped myself with my palm on my forehead and dragged it down my face.

"**I dare you to say that again, human!**" The dark elf jumped up, baring his fangs at Alex.

The silver haired male stood up after him, glaring down. "_Dumb...ass_." He said slowly as he smirked confidently. Why must you be an ass, Alex?

"**You're asking for it!"** Dark flex his claws, about to jump Alex.

He raised a brow. "Just to tell you; I don't swing that way."

"**That's it! You're dead human!"**

I instantly stood up, pushing Dark back from attacking the male with a sling. "Alex, don't be rude." My violet eyes flickered over the silver haired male, who was smirking smugly. Dark, don't let him get to you. He's an ass. Just ignore him okay? Dark scoffed when I sat him down. The male on the other side of the room opened his mouth to say something. "Alex, if you say anything that is an insult I will go over there and break your other arm."

That shut him up.

"Now listen both of you," I felt like I was bitching to child, "I know you both hate each other but you need to show some self restrain." My eyes landed on Alex. "You need to control that smart-assed mouth of yours and you," I turned to Dark. "Need to calm down." That's all I could really say to him since the only reason he was going to attack Alex was because of his anger. "Okay?" Alex muttered a 'whatever' and Dark just huffed. "Good." I sat back down beside Dark.

They started to glare at each other again.

I sighed, completely irritated by these two. I wonder if this was how if felt to have children? In this case, I might not--

"What the fuck!?" Alex jumped out of his seat as a shiver ran up my spine.

Dark had just licked the wound on my arms that he made. His onyx eyes were transfixed on Alex, who seemed to be beyond pissed. I froze, feeling his tongue touch my skin again. Dark was just doing for payback and to smug. The worst part about this besides him licking me with Nero in the room, the wound on my arm came from the shoulders and down close to my elbows. I could hear a little sizzling sound, but nothing hurt. I glanced down to see the purple marks slowly fading after ever lick---

Okay, really! This was sound too awkward!

Dark stifled his laugh, moving away from my arm and back to my cheek. I had the feeling he had some kind of dog gene in him. "What the hell is he doing?!" Alex snapped at me while my violet eyes looked up at him, my body not wanting to move.

"Uh...licking me?" That was my intelligent response.

Nice, Diana. Nice.

Irked, Alex crossed his arms. "I can see that." His voice was controlled but I could hear the strain in his voice. "But you're _letting_ him." Dark stopped mid-lick, and moved from my face.

Damn...

I mean...Yes!

Shut up don't laugh, you seducing dark jerk!

"**Maybe she likes it; ever consider that human?**" Dark said smugly, grinning madly at my thoughts before continuing like 'his' eco off my cheek. Alex narrowed his eyes at the dark elf, giving him a deadly glare that even made me shutter a bit. Dark stopped and turned to Nero with an impassive stare. I could feel the tension coming off both males even though the dark elf had a blank look.

Sighing, I closed my eyes in exasperation. There was no way to prevent them from fighting, no matter what I did. Actually, I didn't even know _why_ they didn't like each other. Sure, Alex thought he was a crazy idiot since he started to...er... take 'his' eco off of me. **Dark scowled at me**. Well, anyway Alex was an ass so I could see that. **Dark snickered.** Why couldn't they just get along? Alex and I have our fights but we always make up after. **Dark growled**.

Suddenly, Dark shot up from his seat along with Alex following him. The two started to fight. My eyes widened while I put my feet on the bed. It was just like when Alex and I first talked except for there was Dark eco electricity flickering all over the room. Dark had an advantage since Alex had his arm in a cast and I was a hell of a lot weaker that he was. They kept rolling into things and stuff was falling to the floor. There was no glass though. The dark elf was trying to cut Alex with one of his claws but he was defending himself with his cast will Alex's other hand held onto Darks wrist.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Miss. Diana are you...?" She opened the door and her eyes widened. "Again? So late?" Amy crossed her arms over her chest with an amused smile on. Shouldn't she be asking about...

Where the hell did he go?!

"Um...sorry?" I told her while Alex and I looked at each other. We both had the same surprised expression. Dark was faster that I thought he was but not as fast as I was.

Amy just smiled and helped Alex up, who refused her help and got up himself. "Alright, Alex. Let's get you back to your room."

"I can go myself." He scowled at Amy before turning to me. "Night." His voice was soft but his eyes held that anger from the fight he just had with Dark.

I grinned at him. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Alex froze for a second before walking out of my shutting the door. I could hear Amy laughing, telling him there weren't any bed bugs. I snickered to myself before starting to clean up their mess. There were no puddles of water on the floor so it was easier that I thought. I turned off the lights so the only ones on were the one above my bed. I turned around. "What the hell!?" Jak raised a brow at me reaction.

"Nice to see you too." His voice was filled with sarcasm but his eyes held amusement. Yeah, like I knew you were going to change back! I didn't even know you were here! We turned around and Dark disappeared into thin air..! "Wha..what did you guys talk about?" Jak asked, clearly awkward with the conversation.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Did you fall asleep or something?" He stared at me blankly. Okay then, I guess he did. "Nothing much... just about the cuts he gave me and stuff..." I rather leave out the licking. Alex already saw and know he's not gonna shut up about it. "Then the guy next door came in and they started fighting. The nurses came and took him cause they didn't see where Dark disappeared to and...." I trailed off when he stared at me strangely. "What?"

"_Dark_?" He repeated, raising a brow and crossed his arms. "You have a nickname for _him_?"

I blinked. "I won't call it a nickname... just a shorter version of Dark Jak." He gave me a disbelieving look, which I rolled my eyes at. Why was he so touchy with the shorten name? Was he jealous of his darker half?

**_You got that right_**.

Okay, what the hell was that?

**_Who do you think?_**

Wait... are you talking to me though Jak's head? Can he hear us?!

**_Yes and no._**

Okay! Thank Mar... but what do you want?

**_What? I can't talk to you now?_**

...Sorry, gotta go Jak's talkin'

**_No wait! Get back here--!_**

"So Jak," I started, completely ignoring Dark who was still talking to me. "What happened since I've been at the hospital?" Dark ranting had to be the worst way to get a headache. Ever.

Jak sat on the bed, deep in thought. He looked like he was debating over something but not with Dark 'cause he was still in _my_ head, ranting about how I'm ignoring him like Jak first did. "Well, Dax and I found out that we live here. In the future I mean." Okay, I am completely lost here. Sighing, Jak motioned me to sit next to him. "Dax and I... we thought we were sent to another world two years ago." I urged him to continue.

* * *

_Outside a hut in Sandover village, the place where Jak and Daxter grew up together, Jak, Daxter, a girl named Keira, and her father Samos, a green sage, were near a large machine. Samos moved up toward the machine and the others. "Today's the big day, Jak." The old green man told Jak, as Jak looked down at him. He looked like the older version of the Shadow. "I hope you are prepared, for whatever happens."_

_"I think I figured out most of this machine." Keira started, making Jak looked over to her. "It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring." She motioned over to the large glow gate as both her and Jak sat down. "I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab."_

_Daxter moved between the two of them, much to Jak's dismay. "Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!" He tried to touch a part of the machine, clearly fascinated._

_"Daxter!" Samos snapped, making the ottsel finch and move his paw. "Don't touch anything!" The old sage moved into the machine. "Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm." Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes but the blonde had a smile on while the ottsel looked annoyed._

_Keira grinned at her father. "Or great good! If you figure out how to use them."_

_"I've had some experience with such things." Samos seemed to be recalling a time back where he used a machine like this. "I know you can make it work."_

_Jak brought his hand out, and touches a red ruby on the machine. Next to him, a square-based device opened up and showed a bright light with spinning symbols inside the gap created. "Looks like Jak's still got the mojo!" Daxter grinned at his best friend, who smiled back._

_"Interesting..." The bluish-green haired girl muttered, looking at the artifact. "It appears to be reading out some preset coordinates."_

_Then, something started to shake, and the ring started to spin before some of the bridge leading to the hut started to break away, and the skies turned purple. "Wow, look at that." Daxter said, as everyone stared in awe._

_"Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!" A deep dark voice said from the ring, causing Daxter and Keira to shutter. Jak narrowed his blue eyes at the gate._

_From out of the ring, flying creatures flew out and swarmed the hut. "What are those things?!" The ottsel exclaimed, hiding himself lower in the machine. A monster's head showed up from inside the gate. But then, they couldn't tell that it was a metal head since they didn't even know what they were._

_"You cannot hide from me boy!" It growled at Jak._

_Keira looked over at the blonde, fearful. "Do something, Jak!" Jak started to look around the machine._

_"What's this do?" The ottsel said, pushing random buttons. "Or that! How 'bout this one! Everybody, press all the buttons!" Jak's eyes landed on the same square button and he pressed on it. The machine went flying towards the monster but it went into the rift instead. Now, they were flowing towards a light in purple warp pit._

_The blue eyed girl looked back. "What was that thing?!" The machine started to twist and turn, making everyone hold onto it._

_"Hang on everyone!" Samos said, while Daxter kept yelling about how he wanted to get off the machine. It wasn't long before the machine exploded, branching Samos and Keira away from Jak and Daxter. They fell in different directions. "Find yourself, Jak!" Samos called, though Jak couldn't see him. He flipped over to face the light head on._

_The pair found their way out of the portal, and down towards a city, with a crash landing. They looked around, and saw metallic structures everywhere. Daxter was glaring harshly at the sky then what was left of the machine. He tossed it down to the ground. "Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever, **ever**, touch any stupid Precursor crap!" A bunch of Krimzon guard started to walk towards them, in front was a sleek man with spiked orange hair only just hidden by his armor and dark haunting brown eyes. Jak would soon come to know him as Errol. A person who he would detest until Errol himself was killed, by Jak's own hands. The group stopped in front of them._

_"Step away from the animal!" The guard snapped at the Jak, as the ottsel ran away with a mighty yell for help._

_"Forget the rat." Errol snapped, narrowing his eyes at Jak. "The Baron wants him!" A smirk played on the sick man's face. "We've been waiting for you! One of the soldiers brought his gun back, and slammed Jak's head with it, causing Jak to almost black out. _

_"Don't worry Jak!" He could hear Daxter's voice near him. "I'll save you before you know it!"_

* * *

I blinked at Jak, who was looking downwards. "So... you were in the 'Dark Warrior Program'?" I asked as he nodded. I could actually feel the anger burning off of him. "I remember that... we were supposed to stop that..." Jak's head shot up and looked at me surprised. "Well, Torn and the Shadow sent us but every time a solider would get in they wound never come back. One did, and they told us it wasn't the guards that kill them..." I trailed off see that Jak understood. "You don't have to tell me all the details, I don't think you want to go back there even in memory."

"...Thank you." Jak murmured suddenly, making me stare at him with a confused look. "For understanding." He almost laughed at me. "So two years later---"

I cut him off. "Wait, did you say _two_ years?" He nodded, looking at me strangely. "So where the hell was Daxter?" Shock appeared on his face, I thought I made him recall that. "Well, he said he would save you before you knew it but..._two **years**_?!" Just what was that ottsel doing anyway? Jak was still staring at me with that surprised look. "What?"

"He said that too..." Jak started, quiet freaked out now. "I mean.._Dark_... he was actually really angry at Dax and wanted to kill him when Dax actually came..."

* * *

**_'Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged.'_**

_Baron Praxis, the man that ruled over Haven, glared at Jak. The poor blonde male was lying half unconscious on the experimentation table. He had just gotten his latest Dark Eco treatment. "Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different!" He spat, angered._

_"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis." Errol said. "I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed." The commander didn't care; all he wanted was Jak killed. Especially by his own hands in the most horrible, slowest way possible. _

_The Baron let out a cry of anger before grabbing Jak by his hair and lifting his head off the table. "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" He snapped at the poor male, who was still out of it._

_"What now?" Errol said, ignoring the Baron's cry. "Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever." The commander explained to the leader._

_Praxis turned Errol, hate burning in his eyes. "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" He walked towards Errol, and the commander moved out the way so the leader could get by. "Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this thing," He gestured to Jak. "Tonight!_

_"As you wish." Errol told the Baron as he walked over to Jak and grabbed him by the collar, moving in close to Jak. "I'll be back later..." He grinned sadistically, before walking away with the leader. Usually, they would take him back to his cell and Jak would instantly go to sleep but they had left him on the table. _

_A small platform rises from down below, showing Daxter standing on it. The ottsel tossed a bundle of clothes on the floor. "Ding, ding... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices." He joked as he jumped onto his best friend, landing on both feet. "Hey buddy... you seen any heroes around here?" The ottsel grinned before looking down at Jak. "Whoa! What'd they do to you?" The blonde made no movement. "Jak, it's me... Daxter!" Jak took a look at him but flinched and dropped back on the table. "That's a fine hello!" The ottsel turned around, stepping harshly on Jak stomach, making the blonde flinch. "I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail," He grabbed his tail. "Literally, to save you!" He turned back to Jak. "I've been looking for you for two years! Say something!" The ottsel cried. "Just this once!"_

_Jak's blue eyes shot open, hatred burning in them. "I'm gonna kill Praxis!" He yelled, his body giving off purple electricity. _

_"Right now, we gotta get you outta here." Daxter shushed him, looking around to see if anyone heard them. He jumped towards Jak's left, looking down at his strapped position. "Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so..." Jak let out in human cry, making the ottsel jump. He changed into Dark Jak and broke himself out of the chair. "Or... you could do it." The ottsel said in a quiet voice._

_Dark started approaching Daxter with a dark anger brought on his face. '**You come now after two damn years?!'**_

_"Jak?" Daxter started, backing away from his best friend's dark form. "Easy now. Easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember?" The ottsel flinched, when Dark attacked but Jak quickly took over before his dark half could even touch his friend. Jak said Daxter's name, his memory coming back to him. "What the heck was that?! Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off!" The ottsel scowled at Jak, who gave him a weak smile. At least he didn't change. "Come on, tall dark and gruesome. We're outta here!" Daxter grinned at him before throwing the bundle of clothes at him. "I brought you some new threads. Put 'em on."_

* * *

Jak had continued to take about when he first met Kor and the little child to when he reached the hospital today. I was surprised how open he was. Usually, he would always either be with Daxter or just by himself like when he came here. It wasn't that I didn't want him to but I was just surprised that he would allow himself to tell me all these things. Was it because I knew about Dark? That I accepted him? Throughout his story, I never mention anyone know about Dark. Even Kor didn't see him transform when he was fighting the Krimzon Guards. Maybe I was the only one to accept him, excluding Daxter of course who would always accept his best friend.

"...Diana?" I shook my thoughts away when he broke the uneven silence. "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked me. I could tell in his eyes that he was a little embarrassed. Confused I turned to the mirror. Indeed I was smiling. Quiet warmly too. It was most likely because of my previous thoughts.

I turned back to Jak, still smiling at him. "No reason." He gave me a look of incredulity but I just shook my head. "I'm just happy." I told him, hoping it was satisfy his curious mood. Clearly not with that look. "You're more open with me; not to mention you're not suspicious of me anymore." His blue eyes widened slightly and I swore I saw the small tint of pink on his cheeks. I wonder why I care so much...

**_Well isn't that obvious, kitten._**

Okay, can you quit doing that?! You'll give me a heart attack with that voice popping in my head.

**_You don't seem to mind. You think deep voices are 'sexy'._**

....So?

Dark laughed his normal crazy but sexy laugh. **_There you go again_**.

...Quiet you!

**_So back to my theory... I think you have a little crush on Jak._**

...Okay what? He's my BAMF and all but...

**_Denial was always the first step, kitten._**

Aren't you going to be jealous like he was?

Dark huffed. **_What's the point? We have the same body; whatever he feels I feel. Whatever he hears I hear. Whatever he tastes I taste and vice-versa._**

Then he's probably wondering why his mouth taste like Dark eco then...whatever that tastes like.

There was stutter from the dark elf before he laughed again. **_He likes a crazy. Cute but crazy._** Sounded like he was talking to himself.

You think I'm cute? The hell?

**_Well kittens are cute aren't they? _**Dark paused. **_But I will say your body makes my mind change direction on that sometimes._**

...Jak's a shy boy and you're a play boy....How the hell does that work?

**_I don't know and don't care. It does and that's all that matters_**.

Again, what does this have to do with me liking him? Okay, _maybe_ I do but if you tell so help me Mar...!

**_Easy kitten. I'm not going to tell him anything. You'll both find the right time; just make sure I mark you before you do anything I would do._**

...Why do I get the feeling that has to do with the 'mating' thing you were talking about?

Dark just laughed.

I was back to reality.

Jak was staring out the window, making sure his face wasn't visible. "I am not shy." He murmured and I raised a brow at him. Suddenly, Dark was sitting next to me grinning. "**If you're not shy why don't you just--**" Jak was back, his eyes hardened over. "Shut up!" His voice was low but I could hear him from the floor. Okay, so the sudden change scared the hell outta me so what?! "**I'm just saying you never know if she---**" You better not tell Dark! Dark grinned at me before turning back into Jak.

"Seriously!" I jumped up as Jak blinked at me. "Do not have arguments like that with me in the room!" I snapped at him while he raised a brow. "The difference in voice is enough to complain about just don't do it okay?!" Sighing, I sat back on the bed.

Jak gave me an amused smile. "I'm **sorry**." Dark snickered at my face.

"I said stop!"

* * *

The end of Chapter 11! YAY finally huh? Diana likes Jak and now she knows she does AND knows Jak likes her! Oh, what is a girl to do? I'll give you a hint; it involes mauling :P

Wooot! I'm close to a hundred! I swear if I reach that! I don't know... I'll... make lemon with Dark or Jak! You're pick! But only when I get to hundred reviews :P I know I'm evil and I know that's far :P Only one review count per person :D


	12. Chapter 12

**The Purple Eco Sage**  
_I could not agree with you more : P And they will bond--- when Jak's not being emo._

**cat-demon Kitten**  
_Ah, yes Alex thee Ass. Well, Diana doesn't maul him just yet. She will though XP_

**random hyper person**  
_O.o You scare me sometimes, you know that? XD But alas, it has been a mouth and a couple days. My reason is at the bottom and I'm to lazy to copy and paste XP._

**jackinafrickinbox**  
_Maybe Dark is but he's too perverted to be a BAMF. But that's why we love him no? XD Oh, and I did catch your nickle in my shower and I gave him to a store for some candy XD_

**Kres8**_  
Thanks for reviewing even though your brain's dead XD lool, I hope your brain feels better!_

**nice_guy001**

_Thank you new reviewer : P_

**TheMythOfNormality**  
_Yes, me and cliffhangers go waaaay back : D And thanks!_

**yoshi911**  
_Thank you!_

**kathy**  
_Thank you very much!_

**toni**  
_Thank you for lovin' it like McDonald's XD_

**jakie112**_  
A lot of people think so too XD and the update will come soon._

**ani-chan**  
_Sorry--- my explaintion is at the bottome of the story : P and lemons always do XD_

**heartlessneko**  
_I'll update and see about a Dark Lemon : P_

**animelovercillas**  
_Both is starting to sound nice XD and thanks for reading it twice_

**Paradise Eco**  
_Well, I was joking but RHP took it too seriously XD That line just randomly popped in my head to be honest. And maybe I should..._

**Author's Note:** Ooookay, I FINALLY updated, happy? I made this one longer than the rest because you've been waiting for about a mouth and a couple days XD So enjoy and read the note at the bottom of the page damnit! DX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Normal Day...Her Conclusion

* * *

Well, my life can't get any worst.

Seriously.

I always see Alex on the streets nowadays.

Did I tell you he was an ass?

Torn was sending me on death missions since I've been out the hospital.

I swear he doesn't care!

Kaiten, Link, Zidane, and Zack were **still** bugging me about Jak.

They still don't know who he was.

Tess was always talking about guy she was in love with, which was Daxter.

I never knew she was into bestiality.

Krew had a talk with me about missing so many damn days.

So I flipped the fat bitch off.

Dark Jak's been bugging me non-stop since this mind reading thing.

It's hard to concentrate, ya know?

...Don't even make me start on his rants.

"Hey Di, you're lookin' kinda down." My violet eyes flickered down to my side to see Daxter sitting comfortably on the couch looking up at me. "Somethin' up?" He asked, as I gave him a blank stare. Do I really need to start? "Why don't you just relax? Torn hasn't called you in for any mission so you can take it as a day off!" The ottsel grinned cheekily at me.

The little animal always cheered people up some how. "Why not? I swear, one of these days he's gonna actually kill me when he sends me on another mission like the last one." Sighing, I fell back on the couch and put my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. "Where's Jak?" The question randomly popped in my head and out my mouth as I raised my head to look down the hall. His door was shut. Since he had been more open with me, it's usually open when he's not in there.

"When I last checked, he was sleepin'."The ottsel told me before looking at me with a sly grin. I groaned and let my head fall back on the couch. "I've heard you've been gettin' close to my best friend..." If Dark wasn't not there to bug me, Daxter was. Why does Mar hate me so?

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore Daxter's mischievous look. "Yeah, we've just been talking a bit." My voice was calm but inside I felt like my voice cracked--- just so that Daxter can't bother me about something else if it doesn't.

**_... I think you have a little crush on Jak._**

Ever since that conversation with Dark, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Most of the time Jak and I spent together was just for fun but now that I look back at it--- I was flirting with the BAMF! The only thing that was keeping us apart was his angst part of himself. I know Jak thought lowly of himself ---Dark actually confirmed it--- and I wanted Jak to know that he's not very different from anyone else. Sure, he has a hot sexy dark alter-ego but that's about the only difference.

Oh, and he was a BAMF. Defiantly not many of those.

From what Dark had told me, I was the only one Jak opened up to besides Daxter. Keira, the girl from his childhood, wasn't around to talk to him and she didn't know much about him since he was a mute before. I was only surprised about how Dark knew so much about his tamer --- so he called Jak--- even though he was created about a year ago. He explained to me that he can go though Jak's memories and as he told me before:

**_We have the same body; whatever he feels I feel. Whatever he hears I hear. Whatever he tastes I taste and vice-versa._**

**_We share the same bond; either it be past or present._**

I was glad that Jak could talk to me easily now. This way there wasn't any secrets between us. The only thing was that I couldn't betray that trust --- or bond as Dark put it-- like I had before. Even though this trust was stronger I knew that Jak's trust with anything was almost as fragile as glass so I have to watch what I say and do even more now. The conclusion as to why I even care at all was drawn out by Dark in the first place. Told him I thought I like Jak but the more I think about the worst it got.

Dark was actually a nice person. I mean, he was always looking out for his tamer. When Daxter came two years later he was going to kill the little ottsel but Jak stopped him. When Jak needed to sort out things with me --- Dark had done it for him since Jak was shy. When Jak was cornered by Metal Head Dark took over and killed them. Even though he said they were one; I know Dark actually cares about him. I don't think he would deny it.

...But he probably won't agree with it either.

Jak's door creaked open which made me snap out of my thoughts. He looked half a sleep and he had some smexy bed-head. The blonde walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Torn's been sending him on missions along with Krew and then he had his personal missions. I would be tired too after all of that especially if I had to deal with the Baron and the new Yellow armored Krimzon Guard patrolling around the whole city. I'd never know how he dealt with everything without even breaking down once. Maybe it was the side effect of saving the world once before.

"That reminds me!" I said abruptly while I sat up, making the little ottsel fall on his side. "I have to go meet Tess at the bar!" Standing up, I walked over to my room and into my gun closet. Don't ask me why the Baron's guards haven't noticed this yet. They do that house check thing but my house was usually .0looked after by Kaiten and Link. I took my two daggers and my two pistols, putting the four in their holsters.

As soon as I walked out my room, I saw Jak in his normal clothes walking out his room. Man, someone showers fast. "Going some where?" He asked, noticing the weapons on me.

"Yeah, I have to go meet Tess." I told him. "You're welcome to come with." The blonde shrugged nonchalantly and I turned to Daxter with a small grin. "Ready to see your bish?" The ottsel looked a bit confused before staring at me strangely. "Well, she isn't my bish anymore so she's yours. You're all she talks about anyway."

...I don't think I should have said that to an egotistical ottsel.

When Daxter started to boast, Jak told me he was going to drive and to fork over the keys. Well, he didn't say it like that but you get the idea. It was a long ride that consisted of the ottsel talking to himself about himself. Other than that it was quiet. Jak was clearly too shy to start a conversation and I didn't want to say anything because Daxter was beside us. Knowing him, I'd bet the information would reach all the way out to the wasteland.

...Okay maybe not that far since I don't think they care about Haven...

Jak parked the zoomer in front of the Triple H and S and I got out. Daxter had casually walked in, obviously still full of himself. I followed the BAMF inside to see Tess behind the counter with Sig sitting on a stool drinking some type of beverage. Tess' face instantly lit up when she saw me and smiled but it got even brighter when she looked down to see Daxter. The ottsel jumped on top of the stool, sitting down while Jak sat beside him. I chose to be different and stand.

"Hey Diana, Jak." Tess greeted us before her eyes went down to Daxter. "_Hi_ Daxter, how are you?" She cooed and I refrained myself from laughing. I remember how she would always get so _giddy_ when she had a crush on someone. Actually, she used to be like that with Kaiten. I wouldn't blame her but I think Link would probably be better for me. If I _had_ to chose between one of them.

A grin spread on the ottsel's face. "Hey, baby." His grin started to turn into a sly one. "Just a little tired from fighting some Metal Heads-- nothing I couldn't handle." He said casually as Jak and I glanced at each other. I swear he **just** came out the shower from a wonderful bath using my Strawberry shampoo and conditioning before talking to me.

"Really?" My best friend's eyes widened in amazement as I snickered a bit. I love Tess, really. She was just too gullible sometimes. "What happened?" She leaned over the counter, her eyes filled with wonder

Daxter looked like he was thinking before he jumped up onto the counter. "So there I was," His voice was very dramatic. "Toe to toe with **five** of the nastiest Metal Heads you ever saw!" The infatuated blonde girl eyes widened and she held her hand over her mouth. "Slime _oozing_ from monstrous jaws! Teeth sharper than daggers!" Jak raised a brow at his friend before shaking his head, but continued to listen. "Slowly, all **ten** of 'em surround me. But do I surrender? No! I summon my highly trained killer instincts, and pounce!" When he said pounced, he actually jumped up and landed a bit away from where he was standing. He started to do some attack moves, noising coming from his mouth to make it sound _cool_. "And when the dust cleared, there were **twenty **less Metal Heads in the world!" He laid down on his stomach, smirking.

...Twenty? I swear it was ten a few seconds ago...

Actually, before that it was five...

"Ohhh, Daxter you're amazing!" Tess said, staring at him with astonishment in her eyes.

The smirk never left the ottsel's face. "Yeah, I know. Scratch me there." He pointed at his back, and she complied to scratching him.

Talk about whipped times _two_.

**You'd probably do the same if my tamer and I asked you**.

...You're point being is...?

Dark just laughed at me. **You are just as whipped as your friend there.**

I am not whipped! And I have proof!

**And what would that be?**

I have no whip markings on me.

He started to laugh again.

I finally got used to Dark randomly talking to me inside my head. Most of the other times I figured he would be talking to Jak but he told me that he mostly sleeps during the day. He would actually go out in the night sometimes but I wouldn't follow him--- I bet you he would molest me before I could molest him. Besides that, I don't want to fall into anymore water and hit my head again. The wounds from last time were now scares going down my arms although the one my cheek was very light and not really visible unless you look very closely.

"Diana?" Jak's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I turned to him. "Are you coming with us?" He asked. I noticed that he was standing up as well.

My face turned from blank to confusion. "...To where?" He just rolled his eyes at me and started to shove me out the door. "_Heeeey_, I wanna know where I'm going before I go!" I told him but he continued to push me until we reached the zoomer. I stared at it before watching Jak get in. "...Where's Daxter?"

"Tess didn't want him to go so he used that as an excuse." He told me before I got into the zoomer as he shifted into second gear. "There are some combat Metal Heads in Haven Forest that need to be taken care of." His explanation was simple enough though I'm not sure why I was dragged along...Not that I cared or anything.

**He obviously wants to spend more time with you. _Alone_ time.**

Technically, we're not alone since you're here.

There was a silence and I didn't think he was going to speak to me again for the time being. Maybe it was something I said to him? I never said anything hurtful or offensive... did I? I usually not as careful with my words when I talk to Dark because he was more easygoing that Jak was. Perhaps I should watch what I say to him from now on. I can't break a trust with the other person living in Jak who would probably could convince him that I was a bad person.

Jak opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it. Very shy indeed. "...How are your wounds?" He asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"They're okay--- just scars now." I told him and I swear I saw some regret in his eyes. "Don't go beating yourself up about again, Jak." His blue eyes flickered over to me for a few seconds before he looked back at the road, almost slamming into someone. "You know I don't blame you-- I don't even blame Dark." Jak finally accepted the fact that I **shortened** Dark Jak's name. Though he was rather reluctant about it. "So, Daxter told me you tried to ask some one out."

Jak almost slammed the brakes with his foot. Oh, is someone feeling sorry?

"She was a mechanic at the Stadium, correct?" I asked slyly, as he refused to look at me, if even for a second. "But she said she had..._other_ work to do." I continued as he groaned a bit. We were in the farming area of Haven right now. "Sounds like she has a boyfriend already...I didn't know you were like that Jak." I teased him as he stopped the vehicle. "Did I struck I nerve?"

I watched him as he got out of the zoomer. "No, we're at the gate." Jak stated, walking towards said gate. I got out of the car, following him. I'll admit-- my pestering was starting to sound like Dark's pestering. I think we're been talking too much...already. I don't even act like Jak and I've talked to him longer.

After we walked though the gate, Jak went though the portal with me following. There was an old Precursian lift waiting for us. When we boarded it, it started to move downwards then forward past some gates. The lift had been out of service for a while since the Baron took control. The Shadow didn't trust the Baron to go into the Forest and not destroy it.

...Couldn't they just fly over in their Hellcats and destroy it anyways?

When we reached the forest, we got off the platform and I took out my pistols from their holsters, noticing Skull Jems floating in the air. No doubt those were Metal Heads but why couldn't I see them? "By the way, they have invisibility." Jak said with a smirk before jumping down to the lower level towards the Metal heads. Why didn't he tell me that before?!

I leaped down a different side of the hill, skidding as I noticed there was a Metal Head facing me. Aiming my gun towards it, a purple light emulated from somewhere on it. I shot directing into the purple light causing it invisibility to fade before it came back on. I rolled to the side as it tried to shoot me again and aimed at the same spot as before, causing it to fall back on the ground. It became visible to me. One more shot, the Skull Jem flew out of its forehead and onto the floor. I picked up the Skull Jem and shoved it into the back pocket. There was a weird energy coming from it but I didn't have time to think about that.

There were shots coming from all over the place. I hid behind some trees, glancing back at the places where the purple light was show. A bullet hit right past my head and I looked in front of me. A Skull Jem was staring back at me and I quickly shot it directly in the forehead. It stumbled back, its camouflage fading away and I shot it again in the stomach. Taking its Jem, I looked around for Jak. I couldn't see him anywhere but the gun shots from his gun were loud and clear.

I peered a bit over the tree before rolling out into the open and shooting at all the purple lights. A bullet grazed my right cheek but it only stung for a second. I continued to shoot at the closest lights, letting my ear hear the ones around me so I could dodge their attacks. I ended up taking my other pistol out as I hid behind some rocks. Aiming at two lights at once, I shot them both and their bodies started to show. After a few more shots, they faded into dark eco. I grabbed their Skull Jems before hiding behind another tree. Jak's gun shots were far from me but they echoed though out the Forest.

Another bullet grazed my cheek, and I looked to my side to see a Metal Head far away from me. Well, I saw their Skull Jem I mean. Before I aim to hit it, another one shot at me. I rolled out of the way and aimed two of my pistols towards both lights before hitting them with countless bullets. They both dropped back into the river as I went to retrieve their Skull Jems.

I jumped over the River, only to have a bullet hit the ground beside me. All too soon, more bullets started to come at me. They kept grazing my scars as I tried to dodge their attacks. I hid behind more rocks, shaking my pistol a bit. There was still ammo inside, surprisingly. I jumped over the rocks before shooting at another a light, taking down the rest of them. Or so I thought until another bullet flew past me. It hit my shoulder this time. Once again, the pain only stung for a second before it was gone and I killed the Metal Head.

Continuing to another part of the forest, I almost slammed right into another Metal Head before I shot it directly in the back of the head since it clearly didn't notice me. There weren't that many shots at me this time since it was a bigger area. My eyes could see about four Skull Jems left. Easy. I hid behind a large log on the floor before I started to shoot the Skull Jems. After two were down, I went into the opening and took out the rest of them. I scanned the area before picking up the Skull Jems. Suddenly, a bullet went past me and I turned around.

"Just scare the hell outta me why don't you?!" I scowled at Jak who only smirked in response. "Did you get rid of the ones on your side?"

He put his morph gun back into its holster. "Yeah, there were only fifteen." He told me as I raised a brow at him. Did he actually count how many he killed? His eye lingered on me for a second before he walked closer to me. "...You got hit?" His voice rather softer than usual.

"Oh, right." I blinked at my shoulder, poking it a bit with my hand. "It's alright though-- it doesn't hurt." I told him, waving it off with a smile.

I stared at his hand as it left his side and was on my shoulder. "You should be more careful, even if it doesn't hurt." He told me, his eyes flickering towards my eyes as my eyes widened. He continued to stare at me, his hand never leaving my shoulder. I felt my heart thump louder than usual but I'm not sure why. I was almost certain that he had heard it but he made no movement what so ever.

"**Aw kitten, you're having a fluffy moment~!"** Jak's image turned into Dark's and I jumped back in shock. He started to laugh his normal sexy insane laugh before he turned back into Jak. "Will you shut up?!" He scowled out loud to his darker half. "**What? It's true.**" Dark shrugged before grinning at me. "**You wanna know what he was thinking?**" He asked me but I was in too much shock to respond. "Don't you dare...!" Jak said in a warning tone.

The shock faded from me and I stood up as they continued their outdoor arguments. "Dark don't do that!" I snapped at Dark who was now standing in front of me with a lazy grin. "I know you're doing it just to see me jump but why can't you argue inside your heads?!"

"**It's fun this way**." Dark said, stepping closer to me. "**Now, since my tamer got his moment...**" I started to inch back as he moved forward, a grin still on his face. My back hit the wall as the dark elf reached his hand forward before he stopped and turned into Jak. "None of that Dark." Jak muttered lowly, even though I could hear him. That was close--- Dark looked like me when I was going to maul Zackary. "Sorry about Dark--- he kind of gets out of hand sometimes..."

I shook my head, moving my back from the wall. "It's alright."

"_You've wasted them all!_" Sig voice suddenly came from the communicator, causing me to jump. "_I still don't know why combat Metal Heads are scouting this close to the city. To be honest, I wasn't sure you were going to be able to handle this gig._" Jak eyes narrowed a bit at the comment. "_But I guess you're girlfriend can use a gun. Nice work!_" I stared at the com before looking at Jak who wasn't looking at me. Suddenly, he turned to Dark who was laughing his ass off.

Of course, I jumped again. "I'm serious, Dark! Stop doing that! And Jak stop letting him!"

He only laughed harder.

* * *

After we came back to the city, Jak said he had some personal jobs to do. Of course, me being me the first thing that came to mind was 'Jak time' but after I figured it was just mission he did for his own benefit. I didn't follow him this time but I did forget to give him the Skull Jems. Oh, well. I guess it will just go with the other stash I forgot to give him. Yes I have been collecting them for Dark and Jak since the Oracle gives him the dark powers.

I dumped the Skull Jems with my collection before leaving the house. There wasn't anything to do. Even though Jak picked up Daxter, Tess still had to do work and I didn't have to _work_ until it was the weekend. It was the middle of the week. Link and Kaiten were also working so I didn't even want to try to go there. I haven't see Zidane and Zack for a while but their not at home or their usual place of _business_. I wish some could hang out with me.

"Oi, Whore. What are you doing standing in the middle of street?"

Oh, I just had to wish, didn't I?

I turned around to see Alex with the same scowl on his face as always. He still didn't take his arm from that stupid cast. "I'm not a whore you ass." I stated as he just rolled his eyes at me. "And I can stand where ever I---"

"Move out the way lady!" I was shoved towards Alex who caught me with his usable arm. Moving out of his arm, I glared at the KG that pushed me.

Alex just laughed at me before smirking smugly. "You were saying?"

"Oh, shut up!" I stuck out my tongue at him before regaining my poster. "So what are you up to, Ali?" I asked, all annoyance about him gone. Our normal greetings were insults but we know we never meant them. Well, I know I didn't. I bet Alex did though.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at me. "Don't call me that." He scowled at me before crossing his arms over his chest. "If you must know, I was on my way to see Class Three Race." He told me. Ah, the race for Haven City. Deadlier that a group of Metal Head surrounding you. At least to me it was. I love racing, just not in this city where you could actually die in it.

"The race started already?" I stated more that asked. "What's the prize this time?" Last year it was a shit load of eco. Almost everyone in the city ---males anyway-- participated. In the end, it was won by Errol.

Sure, he's hot but he has an ego bigger than Daxter's ego. The worst part was that he **knows** he's hot and not afraid to flaunt it. I think the only girls he hasn't gone out with and had sex with was Tess and I. Unfortunately, the girls still loved him even though it was a one night stand. It was probably because he has good Eco and he was in the Krimzon Guard. Krimzon Guard men are defined as strong, intelligent, sexy men who can fight off anything.

Except for ESDs.

"It's Eco again." Alex answered. "But the winner also gets a tour of the palace." He rolled his eyes and I would have done the same if the Krimzon Guard from before wasn't glaring at me. "Not many people are racing since the Eco's less than last year's." Point was proven since Haven's population halved last year until all the women started to have babies. Well, minus myself and Tess.

A random thought crossed my mind. "Hey, mind if I stalk you there?"

"**Stalk** me?" He repeated with an eyebrow raised. "Why the hell would you put it like that?"

I shrugged, placing my hands behind my head. "Since you don't like me very much I figured the only way to spend some time with you would be to stalk you." He stared at me for a while; his eyes actually seemed to soften from his usual scowl on his face. He muttered something below his breath but I didn't exactly hear him. "Hey, speak up old man."

"...What?" His voice was sharp and his eyes harden into a glare. "Who the hell are you calling old, whore?!"

I brushed off his whore comment and grinned. "You of course. Who else has white hair here?" I pointed out, looking around mockingly. Alex didn't have a comment back, but instead, walked away. "I'm stalking you remember? You'll never hide from me, old man!"

"I'm **not** fucking old!"

After that conversation, I continued to call him old--- and still his original nickname Ass. It would piss him off so easily it was hard not to call him that. He walked in front of me the whole time, trying to ignore me. I could see his right hand twitching a bit, but not his left. Maybe he wanted to hit me but didn't because I was a girl. Well, if that was the case I would so kick his ass back to where ever he came from!

But he did kind of fight me off with only one hand, and he still won.

...Okay, maybe not kick his ass.

I could kick his ass, literally.

...That would be a bit awkward though.

There was a sudden pain at the back of my head.

"Will you snap out of it, whore?!" Alex voice brought me out of my thoughts and I blinked up at him. He stared at me surprised before stalking off. "J-Just keep walking!" He yelled over his shoulder.

I swear to Mar I saw a blush on his cheeks.

Either way, I followed him into the stadium. There had to be a least half of the city in the stadium. They were all hooting and hollering towards the some of the drivers who were already down there, waiting for the race to start. Alex grabbed my arm with his left hand and dragged me towards the front row. I told him we couldn't sit there and only Krimzon Guards or people who were friends ---or whores--- of Errol. He ignored me and sat me down beside him.

Aggressive are we?

"_Attention all drivers, the first Class Three race will begin momentarily_." The computer called out to the non-present drivers as the cheers only got louder when the drivers came. After all the racers were present, the lights started to blink red. The light flashed green and the drivers were off. About two zoomers had already been destroyed but I didn't see any one not cheering besides myself and Alex.

I liked to watch the races as much as the next person but death wasn't something a city should be fond of. We had Metal Heads coming in for surprise attacks and people getting killed by the Krimzon Guards for fun. Other than the deaths, the race was enjoyable. Alex seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd but I had no idea who. The only people I've ever seen him with were those two at the hospital.

Just as the next race was starting, Alex got up from his seat. "Where are you going?" I asked him watching him stand. His eyes scanned the area again before they landed on some one. In one swift movement, his lips were near my ear.

"Just play it cool, Diana and don't look back." He whispered, almost sending shivers down my spine. What exactly was he talking about? Before I could even think of something, he pecked me quickly on the lips before he disappeared down the stairs of the stadium.

What the **hell** just happened?!

"_Attention all drivers, the second Class Three race will begin soon_." The computer announced as the racers made their way down to the track. I could feel eyes on my back but I dared not look around. Even though I have to kick Alex's ass later for kissing me so suddenly, his voice was very serious even though he was whispering. I kept my eyes on the racers.

...Wait I think I knew one of those racers.

I narrowed my eyes, to where they were lined up. The first thing that caught my eyes was the ottsel sitting on one of the drivers shoulders. It was Daxter for sure. And if that was Daxter than he must be on Jak's shoulder. Sure enough, I saw the long blonde hair and his ocean blue eyes. A smirk was plastered on his face as I saw the ottsel moving his lips. He was probably boasting about something. Soon, the red light started to flash and Jak got on the zoomer. When the green light was shown, they all took off.

The race was intense--- no one had died yet. I tried to keep my eye on Jak but all the racers were crowding around each other. Okay, I'll admit I was very worried about his well being. If any of the racers cut him off or smashed into him, he would be killed. Or at least very injured to the point I would have to call in medics or go myself.

...Fine! I'm fucking paranoid, okay?!

There were only a few laps left and Jak was only behind one person. I was so anxious, that I was sitting on the edge of my seat along with the rest of the audience. There were only about five racers left from the original eight. Jak and the other racer--- I think his name was Max-- were head to head, almost bumping into one another. The three in the back weren't even remotely close to them. At the last lap, Jak moved away from Max, letting him take the lead. They went underground and at a turn, Jak leaped over the empty space, causing the crowd to gasp.

Is he trying to get himself killed?!

Luckily, the BAMF made it to the other side and was now in the lead while everyone started to yell like crazy. I held my hands over my ear but I was filled with relief. After a few minutes, Jak had past the finish line in first. The crowd started to cheer while some other looked pissed. Probably some bet they lost. I sighed as I held my hand against my heart. I didn't have the slightest clue as to why it was beating so fast in the first place. Maybe the excitement?

Mostly likely from worry though.

Alex still hadn't returned from where ever he went and the eyes I felt on me before were gone. I stood up from my seat, wanting to go congratulate Jak and Daxter on their victory. The rest of the people were still lingering, talking amongst themselves while others left with me. A majority of them were angry about Jak's winning since he was obviously new to the team and they didn't bet on him. I just ignored them and walked towards the racer's side of the stadium.

That red haired woman that was a _friend _of Torn walked pasted me with a few Krimzon Guards. Two of them looked at me and I knew it was the twins. They nodded their heads towards me and I gave a small wave towards them, not letting anyone else see. I continued towards the garage and I could hear Daxter's loud obnoxious voice.

"Whew, she's a betty!" The ottsel said as I drew closer to the garage. "And she likes you Jak, not that I can account for her tastes." I stopped in my tracks. Was he talking about the red head? "I bet you'd love to pin some medals on her chest, huh?" Daxter continued in a suggestive tone. There was a silence before a woman with short bluish green hair stomped past me, royally pissed off. "What? What'd I say? What did you say, Jak?"

When I walked in, Jak was glaring at Daxter. "Hey..." His glare turned over to me before it softened a bit. "One of my friends dragged me here and I saw you race." I told him, grinning brightly. "That was some stunt you pulled off on the last lap. And _I_ was supposed to be insane." A smirk started to form on his face before he shrugged nonchalantly. "So, who was that girl you pissed off, Dax? Was that the girl Jak asked out?" The blonde froze a bit.

"I didn't nothin'!" The ottsel corrected me, causing Jak's eyes to narrow at him. "All I said was that the red head was a babe, she had a thing for Jak and Keira got angry." I blinked a bit before looking back down the hall. _That_ was Keira? The girl from Sandover? She looked very different from the way Jak described her. Apparently, she was supposed to a sweet gentle person with a bite.

**Shouldn't you be jealous, Kitten?**

...Of what?

**Of that girl--- Keira. They were childhood friends after all.**

Well I can't do anything thing if their childhood friends...wait what exactly am I supposed to be jealous of?

**Her bond between Jak.**

But you told me that I was closer to Jak anyway...wait why would I care?

Dark sighed. **Sometimes you're a bit to oblivious to the obvious Kitten.**

... And sometimes you too confusing Dark.

"Well, what are you going to do now, Jak?" I asked him, ending the conversation with Dark in my mind.

The blond turned to me. "We were going to Onin to see if she found about the Tomb of Mar yet." He answered.

"So then what are we waiting for?" I said, turning around towards the exit. "It's not too far from here." With that I started to walk to the front of the stadium, Jak following behind me with Daxter on his should. They started to wall in front of me as we went down the stairs. When I reached the last step, I felt eyes on me again. This time I turned my head and I saw Errol looking directly at me, smirking if only a bit. Just what the hell was he planning?

I heard Jak call my name, ways in front of me so I tore my gaze away from the egotistical hot Krimzon Guard Commander and started to run to catch up with them. I don't think I should say those things about Errol since he did do all that do Jak...but if he didn't than Dark wouldn't be here. Well, would this mean he almost did a good thing if he wasn't a sadistic crazy man? Oh, shit Dark might be hearing this!

Uh....

"Are you okay, Di?" Daxter snapped my out of my thoughts and he was now on my shoulder. "You've been spacin' out a lot." Jak took a side glance at me before looking forward again, his face was almost unreadable. No doubt he was talking to Dark now.

What was I supposed to tell the ottsel? That I was thinking how smexy an evil guy was or that I could some how communicate with Dark Jak? Honesty, I would sound crazier than I already come off as. The worst part was I could still feel eyes on my back --and it had better be my back-- but it wasn't the same feeling Errol gave off. Well, I don't know it was just different. Or maybe I'm going crazier.

When we reached Onin's tent in the Bazaar, Samos was there too. "Diana, it's good to see you better." The Shadow said, noticing us at the door. "The birdbrain and I were just talking about you Jak." Pecker sent a glare towards the green skinned man. "Onin is very proud of what you did."

"What I did?" Jak raised a brow, clearly confused.

Pecker decided to answer for him. "What you did...what you'll do... it's all the same." He shrugged. These people were more confusing than Dark was. And the dark elf was very confusing. To me, anyway.

"Could you not do that deja voodoo stuff!?" Daxter complained, "It's creepy!" A small smirk formed on Jak's face from his comment.

Samos chose to ignore Daxter. "Onin says you must find the Tomb of Mar." Onin started to move her hands again with her glowing blue fingertips once more. I wonder how that bird...thingy reads that.

"Even now," Pecker started, "Baron Praxis seeks the tomb, but only..." He paused to let out a squawk that almost made my ears bleed. "The one true heir of Mar can open the Tomb's seal."

Jak and Daxter looked at each other before Samos started to speak again. "We believe the kid is the key." They mean that little cute sweetheart? Aw, why do kids always have to be the key to something?! Even in damn movies! They should live a carefree life of fun and game until their teens a least.

"The prophecies say the true heir of Mar must face the ancient Oracle." Pecker started to interoperate Onin's hand movements. "He alone must circumvent the cunning tests of manhood." Jak and I looked at each other before he crossed his arms over his chest, staring in amusement. I just shook my head to stop from laughing. "He alone must wield the Precursor Stone, thereby unleashing..." The monkey-parrot stopped, bringing his face down in front of her face. "Geez, louise, fossil lady! Stop with the snotty mystic talk already!" He moved his lips a bit. "You know that it hurts my lips!"

I put my head behind my head, "Why is Mar's tomb so important?" I asked as Pecker glanced over at me.

"The fabled Precursor Stone is fabled to sleep within the Tomb." The monkey-parrot answered as Onin continued to move her fingers around. "The Precursor Stone contains vast eco energies. It can be used for great good or great **_evil_**!" His tone got really low and creepy --or so it wants it to be."I just love saying that last part!" He grinned.

The shadow chose to add his own two Ecos in. "The Baron wants the Precursor Stone for himself to rule the world." Jak's eyes widened a bit while Daxter started to fall asleep on my shoulder. "But he is playing with forces he does not understand." The blonde's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Okay Pecker, so how do I get this," Jak started, rolling his eyes a bit. "Precursor Stone?"

Pecker tried to speak, but Samos cut him off. "The only thing that could help us get it would be the three shards of The Seal of Mar." He explained, while the monkey-parrot glared at him. "However, we don't know the whereabouts of it currently but we are looking into it." The shadow was a bit ashamed-- if you looked hard enough anyway. "We will tell you when we have news." Jak nodded, starting to leave while Daxter started to fall of my shoulder so I caught him in my arms. "Oh and Diana," I turned to him. "Take care."

"Will do!" I grinned at him before following Jak. At least I'll try anyway. I have a habit of getting hurt a lot and not because Jak was here. Even before, I got hurt way more that this. But the wounds weren't as major as these ones. It's not like they hurt or anything--- the only time it hurt when the wound was inflicted so everything's okay. "It got dark pretty face, ne?" I pointed out, noticing the sun starting to go down.

Jak lifted his face up to the sky, nodding slightly. "We should go home." I stopped walking and stared at him. Noticing I wasn't beside him, he turned around and stopped as well. "What?"

"Nothing~" I couldn't stop the grin that appeared on my face and I chose to ignore the look Jak was giving me as I walked past him. He probably thought I was crazy again.

He caught up to me after a few minutes, giving me weird sideway glances but I didn't care. He actually called my house his home. I'm not exactly sure why but it made me happy. Before he was so reluctant to even step foot in my house let alone go to sleep in it. Now he was already calling it _home_. Although when he said it, it sounded like he meant _our_ home more that just his or my home. I could feel my grin slowly turning into a soft smile as I kept my head down, staring at Daxter sleeping in my arms.

Jak shook his head, a small smirk-ish smile on his face. "You really _are_ weird, Diana." He pointed out and I just continued to smile. "What was with that smile?" He asked.

"Well," I started glancing at him. "You called my house, home."

His face got a bit blank for a while before a small smile stretched on his face. "...I didn't I?" He said, more to himself then me.

"I don't mind, really." I told him as the sun completely vanished from our view. "I'm glad you can call my house your home." My voice stared to get softer than before but I wasn't sure why. "Everyone needs a place to call home." I took my keys out of my pocket as we neared my house.

I noticed his eyes darken a bit. "I'm not exactly like _everyone_." He let out a small bitter laugh.

"It doesn't matter." His blue eyes widened before he looked down at me. "You may be different but it doesn't mean you need to be singled out." I smiled at him as Daxter turned a bit in my arms. "You're a human being like me and other people, no matter what anyone says." I placed the key in the lock and started unlock my door. "Sure we're a bit different--- I have my speed and you have an alter ego but that's doesn't mean anything. We're all the same-- inside and out." I opened my door and walked in, taking off my shoes.

I turned to Jak, who had his head down so I couldn't see his face. After a few seconds, he walked in, taking off his own shoes and shut the door behind him. He took Daxter from my arms gently before walking towards his room and opened the door. Before he walked in, he stopped. Worry wash over me as I stared at him. My worry was soon changed by surprised as Jak looked up at me with a genuine smile. "Thank you...Diana." His voice was almost a whisper before he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

My heart made a loud thump in my chest and I put my hands near it. It was a different one from the thump at the race track. I was actually nice. It continued to thump like that as Jak's words kept on echoing in my head. I walked over to my room, staring at his door before closing my door and landing on my bed. My eyes seemed a bit hazy as I stared at the ceiling above me. My arms were stretched across my bed as I closed my eyes. All I could see was Jak smiling and repeating his words to me. My heart had not slowed down yet.

_"Why are you so nice to us? Do you trust people so easily?"_

_"Why are you doing this? There's nothing in it for you." _

The first time I met Jak, he was so cold and distant. I think that's why I felt I should do something for him. Everyone around me may have been cold or distant but usually when they were with me; they were happier. I wanted to do that for Jak. He looked like he need it.

_"Hey, are you starting to trust me now?" _

_ "Maybe."_

_"I said I **might** trust you, not completely." _

_"Whatever you say, Diana."_

I gained his trust and I could tell he was a bit less cold towards me. But I pushed my luck too far.

_ "Why....**You** shouldn't have followed me. Why the hell would you do something stupid like that?!_

_ "Are you an idiot!? If I didn't damn well take control like that of him-- Oh, fuck..." _

_He's inside my head but... I can't control him sometimes"_

_ "Diana... Just don't do it again..." _

_"I... don't know anymore..." _

And I lost his trust just when I got it. He became distant again, but he wasn't as cold as before. I even asked Daxter to help me out.

_"This...This is wrong.** You** shouldn't be saying sorry. It was **my** fault you ended up like that._

_"He wants your blood, Diana." _

_"Look; I'm leaving with Daxter as soon as you get better. I don't want to put you in danger."_

_ "No... But... Forget it. If you get hurt don't blame me."_

_"Why the hell do you** always** think everything's a joke?! You could have died, Diana! You're a damn Ecophiliac! You could have fucking **died**!" _

"Do care that much for me, Jak?"

After my first encounter with Dark, Jak was too concerned with me and tried to leave. I didn't want him too. I didn't know why but I could let him leave. No matter how many injures I got from that meeting--- I could never blame Jak. Hell, I couldn't even blame Dark.

_"Nice to see you too." _

_"Wha..what did you guys talk about?" _

_ "Dark? You have a nickname for him?"_

_"...Thank you. For understanding." _

_"He said that too...I mean..Dark... he was actually really angry at Dax and wanted to kill him when Dax actually came..."_

When I actually take to Dark, Jak was a more open with me. He even told me about his past. As for him being in prison, I didn't want him to recall any hurtful memories for my sake. Maybe he'll tell me one day when he was ready.

_"...Diana? Why are you smiling like that?"_

I started to smile more around him-- not my normal smile but a kinder and softer smile. I don't know why, but I did. No matter if he was angry with me or even if he was upset about something, I tried to make him feel better.

_"Are you an idiot, Diana!? If I didn't control him when I had the chance you could have dead --"_

_"...You got hit? You should be more careful, even if it doesn't hurt."_

Jak even started to worry about all the injuries I started to get--- as if I would disappear as soon as I got hurt. It made me happy--- happy that he actually cared a bout me.

**_Well isn't that obvious, kitten._**

**_... I think you have a little crush on Jak._**

**_Denial was always the first step, kitten._**

**_You'll both find the right time._**

By the way Dark if you can hear me... I don't think it's a crush.

...I think I fell in love with him.

* * *

The end of Chapter 12! Wooooow, I took forever didn't I? Hate me, love me but I updated! All I need was a little modivation from my friend Playstation 3 and play Jak 2&3. Unfortunately, my brother stole it so I had no Jak to play DX So instead I went to Youtube and found something X

When I make a special chapter you'll see what it is : P

Anyway, so my brother brought back the Playstation a couple of days ago so I started to write again. Sorry about the wait--- I tried to make their chapter long since the 'Realization' ya know?

I'll update faster--- probably either once every two weeks or once every week. I'll see what I can do. Anyway Review~

Only twenty-five reviews more : P

Yes, multiple reviews by the same person does **not** count. I ish evil and I ish know : D


	13. Chapter 13

**MelancholyEmotions**  
_Don't worry, I'm happy that you were reading it and had a change to review. Thank you._

**OrlaTheFluffyDragonRider**  
_Thank you for your praise. Oh and yes, Pudding is awesome._

**heartlessneko**  
_Of course I did and yes, yes you are. I hope you did like that chapter--- I had to make it long : P_

**animelovercillas  
**_Sorry about the wait. This time it won't be as long._

**cat-demon Kitten**_  
Sorry to disappoint you but they won't...yet.  
_

**TheMythOfNormality**  
_My brother took the system again but I already beat Jak 2 and 3 again X3. I didn't like Keira either-- I'd rather have Jak with Ashelin even though I didn't Ashelin since she was like a whore anyway. And yes, Yay Dark : D_

**Kres8**  
_You're the only one that noticed Alex kissed her. You'll find out why soon, but not in this chapter : P_

**The Purple Eco Sage**  
_Yes, it is fluffy. Dark had to ruin the encounter but that's just Dark XD Thank you, I tried my hardest. I guess you be happy since Errols in this chapter too._

**jackinafrickinbox**  
_It was a five cent candy and it is mine! I will agree with you, Alex and Diana are good together as well- I can see that. loool my bad about the whipped comment XD  
_

**ToonyTwilight**  
_Thank you._

**random hyper person**  
_I could actually see you squealing actually. Thank you for your praise. _

**Author's Note:** Ooookay, I FINALLY updated, happy? I made this one longer than the rest because you've been waiting for about a mouth and a couple days XD So enjoy and read the note at the bottom of the page damnit! DX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Normal Day...For Ensnarement

* * *

I hardly slept last night.

No, not because of what I realized yesterday but what I_ realized_ yesterday.

...I mean, I know I fell in love him but the question was did he even like me? Jak hardly showed any emotion besides cockiness or smugness...Aren't they the same thing? Either way, I'm not sure how he feels so these feelings could be useless right now. For all I know, he could just think of me as a friend. Well, I could be a friend with benefits, or at least I know Dark would want that-- I'm not sure about Jak.

Sighing, I tiredly slumped into my kitchen chair and stared out the window. The sun was just starting to rise over Haven City at its normal time; seven thirty. I'm usually not up this early to see it rise. It was actually kind of nice, besides some people yelling at each other outside and the Krimzon guards shoot at some apparent thief or something. I placed my elbow on the table and held up my head with my palm. Maybe I should start making breakfast since I haven't done that in a while.

Oh shit will that be too forward?!

Wait, no it shouldn't. I've done it before.

Maybe Jak took it as forward gesture...!

...Or maybe I should just stop thinking.

Irritated with myself, I got up from the chair and started to look though my cupboards for something to eat. I took out some ingredients for pancakes and starting to mix them all together with a wisp. Setting the mixture on the counter, I went to the fridge, taking out bacon and eggs. I already set the pots and pans on the stove so I just needed another bowl for the eggs. Actually, they might not want scrambled eggs. Maybe they want Sunny-side up eggs. I'll just do those last then. Putting some water in the frying pan, I turned on the stove and put the pot on it.

It was a couple minutes to eight when I finished everything. I started to set the table with dishes, juice, and syrup. Mar, I was started to feel like a wife right now. I did do this for the four twins when they used to live here and never thought that. Maybe it was 'the love' doing it? Yeah, a love that could be accounted as nothing to the person. "Mar, I'm pathetic..." I muttered to myself.

"Who's pathetic?"I jumped back into the counter, hitting my back to see Jak looking at me with an amused smirk. His arms were crossed over his chest and his was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. "You need to learn how to be more alert, Diana." He said, casually sitting down in the chair as I stared at him, his words from last night echoing in my head again. He stopped mid-bite to look at me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, smiling a bit. "Nothing, nothing's wrong." I said, sitting at the side of the table near him. He stared at me, his eyebrow raised before continuing to eat. A silence enveloped the room as I started to eat my own. This reminded me of the first time I made him food-- except he was the one that wouldn't talk and I would tried to talk to him. He probably didn't want to say anything to some one he didn't trust at the time while now I didn't want to blurt out how I felt about him. I actually wanted to but who was to say he felt the same?

Stopping myself from sighing, I reached over to grab the syrup across the table just as Jak was causing my hand to land top of his. I stared at our hands before looking at Jak who was looking back. Quickly, I moved my hand and waited for him to use it while I glancing down at the plate. I could feel his eyes on me but I chose not to look up. After he was done, I took the syrup and poured a bit on my pancakes before setting back on the table. I quietly continued to eat; ignoring the fact that he was still looking at me and mostly like was talking to Dark.

I noticed my glass almost empty and went for the orange juice just to make a repeat of what just happened. But Jak insisted that I took the orange juice since my hand was on if first this time. Just so he wasn't a bit suspicious of my awkwardness, I took the boxed juice, trying not to touch his hand and pour the glass before handing back to him. His hand grazed mine as he took it from me. I definitely can't look at him, even though I know I'm not blushing. My eyes went up to his glass which was still almost full while he only poured a little before setting it down again.

...Was he testing me or something?!

Or was this Dark's doing...?

"Hey, Jak, Di." Both of our heads turned towards the door to see Daxter walking in with a washcloth around his waist. Probably the only 'towel' that could fit him. "Old man green just called. Some lurker totem has a piece of the seal at the dig or something--- oh food!" In an instant, Daxter was at the table eating and completely forgot he was talking to us about the seal. I snickered as Jak rolled his eyes though he was smiling.

Thank Mar Daxter was here and I wasn't alone in the house with Jak. I think I would be too embarrassed to even come out the room. I mean, I couldn't even get the syrup without feeling awkward. It was like I was in box and I wouldn't let him come near me in fear of blurting out my feelings. And that would be the worst thing to happen. Dark might have said something about him liking me but it could only be friend liking not like liking.

...If that makes any sense.

"...with us?" I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced over at Jak who had just spoken. "We were going to the dig after so you can come if you want." His eyebrow was raised as I quickly looked down at the food. "...Or maybe you should stay home..." He muttered more to himself, thought both Daxter and I heard.

I could feel both of their eyes on me now, and I was shyly playing with the excess syrup on my plate. "A-Actually, Torn called me in for a mission so I'll be at the Under." I said, lying though I really didn't want to. It was making me feel bad. "So I won't be able to go with you, sorry." I told them before picking up my plate and putting it in the sink, washing it. Their eyes were burning a whole in my back as I put my dishes in the rack and walked off to my room.

Shutting the door behind me, I feel back into my bed staring at the ceiling like last night, his words replaying in my mind. I groaned and turned over to the side, placing a pillow over my head as I shut my eyes tightly. They wouldn't stop repeating, matter if I wanted them to. Maybe it was because how sincere he sounded when he said it. Like that was just what he needed to hear from at least some one besides his best friend Daxter. Some one that knows about him as much as his best friend and accepts him and Dark.

...Or am I just crazy?

When he knocked on my door, I sat up quickly turning towards it. He told me that he was going to get first piece of the Seal of Mar so he was leaving now. Reluctantly, I told him to be safe. I really just want to run out there and go with him but I told him a lie that I have to abide to. There was a long pause. He didn't walk in, not that he ever did anyway, before he said they'll be alright and they would be back soon. Or a least that's what my mind told me. I could hear my front door shut behind him. After a few minutes of staring at the door, I turned back to my ceiling. My eyes started to close and I felt myself fall into a light slumber.

* * *

_I was standing in shroud of fog. There was nothing as far as my eyes could see. I started to wander around what seemed to be in circles until I came across two figures. One looked like a pure shadow while the other had a peachy skin color. I couldn't see their faces but they seemed to be talking to each other. My ears couldn't hear their conversation and I didn't want to move closer just in case they didn't see me yet. I had nothing to hide behind. It was just me and them._

'**You can't; you're too shy. Let me do it, I'll set it straight.**'

_I jumped a bit at voice, and l looked around. There was no one but us though their lips didn't even move. And that voice sounded like Dark's. Who exactly was he talking to and what was he talking about? My eyes scanned the whole area but I couldn't see anyone but the fog and the two in front of me. The same thing just echoed though out the area, as if we were in a long corridor._

'No. You'll just make it worst. It'll be better if you don't show your face.'

_That time it was Jak's voice. I guess he was arguing with Dark but why could I hear it? Where in the world were they? They seemed to be brother close-- or a least to me-- when Dark talked about them so why were they fighting? The voices seemed to coming all over the place and echoing still. It was impossible to find out where they were. Did I gain the ability to read Jak and Dark's mind since Dark could read mine? But then I shouldn't be able to read Jak's though._

'**You didn't have to yell, you know. I could have handled it without yelling. Just let me--'**

'No!'

_There was a bright flash of light where the two of the figures were standing and I covered my eyes. The light disappeared along with the figures and I started to look around again. The fog was gone and I was in a bedroom now. It seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I saw it before. The same peach color figure was sitting on the bed, his face buried in his hands. He seemed to be frustrated but I couldn't really tell. _

'I should have just left...I should have never even gotten --- involved... If I never agreed to --- coming with us --- wouldn't have gotten hurt..'

_Three of the words were blanked out and I didn't hear what he said. It sounded like Jak but I couldn't be certain--- I didn't even see the blonde hair I knew so well. I was going to step closer to see until the same shadowy figure appeared in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest. A mix between a smirk and a grin was on his face as he looked down at who I thought was Jak. From this angle I couldn't see his face-- only the back of his head._

_'_**You should have just told her the truth, you stupid tamer. If you did so in the first place, I probably wouldn't have hurt her...okay, maybe I would have but that's not the point**.'

Jak_ didn't look up at _Dark _but continued to sit like that until _Dark_ leaped on bed and sat with his back against _Jak's_. The bed didn't make a sound, nor did it move an inch when he jumped on it. It was like he was ghost and only _Jak could see him_, not including myself since I didn't think they could see me. The shadowy figure put his arm on top of his knee as if it was an arm rest as a small smirk appeared on his face._

'**Obviously, --- doesn't think of us as a monster or --- would have stopped talking to you since the first time --- saw me. Just let me talk; I **will** set things right.'**

'...I'll think about it.'

_There was another flash of light and I covered my eyes again. I was in the same foggy white space with the two figures standing back to back from each other. _Dark_ was grinning while _Jak_ was frowning, obviously troubled by something. The fog was still hiding their faces from me as I turned towards them. There was a silence between both of them while _Jak_'s frown turned nervous and _Dark'_s grin turned into a sly one._

'I'm still not sure about this...'

_His voice proved he wasn't sure about whatever they were going to do. However, the shady figure looked like he knew what he was doing. Jak started to fidget with his fingers anxiously and it really did seem like the shy boy I knew, but more of a child's timid ways. Jak wouldn't like to show me that side--- if he did have one like that. _Dark_ placed his hands behind his head._

'**Don't worry your self. Everything will be fine--- a few explanations and we're done. Of course I'll talk to --- just for a bit to get to know ---, since you won't**.'

'...----...'

Once again I didn't hear three words and a name as Jak_'s hands dropped to his side, his frown deepening into an annoyed one while Dark's infamous laugh filled the air and a smile couldn't help but appear on my face. I always loved that laugh, no matter how crazy it would sound. That would mean they had to be Jak and Dark. But it was strange seeing them side by side since I only see one or the other. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Jak! Dark!" I called to them._

_Wait, they can't see me so maybe they won't hear me either._

_Their heads turned towards me but the fog still covered their faces. My eyes widened a bit, not really expecting them to hear me, as I started to back away from them. They started to move towards me simultaneously, reaching out their hands. One was really made out of the other's shadow as they were connected at the floor. I stopped moving as they stopped a few feet away from me, setting their hands to their sides. _

_A small impish grin appeared on the shadows face--- a pure white one but it had no teeth. All I saw was the fog though it, as if he was paper thin. The other was smiling slightly but instead of white it was black curved line that represented the smile. I stared, wonder if it was really them. Narrowing my eyes, I let my hands fall to my sides while they continued to smile. That was the only thing I could see. They held out theirs in unison. I stared between them and their hands before placing my own in them. Slowly, they leaned towards me and out of the fog._

_

* * *

_

I shot up from bed, panting a bit. What the heck was that about? Were Jak and Dark really in my dreams? My eyes trailed over to the clock that was blinking fifteen minutes after nine. At least I had a shower before I went to the kitchen. I walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face and stare at myself in the mirror. There was a little fatigue on but only if you look close enough. That dream I had replayed in my mind but the weird part about it was that I felt a connection to both of those figures-- who ever they were if they weren't Jak and Dark. I left the bathroom and I moved towards my closet with all my guns.

_"I didn't think you were much of a gun collector."_

Shaking my thoughts out of my head, I took out my two pistols and two daggers, putting them in my holsters. I left my room, and walked out the front door, locking it behind me. It was strange. Everything seemed a bit brighter outside than yesterday was-- minus the Krimzon Guards. Even some of the townspeople seemed to be happier. I was started to wonder if the Baron had died or something. That or I could just be hallucinating.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and it wasn't because my running since I was walking. The only things that stood out were some of the couples--- even if they were fighting. Well, most of were fighting since they were Haven City couples. There were couples hugging or kissing each other on the street until a Krimzon Guard would butt in and tell them to move to a more private place. They seemed to be happy either way. Maybe the Krimzon Guards were jealous of their love? I know I kind of was.

When I reached near the Underground, I made sure that no one saw me. I knocked on the wall three times, paused, and knocked again. The wall went up and I walked down the stairs. Torn was looking frustrated as ever. The map had little dots in places and some in of them had areas circled with a red pen. He raised his head up to look at me.

"Just the person I need to see." He stated, but I'm not sure if that was sarcasm or not. Either way, I walked over to the table. "The Baron's coming down pretty hard." He stated, his finger running over the area of the palace. "He's brought in new Krimzon Guard 'Hellcat' Cruisers, making the streets dangerous for the Underground." He looked up at me. "We've already lost five men this week and you're the perfect candidate for this job."

"You mean because of my speed?" I asked his as he nodded. "How many do you want me to take down?"

Torn seemed to be thinking, his eyes going back to scan his map. "Five should send the Baron a message." He said. "Most of them are near this area," His finger circled around the Water slums and near the hideout. "One or two should be in South Town." He explained. "Get to it." I laughed a bit at his statement.

With that, I left the Underground taking my pistol, twirling it in the air absentmindedly before breaking into a run towards South Town. People didn't even see me as I ran past them; maybe a little breeze but nothing else. My eyes noticed a Hellcat in the sky and turned a corner to stop. Casually, l leaned to see it not too far from me and aimed my pistol at the driver before shoot him. In an instant, the other was trying to take the wheel before they crashed--- no such luck. I knew they weren't Kaiten and Link since they don't have the Guard level to be able to do anything but walk.

"Sound the alarm!"

And that they did.

Some of the pedestrians were running from the scene as the Krimzon Guards scanned the area. I ran with the crowd to fit in though it was more like walking to me. My guns were hiding in their holsters before another Hellcat came flying over me and I found myself shooting it but in the back of the engine a couple times just to make it explode. It came crashing down as people began to run even faster as I ran with them towards the Water Slums. Some of the Krimzon Guards on Zoomers came floating by, hitting some of the townspeople out of the way.

"Help us!"

I really don't think they're going to help you.

Another Hellcat flew above me and I noticed two Zoomers following behind them for safe keeping. They probably cost the Baron a lot of Eco for those Hellcats. I quickly shot down the zoomers before shooting the engine of the Hellcat. Suddenly, they started to shoot from the rear towards the ground and I quickly moved away. I jumped up onto the back of the Hellcat, watching one nervous and one pissed off Krimzon Guard in front of me, not even noticing a thing. "It was a _fucking_ girl, Commander!" Obviously the pissed off one gritted his teeth as he talked though the communicator. "She had purple ey..es.." The barrel of my gun pressed against his head and he dropped the communicator in his hands while other one started to turn around before I pointed my other pistol at him.

"I'm sorry." I said in a low tone, making sure the _Commander_ didn't hear me. "You know what I look like so you're going to have to die along with this Hellcat." Quickly, I pointed my guns to the Hellcat it's self before shoot it and jumped away from it, just time for it to explode. I could hear some of the Krimzon Zoomers coming towards me and I dashed away from the scene.

Everyone was running in front of me so I was harder to evade them. I still had two more Hellcats to destroy and I just killed the ones that knew what I looked like. The sirens were running though the city, some one shouting about the suspect in Sector 6-- or what we call South Town. The _Commander_ obviously assumed I would still be in South Town it least near it since he didn't know I ran fast. Just as I was about to go into the Water Slums, a Hellcat was in front of me, going there too. Quickly, I aimed my gun towards it. Shooting the back of it, I could see the smoke stimulating from it. It was long until the Krimzon Guards jumped out into the water just as the Hellcat crashed.

"What the hell is happening!?"

I would love to tell you, Krimzon but I would have to kill you if I did.

When I made it to the Water Slums' walk way, a batch of Krimzon Air Tanks were hovering over it, dropping of Krimzon Guards left and right. I was started to wonder if they knew that I would come here. Suddenly, a machine shot the two Guards that jumped in the water and my eyes widened. They didn't know anything about what I was doing. It had nothing to do with me. They were trying to box off the area-- either stopping some one from getting in...or someone from getting out. Either way, I had to go and get the fifth Hellcat so I had to get past them.

I jumped over the fence they made, and dashed along the walk way, evading the Krimzon Guards. The worst part was that there were still pedestrians here, most of them were knocked into the water and shot by the robots, hovering over the water. I almost fell in myself. My eyes landed on the Hellcat, shooting at something. Quickly, I leaped onto on of the Krimzon Guard's shoulders and jumped up on the back of the Hellcat. The hover car tipped in the back, making the two turn around. I knocked them into the water, jumping into the driver's seat. My eyes trailed down to what they were shooting at.

...Jak?!

He looked cornered. I started to look at the Hellcat, before taking the steering wheel and driving low. Jak didn't take a notice of me and the Krimzon Guards didn't see me but their vehicle I was driving. "_What are you doing, idiot? Shoot him!_" It was Errol's voice. A smirk formed on my lips before I grabbed the communicator attracted to the Hellcat, and moving it close to my mouth.

"Sorry about this, _Commander_ but I have other plans for this vehicle."

There was a silence. "_Who is this? Are you with that damn Underground?!_"

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to find out." With that, I ripped off the communicator and tossed it in the water as I got near the blonde. "Jak!" I yelled, causing him to turn around, aiming his gun at the Hellcat before he noticed me. There was a smile of relief on his face before the Krimzon Guards started to shoot both of us. I took them out with the vehicle's own gun, while Jak climbed in. With him and Daxter inside, I took off out of the Water slums.

There were some Zoomers behind us, shooting. "You're mission was to steal a Hellcat?" Jak asked, clearly amused.

"No, I just decided to do this since you were in the area." I told him, evade the zoomers in front of me before looking back. "I was supposed to destroy five of these and this would be my last one." My explanation was cut short as one of the bullets hit the back of the Hellcat, causing me to jerk forward. "Shit..." I muttered, as another bullet hit the back. "Get ready to jump." I warned them, noticing we were going near South Town.

Daxter's eyes widened at the sound of 'jump'. "What?! Are you crazy?! At this speed and height?!" He complained, glancing at the Krimzon zoomers behind us. "I've done that _already_ and it wasn't exactly pleasant..." His eyes narrowed at Jak who only smirked back his friend. "And what if they see us?"

"No, they won't." I told him, sharply turning a corner as I barely dodged a bullet. "The Hellcats' explosions are pretty big so they'll cover up our jump. After that, we'll make a dash for it." I glanced down at him with a small grin. "Have you ever wanted to run like the wind?" Before he could answer me, another bullet caused us to jerk forward and the engine went on fire. "Sooner than I expected..." I murmur before I pressed my foot down onto the petal, my hands gripping the wheel. I let go just as we neared the wall and we all jumped out.

The explosion --just as I suspected-- covered our asses as we landed a little away from it. Quickly, I grabbed their hands and dashed away from the scene. I didn't look back to see if they were alright since I could bump into someone. When we reached a safe area, I skidded to a stop and let go of their hands. Daxter looked dizzy, before he went to throw up into a can. I laughed nervously, watching him before turning to Jak who also looked dizzy but tried to keep his cool. I could almost hear Dark laughing at him in his head, which probably wasn't helping.

"Sorry about that." I apologized while Daxter walked back over before falling against my foot. "I don't really dash while holding some one's hand so I wasn't exactly sure how you would handle it." I tried to explain myself, scooping up Daxter from the floor.

Jak regained his poster, and glanced at me. "Actually, I was just a little...startled." He said, trying not to use 'surprised' obviously as I stared at him. "When I lived in Sandover two years ago, I used to use Blue Eco which was almost as fast as you were." He tried to redeem himself as I continued to stare at him. Oh, wait. He was an Eco Controller, wasn't he? "Diana," He started, clearly changing the subject. "About this morning..."

"O-Oh, I've gotta go report to Torn!" I quickly said, placing Daxter into his hands and smiling nervously. "I better go before he gets angry! See you later." With that, I dashed off away from him. If I looked back, I bet I could see the shocked and or the suspicious look on his face.

There was no way in Hell I was explaining myself about this morning. I'd rather not let a _friend_ know about me liking him. That would make everything more awkward that it was now. Not to mention Dark would either laugh at me or bug me about it. My plan was to avoid any questions concerning this morning or my actions today. I'm thankful that I was quick on my feet, therefore no one can corner me and question me for questions. Not that anyone beside Daxter, Dark and Jak would care anyway. Tess and the two pairs of twins will never know. Or they would do worst and corner me.

I stopped in front of my house, taking my keys out of my pockets before my hands were pulled out forcefully. My eyes widened as I tried move them out of the grasp but I was quickly turned around to find myself staring straight into the face of the Krimzon Guard Commander, Errol. A se-- err... **evil** looking smirk was on his face as the Krimzon Guard holding my wrist tightened his grip, causing me to flinch. I narrowed my eyes at him until his face got a little be _too_ close for comfort and my eyebrows rose in surprise.

"So, you're the little Underground dog are you?" He stated, staring directing into my eyes trying to seduce me with his deep sexy voice which was **not** working. Okay maybe just a little. "Or should I say little kitten?" He thought out loud, moving away from me as I stared at him in disbelief. Why does everyone with a deep voice call me kitten? Do I really look cute or something?

I continued to stare at him, tugging on my captured wrists. "What the hell do you want?" I demanded, trying not to sound like his seducing was actually not working. Cause it wasn't anymore! "You have no proof of me being in the Underground." I pointed out before his smirk grew and I didn't like it. I really have to stop lying to myself. The good thing was that he couldn't read my mind like Dark could.

"I believe I do." He motioned two Guards over and I gazed up at them. I tried to see if it was Link or Kaiten but there was no sign of knowing it was them. "My men here saw you kill two other Guards in a Hellcat near South Town." He pointed out, though I personally knew he didn't have to and just wanted to get on my nerves but it wasn't working. I don't get angry that easily. "Reports also tell me it was a _female_ with _purple_ eyes." He took a few steps close to me and his finger traced under my eye.

I moved head away from his touch, so that it would look like I was being resistant. "So? I'm not the only one in the city that has purple eyes, _Commander_." I almost spat at him but when he moved closer to me, our bodies almost touching, my heart pounded a bit. I'm not sure if it was from excitement or fear. It could have been from both.

"I remember you're lovely voice from the communicator, Miss. Diana." His voice was a low whisper as I shivered a bit from the close contact near my ear. "That wasn't a very smart move." Soon, he backed away from me still smirking before his lifted up my chin with his finger. "Oh, and I loved the way you said commander-- I'll make sure you say with more passion later." With that, he withdrew his hand and turned his back to me. "Take her to the Palace Jail and I see what to do with her after." He demanded to his guards who were pulling me to a Hellcat. I was still in a state of shock, so I didn't resist but I kept my eyes on Errol.

Did he _just_ suggest what I think he just suggested?!

* * *

The end of Chapter 13! Avoiding, running, being seduced, and being captured. What will Diana do?! Anyway Review~

Only fourteen reviews more : P


	14. Chapter 14

**Lavaman**  
_Thank you-- actually, I'm writing my own book right now. It's called The Haze Beyond Eyes. I using Jak's name too XD I update sooner since there are only a few chapters left. Oh, Errol's a crazy sexy that why. He almost reminds me of Krad from D.N Angel XP Oh, and Dark Jak kicks his ass later on._

**animelovercilla**  
_Thank you. I have it all planned out._

**Desteroyer**  
_Thank you. Diana has a little bit of me XP That's explained in this chapter so don't be scared anymore.  
_

**TheMythOfNormality**  
_Yes, he is and We all do._ XD

**random hyper person**  
_O.o. It really should be illegal. Yes, he will most likely be pissed about that (Though I think you mean what _**Errol **_suggested to Diana) if she tells him and I know I'm evil X3_

**jackinafrickinbox**  
It's cause he's sexily evil. There are a lot of parings : D ...I don't think I want to know but the first thing I thought of when you said that was Link and Dark Link XD And yes, yes they are.

**The Purple Eco Sage**  
_I knew you would be happy XD. There was wasn't there? More shall come._

**cat-demon Kitten**  
_Unfortunately, no cause I love angst so you'll have to wait XD_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Normal Day...For Confessions

* * *

It's been two long, boring days since they put me in here.

And to be honest, this was my first time actually _in_ jail.

Even though I was with the Underground for more that six years I've never been caught by the Krimzon Guards before. I couldn't believe that two Guards saw me-- usually I was too quick for anyone to see me but those two guards did. That wasn't normal--- it was almost completely impossible unless they had my speed so that their eyes could follow me. Or they could have seen me from before but needed more proof. But why go though all the trouble? They _are_ Krimzon Guards after all; they can throw anyone they want in prison.

The two guards put me in what seemed like a box-- seats were on three sides of the room while the fourth wall had iron bars that only could be opened from the outside. Oh, joy. They took my four weapons from me but I'm glad that's all they took from me. It was too boring in this cell and besides the fact I was alone made it worst. Even the hospital I was in a week a go had more excitement than this. At least Amy or Alex could keep me company.

The iron bars had an electric current running though them. If I touched it I would get shocked. I couldn't hear anything out of the cell so I assumed no one else was in here but me. The space between the bars showed me the outside which wasn't exactly pretty. There was a table in the middle of the room with a large mechanic needle above it. I could even see some blood on the table. There was a space below the table that was slightly opened. By the look of it, there were flames down there. I'm not too sure what they did with that table but it didn't look very pretty.

A sigh escaped me as I slumped back into the seat against the wall, staring at the ceiling. There was writing all over the cell. Most of them with tick marks, as if they were keeping track of something. The rest of the markings were on the opposite side of me--- I couldn't tell what they were. I'm not sure what they used to carve the wall but obviously it was something that could break through stone. Narrowing my eyes a bit, I walked over to the other side, trying to read the scripture.

Some one wrote_ Leon_ _Jan/06_ ---_I don't know what they're doing to me. All I did was forget to pay my eco bill and gave it a day late. They sent me here to this cell. Whatever they do to me, it most likely has to do with that table._

Underneath it was _Jan/07._ Most likely from the same person but the write was sloppier-- as if he was tired. _It was horrible_. _Those treatments they give...there excruciatingly painful. My whole body feels on fire-- I can hardly even write on this wall. Shit, there here for my next treatment. I can't do this some one_There was nothing written after or under. They must have dragged him out.

A few spaces away from it, some one else wrote something. _Julius. July/23._ _It's been two weeks since I've been in this hellhole. The treatments get worst every time but I turned out to be one of the luckier ones. I only had Orange Eco treatment. The person in the cell beside me had Dark Eco. He died today. It was only his second day. I thank Mar that they didn't give me any Dark Eco._

My eyes widened. These were all entries from people who had the 'treatment' just like Jak. Clearly, they didn't always just use Dark Eco. I read his next entry. _Today's dose wasn't as bad as it usually was. Most likely because the fucking Krimzon Commander Errol was assigned only for the Dark Eco Experiments._ _There were even more people being 'treated' with the Dark Eco since he was assigned. Everyone dies two days later._

But Jak survived. Was he the only one that did? My eyes trailed over to another person's writing. _Ashley. Dec/30. I can't believe this was happening. How did I find myself in this place? I've been here for five months getting this Blue Eco injection. Everything was going in slow motion; a least I thought it was. When we had showers, the other people in this horrid place told me I was moving very fast. I figured it was the Blue Eco but I'd rather die than take another dose. They didn't give us enough time to sleep so I was always too tired to try and run. _

I'm surprised they would even use females treatment since they thought we were weak. _Feb/15. There was a new prisoner in the cell next to me. Apparently from Errol's conversation, the next person for the Dark Warrior Program. He was a fragile looking kid, most likely younger than me. I couldn't believe they were taking in children now. Then again, I always thought the Baron was crazy. I warned him not to trust that low life, but Damas was stubborn. I haven't had a Blue Eco injection since two days ago. I was starting to wonder if I was dying and they would just let me rot in prison._ Was she talking about Jak? And who was this Damas person?

_Mar/5. My eyes caught a glimpse of the boy from before. He looked worst than I did but I haven't gotten any treatments since last month. Besides that he was getting pumped with Dark Eco; the worst substance on the planet. He turned out to be a mute. Oh, he was in for a treat when Errol found out. Speaking of the bastard, he told me that I was going to see the Baron today. He said that to another prisoner and that person never came back. I'm not sure what happened to them but I can only suspect the worst if I have to see the Baron._ There was no scripture from her again. Maybe the Baron actually did kill her.

Suddenly, I heard the bar door slammed open. My head jerked towards the noise to see a Krimzon Guard eying me. He walked over and grabbed me roughly by my arm, pulling me up from the seat. I flinched at his tight grip as he pulled me out of the cell. The table seemed to be staring at me as the Guard continued to tug me towards a door. My eyes averted to the other cells. Some of them were occupied, but they kept quiet.

The Guard stopped in front of some door, and opened it. He practically threw me inside and shut the door behind me. My eyes lingered at the closed door, absentmindedly rubbing my forearm and I looked in front of me. There was a regular table in the middle of the room with two chairs; one was in front of me and the other was on the opposite side, currently occupied by Errol himself.

That same smirk was still plastered on his face. His smirk was even darker than Dark's--- and that's saying something. "Sit." The Commander said, motioning the seat in front of me. I was not going to give in that easily-- no matter how hypnotizing deep voices are to me. He didn't have one but when he talked in a low tone he might as well have.

"I prefer to stand." I stated casually, biting my tongue from saying _commander_. After his last comment, I really didn't want to remind him of what he suggested. Especially when I was alone in a room with him.

The smug look never left his face as he completely ignored what I said, but continued to talk anyway. "You know, working for the Underground could cause uncertain death--- not just by me or my men." He explained, while I narrowed my eyes a bit. Did he just _threaten _me?

"You have no proof of me being in the Underground." I pointed out, as he lifted an orange eyebrow at me. "Sure, I blew up a few Hellcats but all I told you on the communicator was that you would never find out if I was or wasn't therefore you can't be sure I'm in the Underground." I was smarter than I looked, though I didn't act like I did most of the time.

Even if Errol knew I was right-- he didn't need proof. "So, you are saying you acted on your own then?" He asked, standing from his seat as I nodded slowly. I didn't particularly want him out of his seat. "I find it strange that you targeted the Hellcat since they were made to kill any Underground members." He was making his way towards where I was standing and I subconsciously moved away from him. "Why don't you tell me the truth, Miss. _Diana_?" He stopped directly in front of me. This was just like when he captured me two days ago.

"I'm **not **sure what you mean, _Errol_." I sneered a bit, showing that I wasn't scared of him even though I know I should be. He was a sadist. Who knows what he was up to.

His eyes lingered over my body and I was started to get just a little bit nervous. "I have...other ways of getting the truth out of you." His voice was in a low seductive tone that almost made him temping to maul except the fact that I knew he was evil. Sexily evil but none the less evil.

"I don't think so, _Commander_." I snapped at him, narrowing my eyes.

_Shiiiit._

I said it.

My breath hitched a bit when I caught a lustful look in his eyes when I said commander. It didn't even matter if I had said it with annoyance he probably still would have been turned on. He moved himself closer to me and I shiver from the sudden close contact. This was not good in other words. He was the enemy--- he was Baron Praxis' associate--- not some random evilly sexy guy I met at a bar. Our bodies were almost touching but I kept leaning away from him, my back was against the table. If I leaned back more, I would have fallen on top of it and that wouldn't be a good thing.

"I told you, didn't I?" The tone in his voice never left and I hated it. "I would make sure you said that with more passion later." His face was a few inches away from me, while I tried to back my head away from him. This was wrong. I could **not** do this. What the hell would the Underground think of me? Fuck, what would **Jak** think of me? I'm sure Dark would be pissed and kill Errol while he was at it. Right before he was about to kiss me, the door slammed open. Errol never moved from his posistion and his eyes flickered to the door along with mine.

It was Alex.

....Wait, what the hell?!

His blue eyes narrowed at the Krimzon Guard Commander as he smirked slyly. The orange haired male moved away from me, as I let out a sigh of relief even though I was confused. "What the hell was that all about, _Errol_?" Alex scoffed at Errol, who moved beside him. They were about the same height. "Trying to interrogation her was it? More like trying to fuck her." I flinched at his words while Errol just chuckled.

"If you had not interrupted, perhaps." The orange head said, glancing over at me and I froze. "You got here quicker than I expected, Nero." The white haired male narrowed his eyes dangerously at Errol while I started at him, furrowing my eyebrows. Why the hell did Errol call him Nero? "I suppose you can take her now, since she acted on her own--though she'll have to pay a price for the Hellcats." I winced at his smirk before he walked out, Alex still glaring at him.

After he was out of site, Alex let out an irritated sigh before he glanced back at me. I was about to ask him something but he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out of the room, less rough than the Krimzon Guard had done. There was no one in the halls surprisingly though they did have an eerie feeling to them. Probably from what I saw in the cell got me a bit nervous. I thought they were going to start giving me treatments. A shutter of discomfort when through my body and my eyes stared at the floor.

We reached the end of the hall and Alex let go of my hand, only to put it around my waist. I looked up at him, surprised but he ignored me and opened the door. There were Krimzon Guards almost everywhere patrolling the inside of the Palace. He drew me a bit closer to him as some of the Guards noticed us, throwing in derogative motions or sounds. Most of them were whistling though. I paid no mind to them--- I was too confused.

First the kissing at the race stadium, now _this_?

Just what was running though Alex's little mind right now?

He halted in front of a large metal gate and it opened, causing the sunlight to hit me smack in the face. It burned my eyes a bit but Alex lead me to some vehicle and helped me into the zoomer since I kept rubbing my eyes. As soon as he got in the driver's seat, he shifted to second gear and drove off. I was beyond confused by now. How the hell did Alex get me out of prison so easily? Usually people would stay there for years but apparently not me. It was clear that Alex was hiding something from mr, and I was going to find out what it was.

The zoomer parked, little ways from the Palace door and my eyes had adjusted to the sunlight. Alex got out and helped me out again. This was started to get weirder every second. He was completely annoyed--- I could tell by the look on his face. I noticed that there were a few Krimzon Guards not far from us. It was starting to make wonder if he was trying to prove something to the Guards or something. He must know them since he knew Errol. Alex started to usher me into a house that wasn't mine --I assumed it was his--- and shut the door behind us.

His house wasn't that different from mine--- a least the layout. I defiantly did not have a large flat screen T.V. His walls were red and blue--- but mostly blue. Some parts were even purple but it was dark purple. It looked cozy to me anyway. When I heard the lock on his door click, I started to fell nervous. I turned around to see him brush past me and drop onto his black and blue couch. He let out a sigh as I eyed him a bit. Why would he bring me to his own house? His blue eyes flickered over to me, his face still looked irritated.

I demand answers to my questions

"How- Wha-" The irony of this was that I hadn't the slightly idea how to start. He raised an eyebrow at me."How did you get me out of jail? Are you a Krimzon Guard? Cause you don't exactly have the markings on your face. Or are you best friends with Errol? Well actually, you two seemed a bit bitter to each other." The questions kept pouring out. "What was with that kissing-arm-around-waist thing!? And that name Errol called--"

Alex cut me off. "Holy shit, slow the fuck down idiot." He scowled at me causing me to cross my arms with a small huff. "I know you have questions so calm the fuck down and maybe I'll answer them." He stated while I let out a deep breath, ignoring the fact he was being rude and cautiously sat in the one seat couch.

"How did you get me out of jail?" I asked him calmly. The questions were still buzzing in my head, wanting to be answered.

The white haired ass seemed to tense a bit. "You remember three days ago when you went with me to the Stadium and I didn't want you to go with me?" He asked me and I nodded. How could I forget anything that happened on the day? "Well, it was because I had to meet Errol after his little chat with his slut." He scowled, rolling his eyes. "He wanted me to meet him after the first race. I was trying to make him not see you but he did." He sighed, running his hands though his head. "So I had to make up an excuse as to _why _you were there with me."

"Okay...but how do you know Errol?" The next question came almost right after he finished speaking.

He seemed a bit taken back, as if he was suspecting something else. "We knew each other from childhood." He said, not really interested in talking about it. "It's more of a rivalry now but we have moment when we're still friends." His explanation was short-- clearly still angry at the Krimzon Commander. "That reminds me--- why the fuck were you going to kiss him?" His tone was harsh.

"I wasn't going to!" I retorted as he gave me a look of disbelief. "He was trying to get some information out of me but I didn't tell him anything." It was hard to defend yourself against some one who thought you were a whore. "I was leaning away from him but if I leaned back anymore I would have fell onto the table and I would rather him **not** be on top of me, thank you very much." My tone was getting a little bitter until I noticed that Alex seemed to believe me. "So what was with that name...Nero was it...? Why'd he call you that?"

I instantly almost regretted asking that question when Alex's face fell. His eyes still held that anger. "...I used to be called Nero, when my arm was out of the cast." He lifted his right arm a bit. "Nero. The **N**ext **E**colist for the **R**ise of the **O**men." He said, though it sounded like he was talking more to himself. "In plain English, it means that I am the next person to adapt type of Eco and take my path as the leader."

"...What?"

An irritated sigh escaped him and I could tell he didn't like this subject. "My family--- we were a race of elves that had the power to adapt to every Eco except for Dark Eco. Some one always controlled only one-- like I would be able to heal any wound if I was adaptable with Green Eco." He explained. I was going to tell him to stop but he kept going on. "The Baron found us, wanting us to help him take over Haven but my father had refused so in return the Baron killed every last one of us, except for me--- the youngest." He didn't looked like he was going to cry but I could almost sense the aura of sorrow around him. "Errol was the only one in Haven City that I knew, so I spent most of my time with him until Praxis threw me in Cross' home."

"When you say Cross...you mean those two from the hospital?" I remember them fighting, then mine and Alex's first fight.

He nodded his eyes still downcast. "Yeah; Crystal and Krad. Fucking dicks..." He cursed lowly. "I was taken into the Palace a few times for Eco experiments to see which one I could adapt to but they didn't hurt--- since my blood was used to Eco. If they had giving me Dark Eco like they did to some people--- I would have been dead by now." He shook his head a bit before continuing. "Orange Eco turned out to be my forte and Errol started to train me to become a Krimzon Guard up till about two months ago." He started to move his right arm again. "My arm turned into an orangey red color and I couldn't use it anymore. I'm not even sure what the hell was wrong with it." He muttered the last part. "They sent me to the hospital after I was starting to be useless."

"...And that's when you met me, right?" I stated, trying to get off the subject now since I could sense his discomfort. There were a few questions still in my head about all this but I kept them there for now.

Alex looked up at me with a blank look before scoffing. "Yes, I met a whore while I was there." I glared at him, causing him to laugh at me. "A weird whore, but I knew she meant well even though she was a bitch about it." A smile crept on his face as he talked and I ignored the face he had just made fun of me twice in one sentence. "So any other questions before I kick you out?" He smirked while I scowled at him.

"Actually I do." I told him. "Why did you kiss me at the stadium three days ago? And what was with your arm around my waist?"

The male flinched visibly when I said 'kiss' and he ran his hand though his hair again out of irritation. "About that..." He started to say until he stopped himself, his eyes averting from me and to the television that was turned off. "When I said I had to make up an excuse why you were with me had to actually do with that and it's also the reason why you were let out so easily." He let out a loud sigh, and I swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks as he looked at everything except me. "I kinda...told him that we were...going out..."

...

...He just say what I think he just said..?

...

"**_What_**?!"

Was he crazy?!

What the hell would do if anyone found out!?

Hell, what if Jak found out!?

Alex winced at my tone in voice. "Look, I had no other choice!" He tried to explain, standing from his seat as I was having a mini panic attack in my head. "I couldn't say you were my sister--- since I don't even have any other family and the only other people that I used to talk two were the fucking Cross siblings. But I haven't talk to them since that time in the hospital." His tone was started to go harsh. "Why the fuck are you so freaking so much? Do you have a boyfriend or something?" There was a long silence. "Well?"

"Uh, no." I finally said, almost shyly before glaring up at him. "That's not the point though! Why didn't you just ask me instead of tell me right now?!" I scowled at him, rolling my eyes. "It would have been less confusing for me, you ass!"

I expected him to snap at me from calling him ass but his facial expression got a bit softer. "You would have actually said yes?" Even his tone was quieter. I nodded towards him, a bit confused as to why he would think I would say no. "...I knew you were a whore." He scoffed at me, idly looking to the side.

"Wha..." I stared at him in shock before I stood up from my seat, trying to size him but clearly failed. "Whore?! If I was whore I would have slept with you when we got here house!" The pink tint started to appear on his face again as he stared down at me in shock. "And did we? No! And I would never! Especially not with _you_!"

His expression instantly turned sour and he scowled. "Now, you're just lying to yourself."

"Oh, you think you're so hot, huh?" Actually, I thought he was hot but I wasn't going to tell this smug bastard. "Well, you're not, you ass! I don't think any woman would want to be with you!" I sneered at him. "I bet you're still a virgin!"

...Okay, maybe I went a little _too_ far with that one.

His eyes widened before they hardened into a glare. "What the **fuck** did you just say, you whore?" He snapped at me, but I held my ground. "You did not just...Did you honestly...that's it." His voice had calmed down a bit. "You think I'm a _virgin_ do you? Maybe I should prove you wrong then." His eyes were getting a bit dark. "Maybe I should make you regret saying that."

I can suddenly see why Errol and Alex were friends.

"Ah, no." I stated, moving backwards and held my hands up in defense. "I just _told_ you I wasn't going to sleep with you--- I'm not a hypocrite!" I was in some ways, but defiantly not in this way. "So back off and forget anything I said about you being a virgin."

Alex started at me before busting out I laughter. I stared at him before I glared. "You actually thought I was going to _fuck_ you?" He laughed again, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'd rather fuck Errol's mechanic than you--Ow!" I smacked him across the head, causing him to stop laughing and glare at me. "The fuck was that for!?"

"For being an ass." I stated before glanced at the time on the clock. It was minutes eight. "Shit, are you kicking me out anytime soon? I think I should get home before my friends start going to the jail to see me." I said, as if we didn't just have a fight.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly before he stared towards the door. "I forgot to give you something." He said, rather bluntly as he made his way out the door and to his zoomer.

"Like what?" I asked him, following.

He grabbed something that was wrapped in a cloth. "They took your bullets, even though I told them I gave it to you for safety, so you'll have to reload them at home." He told me as I moved the cloth to see my house keys, my two pistols and the two daggers the Mousies gave me. "They haven't checked your house for anything because of me so you don't have to worry about your weapons being confiscated---if you have any." He smirked a bit. "Oh, and try **not** to blow up anymore Hellcats, okay?" I nodded.

"Thanks, Alex." I smiled at him, putting my weapons away in their holsters. I was relieved that he wasn't on the Baron's side or I would have still been in prison without my weapons and probably getting those Eco _Treatments_.

He smiled a bit sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, whatever." He said, averting his eyes shyly. "I guess I see you later the..." I smiled at his timid attitude and pecked him on his cheek since his head was turned. He looked at me, surprised while I just grinned at him. "Wha..."

"Yes, I'll see you later, Ali." I waved to him while he watched after me in shock. He didn't even notice that I called him by the nickname he hated. The only reason I kissed him was because he didn't actually have to do all that for me--- even though he told Errol and the Krimzon Guards that I was his girlfriend--- it was nice of him, surprisingly.

The first thing that ran though my mind was to go home and contact the Underground on that spare communicator I had since they took mine. It felt so good to be outside and not in that jail cell. My mind hadn't been on Jak 24/7 since I went in there, which was weird. It was probably just because I had to keep my mind on something else or I could have accidently blurted something out when I was with Errol. That would have been horrible. I still love Jak--- I just didn't want to turn into an obsessed stalker like Zack's stalker was like 'cause I was suddenly seeing myself doing that. Though I don't know who I would try to stab.

I reached my house after a couple minutes. It seemed further when I was walking. Taking out my house keys, I went to open the door and found no one inside. I remember giving Jak extra keys but he was probably on a mission. I wonder if he noticed me gone. Shaking my head, I went to my room and took off my guns and daggers, placing them in the weaponry closet before grabbing my towel. They didn't even let me shower _once_ in the two days I was there. Bitches. I walked out of my room and noticed Jak's door was open-- that meant he defiantly wasn't here--- and into the bathroom.

After about a half an hour, I got out the bathroom that now smelt like a mixture of berries and apples, and went into my room. It was getting late so I put on my pajamas on. It was large blue t-shirt and black boxers that I stole a while back from a store. Everyone was already looking at me funny for picking them up from the stand. I walked out and went towards the kitchen. After I'm in my PJs I don't go out of my room but they only fed me once a day those bitches. I started to look for some already cooked food in the fridge and found nothing so I made a cheese omelet with some toast. I'm not an egg fan--- it's just the easiest think to cook right now.

I finished eating, and drank some orange juice that was left. That reminds me I need to buy more of that and some Sunny D. I haven't had that for almost a month now. That was very unhealthy for me. Washing my dishes, I dried my hands on the towel and put the rest of the orange juice in the fridge. There was enough left for one glass. A yawn escaped me and I walked back to my room. It was only a few minutes after eight but they always woke you up early in there-- for no reason what so ever. I fell back on my bed and snuggled under my blanket.

Oh, how I missed thy bed.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard the front door shut, causing me sit up. It was probably Jak but usually when shut it was a bit louder. No, I'm not a stalker! He was just probably a bit depressed about something. Daxter's voice was a bit muffled but I knew that he was talking about something to do with sleeping. He was probably tired like me. I turned my body towards the door and got off the bed. My hand landed on the knob and I opened to see some one's chest. I gazed upwards to see a surprised look on Jak's face. His hand was holding the other side of the door knob.

"Hey, Jak." I greeted him, grinning while he continued to stare at me with a surprised look. It was strange to see him with so much shock on his face, it was almost making me a bit happy to see another emotion on him. His eyes suddenly softened and he stunned the hell out of me.

How you ask?

Well...

Jak hugged me.

On his own.

I was beyond shock.

"Diana..." His voice was muffled by my shoulder as I stood still. "You're safe..." He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself but I'm not a hundred percent sure. "I'm glad your home..." My eyes widened. I don't think I was supposed to hear that part since it was so quiet. His grip around my body tightened and my eyes went soft before I hugged him back.

I didn't want to let go.

If this was a dream; I wanted this dream to last forever.

If this wasn't, then I didn't want this moment to end.

But did Jak like as a friend...or more?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hoooly Crap. DianaXAlex, DianaXErrol, DianaXJak. Maybe she is a whore XP No, I'm kidding. Oh and you guys are going to hate me X3 I don't think I'll be able to write a lemon for this story since Jak's too emo in this story--I'll most likely make a side lemon based on the same characters of course. And alas, there are only four or five chapters more. Sorry to say.

Only six reviews more : P


	15. Chapter 15

**EmotionalHobocore**  
_I will, I will! I just have to write it right. X3 Thank you._

**Paradise Eco**  
_There maybe a second one...who knows? Oh, wait I do XD_

**Desteroyer**_  
Yes, we are all sad about the lemon so I had to make up for it a bit at the end of this chapter. Jak does hug...if he's on happy drugs X3_

**Kres8**  
_I told him to stop taking the happy drugs damnit XP_

**animelovercilla**  
_I had too XP Oh, there will be a scrap with Errol...soon. Soon._

**ToonyTwilight**  
_Thank you._

**Lavaman**  
_Alex is sexy cause Nero from DMC4 is sexy X3 Errol is sexy cuz I like psychotic evil people and Errols one of them but at the very bottom on my list XP I don't like Razer though, Jak's made of to much win in Jak X. I might make a sequel. Miiiight._

**jackinafrickinbox**  
_Duuuude, you got a whole new I idea in my head! I ish gonna make a story about Diana, Dark Link and Link X3 Jak is emo but he's sexily emo. Errol is sexily evil until yes the cyborg thing. Alex looks like Nero from Devil May Cry 4 if you want to know. Don't be too sad, I might make a sequel._

**The Purple Eco Sage**  
_XD I'm not sure what you'll do. Naw, she's loyal to a point. Don't get too happy about the hug though._

**cat-demon Kitten**  
_Sorry to hear that. Oh and I bored of that story XD I wasn't emo enough to do it._

**random hyper person**  
_Yep, Alex. But no huggy with Jakie or Dark. But there is some Dark fun at the end X3_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Normal Day...For Confessions (Part 2)

* * *

This was definitely a dream.

You want to know why?

Roses started to bloom around and he started to act the Mousies--- in a romantic sense.

Scary, right?

I should have known since Jak doesn't hug people.

I pushed him away and the instant he fell to the floor, he vanished. I hadn't the slightest clue as to what happened but that fog came back and I couldn't see anything. The two figure that I thought where Jak and Dark weren't even there. I started to wander around like I had did before, hoping to see the figures but the fog continued to get thicker and thicker. There was a low step and I fell directly into water. I swam back up to the top, coughing up the salty water. Where the hell did this come from?

The fog had completely disappeared and I was floating in an ocean. I swam to shore and went to squeeze the water out of my hair but it was already dry along with my clothes. Well, I guess since it was my dream I didn't actually get wet. I started to wander around again, but there was nothing but sand and the ocean behind me. When I turned around towards the water, I saw the two figures again.

The peach colored figure was sitting on the ground, one of his knees up and his arm was resting on top of it. The Shadow figure was standing a bit behind him with his arms crossed. There was a sun set right in front of them, and I didn't think it was too healthy to stare directly at it like that. I went to move closer but something stopped me-- like a barrier. Pounding my fist in front of me, indeed there was a wall blocking me from moving closer. I pressed my ear against the wall, hoping to hear what they were saying-- if they were even talking.

'**You're plan went better than the last time.**'

'...It wasn't a plan. --- didn't have to come with me.'

'**Do you honestly think --- will say no?**'

'I wouldn't know what ----- thinks, maybe you would.' The peach color figure's tone was a bit harsh and a grin appeared on the shadowy figure's face as he looked down at the other figure.

'**Jealous? You shouldn't be. Even though I can read --- mind; I can't read --- heart, tamer.**'

'...What's that supposed to mean?' The figure on the floor shifted a bit at the shadow's comment, frowning as the shadow continued to grin.

'**You can deny it to --- but you can't lie to me; technically I am you. We have the same body; whatever you feel I feel.'**

'...That would mean you like ----- then, since that's you're implying that I do and you feel what I feel, right?'

The shadow figure went into a silence along with the other figure after his last comment. All I could hear was the ocean waves before the sun went completely down and the figures disappeared with it. The barrier I had my ear pressed against vanished and I fell into a solid floor. I rubbed my nose before I looked up. It was the same bedroom like in my last dream, except the peach figure was sitting on the bed, his eyes to the ground with the shadowy figure beside him, one foot rested on the bed while the other hung off of it.

'**I told you I would leave you alone**.** Are you still going to lie to yourself?**'

'...I don't know what you're talking about.' The shadow figure let out a scoff and turned his head away from the other figure who continued to look at the floor. The shadow's face turned sour before going blank. He looked at his hands that seemed to match claws before clenching his fist a bit.

'**I knew you were scared, but this is getting ridiculous. Why don't you except the fact that you like ---?'**

'...I have to. For ----- sake.'

'**You don't have to; you choose to. If you acknowledge it like ----- did, you notice it's not one sided.'** The black circles on the peach figure's face --- I assumed where his eyes --- widened as he glanced at the shadow who still hand his head turned away.

'Wha...what do you mean? What do you know?'

'**I don't only know ----- by her mind but by her actions. Maybe you should watch --- instead of trying not to get close.'**

There was a flash of light and I was in that same fog again, this time the figures were in front of me staring towards each other. I don't think they could see me but the last time they did so how I would know. There was a sly grin on the shadowy figure face while the peach figure looked completely confused as well as surprised.

'**Did you see that? No how often does that happen with -----?'**

'It doesn't happen at all, actually.'

'**--- did realize something last night so that could also be the reason.' **

'And what would that be, ----?"

'**I'm not supposed to tell you; I promised I wouldn't. You're all on your own, ---.'**

The peach colored figure narrowed his eyes at the shadow, causing the figure to once again laugh like Dark while holding his stomach. I stepped forward and the barrier wasn't there. As I moved closer, their images started to get a bit more detailed. There was an outline of their clothing, hair, face and hands. However, before I could I identify them, I fell once again but this time it felt like my bed in my room but my back hit the bed instead of my face. I couldn't move my body or opened my eyes. The door creaked open and footsteps came near me. Some one's hand grazed my cheek before reluctantly pulling away.

'**I told you she's fine on her own.**' It was Dark voice, just like how the shadow figure talked except it was much closer and coming from the other side of the bed I was laying on. I wanted to open my eyes to see if I was actually still dreaming. '**She not like Keira, you don't have to protect her all the time.**'

There was a silence for a couple of seconds. '...I know I don't have to.' Jak voice was softer than his usual rough one. Though you could still kinda hear it a bit. 'But she still worries me.'

'**She does get herself into a lot of the trouble-' **Dark was cut short before he laughed. Jak probably gave him a look. '**She only got hurt twice because of me. If she hated me, she would have told me.**' The teasing in his voice never left while Jak sighed. '**...I think she might be a masochist.**' He let out another crazy laugh.

Jak scoffed at Dark. 'I highly doubt that, Dark.' He murmured. I think he said it to convince himself more so than Dark. 'If she was then she would always want to see you.'

'**Someone's sounding a little jealous.'** The dark elf continued to tease his tamer. '**You get jealous more than she does.'** He paused in the middle of his sentence. '**I don't think I've even seen her jealous actually.**' He muttered. '**Even when she saw Keira, she wasn't.**'

I could hear a bit of shuffling from my left side. Maybe Jak turned his head to Dark. 'Are you saying she...likes me? Was that what you weren't supposed to tell me?'

'**Seems like you finally caught on.**' Dark chuckled as his voice got closer to my ears. '**But yeah, I wasn't supposed to tell you**.' The room was erupted in a silence before there was more shuffling and someone was moving away from the bed. '**Hey, where are you going?**' Dark called after Jak as the door opened and shut after a few seconds. He sighed, irritated. '**Of all the tamers, I had to have a horribly depressed one...'** I could feel his gaze on me. '**You'll just have to make it better, huh kitten?'**

* * *

I awoke in a jolt and looked around my room. It was daytime, around eleven o'clock. My door was still closed and everything was still in place. Maybe it was all a dream. I thought the last part was real, since it did feel real. It was like I was sleeping but I knew what was happening around me. I'm not to sure how many times that actually happened to people but this was the second time this happened to me. Sighing, I pulled the covers off of me and got out my bed. I grabbed my towel as I made my way to the bathroom.

After I was done, I got dressed into clean pajamas and walked back to the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush from the cup and toothpaste, putting it on the brush before scrubbing my teeth clean. Spitting out access toothpaste, I continued to brush until I looked up in the mirror. Jak was standing behind me, and his eyes flickered upwards towards the mirror. Well, one can only guess what he was looking at. I held up one finger before I grabbed my cup of water to wash away the rest of the toothpaste and wiped my mouth with a towel.

"Hey, Jak." I greeted him with the same grin I always had. "Long time no, see huh?" He moved to the side, letting me out the bathroom. I walked down the hall, Jak walking behind me. "So, do you want some food? I can cook something if you want..." I trailed off, grabbing a frying pan from the cupboard before turning towards him. He seemed a bit out of it. "Something wrong?" I asked.

His blue eyes were staring directly into my purple ones, but not glaring. More confused. "Diana, do..." He started before he stopped himself. "Do you...like me?" My eyes widened and I dropped the pan in my hand. It's clash with the floor seemed louder than usual as if it was echoing against the walls of an empty apartment.

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. My mouth didn't even want to move. I was in pure shock. But more than ever, I felt scared. Scared of rejection. I've never fallen in love before--- let alone have a crush. I didn't know how these things worked. Besides the fact Jak thought so lowly of himself, he would reject me for my well being but I didn't care about that. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, physically or emotionally. He may not always be the nicest person around but he had his moments, which most people don't have. They were either one or the other.

Jak's eyes never left mine and I couldn't move mine away from his. It seemed like an eternity when we stared at each other. I ripped my gaze away after a few moments and picked up the pan from the floor, looking downward. "O-Of course I do--- you're my friend, right?" A nervous smile spread on my face as Jak's face went blank. I turned away from him, gripping the frying pan tightly.

"Judging by the way you reacted, I think your lying." He stated, causing me to flinch a bit before timidly placing the pan on the stove. "You know I don't mean as a friend, Diana." His voice sound as sincere as it was three nights ago.

I clenched my fists a bit before turning around to face him. "R-Really? You mean more than a friend then?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I flinched again. Does this mean the last part of my dream actually happened? That he found out that I loved him?

"Diana," His voice was hesitant again. "...You shouldn't." He finally said while I stared at him confused. "You shouldn't have any feelings for me, let alone these ones." My eyes widened slightly. "You'll only end up getting hurt, more than you already have." His eyes lingered over the scars on my arms, then my cheek. "You..." Jak started, before sighing. "I don't want you to get hurt. It's the only reason I'm doing this, Diana." His voice was low but I still heard him.

I felt like crying, but my eyes only brimmed with water. They didn't fall, it just stayed there. "...I knew you would say that." A sad smile stretched on my face as I wiped my un-shed tears with the back of hand as he looked confused. "I knew you felt that way...but it still hurts to hear it." My eyes kept watering and everything was blurry. I couldn't see Jak's expression-- I could hardly see anything.

"Di..." He stopped mid-sentence, holding out his hand to reach me before setting it down. It was as if some one was talking to him. Most likely Dark. He sighed, averting his eyes away from mine. "Look, I have to go do something." He said, completely changing the subject. I know he was shy, and he didn't know how to deal with these situations but no matter how many things I knew he would do or how he would do it; it would always hurt in the end. "I...I'll see you later." He left the kitchen towards his room and took Daxter from his bed. My eyes went downcast as I heard him shut the door behind him.

Was... was this what rejection felt like?

This horrible pain in my chest...

Was it my heart breaking?

My body...it felt limp almost like the bones in my body had been taken but I still stood from the ground. I carried myself to my room, before I collapsed on my bed. The tears that brimmed at my eyes silently fell down my side of my face as I stared at the ceiling of my room. My hand made its way to my chest where my heart was beating. It was still beating, so was it because he rejected me that made my heart felt like it broke? I closed my eyes, though my tear kept falling. Now my mind only replayed what happened a couple minutes and if I thought of something else it would automatically go back to what he just said to me.

**_You'll both find the right time._**

**_Sometimes you're a bit to oblivious to the obvious Kitten._**

**_He obviously wants to spend more time with you. _****Alone_ time._**

Dark, what did you mean by that? He didn't like me then so what made you think he liked me now? Maybe he still liked his childhood friend, Keira. At least, that's what you suggested to me, wasn't it? You thought I would be jealous but why would I be jealous of something I can't have? If he wanted to spend more time with me I don't think it would be fighting Metal Heads. I think he just wanted some help with the Metal Heads and his BAMF attitude wouldn't allow him to ask me for help.

_"Why the hell do you** always** think everything's a joke?!" He snapped at me. "You could have died, Diana! You're a damn Ecophiliac! You could have fucking **died**!"_

_Jak opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it. "...How are your wounds?" He asked, obviously trying to start a conversation._

_"...You got hit?" His voice rather softer than usual. "You should be more careful, even if it doesn't hurt." _

Jak...if you didn't like me in the first place, why did you lead me on so much? Was it because you didn't know you were? After my second encounter with Dark, you were always so concerned about me, no matter what I did. You always blamed yourself for my scars, even though you yourself knew Dark had his own mind and could hurt anyone he wanted to. No...you felt you could have stopped him. If you stopped yourself from transforming into Dark, you could have stopped me from falling and hitting my head... or even from getting the scars on my cheeks and my forearms.

_Jak was staring out the window, making sure his face wasn't visible. "I am not shy." He murmured and I raised a brow at him. Suddenly, Dark was sitting next to me grinning. "**If you're not shy why don't you just--**" Jak was back, his eyes hardened over. "Shut up!" His voice was low but I could hear him from the floor. "**I'm just saying you never know if she---**"._

_"**Aw kitten, you're having a fluffy moment~!"** Jak's image turned into Dark's and I jumped back in shock. He started to laugh his normal sexy insane laugh before he turned back into Jak. "Will you shut up?!" He scowled out loud to his darker half. "**What? It's true.**" Dark shrugged before grinning at me. "**You wanna know what he was thinking?**" He asked me but I was in too much shock to respond. "Don't you dare...!" Jak said in a warning tone._

_"**It's fun this way**." Dark said, stepping closer to me. "**Now, since my tamer got his moment...**" I started to inch back as he moved forward, a grin still on his face. My back hit the wall as the dark elf reached his hand forward before he stopped and turned into Jak. "None of that Dark." Jak muttered lowly, even though I could hear him. That was close--- Dark looked like me when I was going to maul Zackary. "Sorry about Dark--- he kind of gets out of hand sometimes..."_

Both of you had those external arguments that I hated. I didn't know what you were ever talking about. Maybe Dark was trying to make me see more that I usually did since I can't read Jak's mind and Dark was in his mind all the time. What exactly were you trying to show me, Dark? It couldn't be the same thing I'm thinking since Jak doesn't like me right?. If I could read Jak's mind, then I would know what he thought and I wouldn't feel this way.

Maybe I should have back away in the first place...

Then I wouldn't have to deal with this pain too...

When I opened my eyes, I heard a loud thump outside. I got out off my bed, wiping my eyes and opened the door. It was dark outside and there were no lights on but I could make out two figures in the darkness. One of them had horns, so I only assumed it was Dark but the person he was hovering above looked exactly like him but without the horns. It was impossible--- Jak couldn't have been there if Dark was. I wanted to step closer but I heard growling coming from Dark while Jak stood up.

'**Do you even know what you just did?'** Dark sneered at his tamer. '**That was incredibly stupid of you. How the hell are you going to set this straight?'**

Jak never looked up at him. He kept his eyes down. 'Set what straight? I told her what I had to.'

'**Obviously, you didn't see her almost cry.**' Dark murmured with a hint of anger. '**You didn't choose the right words to explain it. You should have just listened to me!'**

The tamer finally glanced up. I think he was glaring at Dark. 'And what, let her get hurt!?'

'**You're an idiot!'** The dark elf snapped, causing Jak to flinch a little. **'She didn't understand what you were saying to her! She thinks you don't like her!**'

There was a flash of light from outside and I could see Jak's surprised face. 'Wha...How do you know that?'

'**I can read her mind, remember?**' Dark said, almost irritated. There was a silence between them before he sighed. '**If you're not going to talk to her, I will.**' After his sentence, Dark turned to me and I froze a bit. Only, he didn't seem to notice me. In fact, he walked right through me. My eyes widened while Jak's image disappeared and I turned around to Dark who had made his way to my room. I followed after him. He was standing beside my bed, raised a hand. '**Hey kitten, wake up.**' I raised an eyebrow at him before I walked beside him to notice myself sleeping in the bed.

What the hell?

'**Shit, what are you a log?'** He continued to shake my body as everything started to fade, except his voice. '**Wake...up!**' I was suddenly cold for some reason.

I jolted up from my bed like I did this morning except I didn't have my blanket and it was dark outside. Did I fall asleep without knowing it? And for that long? I sleepily looked for my blanket on my bed but I could find it. "**You look so cute where you're tired**." I jumped to the other side of my bed that was against the wall, wide awake. Dark was grinning at me. "**Sorry to wake you from your kitty nap, kitten.**" He teased me while I glared at him. "**...Nice legs.**"

"Give me my blanket." I held out my hand, ignoring his smirk. After a few seconds, I put my hand down, crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at my bed. "Shouldn't you be going to kill...whatever you kill at night?"

Dark tossed the blanket on the other side of the room and got onto my bed making me inch away from him. "**I thought you'd be my prey tonight.**" My eyes widened as I looked up at him. His crazy yet sexy laugh filled the room before he grinned. "**I'm kidding, kitten.**" He said, getting off the bed and stood in front of it. I still didn't trust him on that statement. "**You shouldn't. Especially if you're not wearing anything under that shirt.**" I have my bra on so ha! "**That can easily be ripped in two, kitten.**"

"...Quiet you." Was the only thing I could say. He laughed again while I sat straight with my back leaning against the wall. "What do you want? I'm sure your not just here to harass me or make suggestive comments about my clothing." I said, glancing up at him.

The smirk on his face was long gone and a look of seriousness washed over. It was different from the usual playful face he always had on. "...**My tamer's an idiot.**" He started, to stay while my eyes widened a bit. Well, that was one way to start a conversation. "**This morning...when he was talking to you...**" My eyes went a downcast as he talked. "**I know the way he said it was a harsh but you know how he is.**" His tone was slightly bitter."**It's strange how I can talk to you but he can't**." I'll agree to that; it was strange.

"But what does it matter, Dark?" I said in a hushed tone. I felt if I raised it any higher than that I thought it would crack in the middle of my sentence. "He doesn't like anyway."

A scowl came from the dark elf. "**...I'm guessing by the look on your face, you assumed that.**" I stared at him, a bit baffled by his statement. "**My tamer isn't the best one with words, but he wasn't saying that he didn't like you, kitten**." My eyes widened, and all my attention was on Dark. Well, my mind had been wandering to what Jak said so I wasn't exactly listening the whole time. "**He's a bit of a depressed one, so you'll have to give him time to adapt to your feelings.**" His playful smirk started to spread on his face again."**If not, I'm always open**." He told me, waggling his eyebrows.

"Wha...?" I was surprised by his forward statement before I burst out laughing. Though I wasn't sure if it was because it was funny or I was happy that Jak only said he needed time. Rejection was going to the back of my head now, and patience had taken its place. Dark always did lighten the mood for such an apparent dark being. I noticed the smile Dark had on--- it was a genuine smile. Not like all the other cocky or seductive ones he gave me but a real smile. It almost made me wonder what he was thinking about.

His pure black eyes widened for a second before he looked away from me. He made himself seem shy just now. It was strange, coming from the most forward person I know. I could have sworn there was a spec of sadness in his eyes when he looked away, but it could have just been me. "**Seems like you're feeling better.**" He said after a long silence and turned to me with a grin. "**I told Jak all he had to do is let me talk to you**." His tone was very boastful. "**I guess I'll go now**."

"Wait!" I called just as he turned to the door, causing him to look back at me with a raised eyebrow. Why did I just do that? "Y-You don't have to leave, you know. We haven't really talked much since I left the hospital..." Jak had come to the hospital everyday since I basically knew everything that happened to him. He would talk to me or Dark would; even though the dark elf would talk to me in my mind anyway while Jak was talking to me, adding his little perverse comments. "So you can stay and talk with me." I continued, smiling.

For a long time, Dark didn't say anything. He just stared at me with an unreadable look. I twitched uncomfortably under his gaze. Maybe he didn't want to stay or he was considering it. But Dark being Dark he could be thinking I was trying to persuade him into getting in my bed--- Dark, you better not think that! He chuckled at my thoughts before coming back on my bed, causing me to back away from him. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he moved toward me like an animal would his prey. I moved down toward the billboard attached to my bed or a least tired. Dark had mounted me halfway here.

He crawled on me until his pure black eyes met my violet ones. It was like looking into endless darkness but there was emotion, not matter how black they may be. Right now, it was a look of lust and playfulness. There was a hint of something else but I wasn't sure what it was. His eyes seemed to be searching for something. I was too distracted to notice his face moving near mine until I could feel his breath on my lips. My body froze only slightly but not from fear. I couldn't remember the last time I kissed some one and actually meant it. I knew he read my thoughts since he started to grin again.

"**Meant what, kitten?**" His tone was husky and low, not that it helped the situation. I wasn't even sure of what I meant...or did I? With a small chuckle, Dark moved away from my face and down to my exposed neck. My breath hitched when I felt him nip lightly at my skin. Normal people usually do that to some one's neck to seduce them but compared to the way Dark was doing, the way normal people do it was almost a complete turn off. Probably because Dark actually had fangs to nip with. Said dark elf chuckled again.

Soon, he stopped his nipping much to my dismay. That grin was still plastered on his face though so he was probably up to something. And he was. His tongue ran over my collar bone and I shivered from the touch. He muttered something inaudible against my skin and continued to lick around my neck in a slow seduction motion. I felt his claws graze over my shirt, like motion to rip it but he didn't. Another shiver went through me as I felt his other cold hand touch my bare stomach. Obviously, I didn't even notice when it was going under my shirt.

His claws tapped the outside of my bra, as if he was wondering if he should rip it or not and his tongue ran up to my chin. His eyes met mine for a second, and I could almost feel myself blushing from either embarrassment or just from getting heated up. Either way, Dark smirked and lightly began to suck on my bottom lip. Whoever said that wasn't seductive has never been introduced to Dark. His fingers drummed lightly on my breast as he made his way downward. I thought he was going to my chest but he stopped at my neck and started to suck on it. A moan wanted to escape from my mouth but I muffled it.

...Wait, _sucked_ my neck?

"Dark!" Said dark elf jumped off of me and on his feet, laughing. My hand went around the place he had sucked while he grinned cheekily at me, as I narrowed my eyes at him. Just before I could get out of bed, he disappeared. Most likely back to their room.

A shaky sigh escaped me as I stood up from my bed. I made my way out to the hallway and my eyes trailed over to their room. The door was shut but I could swear I still heard laughing. I scowled before walking into the bathroom. My face was flustered from Dark seducing me and there were light cut lines on my shirt from while his claws traced. I never knew they were that sharp. My bra seemed fine along with my skin though. I moved my hand from my neck, staring at it and smack my hand on my forehead.

The stupid hot sexy bastard left me a present.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Angst, Jak's best friend no? X3 I just love how I ended this chapter for some reason. I had to give you something with Dark right? Dark was in a giving mood to XDDD. The dreams are getting obvious, I know. Only four-ish more chapters left DX

IT'S OVER ONE HUNDREEEEEEEEED! : D

Oh and thanks to **jackinafrickinbox **who gave me an idea for a Zelda Story:

**The Ten Dangers Of The Water Temple**

**Summary:** Link was warned the Water Temple was known for being tricky, not dangerous. So with his lovable fairy injured, he asked for help to a person who he knew as a child and knew Magic; Diana Ashely. Now they must survive the troubles of Water Temple, unbeknowst of the red eyes watching them. OOT. Contains Yaoi.


	16. Chapter 16

**cat-demon Kitten**  
_Thank you and I'll try to finish it by either next week or the end of this month._

**TheMythOfNormality**  
_Didn't we all? Oh, and they better be CHOCOLATE CHIP cookies woman XD_

**Lavaman**  
_I had so much trouble writing the part. I felt like I was going emo. Thank you very much_!

**Desteroyer**  
_Oh, I love cliffhangers when I do them XD. Those dreams all mean something and yes, Dark is a hot sexy evil bastard XD. Oh, yes. They will meet, maybe not in this story but in another... As for the fight, I don't think it will be in this story either--- mentions of Jak fight with him but nothing more. If he wasn't too evil he would be okay, no? But I like a little evil phyco-ness somethimes XD_

**animelovercillas**  
_Thank you! Errol will..eventually. And yes, Alex well... you'll see. Diana is too lucky if you ask me XD I'm going to work on the story after this one. But the first chapter is almost done._

**Paradise Eco**_  
Thank you. I really try to make it go with each other.  
_

**random hyper person**  
_Very, citrus-flavored indeed. Talking about Dark, what about your story? I demand to know what happens XD_

**jackinafrickinbox**  
_He is, isn't he? I'm sure Diana would probably try and maul you until Jak or Dark comes XD If you need help, she smells like mixed berrys XDD. I couldn't agree with you more about Dark Link but it's hard to not have Link in the Water temple with Dark for me anyway XD_

**KRES8**  
_Thanks for the yay. She really should, shouldn't she? But Dark could melt it with the Dark Eco, couldn't he? XDDD Or something like that._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Normal Day...For Misinterpretation

* * *

Even after the talk Dark and I had, Jak was avoiding me.

I was starting to think that Jak didn't know about it.

I didn't push it though.

I have a feeling he'll be pissed at his dark half.

Daxter had noticed the discomfort, and was reasonably confused. He went to me for answers since Jak wouldn't answer. I just told him there were some misunderstandings but Jak didn't know I understood now. That just threw the ottsel off completely. Meanwhile, Jak was surprised by my sudden change in attitude. I wasn't avoiding him any more. The old me he met was back. When I was infatuated with him, I was just too shy and cautious. I still do love him, but Dark explained everything so I decided to back off a bit. Well, I mean on the way I was.

It had been two days since that talk with Dark and things had gotten better. Jak usually avoided me when were alone, as if I was going to molest him or something. He was quieter too, but I just told myself he was still insecure with the feelings I offered him and need more time to think. Strangely enough, my words were enough for me not to feel any heart break. The ottsel was still in pursuit of why he was avoiding me but none of us said a word. I figured it would be best to keep quiet about it since Daxter would only try to bring us closer and I didn't want to pressure Jak into anything-- even if it isn't me doing it.

"So why are you wearing a scarf again?" Jak asked me, raising a brow while I froze a bit. We were sitting in my living room. He was in the single arm chair and I was sitting on the love seat. I was forced to wear a scarf after Dark's present. It hasn't even faded the slightest--- still as bright as the day he gave it to me.

I absentmindedly fiddled with the end of the scar. "Just a new style Tess wanted me to try out..." Knowing Tess, she'll just go with whatever I say so I was still in the clear. The scarf was a black one with purple at the edges of it. I always liked it but it was too hot in Haven to wear it. Now I had no choice, thanks to a certain dark elf.

**You weren't complaining when I gave it to you...**

I wasn't asking you're opinion, Dark!

**Some one's getting a bit snappy, aren't they?**

I'm not. I just don't like to lie to people.

**You mean Jak?**

...Not just Jak.

**Riiight.**

Shut up and go to the dark pits of Jak's mind where you were sleeping.

**That actually hurt, kitten. Why'd you have to say dark parts of his mind?**

...It's true isn't it?

There was no comment from him and I mentally grinned in victory before I was brought back to reality. Jak was staring at me as if he didn't believe what I had just said. Even he knew I was lying to him. "I'm serious! You can even ask her!" I told him, bring my legs onto the couch while he just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then why are you getting so defensive?" He questioned me and I sighed. This guy was as stubborn as a yakow, even though he was technically right. I was getting defensive about it. Why do I love him again?

Oh, yeah.

He's a smexy BAMF with a smexy dark half.

**Why thank you, kitten**.

I thought you left!

**I didn't, I was just quiet.**

I chose to ignore him that time and brought my mind to reality. Sometimes I wonder if I got a blank look on my face when I talk to Dark. Jak either knew I was talking to him or I didn't have a different look on my face. "I'm not getting defensive it's just that you're acting like I'm lying to you." I lied twice in one sentence, is that even good thing?

"You could be." The BAMF pointed out and I almost smack my forehead. I don't know why he was so concerned. Maybe he actually liked me but didn't know that he did. That or he was denying the fact. It was kind of weird actually. It reminded me of the dream I had just before I spoke with Jak two days ago. It was about him denying his feeling for someone but then again it was just a dream-- not a vision.

I laid my head back, closing my eyes. "You're too stubborn, BAM-- uh, Jak." He gave me a weird look. The blonde didn't exactly know that I preferred to him as BAMF nor did he know what it stood for. I'll just keep that to myself for now. "Are you saying the scarf doesn't look good on me?" I glanced back at him.

"Uh..." His ocean blue eyes stared directly into my purple ones. I could sense the awkwardness of the question--- most likely because it sounded a bit forward but really I meant as a simple question. But would you think it was forward coming from some you knew that like you?

He was saved my communicator. "_Diana, get over to HQ now._" Of course, it was Torn.

"Roger that," I told him, standing up from my seat stretching my arms a bit. My muscles always got tired easily if I sat down too long. It's probably because I haven't been on any mission lately and my legs haven't gone for a good run-- after all being quick was my forte. "I'll see you later, Jak." I told him, going towards my door. When I was closing my door, I could have sworn I saw the faintest dazed look on his face but that could just be me.

I decided to run to HQ. My legs need the exercise anyway, not to mention every time I got in a vehicle and drove, Krimzon Guards would honk at me. It was Alex's fault that every person in red and yellow armor knows who the hell I was. I haven't seen Alex since that talk we had--- I think he was purposely trying to avoid me but I wasn't going to stalk him if he didn't want to talk to me. When he was ready, he'll talk but we'll most likely fight. If I didn't love Jak, I probably would be going out ---actually going out--- with Alex but unfortunately for him, I do love Jak.

After the Underground's secret door opened, I walked down the stairs to see a familiar purple haired boy, who was really a man in short form. It was still strange to me. His maroon eyes were fixated on the bed not too far from him. But the strangest part was the two Shadows I was seeing. It was explained to me, but I still found it weird. "The Baron still up to his old tricks..." The older sage muttered, still turned away from me. The younger sage noticed my presence and my confusion.

"The Underground got word that three Krimzon Blast Bots are zeroing in on the hideout here." The Shadow I knew said to me. I was surprised the hideout could even been found. I mean it only shows a dead end but it's probably because of Torn's 'I-need-a-symbol-on-the-door' thing they know where we are.

The older sage turned around, seeing me there. "They're armored with bombs which seek out targets." That's some pretty good technology there Baron. "If any of these Blast Bots reach this place, we're dead!" He slammed his cane on the floor causing me to flinch.

"What are you worried about, old man?" The younger Shadow waved the other sage off with one hand. "You're almost dead anyway." Wait, did he just make fun of _himself_?

The older sage scoffed. "Well, if you'd **taken** better care of yourself, I wouldn't be in the state I am now!" He slammed his cane down on the floor again while the Shadow rolled his eyes, turning back to me.

"Take out those Blast Bots before they reach the hideout." The younger one said to me. "They have proximity defenses, so do be careful." His eyes flickered over to Chrno. "He and Rosette were originally supposed to go but Rosette got sick on her last mission in Haven Forest." He motioned over to the bed and there the blonde girl was, lying down. Her face was quiet flushed, most likely due to fever. "So you and Chrno will go instead."

I glanced downward to said person. It seemed he didn't want to leave Rosette's side but he didn't want to disobey orders either. "C'mon, Chrno." I ushered him out the door as he continued to look back at the sleeping blonde. "I'm sure she'll be alright--- it's just a little fever." I told him, trying to comfort him. He was like a short older brother I never had. But a bit too cute if ask me. He would be easily molested by people like Tess who loves adorable things.

"I-I know." The purple haired boy stated in a soft tone. "I'm still worried though." He looked down at his hands as we got outside.

It sounded like he really cared about her--- like I care about Jak. "Look on the bright side then." I told him as he looked up at me, confused. "The faster we get this done, the more time you'll be by Rosette's side." He blinked before a smile stretched out on his face. "...Man, you must really like her." I grinned as a large blush started to form at the short boy's face.

"It's not like that, Miss. Diana!" He whined in a voice that made whining not annoying. The little man was just too adorable. He wasn't a midget thought--- he still had that little kid voice. "We are only friends!" He retorted.

I snickered at him, pinching his cheek as I drew my pistol out with my other hand. "Right, of course Plusie. Now, we have job to do." He moved my hand from his face with a childish huff and nodded, taking out his own gun. It looked similar to Rosette but it was jet black instead of the grayish white she had. "Aw, you guys have almost matching guns." I cooed him, causing him to instantly scowl cutely.

After I stopped teasing him, we both split up; I went towards Water Slums and he went to South Town. I brought my scarf around my face, so that only my eyes were visible. I couldn't risk getting caught again, not to mention that almost every Krimzon Guard knows who I am and what I look like. That was the second purpose of the scarf but I couldn't tell Jak either reasons. Dark didn't even know about the Alex thing. There was no way in hell Alex would survive attacks from both Jak and Dark.

I heard screaming not far from me. Quickly, I dashed over to the noise, skidding to a stop. There was the blast-bot; walking loud and proud near the Underground Headquarters. It was definitely searching but I don't think it knew for what. It was just shooting at random people and zoomers. So the Baron's killing innocent people, just to take out the Underground? And he wondered why there was a group that rebelled against him in the first place.

Aiming my pistol, I raised it up to the supposed head of the machine and shot. It became alert and the laser ran over me. I narrowed my eyes before quickly dashing towards the back of it. It was searching for me and noticed on some one with the same hair color. Cursing to myself, I grabbed the little girl before she was shot at. She let out a surprised yelp and I shot at the robot in the head again. I placed her on the ground and she stared at me in wonder, but I didn't look at her.

I left her alone, far from the robot before I dashed towards it, leaping in the air with a flip. The laser went over me but I had already landed on it's back. With the back of my pistol, I began to smash it's head in. There was smoke coming from it and I coughed a bit before jumped back while everyone else ran. The robot stopped walking and stood still. It was about to blow up but it was still searching. That little girl was still standing there, staring at me. In a few seconds, the robot exploded and it's pieces went flying. I dodged them easily, before dashing deeper in the Water Slums.

There was nothing past the one I killed so I went back towards South Town where Chrno was. I could hear the faint cries of townspeople as I got closer. No doubt there was still a blast-bot there. I skidded to a stop, noticing my purple haired companion. How many men do you see with hair that long anyway? He was taking care of the last blast-bot presumably, with his gun. It actually had a powerful hit to it-- the bullet went right through the damn robot! I didn't even have to help him, and the blast-bot stopped moving as it scanned for the unsuspected Chrno. With in a second, I grabbed Chrno from his spot just where the robot shot and exploded afterwards.

With a sigh, I skidded to a stop and let go of Chrno who was very dizzy at the moment. "Sorry about that--- if I didn't get you in time you would have gotten shot." I told him, squatting down to where he was lying. I heard heavy footsteps and I looked upward, narrowing my eyes. There were a group of Krimzon Guards coming near us, their guns pointed. "Can you run, Chrno?" I muttered as the purple haired boy sat up from the floor, noticing the guards nearing us and nodded. "Good."

"By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, you two are hereby under arrest for aiding the Underground." The Krimzon Guard in front said as we stood up from where we were. Our eyes never left them. "Surrender and die!" All at once the Guards cocked their guns and we both looked at each other. With a nod, we both sped off in two separate directions. "What the..!? Get them!"

I made sure to not go faster than Chrno, so they would send more Guards after me. My plan worked too. When I was a good distance from where Chrno ran off to, I completely broke into a dash, leaving the Guards baffled. I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face as I dashed into South Town. Skidding around the corner, I started to walk casually down the street, pulling the scarf from my face. They couldn't see the difference anyway--- a lot of people had this style of scarf but most had the bright colored ones. My biggest guess was Happy Hour.

Since I was in South Town anyway, I decided to go to the Triple H and S. Chrno had got me on my communicator, indicating that he made it out alright and got worried about me. I told him I was fine and he should just go see his blonde woman. Of course, being the Plusie he was, he instantly started to deny and stutter at the same time. I just laughed at him. When I made it to Tess's 'work', our connection was already gone and I noticed a zoomer in front with a bunch of Krimzon Guards. There's only on reason for that.

Instantly, they turned to me and I could practically hear them smirking. "Hey, look! It's Alex's whore." One of the teased me when I got closer. "So how was he?" How _was _he? What exactly did that ass tell these people!? But then again, the term _whore_ wasn't exactly the term _girlfriend_.

"Probably not as good as I could." Another came up to me, and I instantly backed away from him while the other guards laughed at him. I swear I felt the heat of his glare, through that thick armor he was wearing but I stood my ground. If I told Alex they were harassing me, he would definitely kick their asses.

...Okay we're not even actually going out and I thought that.

Another Krimzon Guard placed a hand on the shoulder of the Guard in front of me. "Nice try, Paul but it looks like Alex still kicks your ass." The others started to laugh again causing him to let out a grunt of irritation. He raised his hands to hit me but someone stopped him. Everyone's eyes, including mine went over to the person have was holding the Guard's wrist.

Errol.

His dark hazel eyes were transfixed on me though he continued to hold the Krimzon Guard's wrist before he let go of it roughly. The Guard didn't complain but he did rub his wrist, backing away from the Commander. My eyes narrowed at bit Errol, which only caused the sadistic man to smirk at me. "Well if it isn't Alex's little kitten…" I flinched at the name. I was only used to Dark calling me kitten. "Speaking of him, where is he?" I almost froze. How the hell was I supposed to know where that ass was?!

Oh, yeah…

That girlfriend-boyfriend thing…

"O-Oh, I'm meeting him at the stadium later for the Class Two race." I told the Commander, who seemed to be amused. The only thing I hoped was the he didn't go to the stadium and check to see if he and I were there. I knew there was a race going on, but I don't know if Alex would be there or not.

Errol seemed to believe me though, even if the look in his eyes told me a different story. "Well, since you're not occupied at the moment…" He reached out to grab my chin as I moved away from the motion. Just before his fingers could even graze their objective, a hand violently gripped onto Errol's wrist. Our eyes flickered to the side. Jak was practically burning a hole through Errol with that glare. With an amused smirk, the Commander ripped his wrist from his gasp. "Well, it looks like the Eco Freak knows you."

I wasn't really listening to Errol.

Jak looked beyond pissed.

I thought he was going to turn to Dark.

…Wait did Errol just call him an Eco Freak?

Talk about rude…

"Diana, go." The BAMF's voice was stern, obviously not wanting any argument on my part. That sad part was that stern Jak made turned on Diana. Of course, being the presence of the Commander, it had to be dismissed no matter how much I wanted to maul him right about now.

With a small nod, I backed way from them and Errol continued to smirk towards me. My back hit something I turned to see on of his Krimzon side-kicks. "Now, now. You don't have to leave just yet." The Commander said, clearly wanting to taunt Jak. "We still have much to talk about, Miss. Diana." I could have sworn I heard Dark growling in my mind but it was only for a quick second.

"Keep her out of this." The blonde sneered at the Krimzon Commander, giving a quick glare at the Guard behind me. I could see him wince, inching a bit away from me. You never defy a pissed off BAMF. I could practically see the aura of anger around him, or it could be Dark trying to get out.

The smirk never lifted from Errol's face. He just loved to mock Jak, didn't he? "We were just having a simple chat until you came, weren't we?" His dark eyes flickered away from Jak and towards me; causing Jak to glance at me as while and I forced myself not to scowl. Yeah, if a _simple_ chat included hitting on me and harassing me. The growl in my head came again and I knew it had to be Dark.

"Well, you're _chat_ ends now." Jak stated, turning to Errol with the same hateful glare. "Leave, Diana." He said in the same voice as before but I didn't make a move to leave. I don't know what Errol was planning on doing. Hell, who knows what Jak will do if I leave. They look like their going to start fighting any second now with the way their looking at each other. The Krimzon Guards were inching away from them, even the one behind me.

**Leave kitten. _Now._**

Dark's voice made me jump but I complied. He was just as pissed as Jak. I went around the Krimzon Guard, my eyes never leaving the scene in front of me. I continued to before I bumped into a stranger. Excusing myself, I turned my back to Jak and Errol and turned a corner. I really didn't want to leave--- If Jak was going to kick Errol's ass I would definitely want to see that even if I get taken away. But I knew if I stayed longer, Errol would have started to talk about Alex and they wouldn't have ended well.

A sigh escaped me as I shoved my hands in my pockets, kicking a pebble on the floor. I knew I couldn't see Tess, so I started to walk towards the Mousies _business**.**_ I didn't really like going there, but I did anyway. It's been getting more crowded with customers lately and the twins have been working almost none stop while the owners have to hire more hosts. However, most of the customers were there for the twins and no one else--- can you guess how jealous the other people are?

When I reached the place, it was packed with women. The Mousies were probably having of those days again. The line up was long and there were sounds of people hitting the ground, who were then dragged out of the place. They seemed to be quite content. Most of the women came in pairs, not many single ones. There were squeals and whispers among them and occasionally there would be a fight between friends on which one was better. It was better that they brought a friend who like the other twin instead of the same one.

After what seemed like three hours, I was finally actually inside the building. One whole side was dedicated to the twins. I could hear little comments from Zackary which made Zidane tell him to behave. Small little quarrel between the two even seem to make them go fan-girl. The manger seemed to think of them as gods since they were bring in so much Eco. The women had as much time as they wanted until they either have to leave or fainted. Fainting seemed to be the on that was going on. It was mostly Zackary's fault but Zidane would occasionally throw in his two Ecos.

I was the next person in line, and the two girls in front of me rushed over to the booth the Mousies were in. There would be laughs and flirtatious remarks pasted around by the twins. The girls were trying not to explode from their seats but they did break out in squeals and talking to each other very fast. Zidane had an uneasy but kind smile on while Zackary had a smug look. It wasn't long before they dropped out of the booth and taken away. The twins didn't even look up as the violet haired male motion the one next in line over; me.

When I sat down, a look of surprise came across Zidane face while Zackary still had his eyes closed. Looking as smug as ever. "Well, what can we do for you, sweetie?" The older twin said in a low seductive voice while I stared at the blonde who only shrugged.

"Zackary…" The younger twin started.

Said twin only held up his hand in response. "Now, now brother you had you're turn with the last two..." Zack said in teasing tone. "You have to learn how to share." The blonde twin only shook his head at his brother while I just snickered. "Now miss, what's your..." He trailed off, opening his bright aquarium eyes to seem me giving him an amused smile. "Di?!" He stated in surprise.

"What's my _dye_?" I repeated, "Well, I'm not to sure what you mean by that but this _is_ my natural hair color--- what about you?" The younger twin chuckled in response as the other continued to stare at me with wide eyes. "So did you miss me?" I held out my arms to them, attempting to hug them. Their fan-girls where burning a hole in my back as they instantly hugged me. "So what's with the body guards?" I asked, motioning to the two people behind both me and the twins.

Zidane smiled nervously. "Well, there was an incident when a young woman became a bit aggressive." The blonde started, stealing a glance at his brother, who seemed to not want to recall that day. "She had brought scissors with her---but not to harm us, do not worry." He quickly said after noticing the look on my face. "She merely wanted a lock of our hair and we declined."

"Crazy bitch jumped me and trying to cut a piece of my hair." Zackary scoffed while his younger brother hit him light on the shoulder for his language. "But didn't get a chance to. The Guards came in and took her to prison--- I'm not sure what happened to her." He continued, petting his hair lovingly.

I sighed. And people think _I'm_ crazy. "So how are you, Anna?" The blonde asked me in his gentle voice. "We haven't talked to you in a while now." He stated, while I smiled at him. Should I really tell them that I fell in love with the same person that they wanted to kill? That I almost had my heart broken if he wasn't for his alter ego who was the actually one that hurt me?

Hellz no.

"I've been better." I told them, truthfully while they frown slightly. "To hectic in the city since the Metal Heads started to attack, not to mention a group of the Underground's members were taken to prison." Their eyes widened and a looked of concern formed on the younger twin's face while the other looked peeved at the thought. "But they managed to escape some how, and there are Blast-bots scanning the area. They were looking for something but hurting people as they went along..." I trailed off as the Mousies gave me a look of understanding. "Other than that, I'm good."

A grin broke out on Zack's face, though I think he was covering up his worry. "Well, that means we're still on for tonight then?" We both looked at him confused before he gave his brother a knowing wink which I was oblivious to what it meant.

"Oh, yes. Do you not recall, Diana?" Zidane glanced back at me with the sweetest smile he could muster while I only shrugged in response. Sometimes, I wished they weren't twins; then they couldn't have those telepathic twin powers. The Mousies looked at each other for a second, and I think I saw some sadness in their aquarium eyes but dismissed it when they smiled at me. "You needn't worry about it; we'll have it set at your house tonight."

Whatever they were doing, I knew that it was making the fan-girls want to stab me with something and chuck me into some Dark Eco. Their glares practically vaporizing through my clothes and making my skin bubble as if acid was poured on it. "Right...of course..." Suddenly one of the body guards came in front of me, saying that my time was up. I gave the twin one last questioning look before standing.

"It's your congrats on being the first not to faint on us today." Zackary said, leaning back into the chair with a smug grin. "Good work, sweetie." I shook my head at him but told them good-bye anyway. Though I couldn't help but wonder if they were actually going to come to my house tonight or at least a hint that they were coming. I stumbled outside to see the sky filled with zoomers. I suddenly felt like I was forgetting something.

...Shit! The race!

* * *

I skidded to a stop in front of the Stadium, panting only slightly. It had been a while since I ran that fast; I rarely do it. I knew Alex liked racing and he would be here. The only thing was that Errol might be here to looking for us. I climbed up the stairs, looking around for the white haired ass and noticed some one walk towards the garage area of the Stadium with Jak's childhood friend, Keira. And I only know one ginger man in this city who had that smirk. I scowled at the sight, but followed after them anyway. However, not too far behind them was Jak who clearly had also noticed this.

I don't know if I should feel jealous or heartbroken.

My steps were hesitant now. I didn't want to go in there and have Errol expose me about the whole 'going out with Alex' thing in front of Jak. It would give the BAMF even harder time to adjust to liking me. He would probably think I gave up on him or something. I don't think Dark would be too happy about that either. When I reached the top of the stairs, I could see Errol talking to Jak once again. But I noticed that there was a nice bruise on his cheek and I could only think of one person brave enough to do that.

I ignored them though, hoping they didn't see me as I continued to look for Alex. There was a chance he was already in the audience but I wasn't sure if it was the same seat as before. Just as I was about to go into the stadium, a certain ginger man went past me. Our eyes met for a split second, and a sadistic smirk appearing on his face before he looked away, continuing towards the stands. I suddenly didn't want to go down there--- not to mention I didn't see Alex's white head top in the front row. Turning around, a few fans went past me and I walked to the front of the stadium looking around for him. How hard was it to find a white haired man?!

However, something else caught my eyes and was more important. Jak was sitting ways away from the stadium, clearly pissed off but I could also see the essence of sadness in his ocean blue eyes. I frowned, staring at him. What exactly happened to make him that way? It couldn't have been Errol--- he wasn't even fazed with anything that ginger said. Maybe it was Keira, seeing that Daxter would never say anything to upset his best friend.

I walked down the steps and towards him. He didn't look up, but he looked more irritated than normal now. When I sat beside him, he glanced up at me a bit surprised before it was whisked away by his anger. There was a silence between us and I didn't exactly like it but I didn't say a word. "...Are you going to ask me wrong like you always do?" He said after he had enough of the silence. I shook my head and his eyes held some confusion.

"If you wanted to tell me, you would have." I pointed out. He was always telling me things before the 'realizing-I-liked-him' thing two days ago . "I'm not going to pressure you into answering something you don't want to. I can see you're irritated enough by something." I placed my hands on the ground behind me, pushing my body straight as my legs dangled off the edge.

The BAMF stared at me as if I was crazy. Heh, maybe I was. "_Attention all drivers, the Class Two races will begin soon._" The computers voice boomed over the stadium and I presumed that Jak wasn't going since he didn't move an inch from his spot. Everyone started to pack around the stadium, trying to get in but the Krimzon Guards stopped some of them.

"Keira...she..." Jak started, causing my eyes to flicker over to him. He was looking at the floor again. "She thinks..."

A sad smile appeared on my face. "Let me guess...she was Errol and you told him to back off." He glanced up at me, surprised again. "He left, you tried to tell her not to see him anymore and she countered with something hurtful---can't really say what it was--- and you left." I finished, looking off to the stadium to see the bluish green haired mechanic run through the crowd.

"How did...?" The blonde was once again lost for words, but because of me this time instead of anger. The smile never left my face though, and my eyes lingered downward.

"People in love notice everything about the person their infatuated with, Jak."

At least, that's what I wanted to say but I think that would have crept him out. "It's obvious that Keira doesn't understand your situation and she probably met Errol when you guys came here. She seeks him as friend, maybe more but he's all she had for the past two years." I tried to reason with him but he was getting angry at the fact that I said Errol's name. "I'm not sure what she---"

"Dark." The blonde cut me off in slight harsh tone, causing me to look at him. "She was talking about...Dark." My eyes widened a bit and I stared at him.

"_Attention all drivers, the Class Two races will begin soon. This is your second warning._"

It was obvious that Errol told Keira about Jak being a 'Dark Eco Freak' but tried to but it in a nicer way so she wouldn't think badly of the Commander. I didn't want to defend her. Though I couldn't believe she chose a man she met two years ago rather than her childhood friend. "She said something about Dark and you didn't like it." I stated, while he hesitantly nodded. "Seems like you care about him more than you'd like." His eyes shifted away from me. "I can tell you know. Dark even told me that you would try to ignore him since the day he was born."

"He actually told you that?" Jak stared at me in disbelief while I nodded slowly. Was there something wrong with him telling me? It wasn't like I asked him but I was glad he could talk to me. Even if it was only in my mind most of the time. I was glad they both could talk to me. "...But that's not the reason I left." He started to continue what he was trying to finish. "It was the fact that she trusted..._his_ words over mine." I figured it would.

Hesitantly, I placed a hand on his shoulder just to try and calm him down. Jak wasn't a very touchable person, unfortunately. "I hate to say it--- but I think she might actually _like_ Errol if that is the case." His ocean blue eyes hardened and I saw purple electricity but I never moved my hand. "I'm not trying to push you away from her, just so you don't think I am." I mean, what would you think if the girl that likes you was trying to tell you the person you like likes someone else? He was silent but I couldn't tell if he was still angry or not. "But even if she's not here for you--- just know...Mar this is going to sound stupid..." I muttered shaking my head.

"Know what?" When he looked at me, there were traces of confusion and a bit of anger still held. There were little black specs in his eyes if you looked closely and I assumed it was from that purple electricity. The tone in his voice was softer from when he was talking about the ginger man.

I opened my mouth to finish what I was going to say but I quickly closed it, biting my bottom lip. My eyes averted away from him and I moved my hand from his shoulder, about to place it beside me but Jak's hand stopped it. I looked at him, perplexed. It wasn't Jak though--- his pupils were completely black but he hadn't fully transformed into Dark. I stared at him about to say something but I saw his lips move, forming silent words.

**Just tell him, you stupid kitten.**

After I understood the words he said, the black in his eyes were soon replaced with Jak's blue ones. The shy BAMF let go of my hand, baffled on what had just happened. He probably didn't see or hear what Dark had said to me, and I was a little grateful. But I knew Dark would not let me leave until I said what I was trying to say. I swear I heard a '**Damn straight**' echo in my head. "Just know that..." I started before I looked away from him and towards the stadium. "I'll be here for you...if you ever need me."

I didn't dare look at him.

I couldn't even imagine the look on his face.

Anger? Surprise? Indifferent? ...Disgust?

A silence enveloped us. The only things that I heard were the roar of the audience in the stadium and a faint sound of the city alarm far away. No one walked past us--- no one was even outside the Stadium. It was just us. I should turn to him, I knew I should but I was too scared. There wasn't much he could say anyway--- either thank me or tell me I'm an idiot for even thinking I could understand. I didn't really want to wait for either one

"_Attention all drivers, the Class Two races will begin soon. This is your final warning._"

"I assume you're not going to race but I'm going to go see it anyway." I stood up before covering my mouth with my hand, my eyes wide. Just one little fluffy comment and it make me say only fluffy thing. "I'll see you later." I hoped anyway. My feet started to take me away from where Jak was still sitting, or at least I presumed he was. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked towards the audience. Though I couldn't help but wonder what his thoughts were when I said that.

When I reached the stand, all the drivers were lined up and I noticed a certain white haired male sitting in the front row seat. Thankfully, Errol wasn't there. I sighed in relief and walked over to the front, ignoring the people looking at me. There was no reason to--- unless they hated Alex of course. That or the only free seats left were the ones beside him and I really didn't have any where else to sit. I sat down be side the ass, and he glanced down at me surprised. I'm surprising everyone today aren't I? "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"My dear Alex, do you not wish for you're lovable girlfriend to be here?" I said in the most girlish-mocking voice I could muster. It kind of hurt my throat from talking that high.

He just stared at me before sighing in irritation. "...You told Errol you'd meet me here didn't you?" The white haired one said in a low whisper and I gave him a 'you're-a-stalker' look while he just scowled at me. "Errol asked me where you were since I was meeting you here, _apparently_." He told me and I flinched a bit. Damn. That stupid Commander just **had** to comment, didn't he? ...Wait, why'd he ask if he knew? "How did you know I would be here?"

"Well, from what I could tell--- you seemed to like racing." I told him with a small shrug. "You were a little too into the game last time though you were looking for some one." He stared at me with an unreadable look before he sheepishly looked away. Well, at least I think I saw him blushing a bit. "Sorry about the inconvenience though." I apologized for telling Errol a lie and making him abided to it.

The ass just shrugged nonchalantly towards me while I stuck out my tongue at him. He eyes went over my head to stare at something and I guessed in was Errol. His vivid blue eyes glanced down at me. "Whore..."I scowled slightly at the name as I crossed my legs, folded my arms, and leaned back into the seat. "My _best friend_ is watching us." He said in a low tone.

"I figured he would be, Ass." I state, causing him to glare at me. "But just don't get awkward with me and we'll be fine." He started to mutter something inaudible, causing me to snicker at him.

The race had already started, and only five of the eight racers remained. I wonder who was racing for Jak since he obviously wasn't. Some of the racers when past the starting point and I narrowed my eyes to see if I knew any of them. I almost shouted in surprise. Daxter, that little orange ottsel, was riding that zoomer. I'm not sure if he knew what he was doing but he was in second place which was good. He was little ways from behind the first driver, who was trying to getting turbos but would always fail when he turned. The ottsel wasn't really one for turning either, but he was bettering than that driver.

It was long before the turns caught up to the racer and Daxter went in front of him, pressing the turbo button on the zoomer. There was a loud cheery from the crowd and I could see the smug yet nervous look on the ottsel's furry mug. I just hoped he wouldn't crash into anything like the racer in last place did, trying to take desperate measures. Alex was staring at me, half amused. The other half was his normal irritation. I wasn't sure who he was rooting for but I was all for Daxter.

When he crossed the finish line, the people behind me all cheered. Some didn't like the idea. I was one of the people cheering though, standing up with the rest of them before I was yanked down by Alex. Glaring at him quickly, I noticed everyone getting up to leave. "Just because _your_ team didn't win doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it."

"That's not why I pulled you down, idiot." The white haired male scowled at me, leaning closer as the crowd rushed to congratulate or yell at the drivers. "You were drawing attention to yourself." His tone had gotten softer and his eyes flickered to the front of the exit before looking back at me. "That and Errol will have our heads if I don't do this."

I was about to ask what he was talking about but he gave me a kiss on the lips. It was longer than the one before it and less rough than before. I could hear the hooting and hollering of the some of the Krimzon Guards. Alex then pulled away as helped me out of my seat, walking me out of the isle, while the Guards started to make kissing noise towards him, and he flipped them off but made his way over to them with a smug smirk. The noises instantly stopped, replaced with laugher. They started to talk among themselves, pointing out some of Alex's faults to me make him scowl at them. Most of it was about Alex being a loner. I could only laugh since I could actually see it.

My laugh was cut short though as my eyes landed on the front of the exit.

Two ocean blue eyes were staring at me filled with sadness, anger, surprise but most of all betrayal.

I could feel my heart drop, especially because that look was towards me.

Don't tell me he saw Alex and me...

Oh Mar, what the _hell_ did I just do?!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woooooow. Exposed. I bet your just wonder what the hells gonna happen, huh? Well, let's just say a lot of angst. Other than that; **Three more chapters. **

**Important Note (You MUST read it!!!)**

We all know that The Angry Little Dark Boy is coming to a close, sadly. Me, being weird and all, I don't really like leaving stories on a odd number like 19. So, just for you, I'm making twenty a special chapter for all your questions about this story. You can question any character from this story-- even if they aren't a main part of it. This includes Diana, Jak, Dark Jak, Daxter, Zidane, Zackary, Link, Kaiten, Torn, Tess, Chrno, Rosette etc. You're question will also be answered by either the author(me) or the character you are asking the question.

In addition, I will add some fun facts about this story. Anything else you would like ask, clear up on, or anything you can just PM(Private Message) me or put it in your review. As for those who do not know how to PM, you can go to my profile. At the top there will be a link that says 'Send Message'.

Now, round up your question in your mind and PLEASE only put the question in the review for the LAST chapter. Other than that, you can PM me any time. This pre-warning is so that you can think of your questions now instead of later. Thank for reading this story and this note.**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**mandya1313**  
_Thank you._

**Desteroyer**  
_I know, I do too. You'll think of some for the next two chapters, I'm sure. I was so sad when I was typing that part too DX And yes, Stern Jak does turn on a lot of people._

**Paradise Eco**  
_The only thing is that you have to wait two more chapters : D_

**cat-demon Kitten**  
_I know, wasn't it horrible the way I ended that chapter?_

**animelovercillas**  
_Yes I love my angst-ness that is me XD_

**j****ackinafrickinbox**  
_Drama and Fluff in the same chapter is always good! OOOh, can I pray at your Dark Link shrine tooo?_

**random hyper person**  
_Hey, hey questions are for the very LAST chapter, which is the nineteenth chapter._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Normal Day...For Grief

* * *

I knew I was in complete _shit_.

There was no way out of this one.

I was completely _fucked._

My gaze averted away from Jak and towards the floor. I couldn't bare to look at him. The others around me didn't seem to notice my change in attitude, which I was thankful for. I could feel Jak's eyes still on me as the image of all the emotion that filled his eyes when I was looking at him. I wondered if he was going to lash out on both Alex and I right now but nothing came. He just continued to stare at us-- mostly me.

Soon, the feeling disappeared and when I looked up-- he was gone. Mentally, I started to panic but on the outside I looked completely calm. I didn't see where he went and most of the stadium was empty. My eyes couldn't spot him. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I hoped that no one would notice. There was no green-rooted blonde in sight - I couldn't even see Daxter anymore.

They must have left.

"The hell's up with you?" Alex's voice made my head snap back towards him. He had a raised eyebrow and his natural annoyed look on. "Who are you looking for?" His eyes scanned the stadium, as if the person would be looking directly towards us, before landing back on me.

This was your fault.

This was _your entire_ fault.

I felt like yell at him but I couldn't. It wasn't it fault, it was _mine_. If hadn't agree to being his girlfriend or even following him to the stadium this whole thing would have never happened. "I'm not looking for anyone." I lied through my teeth as a fake smile appeared on my face. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Did he actually wear you out last night?" One of his friend said in a slightly smug tone while the other two laughed. I didn't comment. Hell, I practically didn't even acknowledge that he spoke to me.

The white haired male scowled at his friends, telling them to shut up, and turned back to me. "Well, if you're tired - you should sleep." There was a hint of worry in his voice, but I wasn't sure if it was just me or he was actually concerned. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, it's alright." I shook my head, the faux smile still in place while his friends started to make kissing notices and coo him while he flipped them off. "I don't live far remember?"

Alex thought about for a second before nodded slowly. "Fine. Just be careful." He gave me a swift but sweet kiss on my forehead before placing his hand on my shoulders, ushering me towards the exit. His friends burst out laughing while he told them to shut up. I followed the crowd out the stadium, suddenly self-conscious about myself. Maybe Jak didn't leave yet - he could be with Daxter congratulating him on the race. Or my hopes could be too high.

As I wandered down the stadium stairs, I felt like I was the only one walking. Everyone seemed to look like a shadow to me and a spot light followed my every move. It felt like all their eyes were on me, but I didn't look up from the floor. My arm wrapped around me, trying to secure myself from their stares but they continued to haunt my every movement. I could here them murmuring towards me, leaning in other people's ears whispering audibly.

_'I thought you loved him!'_

I _did_ love him. I still do!

_'That's a strange love you have - kissing another.'_

I...

_'What if he actually liked you?'_

I...

_'Do you know how hurt he would be right now?'_

He...He lost his first love to a man that tortured him for the past two years and if he did like me, then he would probably think that he lost me too. I do know how he feels.

_'Do you really?'_

_Yes_! I do!

_'Then why would you do it?'_

I...I told Alex that I would.

_'That's your excuse?'_

I...

_'Alex was right - you are a whore. His whore.'_

I shook my head, trying to throw the voices out of my head and noticed how close I was to my home. When I reached to open the door, I could see my hand trembling. I was defiantly scared. But it wasn't of Jak or him turning into Dark. I didn't know what it was. My other hand touched above my heart and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as took out my keys to unlock the door. However, to my surprise, it swung open. My heart stopped.

He was _here_.

He was _inside the house_.

My lungs started to work faster than before and I took quick breaths as if I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes, gulping and gripped the door knob tightly. Slowly, I opened the door. Nothing was moved - everything was as I left it. I didn't hear any movement. There was not a sound in the house. I forced myself to move inside and I shut the door behind me, making sure not to make it slam. This was stupid - I was afraid to be in my own home.

Suddenly, something shattered and my hands flew up to my mouth. My eyes were wide as dinner plates and I was frozen in place. There was cursing from down the hall and the shuffle of broken glass. I couldn't make out who's voice it was but I could guess who. My eyes lingered down to Jak's room. The door was wide open and the lights were on. There were loud noises now coming from the room, mostly banging and glass. I went to move closer but I stopped myself - almost like I was locked in place.

Something was tossed out the room and it slid down the hall way, stopping near the kitchen. Slowly, I took one step towards the room, flinching at all the noise he was making. I had to tell him. I had to explain myself. But how in the world was I supposed to do that? I shouldn't even talk to him. He didn't deserve any of the pain that I saw in his eyes; sadness, anger, surprise, or betrayal.

I froze in my spot as he walked out the room. He was still cursing lowly to himself until he slowly looked upwards, knowing that he wasn't alone. Our eyes met. Instantly his ocean blue eyes hardened into a glare as my gaze softened and I frowned. I opened my mouth to say something. "Don't speak." He shot harshly at me, making my mouth clamp shut. "I don't want to hear your bullshit." He sneered, then in a low murmur he added; "Either one of you."

"I-"

"Didn't I tell you shut _up_?!" He snapped at me, causing me to recoil. "Are you fucking deaf now?!" My eyes were wide as I stared at him, not saying a word. "I don't want to _hear_ any of your fucking lies - I don't want to hear you at all!" He went back into his room, and more banging noise erupted.

I walked down the hall, stepping over the bag he threw and stopped in front of his room, just as he was coming out. His eyes held pure rage and hints of pain. I couldn't stand to seem him like this. "Jak, you don't under--"

"Oh, I _understand _perfectly." He cut me off once again, his voice a bit calmer but it still held anger. "How you were one of _Errol's_ friends." He spat at the Commanders name, before shoving me out the way and dropping something near the bag.

He knew. He knew who Alex was. "I know he is, but he nothing like him!" I tried to defend Alex, only causing Jak to scoff at me and walk back into the room. Why was I defending Alex? It wasn't like we were actually going out. "Besides that, there's nothing between us-"

"That's exactly why you let he practically eat your face off at the stadium?" He said, walking back into the hallway and gave me a harsh glare. "Like that doesn't mean anything to you." He dropped something else on the floor and walked back inside.

He was jumping to conclusions. We didn't even kiss that intensely "We're not! I met him in the hospital and he's the reason I was taken out of the Baron prison in the first place!" I was on thin ice and I knew. I didn't know how to explain to Jak that I didn't like Alex.

"So because he got you out of prison, you decided you should go and _fuck_ him too?" Jak's ocean blue eyes glanced over at me. They were filled with annoyance and anger. But he wasn't the only one.

How...how _dare_ he?! Who the hell did he think he was?! Just because I was _kissing_ someone else that was my apparent boyfriend didn't mean I was _fucking_ him! "Why the hell do you care anyway!?" The words just came out my mouth without a thought. "You're the one who said that I shouldn't like you and now that I kissed someone, you're acting as if you actually _like_ me!"

"...I-I..." The blonde complete froze in his spot, looking directly at me with widened eyes. All his anger was replaced with shock and realization. The clothes he had in his hands dropped to the floor and his eyes trailed downward to the floor. "I..."

Oh my _god_.

Did he actually..?

My anger washed away and was replaced with a softer yet kind look. "Jak...do _you_ like me?" I asked in a quiet tone as I stepped closer to him. His head was still tilted downward, so I couldn't see his face. I stopped, when he grabbed his clothes from the floor and brushed past me. There was nothing in the room. Only the dressers and the bed were left. The mirror was shattered in parts on the floor.

What was going on?

...Wait...

He wasn't leaving...was he?

My head snapped towards him to see two bags in his hands. I could feel my heart throbbing in pain as he stood there. He hadn't looked up yet and his back was facing me. There was a long silence before he started to walk towards the door. With each step he drew far from me. I wanted to reach for him - but I couldn't. Shock had taken power over my body so I couldn't move.

His hand reached out to grab the door knob.

I couldn't let him leave.

He pulled the door open, the darkening sky came to view.

I have to stop him!

As he started to walk out, his hand was on the other side of the door knob to close the door.

Why won't my legs move?!

Finally, his blue eyes looked up at me. They were filled with confusion, sorrow and pain. There was no anger now. "I don't like you, Diana." My heart started to drop. "...I'm _in_ _love_ with you." My violet eyes widened as he averted his gaze. "But it looks like I took to long to realize." With that, he shut the door.

**_You'll both find the right time._**

_"Diana, do...Do you...like me?"_

**_Sometimes you're a bit to oblivious to the obvious Kitten._**

_"Judging by the way you reacted, I think your lying. You know I don't mean as a friend, Diana."_

**_He obviously wants to spend more time with you. Alone time._**

_"Diana...You shouldn't._

_"...**My tamer's an idiot.**" _

_"You shouldn't have any feelings for me, let alone these ones."_

_"**I know the way he said it was a harsh but you know how he is.**" _

_"You'll only end up getting hurt, more than you already have."_

_"**My tamer isn't the best one with words, but he wasn't saying that he didn't like you, kitten."**_

_"I don't want you to get hurt. It's the only reason I'm doing this, Diana." _

_"**He's a bit of a depressed one, so you'll have to give him time to adapt to your feelings.**"_

The instant realization struck me, I dropped to my knees. "Why didn't I see...? Why was I so...blind?"

* * *

That all happened a week ago.

And I haven't been able to sleep at all since then.

Though it was very strange, I kept thinking Jak would walk back into the house laughing. Then he would tell me that I should have seen the look on my face and that I was a complete idiot for taking him seriously. No such luck though. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see him. First it would be the good times we had at the start but slowly they would turn to the times when he yelled at me or looked like he was about to snap. It didn't exactly help my sleep. I would always wake up in a cold sweat, glancing around the room to see I only slept for five minutes.

It was about seven o'clock in the morning today. I was curled up under my covers, my back facing my door. I felt distant, and I couldn't hear anything except my heart beating faster at every thought of Jak. It would sometimes throb with some of the harsher thoughts. My arms were close to my chest, as if I was actually hugging him. Alas, I wasn't. Occasionally, I would turn to my door to check if some one was there. Of course, no one ever was. My eyes stared at the empty spot on my bed, longing for some one to be there. There was only one person I wanted there anyway. Who else would it be besides Jak?

Annoyed with myself, I got up from my bed and wander towards the hallway. My eyes lingered over to his room. The door was open, as it always was when he was gone. But now he was gone for good - he wasn't coming back. I stood there before moving to the living room. Sitting on the couch, I brought my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs. I sat there for a while, just thinking. Thinking of the same thing I have been for the last week. How was it that I fell in love with Jak and no one else though?

Zackary...Sure he was perverted and a bit silly sometimes but he was a nice person. Not to mention him and his twin were one of the most wanted men in Haven besides Errol himself. Zidane was a kinder version of Zackary. Though his politeness was more well know than his perverse mind which he wasn't _supposed_ to have. Kaiten was almost the same as Zackary--- just red eyed and black haired. He may be ruder than Zack but that's why I know if I'm ever hurt-- he would take care of it. Link was a shy little sweetheart even though he has an _evil_ side that makes him like his twin. Then there was Alex. He was starting to be a bit more sensitive than before, and I had no clue why. But that didn't stop some of his comments from being rude.

Even though all of these things are true--- none of them compare to Jak. I might have known them for a longer period of time but Jak was just different. A good different. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to him. Everyone in this city was either an ass or they were nice. And this town hardly had anyone nice. But Jak wasn't an ass --though he did have a _fine_ one-- he was the perfect BAMF. Technically, he was sort of kind to Daxter, but they are best friends after all. I'm not sure about myself, but he does treat me differently than the other people I've seen him with.

The strangest part was that I didn't cry after he had left- not a single tear. Even now, I haven't cried. I know that Jak left - probably for good - and I won't ever have a close relationship with him again. I lost more then his respect - which was fragile to begin with anyway - : I lost the bond we had as friends and that could have been more. I could blame this on Alex - but I didn't. It was my decision and mine alone.

My head fell against the pillow on the couch and I curled myself into a ball, staring at the T.V. I could see my reflection - I looked very fragile as if I would break any minute. My eyes left grief and remorse. I could have sworn my skin had gotten paler but I wasn't sure. Occasionally, I would have showers to help me fall asleep - heat always did that to me - but I would wear the same clothes I had on since Jak had left. Even though the last time he actually touched this clothes was when he shoved me.

Does that sound weird? Check yes or no.

I would check yes on that myself.

I hadn't eaten much lately but I was never that hungry since he left. Most of the time I was trying to force myself to sleep but so far it never worked. I didn't want to resort in taking to many sleeping pills. They weren't even mine anyway - they were Zackary's. Even though I felt very tired, I couldn't get any sleep. There were dark circles around my eyes and I could hardly keep my eyes open. Every time I would fall even in a very light sleep, I would always jump awake as if I was afraid. Of what, I wasn't sure.

There was a knock on the door, but I didn't even look at it. He never knocked on the door that softly - besides the fact he had a key - and I highly doubt he would come back now. The person never stopped knocking, and I didn't make any movement to open the door. Suddenly, the sound of keys filled my ears and my head jerked up a bit. The door opened but it wasn't the person I was hoping for. In fact, there were two people.

"Holy shit..." The first one to speak was Zackary. His eyebrows were lifted in shock as he looked around and his eyes finally landed on me. He seemed a bit upset and cautiously walked over to me while I put my head back down and continued to stare at the television. "Di...?" He said softly, squatting down beside me. Zidane shut the door behind him, walking through the house as if he was observing it. "...What the hell happened?" The violet haired twin said, standing up straight and looking down the hall to where the blonde twin had left to.

The younger twin came out of a room, his bare feet making a soft noise on the carpeted floor. "It seems as if someone was living here - but I'm not sure who." He responded to his brother, stopping near him. "Who ever it was, they were close to Diana and she didn't want them to leave." The blonde walked in front of the couch I was sitting on and sat down at the edge. "Diana?" He called even quieter than his brother. I made no response though. Not that I didn't want to be I couldn't find my voice.

"God Damnit Diana, you creeping me out!" Zackary finally scowled in a loud voice after a few minutes of silence. I didn't even flinch. "Who the hell did this? I'll kill them!" No! I wanted to cry out but I couldn't find the strength. His violet eyes burned into my own, though I wasn't looking at him. "This is all Damas' fault!" He suddenly muttered angrily, causing my eyes to flicker up at him.

_I warned him not to trust that low life, but Damas was stubborn._

Zidane looked at her brother with a sharp look. "Don't blame this on him." He almost sneered, but the way he normally talked it was still pretty rude. "If anything, this is _our_ fault, Zackary. We were the ones supposed to protect her." His voice had gotten softer with every word he said. I was confused, though my face wouldn't show it. Who were they supposed to protect me from? Was there something I was missing?

"I-I know! I know..." There was still an edge of anger in his tone. Zackary huffed in annoyance before falling back into another couch, his hand cover his eyes. "He would have our fucking heads if he found out..." He muttered, lowly.

The blonde looked down at me with worried eyes. "I don't think we should talk about this around her." He told his brother, though his eyes stayed on me. "Even though she looks like she's a shell - she can hear us and she will remember what we said which will only bring up unwanted questions." His hand went to the top of my head and light began to caress my hair. "Not to mention she might end up worst if she found out what we actually meant." He gave his brother a knowing look.

"No shit..." Zackary said, but not in a rude way. A sigh escaped him as he sunk deeper into the couch, his hand never lifted from his face. "But we have to do _something_. We can't just let her sit here." As he spoke, his hand moved down a bit, enabling me to see his eyes staring at me. "Who know what will happen if she continues like this." He shuttered a bit, before averting his eyes away.

Zidane frowned and had a troubled look on his face - as if he was trying to figure out what to do. "There's not much we can do. We know so little compared to how close the three of us had been before." He said, distastefully as he moved my bangs from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "At this rate, we wouldn't know who lived here with her." There was a pause between the twins and they looked at me.

"Wait..." The older twin started, sitting up straight from the couch as moved his hands away from his face and rested them on the couch's arms. "You think it was the same person that made her see the Shadow and sent her to the hospital too?" The blonde gave his brother a weird look. "I mean if you think about it, she wouldn't tell us who it was and if she was angry or scared of the person you **know **she would have told us." Zackary pointed out.

The younger twin seemed to ponder over the thought. "Yes, that _would_ make sense but we still do not have any clues as to _who_ this person may be." He countered, causing Zack to slump back into the chair. After a long silence, they both let out a sigh. The violet haired twin stared down the hallway with narrowed eyes while Zidane kept his head downward, his eyes staring at the floor.

"Maybe we should as Sig or Tess." Zackary said, making his brother look at him. "I mean Diana goes to the Triple H and S and Tess said she doesn't always go there alone because of Krew." He smiled at bit, looking down at me. "Since she stopped _working_ there anyway."

Zidane's lips went into a thin line. "I suppose that would be our best bet." His eyes glanced down at me before he light gripped my forearms and pulled me to sit upwards. I didn't stop him though; I would probably lay back down after they left though. Zack pushed himself off the couch and walked over to his brother who had also stood, still holding my arms. "We'll see you later, okay?" He said gently as he let go of me.

"Don't worry about him." Zackary ruffled my hair a bit. He was probably referring to Jak. "We'll take care of it. Just clean yourself up, okay sweetheart?" Simultaneously, the twins lightly kissed me on the cheek, causing me to glance at them. They didn't notice though - they were already walking out the door. "I remember when we were young and we did that to her." He smiled sadly, pulling in the door. "And she would always freak." The door shut and a locking noise was heard.

My eyes went downward to my hands which were now folded on my lap. I've never done that before - ignore them I mean. Maybe it was because I didn't want to talk to anyone, my body made it so I couldn't. It only made them worry more than they were supposed to. I knew they weren't going to find Jak anyway. I don't really recall anyone named Sig, though it sounded vaguely familiar. Tess did see Jak with me before, but I don't think she could sense that he was host of the person that actually gave me the scars. Tess didn't really notice things like that.

I laid back down on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. It was quiet in the house. It felt like I haven't had anyone over in years. I'll admit - it was nice to see the twins but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone for now. I was glad that they cared enough about me for them to come and visit, but all they did was confuse me by their conversation. Who was Damas and how did they know him? Why were they supposed to protect me and from _what_? Who even asked them to protect me? Even though I wanted some answers, I didn't want to ask.

Well, that's one way to get questions right?

Note my sarcasm.

A sigh escaped me, while I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe just one person could even do this to me. _One_. I didn't even know what Dark thought about it. I only assumed he knew the situation since he could read my mind and Jak couldn't. If Dark was as angry or felt as betrayed as Jak, I think I would be in a much worst state than I am now but without Jak around, I wouldn't know.

I wish this was a lie so he'll come back through the door, smirking. He would tell me he was just joking to see how I would react and everything would be back to normal. We could actually be couple. We could actually love one another. We could actually be together. All three of us - even though two are in one body it doesn't mean they are the same person. Dark and Jak were two different people but I...

I needed one of them to hug me.

I needed one of them to hold me close.

I needed one of them to tell me everything will be alright.

But they won't.

Never.

And it's all because of my stupid decision making.

Why couldn't I see Jak loved me?

Why was I so blind?

All the hints Dark had given me...

It was completely obvious...

But I didn't see it.

_When I opened my eyes, I was sitting on top of a bunk bed and I knew I was dreaming again. I went to jump off but froze. Just like in my previous dream, Dark was standing above Jak with a deadly look on his face. Jak was looking off to the side, his cheek looked a bit swollen and his eyes held a bit of regret and sadness. There was no way Dark could punch Jak - they were one. This had to be a dream._

_'**Well that's a nice parting gift, tamer**.' Dark spat at the blonde who was now getting off the floor. '**After all this time, you still don't understand her**.' He flexed his claws a bit, glancing down at them._

_Jak was silence for a moment. 'What am I suppose to understand? I told her like you wanted me to.'_

_'**You idiot**!' With a swift punch, Jak was thrown back against the wall as my eyes widened. I jumped down, knowing they couldn't see me. '**You yelled at her, you told you loved her and you left! Do you even remember what I said about when you told you didn't like her?!**' He growled, baring his sharp teeth. '**You should have listened to her before you jumped to conclusions**!'_

_Jak sat up from the floor. 'She was __kissing him and he was a friend of __Errol's! How was I supposed to react? Tell her it's alright, you can kiss other people even thought I love you!?' The blonde sneered back. They both glared at each other, neither backing down._

_'...**You're still the stupid excuse for a tamer I met a year ago.**' Dark scowled before vanishing into the air, leaving Jak alone in his own thoughts._

_His blue eyes suddenly looked up towards where I was standing. They widened a bit before he shook his head. 'It can't be...'_

Suddenly, loud banging came from the door which made me jump out of my sleep. I was breathing heavily due from the surprise of the loud knocking and glanced at the door. Whoever it was, they didn't sound too happy. I sat there, staring at the door wondering if they would just go away. After about five minutes they were still knocking. Slowly, I rose from the couch and walked over to the door. My eyes widened as I started into two bright blue ones.

"About fucking time you answer your door." It was Alex...but what was he doing here? How did he even know where I lived? "Where _hell_ have you....are you crying?" His tone instantly changed into a softer one while I blinked at him. I raised my hand to my cheek and sure enough there was water on my face. He finally looked me over and furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell happened to you...?"

I don't know what it was.

Maybe it was because I grew closer to a person who wasn't my real boyfriend or because I blamed him for making Jak leave but either way I just started to cry. I couldn't stop them from falling down my face. Alex looked taken back as I wrapped my arms around his torso, bawling my eyes out and buried my face into his chest. He froze, not knowing what to do before he wrapped his good arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon...let's go inside." He told me in a quiet tone as he gently lead me away from the outside world and back into my home. After he shut the door, he just stood there with me hugging him and crying while he placed his hand on my head, caressing it silent.

I don't know why I did it.

And it was strange.

Why does Alex of all people, have the ability to make me feel so loved?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, this was like the emo-est chapter I've made in a long time XD To bad there was only DianaXAlex moment, huh? Don't worry, there will be a JakXDianaXDark moment before the end. I'll keep the note here just to remind you. If you read it in the last chapter you're good to wait for another week XD Other than that; **Two more chapters. **

**Important Note  
(If you read it already, you don't have to read it again)  
**

We all know that The Angry Little Dark Boy is coming to a close, sadly. Me, being weird and all, I don't really like leaving stories on a odd number like 19. So, just for you, I'm making twenty a special chapter for all your questions about this story. You can question any character from this story-- even if they aren't a main part of it. This includes Diana, Jak, Dark Jak, Daxter, Zidane, Zackary, Link, Kaiten, Torn, Tess, Chrno, Rosette etc. You're question will also be answered by either the author(me) or the character you are asking the question.

In addition, I will add some fun facts about this story. Anything else you would like ask, clear up on, or anything you can just PM(Private Message) me or put it in your review. As for those who do not know how to PM, you can go to my profile. At the top there will be a link that says 'Send Message'.

Now, round up your question in your mind and PLEASE only put the question in the review for the LAST chapter. Other than that, you can PM me any time. This pre-warning is so that you can think of your questions now instead of later. Thank for reading this story and this note.**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**SHADOWoftheFOX**  
_Thank you._

**Desteroyer**  
_Well, I can't answer that until the last chapter XD Oh, and thank you : D I think you're the only one that noticed I put that in there._

**animelovercilla**  
_Oh, it might work....(Shifty eyes)_

**Red-hEadNightlOver**  
_lool I can see why. Thank you. I try to make it pleasing XD_

**random hyper person**  
_Yes, the shit did hit the fan. I don't know why you find that sexy but that's what I thought when I was writting it too XD. Oh, you only deal with Errol twice; Jak II and Jak 3. Which is KINDA a good thing._

**vihnanime**  
_No, it's alright. As long as you review once it's fine with me. It didn't know it was out of the ordinary so I guess it's good XP As for that question, it will be answer in Chapter 20._

**Paradise Eco**  
_I already got them XD It took me forever to write that part... and maybe we should make Dark hit him again XPP_

**jackinafrickinbox**  
_Almost like a cocoon, You are completely correct to all three of your statements. As for Twilight, I know why you think that even though I don't like the book since they made that bloody wanker Robert Pattson, Edward._

_**cat-demon Kitten**  
Aw, but it's so fun to make people think that._

**KRES8**  
_I know, I know. He'll be knocked into some sense soon._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 18: A Normal Day...For Banishment

* * *

After that day, Alex and I seemed closer than before.

It was like we were actually going out with each other.

Of course, I was still upset about Jak but there was nothing I could do now.

Or at least, that's what Alex told me.

Actually, I couldn't believe how close we had gotten in the last few days. Alex had been so rude before but now I know he has a sensitive side too. It was good to know, but he was only like that when we were alone, since the Krimzon Guards were still making fun of him about the time at the stadium. I didn't care really - the fact the he was concerned about me was fine enough for me. After all, it was such a dramatic change for him to be nice to me; I was always expecting him to make fun of me when we're alone but nothing ever came.

I haven't seen the Mousies ever since that day. Even when I went to their place of business they were never there or I wasn't allowed in. I thought they were purposely avoiding me since the day - probably because I wanted answers to their conversation. They never found out that it was Jak either or I know I would have heard something from Tess or Torn - thought Torn would be upset that I told some one who wasn't an Underground member about the Underground and tried to kill his best man. I didn't want them to find him anyway.

I've been spending a lot of time at Alex's house - more than my own. I always felt that Jak would come back, even though I knew he wouldn't. And if he did, I wouldn't know how to handle it. Of course, I would be angry at him and probably yell at him but I don't think I want to go through that. When I was angry at him before, it didn't exactly have a good result. Staying away from him would probably be a good thing to do for the both of us.

Currently, I was at Alex's house sitting on his dark blue and black couch in his living room. He went to go have a shower, and just told me to wait here for him. The second time I came here; he seemed surprised but let me in. After that, he slowly got used to me coming over so often. He was cautious around me when I came the first few times. But I didn't really mind - I would be cautious too if my supposed girlfriend came over a lot all of a sudden.

Whenever I was here, I tried not to be a burden to him. I would cook for him, clean up his and my messes, and make sure I leave everything the way it was. He told me that I didn't have to do that but I did anyway. However, subconsciously I think I was trying not to push him away from me like I had done to Jak. He was the only person who understood how I felt. I never asked how he knew - he probably just had a similar situation.

Every time he asked me a question, I would always answer as truthfully as I could. I would never try to lie to him. He didn't do anything to make me lie to him anyway. Though I still don't understand why, he was the only person who helped me get out of my old state. The twins couldn't even do it but Alex could - and I've known them longer. Maybe it wasn't an accident that I met Alex. Maybe it was fate that he met but I wasn't going to fall in love again so quickly. I already felt what it was like to have your heart broken.

The door to the bathroom opened and Alex walked out with his black sweat pants but no shirt. He never wore his shirt on at him. I didn't know why he didn't, but I wasn't really complaining anyway. He was toweling his hair dry with a small dark blue towel. His bright blue eyes glanced towards me and he smiled a bit before he walked up to the couch and plopped right beside me. "So what are we doing today?" He said casually as he let the towel fall to his shoulders. His hair was so messy, I couldn't help but snicker.

"How do you have sex head when you're just drying your hair?" I grinned while he just blinked at me and tried to flatten his hair. He just made me laugh at his attempt. "Well, we could go to the Championship Race later - you're best friend will be there, won't he?" I pointed out, causing older male to scowl at me. Yes, he was older than me - by three years.

He stopped fixing his hair, and placed one arm over the back of the couch where I was sitting while the other one ran through his semi-wet hair. "Yeah, I guess we could." He stated, even though I knew he was going to go anyway. He loved racing after all. "But that's not for another seven hours, Diana." He stated, pointing towards the clock. He only called me by my name when we were alone too, and I wasn't used to that either.

"Well, then I don't know _Ali_." I crossed my arms over my chest while he gave me an amused smile. He didn't get annoyed when I called him that...unless it was in front of the Krimzon Guards. I guess it was too cute to say in front of them. "I guess we could either watch T.V or play your game." I told him, motioning over to the large flat screen T.V and the Playstation Three and it's controllers on the floor. "You still have yet to beat that boss, you failure of a gamer."

A scowl appeared on his face as he looked down at me annoyed. "Why don't you try it then?" He stated, peeved that I made fun of his gaming skills. Actually, he wasn't as bad as some people and I will admit that the final boss for Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil I think was his name - is hard on Hell mode. It had to be after all - he was the final boss.

"Fine, I will." I said haughtily before grabbing the controller as I turned on the system and the television. The screen showed the Playstation Three logo while I moved back to the couch. Alex snaked his arm around me waist as the main menu popped up on the screen to select to start a new game or load an old one. I got used to him doing that though, ever since he would hug me every time I happened to be upset. "You don't even that many Blue Orb fragments. Fail, Alex. Fail." I shook my head.

Alex huffed in annoyance at me as I selected his file. "I don't like doing side quests." He said, trying to excuse himself for not getting the orbs. It was true though - he didn't do any of the secret missions and only got powers ups by selling the red orbs. He almost had every move for every weapon though all he used was Rebellion and the twin swords Agni and Rudra.

"Okay, let's see what you can do, Vergie..." I muttered to myself as I crossed my legs on the couch and the cut scene of the final boss played. Even though Dante and Vergil were twins, there was a one-sided hate thing. Vergil's side had the hate. But they defiantly had a brother moment in this scene and they didn't even notice. Even after about ten minutes, I was still fighting him. My health had one bar still and the boss still had two bars left. Suddenly, I felt Alex started to nuzzle my neck and my eyes flickered downward towards him but when I felt the controller vibrated, I instantly looked back at the screen. Vergil had hit me. "What are you doing?" I asked Alex, while I continued to play the game again.

He didn't say anything though; he just continued to nuzzle my neck before he lightly bit me. I jumped and the controller jumped out of my hands just as Vergil did one of those orb-cut-things sending Dante into a wave of hurt but most importantly death. Alex then moved away from me and grabbed the controller, smirking rather smugly. "Distracting you." He said as he pressed X on the controller to continue the fight.

"Y-You..." I stared at him in shock. He deliberately _made_ me die because he was jealous of me starting to win?! "Alex!" I scowled at him as he just snickered at me and started to fight the boss. How did he even play with that cast on anyway? Glaring at him, I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, which only caused him to smirk more at my reaction.

Well two can play it that game...

Alex had two bars left of health and the boss had one and a half. He was good alright. A small impish smile appeared on my face and I crawled under her arms and onto his lap, causing him paused the game and stared down at me. "What the hell are _you_ doing?" He scowled while I stared innocently at him.

"Just making myself comfortable." I told him, though I was just lying. I'm sure known that though.

Nevertheless, he started at me for a while before he resumed playing the game, fighting Vergil again. I watched him fight and surprisingly he was using Nevan, the electric guitar, instead of Agni and Rudra. Casually, I placed my head on his shoulder as he eyes me with narrow eyes before he looked back at the screen. I moved against my _seat_ a bit and I saw him twitch. The impish grin appeared on my face once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hoisted myself up to his ear and nip it softly, causing the controller to drop to the floor.

The score was now even.

I moved off of him with a triumphant grin while he stared at me in complete surprise. That was actually the first time I've done anything forward with him - not counting the kissing - so it was only natural that he was surprised. The screen was now layered in blood from the main character dying. It read 'Continue' and 'Quit'. There was a knock on the door, and I got up, leaving the still shocked Alex. I opened the door to see two faces I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh, hello." I greeted them with a fake smile. The two people from the hospital - the ones Alex made leave.

The older male had a surprised look on his face while the girl seemed to be horrified. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I didn't like the way they were looking at me. "Who are you?" The man spat harshly while I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. How do you knock on someone's door and ask who they are? Oh, wait. I don't live here so it technically is a ligament question. "Where is Alexander?"

"Alex?" I repeated, glancing back at the couch to see said person gone. "He _was_ here but..."

The man cut me off, by shoving me to the side and making his way in. I blinked at him confused before quietly shutting the door behind them. The brunet had a look of disgust on his face as he looked around the house than at me. "Who are you? His maid or his whore?" He didn't even give me a chance to answer. "Either way, you're probably horrible at both."

Just what _was_ this guy's problem?

"Hey, Di who was at the...." Alex trailed off, walking back into the living room from his bedroom. His blue eyes widened in shock as he stared at the man and the girl in front of him. Soon, his eyes hardened into a glare. "What the fuck are you two doing here?" He sneered, causing the girl to recoil and hid behind her brother.

The man shot Alex a glare as he stood protective in front of the girl. "Do not talk to use like that, young man." He snapped at him, while Nero only scowled at him.

"Don't talk to me as if you're my father - he died along time ago." He scowled, though I could see the pain in his eyes as he said it. "And I wish you both did too!" He yelled at them harshly. The girl whimpered as she clutched to the man shirt, tears started to leak from her eyes.

The older male narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not trying to be your father; I'm trying to do what's best for you!" He retorted, "And I find you here with this...this _slut_?!" His hand motioned towards me, the tone in his voice harsher than before.

"Do **not** call Diana a slut, you fucking waste for a human being." Though Alex's voice was calm, his voice had a deadly and cold tone to it. It even made the man flinch while the girl just started to cry harder. "Don't even bring her into this or I will kill you both, **personally**." I swear I saw his blue eyes flash red, but I think I was just seeing things.

The girl was practically in hysterics. "P-P-Please, A-Alexander!" She cried out, though most of it was drowned out by her crying. "D-D-Don't s-say t-t-that!"

"Oh, I'm s-s-s-sorry, Crystal." Alex responded in a mocking and sarcastic tone, just as he did at the hospital before he grew serious. "I'm sorry that you have a fucking _low life_ name Credo as your brother!" He snapped, only causing the girl to cry harder.

Credo hugged his sister loving around her shoulder, shooting him a glare. "You'll regret ever threaten us, Alex. You'll regret it sooner than you think." His eyes turned sharply towards me. "Don't worry. You will too you little sl--" He cut himself off when something that sounded like a growl came from Alex's throat. The older male walked past me, ushering his sister towards the door. "Did you know your little fuck buddy was a _freak_?" He asked, looking towards me.

"Leave, Credo. **Now**." Alex snapped, as Credo gave us one final glare before slamming the door shut.

With them gone, Alex fell back onto the couch with an annoyed sigh. I locked the door before sitting next to Nero, giving him a worried look. He was so upset, I didn't even know if I should talk to him. "Are...Are you going to be okay?" I asked in a quiet tone, not wanting to angry him any more that he was. He opened his blue eyes, glancing down at me with a solemn look before sighing sadly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said softly. I stared at him for a bit before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face towards my shoulder. He froze out of shock, just like the first time I hugged him. His body started to tremble a bit but he didn't cry. A few sobs escaped him, very quietly but he didn't shed a tear. His arm wrapped around me, drawing me closer to him.

He was there when I need comfort - I'll be there for him too.

After what seemed like only mere seconds, Alex pulled away from me and I let him go. His vivid blue eyes seemed so distant, and he was staring off into space. He looked down at me with a slight curious expression before he shook his head. "You should know." He said abruptly, causing me to blink up at him. "After I was taken from my home, the Baron forced me to live with those two but they knew nothing of what I was." He said, looking downward to his broken arm. "I hated them at first but they turned out to be nice people, at the time anyway."

"Alex..." I didn't really know what to say - I already knew why he turned away from them. It was obvious. I placed my hand on his shoulder so he knew I was there to support him though his story.

He let out a small shaky breath before he closed his eyes leaned his head on my shoulder. "When the experiments of red eco were successful, the Baron started to use blue eco." He opened his eyes but they were half-lidded. "In result my arm became like this." I furrowed my eyebrows as he slowly removed his arm from the cast. I couldn't help but gasp. His arm looked like it burnt out. His fingers were a dark blue along with a part of his arm. A dark red color encircled the blue - the red was more pronounced. I just stared at it. "...I know it's creepy. I know I'm a freak-"

"No!" I instantly cut him off, causing him to lift his head from my shoulder and stared down at me in pure shock. "You are **not** a freak, Alex." I stated sternly. "Just because your arm is like this...doesn't mean you're not human." I said in softer tone. "You're just a little different, that's all. ."

_"It doesn't matter." _

_"You may be different but it doesn't mean you need to be singled out." _

_"You're a human being like me and other people, no matter what anyone says." _

_"Sure we're a bit different--- I have my speed and you have an alter ego but that's doesn't mean anything. We're all the same-- inside and out." _

His eyes seemed to light up slightly, while a soft smile stretched on his face. "Thank you...Diana." He said in a quiet voice as he pressed his forehead against mine, the smile never lifted from his face. "Why is it...that you understand me?" He murmured softly to himself, though I still heard him. His eyes were staring directly into mine - they were fill with so much happiness, I didn't even seem like Alex's eyes.

_"Thank you...Diana."_

"I don't know Ale-" I was cut short of my sentence with Alex clover my lips with his. But this kiss was different from all the other ones we had - the others were just for show but he put so much passion into this one, I was surprised. My eyes were wide while his were closed. He pulled away, the same smile appearing on his face as he hugged me to his chest with both arms, his chin resting on my head.

His now un-casted arm, started to caress my hair as I hugged him back. "Why was I so luck to have you here with me...?" He continued to ask himself in a slightly dazed tone. This time I didn't respond. I probably shouldn't have the first time either. He was just talking to himself, or thinking out loud.

The weirdest part was that I felt even more secure than before.

Who exactly are you to me, Alex?

* * *

After our moment, we just sat on the couch watching television. My head was on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist - his right arm. I didn't mind it but it did feel different from a human arm. He would keep lightly kissing my temple or nuzzle my hair -- sometimes even both. The affection was nice but I still wasn't used to it. Even when my friends had kissed me on the cheek, it was weird. Now that a person, who happened to start off as an ass was acting this way, it was just completely strange.

When I made note of the time, he went to his room to thrown on a shirt while I just fixed myself up a bit in the mirror - mostly just brushing down my hair. He threw on an orange t-shirt and a black jacket with while fur around the end of the hood. I asked if he would be warm in that jacket but he just shook his head and took his sling/cast from the couch and put his right arm in it. After, we left the house.

Alex got onto the zoomer, and I got on after him, gripping his coat between my hands as I held myself closer to him. With that, he shifted to second gear and sped off towards the stadium. I could see why he liked racing. The traffic was horrible, but he managed to evade the other zoomers and pedestrians as he shifted from second to first gear continuously. A smug smirk was plastered on his face the whole time. We reached the stadium in no time.

Of course, the stadium was packed with more people than the other races. Most of them were here to see bet and see who would win. Everyone already assumed it was going to be Errol, so they would probably end up betting on the Commander. I was glad that he was racing though - that way I wouldn't have to see him in the stands with that sadistically smug smirk on his face. Pushing through the people was pretty hard but most of them knew Alex was friends with Errol so they would just let him past. Unfortunately, we met up with Errol near the track entrance.

"Hey Errol," Alex called his friend to get his attention. And that he did.

As soon the commander turned away from his men and saw me, his lips curved up into that same smirk. "Well, it looks like you brought your girlfriend to watch me win." He stated smugly. I was glad that he didn't call me by the animal nickname he gave to me.

"Always the egotistical one, aren't you?" The white haired male said from beside me, shaking his head though he was smirking. "But I can't lie. There are a lot of shit drivers this year, and I highly doubt you'll have any trouble." The best friends smirked at each other.

Every though they fought the first time I saw them talking to each, they seemed like they hated each other. But seeing them now, I could actually tell they were best friends. Actually, com to think of it, Errol doesn't have any friends besides Alex. Everyone else he ever talked to was the Krimzon Guards - who were only his men in the force - or the Baron. And the Baron only treated him better than normal people because Errol was his best man.

I was starting to think the only reason Errol came onto me that day was because he knew that I was going out with Alex and Alex has never went out with anyone before. Maybe he felt he was going to loose his only friend over some women and tried to show Alex that I was just some whore who with him only for sex and nothing more. Eroll was just afraid of being left alone in the world. After all they had similar qualities; No one talked to Errol because they were too afraid too while no one talked to Alex for the same reason and since no one knew about what he truly was.

Errol knew about my connection with Jak. He probably saw how protective he was over me and assumed that I was cheating on Alex. So he tried to break Jak and I up to make me run after Jak. Then he would have probably made Alex watch me try and win Jak's heart back. He would have probably told Alex that I was just using him to get back at Jak and I didn't actually like him at all. Then he and Alex would be inseparable.

But Errol did end up of braking Jak and I up - except we weren't going out.

He broke our friendship completely.

And the bond we could have had as more than friends.

The strange part was that I wasn't angry at him.

I didn't blame him, even though I could.

He didn't want to loose the only thing in the world that could understand his loneness.

He didn't want to be left alone again.

I could never take that way from him. I already felt what it was to loose some one dear too me, and I didn't want anyone else to feel that way. Externally, I maybe look alright but internally my heart was still breaking over the loss of Jak and Dark. Errol would probably take it worse than I did since he knew Alex longer than I had known Jak. They were just like brothers - fights here and there but eventually would just forget about it and continued to be friends. I really didn't want to take that bond away from anyone - no matter much they had hurt me emotionally.

"Well, give 'em hell, Errol." Alex said, snapping me from my thoughts. Obviously, they were having a conversation while I was deep in thought. "We'll be in the stands watching." He turned to leave before he noticed me still standing there. "Diana," He started.

I held up a hand to silence him. "I'll be with you in a second - just go to the seats first." He stared at me, with a worried expression before he hesitantly continued to the entrance to the stands. The sadistic smug smirk appeared on his face. "It's not what you think Errol." I started to say, "I'm not trying to take Alex from you." That completely threw him off. "I want you to keep your friendship with him." I looked down at the floor. "And I know you feel alone but...if you need anyone besides Alex -- I'll be here." I didn't know why I was telling him this. Why did this even matter to him?

_"Just know that..." _

_"I'll be here for you...if you ever need me."_

"Wha..." Errol was left speechless, confused and shocked. But shock was seen on his face more. "What the _hell_ are you-"

The computer voice cut him off. "_Attention all drivers; the Class One Championship race is about to begin_."

I turned my back to him. "You should get going to the race; you wouldn't want to be late." I told before, before I started to walk towards the entrance for the stands. There wasn't any sound of footsteps behind me so I could only assume that he was standing there, watching.

The first thing I saw was Alex's white hair among the enormous crowd. It was probably because I knew where he would always sit. I walked down the front row, avoiding collisions with other people, and sat down beside him. Surprisingly, Alex didn't ask why I stayed behind - in fact he didn't look the least bit concerned. It was like he actually trusted me. That or he wasn't nosy.

On his other side was a bunch of Krimzon Guards. Obviously, they were talking about how Errol was going to win and probably would throw a party after. Alex didn't look to happy about them talking about the Commander winning for some reason. He looked like he didn't want to talk about so I didn't even try to ask. The final racer- that being Errol - jumped onto his zoomer, talking to the driver beside him. I couldn't see who but obviously he didn't like the person.

Suddenly, a platform came down near the racers, showing Baron Praxis and his loyal Krimzon Guards beside him. "Greetings, racers! Today your nerve and skill will be tested for our amusement." I could have sworn I saw an evil look on his face for a second. "If any of you should by some small chance beat our grand champion Errol, then you will be awarded a month's supply of eco!" He shifted his eyes a bit and muttered something to the Krimzon Guard who only chuckled in response. "Good luck, and die bravely!" Oh, that's great advice to give them. "Ready? Get set!" The platform moved away from the racer's way. "Go!"

In an instant, the racers went off. Errol skidded to the front, making one of the racers smack into the wall and explode. I flinched at the impact. The other five drivers continued though the tunnel without any trouble. Their progress was shown on the screen, people already cheering and or chanting for Errol when he was first to start his second lap. However, not too far behind him was a single racer but I couldn't tell who.

Well whoever they were, they were right behind Errol. I mean his zoomer, people. The person was a bit to late at the turns and that was the only thing keeping them passing Errol or make them be side to side. There murmurs around the crowd about the race, most were shocked. Apparently, the racer was from one of the other teams - I believe the Team that Krew made or something, even though he probably bet on Errol too. Alex even had a surprised look on his face.

Errol and the racer behind him were already starting their fourth lap in and the guy behind Errol obviously knew he wasn't going to win by tailing him. So instead, he tilted his zoomer to the right exactly as he past the staring line and into a hidden passage. Everyone started to mutter again, surprised as to how the race even got into the passage. After all it was very narrow. Suddenly, he jumped right beside Errol, which made the Command almost loose his grip on his zoomer. The two kept at it until the mysterious racer turned to another right, into another passage way.

Errol, seeing his competition gone, used one of the turbos he picked up in the race. Surprisingly, he was too late. The racer had cut him off, coming from the passage way while using a turbo. Even though Errol was wearing a mask, I bet his face was even more shocked than the crowd --- including me. Most people were upset by the out come since they obviously bet on Errol to win. The commander skidded to a stop after the finish line while the other race stopped a couple of feet in front of him. As I though, there was pure shock and anger on his face. Almost the same as Alex's actually but the man beside me wasn't as upset as Errol was.

The referee came towards the winner, about twenty barrel's of eco floating on a platform behind him. He handed the racer the pass to the Palace. The finish line was pretty far from where Alex and I were sitting and everyone near us was leaning forward to see who it was - including us. There was something familiar about the racer though - especially that thing on his shoulder. Wait... isn't that an ottsel? And I only knew one person who had an ottsel on their shoulder...

The Baron came down on his platform again, looking at the winner from behind. He was talking to the winner, but not through the microphone so no one heard their conversation. After the Baron's lips stopped moving, the racer turned around a smirk adorning his face.

No...**_Fucking_**...way...

Jak!?

A looked of shock came on my face along as my emotional heartache from before came back. I held onto my shirt where my heart was as I continued to stare at the blonde I hadn't seen for almost two weeks. The Baron had the same facial expression as Errol did when he saw that he lost. They were exchanging words to each other, and as the Baron spoke, a dark look appeared on Jak's face. After the ruler of Haven City stopped talking, the Krimzon Guards behind him pointed their guns towards Jak and I almost felt my heart stop.

"Don't fucking do it, you idiot!" Alex suddenly shouted from beside me causing my eyes to turn to him and noticed the angered but scared look in his eyes. I looked over to where his eyes were to see Errol go full speed towards Jak on his zoomer. Jak jumped out of the way, leaving Errol to crash into the eco. Everyone in the stadium gasped as Alex dropped into his seat, staring at the explosion pure fear in his eyes.

Errol's racing mask slid from the explosion, while Jak made his escape from the stadium. Instantly, all the Krimzon Guards in the stadium went after him while the audience jumped up from their seat and out the stadium in a rush. Obviously scared and confused. I was knocked back into my seat by one of the passing Krimson Guards and rubbed my back before glancing over Alex.

His head was hung, his bangs covering his eyes as his fist clenched tightly, even the one in his cast. Small droplets of water fell from his face and onto his pants as he gritted his teeth tightly. Suddenly he stood up from his seat, and gripped the bar with his left hand before jumping over the railing. I stood up and leaned over to see him land on his feet. He started to run towards where the explosion had cleared - nothing was in sight but the mask.

I leaped over the railing the same way he did, and went after him. He stopped in front of Errol's mask and dropped to his knees. His hand clenched as he stared down at the mask. Tears started to fall onto the mask as he took his right arm out of his cast to pick up the mask in his hands. "You bastard..." He muttered, gripping the mask tightly in his hands, his face still not visible except his gritted teeth. "You stupid bastard!" He yelled, throwing the mask off to the side as I kneeled beside him.

"Alex..." I started in a soft tone as I placed a hand on his shoulder. His right hand slowly reached to cover my hand as he wept quietly to himself. Soon he turned to face me and buried his face into my shoulder as his hands clutched onto my shirt. I started to caress his hair while I said comforting words to him. There was no one else in the stadium but us. But I don't think he would care either way. His best friend - no, his first **and** best friend just died and now all he had was me.

And I was going to see him through this - no matter what.

* * *

Alex didn't seem to get better. He was worst than I was when Jak left me and I was the only person he wanted to be with. Every time I told him I had to leave to get groceries or even clothes from my house - he never wanted to let me go. He just wanted me to stay at his house with him. Alex hardly slept, and when he did, I had to be in the room. But as soon as I left he would wake up in a cold sweat, but no screaming.

Loneliness, I just realized, was the worst feeling in the world; more than pain, more than anything. Even though Jak had left me, I still had my friends to watch over me. Zack and Zidane even stopped by to see if I was still alive due to my disappearance. However, Alex didn't have any friends beside myself and the now deceased Errol. The Krimzon Guards only talked to him because they wanted to be friends with the person who almost matched up to the Commander. They didn't care about him - they didn't even come to visit.

Maybe this was how Jak felt when he saw Alex and I that day. He was separated from his friends, and only had Daxter. The woman he once loved was in love with his mortal enemy while the one he just learned to love had been kissing his mortal enemy's best friend. He had lost the love of two women because of the same person -- Errol. He assumed that Alex was just like Errol and that's where his assumption was wrong. But I still shouldn't have even agreed to this girlfriend and boyfriend thing.

But..

If I didn't agree, wouldn't Alex have been completely alone then?

Alex suddenly sat up from his bed, breaking me from my thoughts as I looked up at him. He looked almost drained of all his energy due to the lack of sleep. "What the hell am I doing...?" He muttered to himself as he stood straight and walked towards the bathroom. I watched as he flickered on the lights, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes flickered over to my reflection. "I'm sorry, Diana."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. He looked away from me and turned on the cold tap water, splashing it onto his face to wake up from his drowsiness. His right hand reached over to grab the towel as he turned the tap off and dried his face. "Alex?"

He turned his body around to where I was standing and slowly lowered the towel from his face. "I...I'm sorry I'm putting you in all this bullshit." He said hesitantly as he threw the towel over the rack, stepping out the bathroom. I moved to the side as he walked into the living room. I followed him. "I shouldn't force you to stay here because I can't fucking get over something that happened almost five days ago." He said, as if he was angry with himself.

"No, Alex. It's alright." I said, before he could speak any more. He stopped, looking at me over his broad shoulder. "You did the exact same for me - well, except I stayed here instead of at my house." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he turned his head away. "I'm not going to leave you because you're acting just as I was a week and a half ago. I'm going to stay with you." There was a hint of sternness in my voice. "It's the least I can do..." I said quietly to myself.

Alex shook his head, despite my words to him. "No, you need to go home." Those words stung a bit. "Not that I don't want you here. I do. Honestly. "Okay, that made me feel better, but why did they hurt in the first place? Oh right, we're like best friends. "But you have your own home to go to - I can't just lock you up in here with me."

"But..."

He shook his head again, turning around to face me. "Please, Diana?" He asked in a soft tone. His eyes were still red from crying last night. "I think... I just need to be alone for a few hours. Then you can come back, okay?"

I wanted to say no. I couldn't just leave him. But no matter how many times I told my mind to stay here and tell him no, I still found myself outside of his house. He was kissing me good-bye before he slowly shut the door. Why did my body defy me? Why couldn't it have just stayed inside with him?

Since the day Errol died, he didn't even speak to me at all unless I was leaving. Every time I would try and talk to him, he would just look at me and not respond. It was almost like he was soulless or his mind just shattered. I started to actually miss his rude comments he made about me. When he spoke to me today, it was like a miracle. But the way he spoke was like he was irritated with something.

Himself?

Me?

...Life?

"No..." I instantly stopped walking and turned around to where I had just walked from. My door was almost right behind me. "He couldn't..." After the thought crossed my mind, I dashed back towards his house at my fastest speed, not caring who saw or not.

He wouldn't commit suicide! There was just no way!

...Would he?

Red came into view and I skidded to a stop, my eyes widened. Krimzon Guards surrounded Alex's house even the vicinity around his house. People were around the small fence the Guards made, trying to see what was going on. My heart pounded in fear as I pushed through the people until I was at edge of the fence. All the Krimzon Guards had their guns pointed to the open door.

I was relieved when I saw Alex's face but when I noticed his hands chained in front of him, I started to get worried again. "Did ya hear?" A young girl beside me popped her gum as she glanced towards her other female friend. "That guy's gettin' kick into the desert for his inhuman arm and threats of killin' some friends of the Baron." My eyes widened. Who the hell did Alex threaten? I was with him the whole time and I...

_"You'll regret ever threaten us, Alex." _

_"Sooner than you think."_

Credo Cross and Crystal Cross.

My fist clenched tightly as I thought of the two. They told the Baron about his threatening words. The Baron probably wanted him gone from before but Errol reasoned him out of it but since Errol was gone - all he needed to do was just get some one to remind him of Alex. Who better to do it than the two that worship the bathroom he uses?

"Alex!" I called out, leaning forward over the fence while the Guard tried pushing me back. Alex's head shot up and narrowed his eyes around the crowd as they landed on me, surprised. I was trying to jump over the fence now. "Alex!" I don't even know why I was calling out his name. It wasn't like I could anything about him being exiled.

One of the guards glanced over at me, before turning to the chained Alex. "Do you know her?" He asked, the voice sounded familiar but then again it could be that robot echo that all the Guards had from the suit that sounded familiar.

"I..." Alex glanced up at me, before looking downwards his bangs covering his face. A few seconds later, he looked up with his irritated facial expression he used to always carry on him. "No. She just some whore from the streets I picked up last night." He stated before the Guard laughed but nevertheless put him in the zoomer tank, shutting the door. The Guard in front of me shoved me off the fence. I sat there, shocked and hurt as I watched the tank go into the air, shooting over all the buildings and further and further away from me.

Just a...whore off the streets?

Why do I even care anyway?

He was my best friend - isn't that why?

_"No. She just some whore from the streets I picked up last night."_

But why would he say such a thing about me?

Wait... could he had known about getting exiled today? Is that why he made me leave?

If I didn't leave...

...Wouldn't I have gotten sent out with him...?

The idiot was trying to protect me before I did something stupid.

He...hurt me so I wouldn't say anything.

But...why?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wooow, did you see all the DianaXAlex fluffiness? Didn't you wish it was Jak and Diana? And then the emo end, wasn't it brilliant? I know - I made Errol actually seem _good_ but I had to. It made sense. Plus it showed that he didn't like Diana and was only doing it for his best friend. By the way, I'll have pictures of everyone in my profile by the next chapter so don't forget to check it out! Anyway; **One more chapter, people. Only ONE more.  
**

**Important Note  
(If you read it already, you don't have to read it again)  
**

We all know that The Angry Little Dark Boy is coming to a close, sadly. Me, being weird and all, I don't really like leaving stories on a odd number like 19. So, just for you, I'm making twenty a special chapter for all your questions about this story. You can question any character from this story-- even if they aren't a main part of it. This includes Diana, Jak, Dark Jak, Daxter, Zidane, Zackary, Link, Kaiten, Torn, Tess, Chrno, Rosette etc. You're question will also be answered by either the author(me) or the character you are asking the question.

In addition, I will add some fun facts about this story. Anything else you would like ask, clear up on, or anything you can just PM(Private Message) me or put it in your review. As for those who do not know how to PM, you can go to my profile. At the top there will be a link that says 'Send Message'.

Now, round up your question in your mind and PLEASE only put the question in the review for the LAST chapter. Other than that, you can PM me any time. This pre-warning is so that you can think of your questions now instead of later. Thank for reading this story and this note.**  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**EmotionalHobocore**  
_The Chapter is now up! Actually, I'm not really scared about you stalking me. RHP already does it XD And yes, I am a girl : P_

**Red-hEadNightlOver**  
_No, there is no lemon in this chapter but I will warn you when there is one. Thank you._

**SHADOWoftheFOX**  
_I know, isn't it. And I did. Though i feel it was a little rushed but whatever. And yes, there is a lot of Jak and Dark in this chapter._

**Paradise Eco**  
_I know I love them together two :3 I lurve my Alex XD_

**Desteroyer**  
_All questions will be answered in the next chapter. Bribing sounds good XD_**  
**

**cat-demon Kitten**  
_Well, you could read and find out : D Thank you_.

**animelovercillas**  
_You shall know now!_

**ToonyTwilight**  
_Thank you!_

**mandya1313**  
_Thanks!_

**random hyper person**  
_O.o I have NO IDEA what you said in that review. All I saw was DARK LEMON. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter neither do I own Zelda nor the other characters mentions in this story minus Diana but I do own all Jak and Daxter games! Minus Daxter for PSP. Nor do I know Chrno Crusade , Final Fantasy OR D.N Angel Characters! Or Dane Cook's jokes!

**Summary: **Diana,a elf with a lot of spunk. What happens when her spunk attracts more than she bargained for? Dark JakXOC JakXOC You can't love Dark Jak and not Jak himself! Rated for later chapters. Angst because of Dark Jak and his blood lustness.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Normal Day...For The End

* * *

I can't say that I wanted Alex to be exiled.

But I wasn't as depressed as I was when Jak left.

I was sad, of course, but I was upset too.

Alex didn't even tell me that he was going to be exiled. I was a hundred percent sure that he knew he was. He almost made me think that our friendship wasn't worth anything; like it was some kind of joke. But I wasn't. He didn't want me to be sent to the wasteland with him. I know he might die out there. But I just have this feeling that he might survive. Call it instinct or whatever you want - He will survive. I just know he will.

After what seemed like an entirety, I slept in my house that night. It was strange because I felt so foreign in it. I even forgot where some of the utensils and food were. Everything was left the way it was though - so none of the twins or Tess had come inside. The strangest part was that I was having those dreams again. The whole time I was with Alex, I never did. I always had dreamless nights. But as soon as my eyes shut and I drifted into dream land, they appeared - just like that.

_Once again, I was in that same room, sitting on the top of a bunk bed - except Jak was lying on the lower bunk instead of on the floor. His arm was covering his eyes. The room was almost completely dark due to the outside and the lights being off. I didn't see Daxter anywhere - but then again, he was never in my dreams. It was always Jak and Dark. I leaned over on the bunk to get a better look._

_'**So, do you understand now?**' Dark's image suddenly appeared sitting on the lower bunk, causing me to fall off the bed and roll onto the floor. I could have sworn I saw Dark look where I landed for a split second. '**Or do you need some more sense knocked into that thick skull of yours, tamer?**'_

_Jak made no movement to actually look at him. '...Understand what?' He asked quietly. His voice seemed distant. It was so different from his usually tone. Was it because he actually missed me? Well, I guess he could since it was my dream and all. 'It was obvious she didn't want to wait, and I couldn't...'_

_'**You couldn't what?**' His darker image cut him off with a scowl. '**You couldn't stay there and listened to what she had to say?**' He spat harshly though his voice was calm. '**I know you're suffering tamer **.' He said, subsiding his anger. '**You can't keep lying to yourself and act like you hate her**.' His hand slammed down on the bed but Jak didn't even flinch._

_There was a silence from the blonde on the bed. He moved his arm away from his face, letting me see his eyes. They seemed so dull - but I could still see anger and I think remorse. '...I never said I hated her.' I don't know why, but I felt my heart skip a beat for a second. Even though this was a dream, just hearing those words made me feel better._

_'**But you showed it, you showed it to **_**her**_.' Dark commented while Jak's blue eyes flickered over to him in confusion. '**Kitten thinks you hate her, tamer. That's why she looked almost broken when you left.**' He stated, looking near where I was sitting._

_ The blonde instantly sat up from bed, eyes wider than dinner plates. 'What?!'_

_'**See, you didn't understand**.' The dark elf pointed out, glancing towards him. '**That's one of things she thought that day anyway.**' He murmured lowly. '**Now we're too far from her for me to read her mind to see what she thinks**.' _

_Jak looked towards the bed, '...I saw her.' Dark blinked his pure black eyes at his tamer. 'At the stadium.' He clarified but the dark elf was still confused. 'You were probably sleeping but I saw her...with Alex.' He stated in a low tone while I stared at him in shock. This was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream! 'I don't think she saw me looking at her but I noticed after I spoke with the Baron.' He ran his hand through his green-rooted blonde locks._

_'**Even though I don't like it, I can see why**.' The purple skinned elf glanced back towards me, though I highly doubt he saw me. '**You left her, thinking you hated her, and then Alex came along. They were friends since the hospital and he's the only one of her friends that actually knows who you are**.' He explained. Jak muttered something, causing Dark look at him. '**What did you say**?'_

_The blonde cleared his throat a bit. 'I said, we.' The silver haired dark elf raised his eyebrow at him. 'He's the only one of her friends that actually knows who _we_ are.' He corrected Dark, who had a blank look on his face as he stared down at his hands. He seemed to be thinking of something._

_'**Either way,**' The dark elf said, changing the subject. '**He was the only one she could relate to. That's why she was with him. Hell, she's probably with him now**.' I knew by the tone of his voice that he didn't even like the idea one bit. It doesn't matter anyway, Alex was gone. '**You now understand why she was with Alex that day, but you still don't know about before**.'_

_Jak fell back on his bed. 'What's there to understand? She was kissing him...' The blonde cut himself off, his eye flickering over his darker half. 'Wait, why do you even care anyway?' He asked, while Dark averted his eyes away from Jak._

_ '**I...I feel what you feel, you stupid tamer.**' The pure black eyed elf muttered lowly while glancing over to where I was sitting. His eyes actually seemed to look like he saw me there. '**Maybe more possession wise but**...'_

_The blonde propped himself up on his elbows with a surprised look on his face. 'So, that means you-' Jak was cut off by the door slamming open. Everything started to fade into darkness and I couldn't see who had opened the door._

"_Where the hell are you_?!"

That yell snapped me from my daze and I frantically looked around. The voice sounded like it came from my room. Usually, people in my dreams always had the echo in their voices but this one had more static that echo. I walked to my door and looked around. There was no one in sight. I opened my closet door, but not a single person was there. A sigh of relief escaped me and I walked back to the hallway. My eye trailed over to the guest room - Jak's old room. It was just as he left it - the door was still open and the glass was still on the floor. Before, I couldn't even go near the room but today... I felt a bit different.

The bed was still ruffled from when he used to sleep on it. He never made it anyway. I glanced over at the broken mirror then down at the shards on the floor. There was a bottle of water on the dresser in front of the mirror. It was still half-way full. Well, I guess him throwing it at the mirror made sense since his hand wasn't bleeding that day. I cautiously walked into the room, avoiding the glass on the floor with the broom in my hand. I started to sweep up the glass from the floor. Yes, not all the rooms had carpet on them - only mine.

I dumped the glass into the garbage and brushed off the end of the broom over the bin - just in case some glass shards got stuck in the brush at the end. Putting the broom away, I left the room and shut the door behind me with a sigh. I think I was going to be okay - thanks to Alex. Actually, I wanted to see Jak now. Just to talk things out. Though I'm sure he's seen me with Alex for the past week and a half at some point. But, I just wanted to try now - without getting angry at him.

Suddenly, something rammed against the front door causing me to jump. "What the hell?" I muttered out loud as I stared at my door. Who in the seven hells would ram into my door like that? It almost went off it's hinges! Who ever it was, they continued to hit the door and I slowly backed away from it before I stopped. "What the hell am I doing?!" I scowled at myself, before I went into my room and went through my closet.

Has it been that long that I don't even remember that I have guns?

Either way, I took out my four holsters and strapped two around my waist and one around each of my thighs. The banging continued as I took my two pistols and twin daggers from the closet door. I heard the door burst open and I loaded both guns. Cautiously, I stepped towards my hallway door, aiming the gun in front of me while I heard loud thudding against the carpet floor. I peered down the hall from my room and my eyes widened.

Metal Heads?!

What are they doing in the city?!

Without even coming up with my own answers, I rolled into the clear aiming my gun at the Metal Head closest to me. They were tearing up the floor and my couches. I shot at one but it missed the Skull Jem by a few inches. Even my aim was off. All the Metal Heads turned to me, completely alert and started to run on all fours in front of me. I started to shoot at them, aiming at their foreheads but they always missed by an inch or so. It was getting annoying.

After a few more shots, the Metal Heads all fell. I lowered my pistol and cautiously walked down the hall, my eyes flickering back and forth in the room. Suddenly, something shot against my right arm and I fell to the floor. Blood was dripping from my arm as I sharply turned my head to see a floating Skull Gem. Shit, the invisible ones are here too!? I winced when I raised my gun up, pointing directly where the Metal Head was shooting from and shot. It flew back and the invisibility went of for a few seconds then went back on.

"That's...right..." I muttered out loud as I pushed myself off the ground, just in time to dodge another flying bullet. As quick as I could, I put away the pistol in my holster and took out the pistol on my left side. My head snapped towards the Metal Head as it shot and I moved, just as it shot. The bullet grazed my shoulder and I aimed and shot it in the forehead. The invisibility went off and there was a bullet hole right through it's eye. "I still don't have my damn aim right..."

The metal head started to thrash around wildly. It's hand was covering the wounded eye while his gun arm shot wildly through out the house. I ducked behind my couch while the bullet shot above me. When they stopped, I poked my head up to see it pointing directly towards me. Quickly, I raised the pistol in my hand and shot it before it got me. The Skull Gem popped out of it's head as it fell to the floor and vanished into Dark Eco within seconds.

I fell back against the wall, my pistol dropping out of my hand as I held onto my right bloodied arm. My eyes trailed around the room for any site of Metal Heads but they seemed to be completely gone now. Suddenly, something filled my ears. It sounded like yelling but I wasn't sure. I slid upwards against the wall, gritting my teeth in pain and listened to the yelling to find the source.

It was coming from my room. I stepped inside, looking around. There was no one in here though. I step closer to my closet and the voice sounded very familiar. Letting go of my left arm, I opened the closet. "_Diana?! Why the hell won't you answer me?!_" My eyes widened as I rummaged through my clothes and pulled out the communicator.

"Torn?" I asked in a quiet tone as I brought the communicator closer to my face. I just realized that I hadn't even spoken to the Underground since Jak had left. And that was almost three weeks ago. They were probably worried as hell. And Torn was probably pissed as hell.

Oh, and what do you know? I'm right! "_Where _fuck_ have you been, Diana?!"_ I flinched at the tone in his voice. As much as Torn looked like one to swear - he didn't do it often and when he did, you knew he was completely pissed. "_Do you even know what the hell is happening to Haven?_"

"Well..." I started to say, glancing over at my wounded arm. "I had an encounter with some Metal Heads." I told him, shutting the closet door.

He let out sigh. "_Then your one of the lucky ones._" He stated, causing me to staring at the communicator in confusion. "_Look outside, Diana._" He demanded, while I turned to my window and walked over to it. Opening the blinds, my eyes widened in shock as a gasp escaped me.

"What the...hell?" Was the only thing I could say. There were Metal Head everywhere; smashing in buildings and houses, killing the innocent civilians. Some parts were even on fire. The Krimzon Guards were trying their hardest to stop the Metal Head but they were overwhelmed. There were thousands of them prowling in the streets - even some of the invisible ones. "What the hell is going on?!"

There was a silence from Torn on the other end. "_You missed a lot of shit, Diana_." He stated, his voice full of irritation. "_I don't know where the hell you were but you need to help Jak, _**now.**"

"Jak?" I repeated my eyes wide. "Why? What's wrong with him?" I was starting to worry about the BAMF now. What the hell did Torn mean he needed my help?

Torn grumbled at someone in the room with him. "..._I'll start from the beginning_."

He began to explain how the Baron actually bribed the Metal Head leader with barrels of Eco to attack the city so that he could stay in rule but the Eco promised to the leader didn't come and he started to attack the city more vigorously. Meanwhile, Krew sent one of his men down to the Underport to open a door and the Metal Head instantly flew out as soon as he did. It was like they were waiting for him. Jak and these two other people went down there to help him apparently. After they got back up, the city was swarming with Metal Heads and that's why they were in my destroyed house.

"_The Baron's dead and it turns out that Kor was the Metal Head Leader_." Torn continued to explain and my eyes widened. I was standing in my living room, taking my pistol off the floor and being very alert just incase they came back to destroy more of my house. I had wrapped my arm and shoulder as he spoke to me. "_Jak's on his way now to destroy the nest with the Precursor Stone - there's a cannon ready for it._"

I shoved my pistol into it's holster. "But why would Jak need my help? Aren't all the Metal Head's focused on attacking the city?" I asked, confused. It was true; if the Metal Heads were to preoccupied destroying the city, there shouldn't be many of them near the nest - maybe the Leader but that's about - "Oh. You mean the Metal Head Leader, don't you?"

"_He's one of the best men the Underground has... but he's not invincible._" Only Torn would answer around the question, not right to the point. Well, at least not personal questions. He was concern for Jak - no doubt about it. "_He may need help in there and you're the only that is free- the rest of the Underground members are fighting off the Metal Heads_." He paused. "_That and you're the only one who can get to Jak in mere seconds._"

Well, he did have a point. But he probably only said that so that I would go. He doesn't know that I would say yes anyway. "I understand - I'll leave right now." I stated, moving towards my broken door to see even more destruction than before- if that's even possible. "Don't get killed before the other members try to." I stated, taking out my pistol and looking around.

"_Heh. Smart assed as always I see._" Torn grumbled but I bet you he was smirking. "_I should be telling you that. There are countless Metal Heads in the Nest and as soon as Jak blows it open with the cannon, they'll probably swam out - well, the ones that are there._" I loaded my gun as he spoke and cautiously stepped over the rubble, eyeing a zoomer not far from me. "_There should be a tank in South Town waiting for you. It'll take you as close as they can._ _Good luck, Diana_."

I smiled at his concern. "Thanks, Torn." My smile easily turned into a smirk as I hopped onto the zoomer and hotwired it with a pin in my hair. "But I'm sure I won't need it." With that, I took off into the city towards South Town.

* * *

"Be careful, Miss Diana." Chrno said, frowning towards me.

Rosette nodded in agreement with her partner. "Torn must really hate you to make you go in there." The blonde commented and I just laughed. They came back from a mission and were told to send me near the Metal Head Nest. Apparently, they were the ones who sent Jak too. It seemed like they were the only ones in the Underground that could operate different zoomers - including this tank.

"Don't worry about me." I waved them off with a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine." Chrno just landed the tank and the door was wide open. I was just about to walk about when I noticed the worried expression on the purple haired boy's face. "Plusie," I started, causing him to blink at me. "I promise if I get in any trouble, I'll run. You know I'll get away." I winked at him.

A small smile appeared on his face. "I know." He stated quietly. Rosette was looking between us with a confused look on her face. I remember her being sick that day when I had that mission with Plusie.

"Thanks for the lift!" I told them before I jumped off and landed on the floor. As the tank floating into the air, Rosette watched me with a frown. The door was slowly closing in front of her and the tank took off with it shut completely. A sigh escaped me as I looked ahead to the dry land in front of me. "I wonder if I'll catch up in time." I muttered to myself before I started to walk forward.

At first, I started to walk around looking for any sites of Metal Heads but there weren't any there. There shouldn't be anyways - if Jak was here he would be taking them out as he goes. There was a higher ledge and a pipe I could jump on to get on it. I leaped upwards to land on it. I went for the ledge and instantly pointing my gun forward towards the space ahead. Once again, all the Metal Head were gone. I was starting to think this would be a boring run-after.

I broke into a dash, and jumped onto the ledges that were head of me. I kept my pistol in my hand just incase but it actually slowed me down slightly. I turned down a path or rubble and skidded to a stop in front of a large gun. There was a whole in the wall where it was pointing to. Obviously, Jak and Daxter were the ones who did that. They must have pissed off the Metal Heads a lot.

Quickly, I ran towards the hole, jumping up on the ledges and dashed into the nest. There were no traces of Metal Heads in sight - well except for this giant ass one in front of me! I rolled to the side and avoid the contact with the electricity it was giving off. It had too much armor - it would have deflected any bullets. That's probably why Jak didn't waste any time on it. It doesn't look like it wanted to harm me. I wonder if I could ride it...

Okay! Getting distracted here!

I shook my head as looked away from the Giant Metal Head and up the path. I started to run forwards instead of dashing. Even though Jak may have taken out the ones here, there could be some Metal Heads coming back. That and there could be another Giant one that I could crash into. And my theory was correct - well on the big Metal Head anyway. I avoid the electricity even though the path was narrow and made it into the clearing.

Jak seemed to go pretty far, I don't think I should waste my time only running. I'll just have to be extra cautious. So, I dashed forwards towards the countless ledges and reached one I could jump on. There were these green glowing plants - not to mention there were pools of Dark Eco. But I ignored them and continued to press forward. I hoped that Jak was okay - after all there must have been a shit load of Metal Heads in the nest.

When I jumped on the next ledge, the path had turned narrow. I could spot a lot of bullets on the floor which told me Jak might be way ahead and I had to get to the core of the Nest and fast. I broke into another dash, though it was kind of hard since the path was uneven and I would have to make sure I didn't trip because it's a bitch to fall at this speed. As I dashed forward, I could see a dark glow from somewhere. It was a cave - most likely the core of the Nest.

I went inside and there were bones almost everywhere. But I was too distracted by the some where blue glow in the next room. It looked like the blue from a warp gate. So, I started to run over there. There was no way that Jak could have gotten further than this. As I got closer, I started to slow down with wide eyes. That has got to be the ugliest, biggest Metal Head I have ever seen.

...It must be Kor.

Suddenly Kor charged with energy and launched it towards Jak and Daxter, showering them in rubble. My eyes widened and I went more into the room to see if they were alright. But no movement. Don't tell me he... "It looks like young Ashley wishes to die as well." My head shot towards the Metal Head Leader with a confused and angry look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped at him, pulling out my pistols and pointing them at him. "My name is Diana." I had to admit, the name sounded familiar.

The leader only laughed in response. "Yes, but you always wanted everyone to call you Ashley." He stated. I was completely perplexed. "You were a experiment with Blue Eco by order of Baron Praxis. You come from the same village as Nero... or do you call him Alex?" I lowered my pistols in my hands slightly, my eyes wide. "Didn't you ever wonder why you could run at almost sonic speed?"

"Y...You're lying." I stated putting up my guns towards him again. He was lying. He **had** to be lying. "I grew up in Haven City!"

Kor showed his sharp teeth as he laughed once more. "The Baron erased any memories you had of your old life and gave you new ones." My hands almost dropped to my side but I held them up. "Of course, your friends would never tell you that. Those twins, Mousies, correct?" I dropped the guns from my hands as I stared agape. "They were supposed to protect you from the Baron and failed."

"You're lying!! Stop lying!" I yelled out going to get my pistols from the floor and I looked up to see Dark Eco heading towards me. I was shot right into the wall behind me and buried into the rumble just like Jak did. My head had hit the wall hard and I could feel the blood falling out of it. I tried to move but the rocks were preventing me from moving. Only my arm had been free from under the rocks.

Was...was Kor really telling the truth?

Was I really like Alex?

Is that why I was so fast?

Why didn't the Mousies tell me?

_"If anything, this is our fault, Zackary. We were the ones supposed to protect her." _

But why was it your fault? Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have yelled and I probably wouldn't have believed you the first time you told me but...

_"Even though she looks like she's a shell - she can hear us and she will remember what we said which will only bring up unwanted questions."_

I did hear everything you said but I couldn't ask you any questions. You two avoided me and I know you did.

_"There's not much we can do. We know so little compared to how close the three of us had been before." _

The way you said it, as if we were all close best friends. But in Haven city we hardly saw each other unless it was that time of the week on Thursday. I just wish you told me. I hate not knowing anything.

But then...Kor might be telling the truth....

I remember one day, they came to my house and called me Ashley. I flipped out on them for calling me one of their fan-girl's names and they both seemed to be worried. Then they started to ask me all this questions like 'Where you born?' or 'How old was I when we first met' and I answered them as if they were stupid. The twins got more concerned about me.

Was my name...Diana or Ashley?

Wait that name -

_I've been here for five months getting this Blue Eco injection. Everything was going in slow motion; a least I thought it was. When we had showers, the other people in this horrid place told me I was moving very fast. I figured it was the Blue Eco but I'd rather die than take another dose. They didn't give us enough time to sleep so I was always too tired to try and run. _

She was the one I was reading about when I was in the prison cell. But how did she get in there in the first place?

_I haven't had a Blue Eco injection since two days ago. I was starting to wonder if I was dying and they would just let me rot in prison._

They had probably stopped the Blue Eco injection because she was the only one that didn't die from the over dose.

_My eyes caught a glimpse of the boy from before. He looked worst than I did but I haven't gotten any treatments since last month. Besides that he was getting pumped with Dark Eco; the worst substance on the planet. He turned out to be a mute. Oh, he was in for a treat when Errol found out. Speaking of the bastard, he told me that I was going to see the Baron today. He said that to another prisoner and that person never came back. I'm not sure what happened to them but I can only suspect the worst if I have to see the Baron._

That had to be Jak who she was talking about - it had to. And that was probably the time the Baron erased her...my memories. Oh shit, I _am_ Ashley!

Why the hell is everything so damn confusing?

**Diana? **Wha..? What the hell was that?** Diana, can you hear me? **

Yeah, I can here you.

**Shit, are you okay?**

Basically, I guess. The back of my head is bleed but that's about it.

**What do you mean by basically...You mean what Kor said to you, right?**

I mean, it makes sense if I really think about...

**Don't worry about that now. **

...You know Dark...I missed Jak-

**I know you missed Jak.**

No, Dark. I didn't finish my sentence. I missed Jak and _you_.

**...Wait what?**

Dark, you act like you're not a person. You may not have your own body but you have your own separate mind from Jak. You are your own person, Dark.

**I...**

Suddenly, I could see a light. But I don't know if it's that 'I-close-to-death-so-I-go-to-the-light' thing. "He got you good, didn't he?" A blur said as I tried to focus my eyes. "I gotta get you outta here..." He muttered before he started to move rumble from my body.

"..Daxter?"

The ottsel stopped moving the rocks and went back to where my head was. "Good to know you're not unconscious." He retorted before grabbing onto my shoulders. "Can you help me pull you out?" He stated.

"Well, I..." I started, before I remember the blue eco injections. Maybe, I could just channel it to my feet I could just...

Suddenly, the bottom of my feet had a blue fire underneath and the rumble and rocks flew off of me. My body started to lift off the floor until I landed on both of my feet with my hand on my head. "Every time I offer to help one of you, you guys always do it yourself!" The ottsel scowled, climbing onto my shoulder and was obviously referring to the time he went to save Jak.

"My bad." I stated before I gingerly touched the back of my head. Surprisingly, the bleeding had stopped and now was all dry. "Okay, that's just great..." I muttered, moving my hand from the back of my head and rubbed my bandaged arm. There were a lot of cuts and bruises on my body due to the rocks, but I was okay - Maybe a bit wobbly but okay.

Daxter was staring at my right arm. "Di...why is your arm black?" I stared at him with a confused expression before I lifted my right hand in view, sure enough my arm was pure black and the bottom of my palm was a light purple. Even my nails were black.

"What the hell?" I stated, before a purple bullet flew past me and my eyes avert forward. Jak was fighting Metal Kor using his Vulcan Fury mod. I could tell he was growing tired and he would probably run out of bullet soon. Other than that, he was really good - considering that he was fighting the apparent Metal Head Leader. I wonder how he got out the rubble though.

Suddenly, the Leader jumped down from his perch and onto the floor and I knew Jak would be in shit. I started to move down the rubble until I started to slide down and I almost fell on my ass but stopped myself. Daxter was still on my shoulder. "Whoa, Di you can't fight! Look at your head _and_ your arm!" The ottsel complained while I pulled out both of my pistols.

"I'll be fine, Lighting." I told him, pointing my gun directly at the large Skull Gem on Metal Kor's head. "Surprisingly, I don't feel any pain." As I spoke, I shot both of my pistols at him but there was a weird blue energy surrounded the left bullet while a black energy surrounded the left one. Like last time, the bullets missed and hit his forehead, causing him to yell out in surprise and agony but more in agony. "Damn, I gotta fix my horrible aim."

Jak's attention instantly went to me and his eyes widened. He looked relieved and surprised at the same time. Before he could even say anything, Metal Kor let out an angry cry and my head shot towards him. He was firing a purple bullet towards and I cart wheeled to the side, but noticed that I jumped fairly high. I was about thirty feet in the air and I landed right beside Jak, who stared at me in disbelief. "How did you...?"

"To be honest, I have no clue." I answered before he could finish his sentence before I looked down at my feet. "This could be a reason though." The blue fire at the feet hadn't stopped and I was actually hovering in the air still. That's probably why Jak and I were the same height about now.

The blonde glanced down at my feet before he looked back up at me with a slight forlorn look. "...Diana..." He started to speak, causing me to turn to him. "About before I..."

"It's alright." I cut him off, holding up my left hand. "We're both a fault on that." I stated in a quiet tone as he furrowed his eyebrows. "But we shouldn't be talking about this right now. It's really not the right time." We both looked up at the Leader who was approaching us with an angered look.

Jak nodded silently as he raised his blaster mod towards Kor. A smirk slowly started to form on his face. "Let's jack him up."

"...Uh...sure." I said, glancing towards while certain images imprinted in my mind. That only made Dark started to laugh in my mind. I don't know why, but a smile formed on my face without my consent. "You know, I really did miss both of you." I said, not looking at him but pointing my pistols at the Leader. Jak's eyes widened as he turned his head towards me, about to say something. "You might wanna hold that thought." I stated, before I rolled away from an on coming bullet.

Jak rolled the opposite way of me. Metal Kor decided to go after the blonde, seeing that he almost looked like he was done but unfortunately for him; I wasn't going to let that happen. I aimed both of my pistols at the back of his head and shot. My bullets were normal this time. He growled a bit before his tail stretched towards me in attempt to hit me but I jumped back. My feet planted against the wall about ten feet from the floor and launched myself forward to go back on the ground.

But I didn't expect to shoot forward towards the leader.

Daxter started to yell from my shoulder talking about how crazy I was when I didn't even know I could do this. I tried to stop myself. The bottoms of my feet were heading straight for him. It knocked him on his head and I went back and landing on all fours. I didn't notice that the Leader had bashed into a wall and fell on his side, trying to get up. I couldn't help but burst out laughing with Daxter. Jak was just staring at us, shaking his head. We were rolling on the floor, holding our stomach. Man, he was that fat he couldn't get up?!

"Diana! Dax!" Jak yelled over our laughter, and I calmed down, sitting up as I wiped a tear from my eye. My head turned to him and he was pointing in front of me. I froze. Instantly, I grabbed the laughing ottsel and dashed away from where the Leader started to shoot and slam down on the ground. I skidded to a stop and looked towards Kor who was now getting shot down by Jak. Daxter stopped laughing and climbed back on my shoulder.

I started to help Jak shoot at the Leader, though his shots were much more accurate than mine. Metal Kor started to sprout Metal Head eggs and I shuttered as one landed right beside me. "That's just _nasty_." I muttered before backing away and shooting it. As I thought, it exploded every where and missed me by a couple of inches. Daxter ducked on my shoulder. Suddenly, the eggs hatched into little scorpion Metal Heads.

..I think I would rather them explode into egg slime.

Nevertheless, I started to shoot at them, backing away from them and into the wall. I had to change my ammo twice. There was more than I had thought. That or the Leader had a few twins. I continued to shoot them and my aim started to come back. Now I could actually shoot them directly in the Skull Gem, despite their size. When they were all I gone, I let out a sigh of relief.

Some one flew right by me and into the wall. I ducked my head as the rocks started to fall from above. "**Okay...that's really getting annoying.**" I heard Dark grunt out and he shoved the rubble from his and dust himself off. He noticed me staring and grinned. "**Hey, Kitten. How are you holding up**?"

"Uh...okay I guess." I shrugged before aiming my gun towards the on coming Kor. "My ammo's almost gone though, so I might have to use my daggers."

The grin never left his face as he flexed his claws a bit. "**I guess you getting close and personal, huh?**" My head turned towards him and I stared at him with a funny look. Of course he read my mind and burst out in his insane laugh that I missed. He calmed down. "**Never knew you could channel Blue Eco like that kitten.**" He stated, staring down at the fire at the bottom of my feet.

"That's what that is?" I stated, surprised. But I guess it would make sense with the Blue Eco injections and me apparently being from the same village as Alex. I probably just channel Blue Eco easily like how Alex channeled Red Eco. But that didn't explain my arm.

Dark glanced up at my arm, staring at it with a slight confused face. "**Well that's strange.**" Oh, gee. Thanks Dark. "**I mean your arm...it absorbed the Dark Eco...**" I stared at while he glanced up at me with his pure black eyes. "**Have you come into physical contact with Dark Eco before the attack this idiot that just shot at you?**" He turned to face the Leader. "**Oh, yeah! I still have to kick your ass for that!**" He growled. Suddenly, Dark wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped away from where we were standing. There were multiple bullets shooting in the place we were standing.

"Well," I started to stay as he stood up straight but his arm didn't move. Not that I minded or anything. "There were certain bullets that grazed me - they were shot by Metal Heads." I explained to him.

He was still staring down at my arm. It looked like he was thinking about something. "**Well besides Blue Eco, it looks like you can channel Dark Eco too, kitten**." He stated, grinning at me. "**But I helped a bit from the scars I gave you.**" Is it normal to be proud of hurting someone? **"Do you even care?**"

Touché, Dark. Touché.

"So you're telling me that my arm is pure Dark Eco right now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"**Basically, yeah.**" Dark shrugged nonchalantly. "**You know, if I didn't cut you back then you probably would be dead by now from all that Dark Eco you came in contact with.**"He smirked at me before he removed his arm from around me and flexed his claws, staring towards the Leader who was about to launch another attack. "**But that'll have to wait.**" He started to walk forward. "**Oh and Kitten,**" He glanced over his shoulder towards me. "**We missed you too**."

"Wha..." Before I could finish my sentence, he leaped upwards with Dark Eco sparkling between both his hands. I couldn't help but let a smile break open on my face. I knew even though Jak would say anything due to his shyness; Dark would always speak for both of them.

I ran forward towards the leader, dodge all the bullets shot at me while Dark hit Kor with his own Dark Eco energy. Surprisingly, it hurt him but yet he fires Dark Eco from his own body. How does that make any sense? I cart wheeled into the air over the Metal Head Leader and pointed my guns towards him, shooting at his exposed back. He howled in pain and his tail slapped against my stomach, sending my flying into the wall. But I turned so my feet would hit the wall. It started to crumble under pressure but I pushed myself forward before I was in the mess.

Dark looked like he was having fun. I could see that his claws dripping with the Leader's blood and the many in-depth cuts on Kor's body. My feet skidded about five inches into the ground until I came to a complete stop. There was Dark Eco orb forming in Dark's hand - wait scratch that - there were _two_ orbs of Dark Eco in each of his hand. That insane grin was plastered onto his face. I pulled the trigger on my guns but I was out of ammo. I cursed lowly until the whole room surrounded in Dark Eco and I saw a little orange fur ball hiding between some rocks.

Heh, when did he get off my shoulder and run?

I felt my right arm pulse and I looked down at it. Sure enough, Dark's attack was being drained in my arm. But it was going in through the scars. That was beyond weird. My attention was turned to Dark, who had now turned back into Jak, and Metal Kor who had finally fallen in defeat. I let out a sigh of relief before I saw him use his wings to fly upwards into the air - right towards the warp gate.

Jak's eyes widened but he had run out of ammo just like I did - which was probably the second reason he turned to Dark. I glanced down at my feet before I took a deep breath and started to run towards the Metal Head Leader. Both of my hands reached for the daggers on the side of my thighs and crossed them in front of me. I made a lead up in the air for Metal Kor. He turned around noticed me, about to attack but he had gotten weak and I could dodge the attacks easier. I gripped the daggers tightly. I was right above the Leader now, his eyes widened as I stabbed both of the daggers into his head.

Bad idea.

"Diana!" **Diana!**

They were the last thing I hear before the Metal Head Leader exploded, and sent me flying directly towards the roof. My head smacked hard against the stone wall and I blacked out instantly.

"Shit... Her skull's cracked!" Jak curse out loud as I felt him touch the back side of my head. I was awake but I couldn't move anything. It was just like in that dream I had before. "Diana? Diana? Can you hear me? Diana!" He kept calling out my name and shaking me a bit.

I would love to answer you back but I can't move. Not to mention I feel tired...

Two fuzzy fingers pressed against my wrist. "She has a pulse Jak, but it ain't very strong..." The ottsel told his best friend, his voice full of grief. What does he mean my pulse isn't strong? I'm alive, I just can't move.

"No..." The blonde muttered quietly to himself before he continued to say no louder and louder. He sounded so distressful and I couldn't do anything about it. "Diana? Diana?! If you can hear me you _can't_ go to sleep, you hear me?! _Do not_ go to sleep!" He snapped, as he lifted me off the ground. But how could I not sleep? I was tired from that fight but I don't know why I'm this tired.

**Diana!**

Dark...?

**Yes, it's me Diana.**

Hey...you called me by my first name...

**Wha...Never mind that! Listen to me!**

But...I want to go to sleep...

**No, kitten. No you can't go to sleep!**

Well, that's stupid...why not?

**You'll die, idiot! Stay awake!**

But I can't stay awake. I can't Dark... I just can't.

**Damnit, do _not_ die on me Diana! **

Well...that's weird. It sounded like you and Jak...that time...

"I'm...sorry...both of you." Surprisingly, I said that out loud.

"You idiot! Stay awake!" Jak started to shake her. "**Don't give in! What the hell are you doing?!**" He turned into Dark, who started to shake her even harder.

But their efforts were wasted.

It was too late.

Diana had already fallen into a sleep - an eternal sleep.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy Shit. There was some JakXDiana, DarkXDiana (There was more of this than I thought XD), TornXJak, DaxterXDiana, DarkXJak. and DianaXAlex. Well, you'll have to squint for the last four XDD Oh and Diana died. Don't you hate me : D ? That's it - it's done. The story is finished. There are no more chapters, well except for the special one but I'll wait about **THREE DAYS TO A WEEK** so you can post your questions.

Oh and if your confused about the few sentences at the end, yes they were in third person. Sorry about that.

P.S: I might right a JakXDianaXDark lemon in the next chapter. If I'm motivated enough. So don't get your hopes too high.

**Important Note  
(If you read it already, you don't have to read it again)  
**

We all know that The Angry Little Dark Boy is coming to a close, sadly. Me, being weird and all, I don't really like leaving stories on a odd number like 19. So, just for you, I'm making twenty a special chapter for all your questions about this story. You can question any character from this story-- even if they aren't a main part of it. This includes Diana, Jak, Dark Jak, Daxter, Zidane, Zackary, Link, Kaiten, Torn, Tess, Chrno, Rosette etc. You're question will also be answered by either the author(me) or the character you are asking the question.

In addition, I will add some fun facts about this story. Anything else you would like ask, clear up on, or anything you can just PM(Private Message) me or put it in your review. As for those who do not know how to PM, you can go to my profile. At the top there will be a link that says 'Send Message'.

Now, round up your question in your mind and PLEASE only put the question in the review for the LAST chapter. Other than that, you can PM me any time. This pre-warning is so that you can think of your questions now instead of later. Thank for reading this story and this note.**  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Q&A Fun Facts

* * *

Reviews!

* * *

**ohstephyy **  
_D: I LOVE THIS STORY  
homg, first person is really cool.  
Jak's such a BAMF!_

Response: Thank you!

**Rawrgirl**  
_YOU KILKED HER! You could of done a sequel. Anyway... I agree with the other people. ALTERNATE ENDING AND DARK LEMON!_

Response: Actually I still could. There will be no alternate ending and I don't think I'm going to do a lemon...

**mandya1313**_  
loved the story, hate the ending. could done a good sequal with the way you had it set up if you didnt kill off the main girl._

Response: Thank you about your first comment... but the second one not as much. Actually, I can still write a sequel.

**Paradise Eco**_  
OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG you can't just end like that! RHP will kill you, (and I'm personally thinking about it too at the momment) so I already sent my questions in because I thought this would end ALOT earlier then it did! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU CAN'T END LIKE THAT! (I won't let you!) muahahahhaha!_

Response: XD Well, I ended like that and you can't stop me : P

**  
Random Hyper Person**_  
RHP: I HAVE MY MUSE BACK!Willow: Great... back in the hands of a crazy psychopath. RHP: HEY! And i just realized if Dark Jak were real(cough cough XD) I would literally do anything he asked... huh... Omg! I would kill family members! I would- Willow: *covers RHP's mouth* OKAY! That's enough! ~OW! RHP: *bites* ...Hmm when the next chapter is up I'm gonna click 'review' first and review as I read the story- I'll have Willow here too as a fail-safe. UPDATE! DARK LEMON! RHP: LOL IT'S ME AGAIN! I'M MAKING GOD DAMN SURE YOUR MOTIVATED ENOUGH! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! WRITE A DARK JAK X DIANA LEMON! EVERYONE! MOTIVATE! THE! AUTHOR! RHP: ALSO: I AGREE WITH cat-demon Kitten! ALTERNATE ENDING!*ANY* OTHER ENDING! I was sad but now I'm **... In fact everytime I re-read that last bit I get even more **! ANGRY RHP IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH! ARGH! I COULD PUNCH A CROCA-PUPPY! (And yes, believe it or not I have anger-mangement, I know it doesn't seem like it cuz I'm usually so hyper, but once something has succeded and ** me off- Its Hell to pay...haha, just ask Charles(you bastard!) I kicked him so hard in the crotch he had to go to the doctor! *laughs maniacally* but It usually takes alot to ** me off- and usually I get sad, *then* **(like now!)) UPDATE! And, hey, a Dark Lemon would appease me! :P RHP: OBJECTION! 1- I do not stalk you!(well... I dont stalk you in real life! I internet-stalk you.) 2- THREE DAYS TO A WEEK?! I CANT WAIT THAT LONG! AND I gotta go to the dentist! Ugh, I'm pretty sure The Waiting Room is as close to Hell as you can get. I start fidgeting, then moving from seat to seat, then by the end I'm pacing. Oh, and UNLIKE EmotionalHobocore I *am* badgering you (That's such an odd expression- What does that *mean*?!)UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! RHP: WHAT?! THE?! HELL?! JUST?! HAPPENED?!! AARRGGHH!! NOO OO OO OO OO!! !! AHH! OMG! I saw that this had been updated when I checked my e-mail, lol I was so excited I got chills!(As you can tell I'm very easily exciteable) I am grounded from the computer so... (just imagine me sneaking through my house going dun dun...DUN NA!') I had to check both of mt parent were asleep (check: snoring). Lol my dad thinks I'm not stupid enough to disobey him... hes *wrong*. But *anyways* My anyways my question is still the same: Dark Jak, will you marry me? Or at least go out?! (XD) UPDATE! DARK LEMON! :P_

Response: Okay, um...you scare me just a little and there will be no alternate ending....and yes you actually wrote this much. About 466 words or so. I have a word counter on the Microsoft Word okay?!

**Folklore zombie**_  
Wow that was really unexpected. Fantastic chapter. Please write and alternate ending._

Response: Thank you! Finally someone who actually likes the ending/chapter...or not -.-

**KRES8**_  
OMFG...its ova O.O...wow_

Response: I know...that's what I said.

**Aurayalis Sun**_  
... WTF WOMAN! WHY?! I think I'm about to cry here. I have to say though, it was a suprising ending. It made me drop my jaws and silently say, "Damn, I didn't expect that." This have got to be one of the best Jak and Daxter stories I've read in awhile. ^_^_

Response: Aw... I'm sorry. I know, I just love my end. Thank you very much!

**cat-demon Kitten**_  
*glares darkly at Author* i hate you. i mean you killed Diana! and before she and Jak/Dark could tell each other their feelings! at least make an alternate ending! i hate this ending! i love the chapter but im sorry the ending sucked. your a great writer but the way you ended this story was horrible! at least with an alternate ending you make the readers (who you probably ticked off with this ending) happy and it gives room for a sequel if you ever want to write one. you know there are three more games to the Jak series, Jak 3, Jak X and the new one that's coming out this fall. please consider the alternate ending, heck you can combine the alternate ending with the lemon, if you want.  
~Thorn_

Response: Well, I'm sorry you feel this way. To tell you the truth, I don't like writing stories with a happy ending like Twilight. It bothers me because I know nothing, no matter if it's fiction or not, can't be perfect. Which is one of the reasons I made Alex get banished into the Wasteland - if I didn't then Diana would have stayed with him instead of Jak. I'm really sorry that you didn't like the ending and unfortunately for you, I will not be writing an alternate ending but I'll hope you'll read the sequel and see why I ended this story that way.

**TooLazyToLogin**  
_D: WTF, WOMAN! WTF!_

Response: XD I know.

**Desteroyer**_  
Is it fair to say that I have the right to send Jak on your **?Wait don't answer that..OF COURSE IT IS...I can't ** believe you did THAT...YOU KILLED HER...and I thought she could end up being my friend...YOU would not believe how much I want to rant right now ...YOU ** KILLED HER...but the weird thing is I'm sitting here trying not to laugh about how outragous I'm being...Di wouls have been the most awesome girl for Jak...and you go and kill her off...I hate you SO ** much right now ( Is it just me or am I using that word alot?) :/ and now I doubt there'll be a sequel...because you obviously didn't leave yourself enough to work with...unless we all want a story about a depressed Jak...which...I'd probably end up crying about...I still can't believe it...lucky you my brother gets the rant...You don't have ANY idea about the annoyance I'm saving you...And how can you be so ...laid back about killing her off?! She was THE BEST OC I've read about...I'm so depressed I don't even wanna listen to my fave Nickelback song...I'll be looking forward to my answers in the next chapters...for now...I leave you with no rant...I still can't believe you did that...*tear* oki now I HAVE to laugh at that! Hehe_

Response: Aw, thanks for your love on Diana. And there are reasons that I had her...killed off. Don't worry - you'll understand in the sequel. 

**SHADOWoftheFOX**  
_What?! You killed Diana! How could you!?  
NO!  
You're evil!  
But other then that it was fantastic._

Response: I had to, vital part of the story. And thanks!

* * *

Questions!

* * *

Okay, theses are from ParadiseEco.

**Question 1:** _Diana in Greek history Diana is the goddess of the hunt, and she also begged her father Jupiter to give her virginity forever. If you could be like this would you?_

Diana: O.o Uh... well

Dark: (Pops out of no where) Hell yes kitten will!

Diana: Don't answer for me, Dark!

Dark: (Smirks in response)

Diana: (Ignores him) Well, ParadiseEco, to be honest. No, since that would give Dark more a reason to rape me.

Dark: Like you wouldn't want me to.

Diana: ...Your point?

Dark: (Laughs his insane laugh)

**Question 2:** _So Jak how do you feel about crazy, freaky fan girls writing about you everyday? Do you enjoy it? Or does it scare you?_

Jak: Actually it depends. If it's with an obsessed Mary-sue character than hell yes it scares me other than that it's okay.

Diana: (Stares at him) What about the lemons and stuff?

Jak: Well... (Silence)

Diana: (Laughs)

**Questions 3:** _Dark Jak if I asked you the question 'Would you rather have eyes that smile or a voice that makes children stop crying' which would you choose?_

Dark: The hell kind of question is that?

Diana: (Rolls her eyes) Just answer it.

Dark: (Huffs) Well, I guess the eyes that smile bullshit.

Diana: (Raises a brow) Really? Why?

Dark: (Smirks at her) Because I couldn't seduce you besides the fact that you think it's sexy.

Diana: (Looks away from him) Well, I'm not the only one.

**Question 4:** _Koneko if you could invite 5, and only 5, people from this story to a tea party who would it be?_

Koneko: Well, I'd have to say...Jak, Dark, Alex, Diana and Chrno. Jak because, well, he _is_ a sexy BAMF, Dark because he's a smexy dark elf, Alex because I love his snarky attitude and his sexiness, Diana cause she's awesome and Chrno because he's cute :3

**Question 5:**_ Koneko if you could invite your reviewers to a party, where would we go?_

Koneko: Well, I'd take you all to Subway. Why? Because I'd love a submarine from Subway right now XD

**Question 6:** _Torn if you had a chance which of the Jaks would you make-out with?_

Torn stares wide eyes at the question, Jak spits out the water he was drinking, Dark raises an eyebrow, Light blinks with a unreadable look.

Torn: What the hell?!

Koneko: Answer the question, Torn.

Torn" (Grumbles curses) Jak...

Everyone stares at him.

Koneko: (Grins) Is it because Dark and Light would be your seme and Jak would be the uke?

Torn: (Shoots her a glare)

Koneko: Oh, and for those who don't know what ukes and semes are, ukes are bottoms and semes are tops.

**Questions 7:** _Torn & Daxter if I locked you two in a closet together who do you think would go crazy first and try to kill the other person?_

Torn just shoots Daxter a deadly glare while Daxter grinned cheekily.

Everyone except Torn and Daxter: Torn, obviously.

**Question 8:** _Diana if I asked you the question 'Would you rather sing Brittney Spears' Crazy for a day non stop or talk in a very high voice for a month?' which would you choose?  
_  
Diana: To be honest, neither but since I have to choose, I would pick sing Brittney Spears. I might turn into a mute if I talk that high. I would just hurt other people's ears if I sung.

Dark: And you say I'm evil.

**Question 9: **_Dark Jak will you marry RandomHyperPerson? If yes, can I be the priest?_

Dark: (Reads over RHP reviews) ...Even if I do say no, she would probably still stalk me. But you can be the priest person, or whatever.

**Question 10: **_Koneko can you please make another fanfiction? (And I suggest you say yes... because I fear RHP just as much as you do)_

Koneko: Well if you mean sequel to this story, I was going to and I still am. If you mean a completely different story I'm working on it.

**Questions 11:** _Diana if you could be in a girl group with Tess, Rosette and Koneko who would play what?_

Diana: I defiantly would play the electric guitar.

Tess: Call the drums.

Rosette: Bass Guitar - then I could make Torn deaf!

Koneko: Well, then I'll...sing?

**Questions 12:**_ Koneko (I had to come up with a really could if you rather question for you) if I asked you the question 'Would you rather lick a hairy man's unwashed armpit or eat one of his unwashed toe nails' which would you choose?_

Everyone except Koneko bursts out laughing.

Koneko:...What the hell kind of question...?

Dark: (Slings his arm over her shoulders with a grin) Just answer the question, koneko.

Koneko: (Stares at him) You know the irony of your statement is that you call Diana the same thing - just in English. (Sighs) I guess the unwashed toe nails. (Everyone stares) Well I mean the unwashed armpit could have like a bush of hair and the sweat clings onto that while the toenails are just dirty. Besides, it's only one of his toe nails and it's only a clipping since you can't take off his whole nail from his toe. And it could only be from pinky toe.

Everyone starts to laugh again.

**Okaaay, on to Red-hEadNightlOver questions**

**Questions 1:** Who does Rosette like if it isn't Chrono? and who does Chrono like?

Koneko: Ah, I think you're the only one who paid attention to that. Rosette actually likes Torn - hence why she always fights with him. Chrno and Rosette used to go out but she didn't like his shyness to well. As of now, he has a girl crush (Does that make sense? XD) on Diana and a small crush on Tess.

**Question 2: **Does anyone know why Dark Jak's horns kinda disappeared in Jak 3? It kinda made me angry once I realized.

Koneko: Really? I didn't really notice...I'm not sure why though...

**Question 3: **Are you going to make a story about Jak 3 or Jak X after this?

Koneko: Hm...well I have the sequel I'm making but I can. Maybe more Jak 3 than Jak X since I like Jak's hair in 3 more than X.

**Question 4:** Does Tess have multiple personalities? Does she count as a as a person who likes furries because of Daxter?

Koneko: Well, in my story she does. She has the happy go luck side while the other is the pissed off. And yes, yes she does.

**Question 5:** Why is Vin so amazingly spastic-ly funny?

Koneko: I dunno, maybe cause he so paranoid it's funny..?

* * *

Fun Facts!  
...And stuff...

* * *

**About the Characters: (By the way, I'll have links to what all my Original Characters look like in my profile)**

**1) ****Diana/Ashley **

...I don't really know how to explain this one. Some of her attitude is based off of me, except I don't maul my friends. Basically, you all know she is completely oblivious to any means of love which the story has a least two example that is pretty obvious. Others can be if you squint. Some of them are just crushes though. Anyway, she understanding, clearly, but she can be rude when she wants to - as seen with the final fight with her and Jak. Other than that, it's pretty hard to piss her off.

**2) ****Jak Mar**

Well, Jak of course has the BAMF attitude like he always does - Cocky, rude, badass, etc. But then he has his shy side since not all of his younger innocence was wasted away in the prison. The only thing he is really shy about it loves/ crushes. Hence, why he was so awkward with Keira in the game. But he does have his flirtatious side, but he's not as forward with Diana then how he was when he first met the 'garage lady' in the game.

**3) ****Dark Jak**

Alright, on to Dark. Believe it or not, he was based off of Hollow Ichigo, or as most of his fans call him Hichigo Shirosaki, from Bleach. Dark is obviously more perverse and forward Hichigo. However, I came up with Dark calling Jak tamer since Hichigo calls Ichigo King. And it would be kind of weird if Dark calls Jak King and then they find out he _is_ supposed to be King of Spargus, right?

...Or would that just be ironic?

**4) ****Alexander Cross/ NERO**

Aw, my lovable Alex! Actually, he was based off of Nero from Devil May Cry 4 - just ruder, snarkier and more of an ass. I guess it was kind of obvious with the name and his right arm. I learned to love Nero all over again though X3

**5) ****Link & Kaiten Hylian**

This is more obvious. Link and Kaiten were based off of Link and Dark Link from The Legend of Zelda, except Kaiten actually has a personality, prior to Ocarina of Time.

**6) ****Zackary & Zidane Mousy**

Zackary was based of Kaitou Dark, or in the English version Dark Mousy, from D.N Angel. Zackary's more forward when he hits on someone while Dark is more forward just with that 'kissing is a greeting' thing. But that's also why I love him X3 Zidane is based off of Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX except he's less perverted and kinder. We couldn't have the twins be exactly the same or that would just be chaos X3

**7) ****Chrno & Rosette**

Again, another obvious one. They were based off of Chrno and Rosette Christopher from Chrno Crusade.

**8) ****Crystal and Credo Cross**

Well, these just keep getting to obvious, neh? They were based off of Kyrie and Credo from Devil May Cry 4 except Crystal was more of a cry baby than Kyrie and Credo was just too rude.

**9) ****Errol**

Okay, for those who hate him I really wasn't planning on making him seem good. Why? Cause he's the smexy evil villain, that's why. But I didn't want Diana to be loved so much so I just made him overly protective of his best friend.

**About the Story:**

To be honest, I didn't think the story through at first but near the ending, I had a whole plan set out. The ending wasn't going to be as shocking as it but it is what it is for a reason - don't worry about it. If I did an alternate ending, people who wanted it, it would only screw up the sequel I'm making. Yes, I'm making one, happy? But I probably won't post it for a while. Oh and there was supposed to be a bitch fight with Keira and Diana but I'll make that in the sequel - along with Ashelin. But after reading all the reviews for the last chapter I'm not so sure I will make a sequel anymore...

* * *

Well, that's it. It's done. No more chapters after this. Sigh...such a pity it ended so soon...Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked reading it.


End file.
